Orbit (Torrenta Collab!)
by The.Federation.Justice
Summary: Captain Joseph Langley, Captain of the UFCSS Phoenix is sent on a exploratory mission to map out the Celestia-1 system, and document anything found there. Once he arrives he appears in orbit around Equi-3's Moon, Luna-1, and after several days of recording information up in Orbit, he ventures down to the surface to continue documentation... (OC X Nightmare Moon)
1. Chapter 1

(OPENER)  
(DISCLAIMER) I DO NOT own MLP, Hasbro Does, I only own The United Federation Of Colonies (U.F.C.) and its affiliated material.  
I may allow The Federation (Shortened Name) To appear in other authors works, as long as they give me Credit, a PM and a link the story.

(Begin Introduction.)

Orbit.  
March 1st, 3012.  
Docked with the Military Resupply Station (MRS)

I was told that Humanity was a violent race.  
We all know it, even if we try to hide it.

I could be called one of the more violent of my race.  
Served 28 years on Planet Frostaya during the Frostayan War, where cold was all you thought, seen, and felt. Unless you were hit in the leg by some shrapnel of course.  
My luck never ran out during the engagement, but I'm sure it will eventually.  
It was hard work being a Captain of a Freeson Class, but once you serve as one for two years you get used to it.  
I lost count of my age after a hundred and thirty, I really have no need to keep track of it.

Ever since we cured all diseases, we live a _really_ long time. The maximum someone has lived for was 400' something.  
The only thing that wears out is your mind, and me being a soldier didn't help keep it nice and shiny.

I toggle a few buttons, and the holo-screen mounted on the right arm of my chair shows me orbital information, and time until mission began.  
'140 kilometer Orbit.'  
I lean back into my kevlar chair.  
"Five minutes until re-arm is completed, sir." A female voice says from behind me.  
I nod.  
"Get me a cup of coffee, and please put a starship load of sweetener in there." I say.  
She walks off.

I was once called by the name, 'Orion Joseph Langley.' but years in the Federation Fleet turned me into "Captain Joseph Langley." my first name all but forgotten.  
Time slipped through my fingers as I awaited orders.  
Finally, after an agonizing wait, the station sent me a message that it was done reloading, and I undocked from the station.  
"This is U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Preparing J.U.M.P. Drive." (Jordan Under-space Manipulation Portrayer.)  
The station's ATC gave me the all-clear signal, and I aligned my ship with the distant star that I was ordered to investigate.

"Anyone get me those calculations?" I say. I heard boots behind me, ready to give me the calculations. I read them over, everything checks out.

"Begin Jump." I say.

And we dissappeared in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Orbit.  
Enroute to Cel-1.  
Bridge.

(Note) Italics are thoughts, The Phoenix is from the United Federation Of Colonies, (U.F.C.)  
also, Please review... I need feedback to keep this thing going. That is all.

(BEGIN)

My vision was higly distorted, even seeing things behind me, we were going so fast that light couldn't catch up. Which was highly disturbing to the newer crew.  
I could say something, maybe a few orders but my men couldn't do anything with no vision. slowly we started to slow, our reverse thrusters firing at maximum efficency.  
and after a few minutes, my vision returned to normal. I looked around, pleased to have my vision back. I was very glad that the ship wasn't ripped to shreds during the jump. It's never happened before, but the simulations say its possible.

The computer decided to say the obvious. "Jump Complete, no hull damage, no reported casulties."  
I hit the touch screen mounted on my chair, and a holgoraphic display showed up showing all of the recorded data that was gathered in the short time we arrived.  
We appeared to be orbiting a moon, and I watched in awe as the moon glowed a soft silver light, and moved. The computer didn't like this, and spoke a bunch of techno-bable that none of the crew on the bridge but me understood.  
"What did that just say, Sir?" one of the newer bridge-crew asks me.  
I respond. "It was just complaining about the moon going against laws of physics."  
the other bridge-crew seemed to understand the simplified version of error messages.  
I lean back in my steel and kevlar chair.  
"Are weapons online, sheilds, reactor, scanning equipment, hangar, status report. now!"  
my technician was the first to speak, "Weapons at full capacity, Sheilds 85%, Reactor operating normally, Scanners appear to be functioning, and no reports of damage down at the hangar." he finishes.

(POV Change)

Nightmare Moon was intriguged by the energy she felt from her place of residence in the everfree forest, she was sure she wasn't the only one who felt it.  
_That posh Celestia up at canterlot must be terrified. _She decided to take a gander at her old place of residence, the moon causing her slitted eyes to glow.  
the dark mare noticed something peculiar about her old home, a blinking light was slowly moving in orbit around it. _That must be what caused it, I should use a spell to observe it._ Her horn lit up, and her vision magnified. The blinking light wasn't a star, it appeared to be pony-made. with a foreign language emblazoned on its side. She had a spell for that. She used this spell to read the language, "United Federation Of Colonies Star Ship, The Phoenix, 11." She spoke to herself in a perplexed tone.  
"Interesting."

(POV Change)

"Sister, do you have any idea what it is?" I ask for the third time tonight. _I'm absolutlely sure I didn't put that there when I raised the moon.  
"_For the THIRD time tonight, NO! I DON'T know what that is, but it frightens me.  
Somewhere in everfree forest, somepony yelled, "Called it!"  
"I will send a letter to Twilight Sparkle, see if she knows what this is." Princess Celestia concluded.

(END, Time for authors notes I guess.)

Thanks for reading this to chapter two, Review so I know what you wish to see.  
Any questions? PM me.  
Also, authors notes might be rare.  
I really have no need to write them if I don't have anything to say.  
OC's are also now accepted, again, PM me if your interested.  
Farewell.

**No Fighting In The War Room! - Dr. Strangelove (Or How I learned to stop worrying and love the bomb)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again, The Federation here. I am responding to review(s) here,

"The Guest" I will be sure to bump the word-count when I get the first few chapters and character development on the way. Be assured.  
Any ideas you think you might have for Orbit? Please PM or Review so I can actually hear your ideas.  
Also, Every TWO chapters the perspective changes; If you want this changed just say so.

_**When people fear the government, there is tyranny. But when the government fears the people, there is**_ **prosperity.  
**(DISCLAIMER) Hasbro owns EVERYTHING but the United Federation Of Colonies (U.F.C.) and its associated material, which is of my own design.  
(Don't sue me Hasbro, Or I might just land The Phoenix inside your headquarters.)

(Begin)

March 21st, 3012. (It is not a typo)  
High orbit over Luna's Moon.

...

The blinking lights of The _Phoenix_ could be seen high above the surface of Equi-3's Moon, Illuminating the heavy frigate as it made its slow orbit around the celestial body.  
One named "Captain Langley" was sipping a cup of watery coffee that was brought with them from Earth, contemplating his ships orbit carefully.  
_If I raise the orbit, there is a high possibility that something bad will happen when the Moon does its... glow-mode and moves._ I contemplate as my sore back takes comfort in the not-so-comfortable kevlar and steel chair that I was inhabiting. _If I lower the orbit we are at risk of de-orbiting accidentally, which would be highly unlikely due to the supercomputers aboard... its settled, I will lower the orbit so that if any orbital defense turrets open up on us we will have the high velocity's of low-orbit to help us miss the shots._ "Lower our orbit to 25,000 kilometers over the next three hours, take your time." I say after taking a long sip from my coffee. "Will do sir, anything else?" My pilot says with a hint of exhaustion in his tone. "Yes, set the orders into the flight-A.I. and go get some rest, once you awake go get some food and you have the next Earth-Day off." I say with care present in my voice. "Understood, thanks sir." he says with a small smile. "Anything for my crew." I say as I take another sip from the slimy coffee.

"Captain Langley, Message from Sgt. Anderson. Hangar." My personal A.I. calmly says in my own voice. "Read it to me." I say while finishing the last of the Ship-Coffee.  
"Understood, playing audio log." it beeps, and starts to play. _"Hello Langley, just thought I would see how you are doing, Long time no see huh? come down the the mess-hall sometime. I have something to discuss with you without the leaky-message system, End Log." his distorted voice playing in my earbud. I really haven't talked to the crew in a while have I? _"Sir! long range scanners have recharged, we are in a perfect orbit for maximum radius in our scans. Orders?" One of the bridge crew sharply says to me from behind, leaning on the rails as he does so. "High frequency scan, I'm certain that there is no satellites that can pick it up."

**_In Space, The Phoenix's scanning equipment above the bridge-tower swivel its dishes and listening equipment towards the peaceful blue and green marble of Equi-3, and begins to glow. After a few seconds of this, anybody(pony) with electronic listening equipment could hear a long lasting high pitched wave of beeps being shot towards the planet. With it goes code, with the following inscribed to hack into satellite networks if they even existed: 'Override code, - 208391, Military override. User UFCPHOENIX Reason, *Surveillance* Motives *Non-Aggressive* Captain, *Joseph Langley* End-Code.'_**

"What did we get?" I ask tentatively, While sipping on Earl Grey Tea. "Class M terran planet, perfect for colonization. There also appears to be cities scattered across its surface, The races technology appears to be in the 14-1500's." The same man says again from the exact same spot on the rails. He also, appears to be exhausted. _What's the matter with my crew? I've only been up two weeks... Oh, I see now. "_Get some rest, you deserve it.  
(And before someone complains that its not possible to stay up two weeks, Augmentation.)

I crack my eyes open, once again taking in the murky light of the officers bunks. My back appears to be waging nuclear war on itself, and after a few twists and pops, it runs out of ICBM's. "Good Earth-Morning sir, You have slept for two and a half days, Breakfast is being served at 0600." My A.I. says dutifully in my earbud.  
"No shit?" I say, rather annoyed. "There is no fecal matter in this area, Would you like for me to get a work order in to fix it?" the A.I. says innocently.  
I chuckle. "Smart ass." I say in an amused tone. "I'm sorry sir, There is no such thing as a "Smart Donkey" their I.Q. is well below what is considered smart."  
I decide to end my cursing to give the program a break. "Thank you for telling me." I say with a groan as I get up. "Gladly." it says happily back.  
My eyes fall on my copy of 'The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy': an ancient book from before the 20th century. I pay it no mind as I grab my sidearm from my DNA encoded locker. Immediately after it enters my hand, my A.I. triggers an automatic holographic eyepiece to hover over my eye, showing a cursor wherever my weapon was pointed, it also handily showed time, ammunition count, direction (Spinning around wildly) and a representation of my body, all green besides my back which was a light yellow. I look in my mirror, I was still wearing the same clothes: Steel toed boots, Digitally camouflaged urban cargo pants, A grey and blue camouflaged belt around my waist with the standard equipment, Grenades... Ammunition, Rope... Lock pick kit, and electronic binoculars. A black shirt, with white letters saying "U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Bridge-crew." and last, and my most favorite: An old trench-coat that was my grandfathers, Grey, with various pockets stuffed with spare clips for my 45. Caliber, Magnetic Handgun. Each with markings saying, "Made On Venus" A few bits and bobs here and there, Orbital strike designator... Which we could do with ease. A few MRE's stuffed into the inside pockets. A lighter with an American flag painted on with the engraving saying 'America, Fuck yeah!' I have no idea why this was passed down for 600-700 years after The United States Of America was disbanded, and The United Federation Of Colonies was formed with the rest of the countries on Earth. And through it all, was my most treasured belonging... My old 28th century Nano-Knife, being able to cut through most types of armor and shields, it was banned... Why I have one you ask? 'Cause why not, Im not in Federation space half the time anyway.

I walk out of my room, sealing my door behind me and I walk to the turbo elevators, click a button. Get in and shoot down the Bridge-Tower towards my awaited meal.

_What will happen next time for old langley here? you will see bellow this._

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

...

Trolled. 

(END CHAP.)

Hello again! Now how was THAT for a chapter? Good? No? If you have suggestions, ideas, OC's, (I need help filling in The _Phoenix's Crew.) _Weapon designs,_ (I have plenty, just trying to connect with my followers here._) Review, give me a PM if you wish, and Remember, the more feedback you give me the faster, longer, and better quality chapters I can get out to you. Also, Do you want to see more interaction with Federation Fleet ships, Or more interaction with the MLP cast?  
Reviews appreciated. Remember, The Federation is always orbiting your MOON! (Not Really.)

**What makes me a good Demo-man? IF I WAS A BAD demo-man I WOULDN'T be sitting here discussing it with ye now would I? - Meet The Demo. (TF2)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again! TheFederationJustice here, just responding to review(s) here.  
Vulcan2312, I will balance out the interactions. Langley will send a six man landing team sometime this chapter.  
However, as I said earlier... Perspective will changed to either Nightmare Moon Or Princess Celestia sometime in the next chapter.  
_**I'm not a crazed gunman dad, Im an **_**_assassin, Whats the difference?! Ones a job, The others a mental sickness! -Sniper_ (TF2)**

(Disclaimer and Claimer) - I do not own MLP FiM, Hasbro does. No disrespect Hasbro, But I think the United Federation is better developed. I ONLY own the United Federation Of Colonies and its affiliated material. If you wish to feature it in your own works, Send me a PM, give me credit, and send me the link to the story. That is all.

(Begin)

April 1st, 3012. (Not a typo)  
In orbit around Luna's Moon.  
0630 EarthStandardTime (EST)

Federation Captains Handbook, Section Eight, Chapter 39.  
'Thou Shall NOT land Thee Boots on another planet without thou gathering information about the planets surface.'  
I hate that rule, all of these beautiful planets we never get to land on because of that _Darn _rule.  
Good thing I gathered a decent amount of data over the past couple days.  
I _Think_ I have enough to land Federation boots, but do I really want to risk jail-time for landing on it?  
Heck Yeah.  
"One last high frequency scan before we make our move." I say through my headset to reach the center of the blue/grey bridge. "Understood, sir." somebody responds. A few seconds later, I could feel the ship vibrate as our scanning dishes were turned. A rather pleasant feeling if you ask me.

"Same thing as before and before that, theres nothing more we can get out of it sir." he says again, for the eight time today. _Wonderful, this means I can send a landing party! _I walk over to a port on the wall, and turn on the intercom with a click of a button. "Attention, I need SIX volunteers down at the hangar in thirty minutes, Bring full combat equipment."  
one of the guards in the hallway looks hopefully at me. "Alright, come along." I say to the man leaning against the wall, and he silently follows me with a smile threatening to break on his face.

After a quick meal, Captain Langley walks down a staircase to reach the hangar bay. Once he arrived, he looked around at all of the Aircraft that the MRS has stocked his ship with. Eight Mk-84 VTOL transports were being checked over and repainted. Twelve X-86 Light Multi-role transport aircraft were held in the celling by robotic arms. Six F-53 All purpose ground/air/ship attack VTOL fighters were also held in the celling. Several fuel trucks were parked beside a Heavy Troop Transport, That used the power of turbo-prop engines instead of jets when in atmosphere, it came complete with a space-stage to make sure it could maneuver outside of atmosphere. And last but not least, Langley's very own YM-48, an advanced stealth fighter that could go the speed of light with no trouble, They only made twelve of them... It was well worth the cost of buying it, 120,000,000 Federation Credits. But heck. Every mission he does repays twice that much.  
_  
_

The next five volunteers arrived shortly later, all in their respective gear.  
One man, wore heavy combat armor, and wore an old stetson on his head, He was a very honest man. I know this from experience. Another wore Light combat armor and a jet powered flight suit, Very loyal, but enjoyed bragging about his speed, when I could fly a couple hundred miles an hour faster than he could. The next man came in, Wearing medium combat armor, with several augmentations that allowed levitation, teleportation, and anything that he programed. He enjoyed studying tactics. Kinda like myself when I didn't run a warship.  
the next person came in, Wearing... A field scientist's uniform? Oh, I remember him now. He was brought along to study the planets animals. Don't know him too well, He NEVER opens his mouth.  
The next came in, wearing more light combat armor, which was the ceremonial version, What IS wrong with my crew? doesn't he know that the ceremonial version doesn't protect as well?  
Anderson was the next person to walk up to me.  
"I will volunteer sir." He says while saluting. "Sorry Anderson, you need to be in command of my ship while i'm gone."  
_Its Federation protocol that the captain goes with the first landing party.  
_"Understood sir."  
I crack my neck.  
"Board the transport, we don't have all Earth-day."  
I slowly walked up the ramp while the rest did the standard run up the ramp style of boarding.  
Once I was inside the hangar bay, I reach my hand out towards the button on the wall. It flashes, and the back ramp slowly closes with a robotic squeal. I take a seat on the closest position next to the door, and the 50. Caliber Heavy Machine Gun that was standard equipped on the drop-ship.  
"Alright, the ground-crew is refueling the bird, we should be able to take off in the next ten minutes." the pilot says as he stands up from the bench nearest the cockpit door and disappears from view as he sits down in the pilots seat.  
I look out the window to see the fuel trucks pulling back, and being held to the floor with robotic arms. That was the same for everyone else, Who was putting on face masks.

"Alright, I got the single for engine spin up." He says as I hear the rumble of the engines slowly disappearing as the air was drained from the hangar. "Engines are warmed up, testing RCS... yup, ground crew says all control surfaces are alright, Prepare for launch."

**_A large door opened and a Drop-ship shot out of the open hangar doors, spun itself with RCS and did a flyby of the Bridge as it shot off towards the planet, the Blue glow of the engines illuminating the craft as it blinked through the night. A few minutes later the craft started to dip into the atmosphere, Flames licking the VTOL's frame as it shot down from 100,000 kilometers. Soon after, the entire vehicle was a fire ball as it shot down from orbit. The pilot de-activated the rocket thrusters and fired up the air-breathing engines._**  
_**The engines giving a roar as they sprung to life. The fire around the VTOL was disappearing, being replaced with white shockwaves as it slowed through the atmosphere, Being seen from miles around.  
**_**_The_ ****_VTOL did an S-turn to slow itself, and once it reached atmospheric flight speeds, it pulled up and leveled out at 20,000 feet. And after shooting across the sky for a few minutes, started slowing and pointed its thrusters downwards to hover, and after a landing site was chosen; on the outskirts of an apple orchard, It lowered its landing gear, touched the ground and lowering the ramp while the thrusters burnt the ground beneath__ themselves._**

I ran down the ramp, and once I reached a safe distance from the spacecraft, jumped and landed on my chest with my Assault rifle drawn. The rest of my armed landing-crew followed and did the same thing. One of them with the field scientist outfit crouched in the dirt. "Get down! We don't know what we will be received with!" I yell.  
The man flinches slightly and face plants into the dirt. The Drop ship then spun down its engines and the pilot jumped down the ramp while it was closing. "Area clear, standup and move out." I order as I sling my rifle.  
Today was going to be interesting.  
"And What'n Tarnation are Yew!?"  
_Shit._

(END CHAP.)

Hello once again! TheFederationJustice here, Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger... but the next chapter should be out tonight. for Ideas, OC's, Art, Review or PM accordingly.  
_**Sometimes people think they can outsmart me, Maybe, Maybe, But NOBODY can outsmart the BULLET.  
**_TheFederation, Out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! The Federation here, Anyways. I have been pumping out chapters at an alarming rate, Langley says I need to stop, But heck. I developed Langley, What power does he have over me? Anyways. Review so I know what you want to see and I can implement it. Have OC's or ART you would like to submit to me? PM me or use my gmail account. (On Profile)

(DISCLAIMER AND CLAIMER)  
I do not own MLP FiM, Hasbro does, I only own my house, things inside it, and the United Federation Of Colonies and its affiliated material. If you want to use the U.F.C. in your own works, Please give me a PM, Credit, and a link to the story.

**_Pain is just weakness leaving the_ body!  
**

(Begin)

I swing around, aiming my handgun at the perso- Pony?  
The rest of my Landing-Crew also swing their weapons around.  
"Answer mah voice!" the... Thing... asks.  
I realize that it means no harm. So I respond.  
"This is a United Federation Of Colonies operation, do NOT interfere."  
"Whay not?" the apparent "She" asks.  
"Protocol, that or the fact that your an alien race that we aren't supposed to encounter yet..."  
The pilot hand signals me, saying 'Can I fire it up?' with a wave of his hand.  
I motion back to him with a nod.  
The pilot sneakily creeps away.  
I just had to keep "Her" occupied.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Names Applejack, yours?"  
I look around silently.  
"Captain Joseph Langley, Captain of The Phoenix."  
She seems to still be tense, and after a few minutes of analyzing me, she relaxes.  
"Pleased to meet you, Its alright! you can come on out!"  
she says to me and then yells behind itself.  
Five more of the same race appear out of the bushes, giving me and my Launch-Crew a good glare before they stood beside 'Applejack.' My launch-crew didn't like this, and raised their weapons.  
"Greetings, Er... Sir's... My name is Twilight Sparkle, I have notified the princesses of your arrival, and they are going to be here shortly." She says with a kind voice. I look to the man besides me with the Light Machine Gun. He looks at me, and nods. He stands up and walks back a ways, then lays down again with Bi-pod deployed.  
"U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Do you copy? We need fighter support. We came in contact." I say loudly.  
A few seconds later a faint radio signal reaches me. "This is the Phoenix, Sending two F-53's to your location."  
"How long?" I ask, my heart speeding up in anticipation.  
"30 some minutes, hang in there." Anderson says again into my ear.  
**_Suddenly, a bright white_ flash.**  
"SHIT!" I yell as my eyes go blind for a second because of the lights intensity.  
"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" I yell to my men, I know this event. Teleportation.  
My men, Luckily don't shoot anything.  
My vision returns, and I unsling my assault rifle from my shoulders.  
"Who are you?" I ask, my vision still wobbly from the light.  
"Princess Celestia, and my Sister, Princess Luna."  
"Captain Joseph Langley, 133rd starship regiment, Captain of the U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix."  
"Interesting... I'm guessing YOU are behind the blinking light that is near the moon."  
"Thats my ship, it has its strobe beacons on so if any other ships jump into the system they don't risk running into us."  
"Interesting... what is this 'Ship' you speak of? there is no water on the moon."  
"It is an interstellar vehicle, designed to use thrusters to escape from a planets gravitational field and venture out to other planets, or other stars in this case."

(P.O.V. Change, This is going to suck.)

"It is an interstellar vehicle, designed to use thrusters to escape from a planets gravitational field and venture out to other planets, or other stars in this case."  
_Venture to other stars? Gravity? Thrusters?_  
"I'm truly sorry, but I do not see what these terms are."  
"To be expected, your technology level is what we were more than a thousand years ago."  
"What is your species name?"  
"Humans, Homo Sapien, Earthlings... 'Hunams' in some cases."  
I eye the metal contraption behind him, almost like a metal bird.  
"What is that thing behind you?"  
"That..? That, Is Mk-84 VTOL, used to carry personnel, equipment, ground vehicles, can be landed and then be converted into a sleeping area."  
My student, Twilight, was taking enough notes to fill a book.  
"It runs off of Edinium enriched water, Edinium, is mined from the core of any planet that has high Iron deposits."  
He takes something out of his coat. A bar of some sorts.  
"This, is a refined Edinium bar. _this_ could power seattle for two hours."  
"Seattle?"  
"An Earth city."  
My student took another page of notes.  
"Twilight, Enough with the notes."  
She looks to me with a blush present on her face.  
I also notice another human _Also_ taking a books worth of notes.  
my brain smiles on the inside, they are so alike.  
"Alright, "Princess Celestia" we have a wing of fighters heading this way, please don't take them as a threat."  
"I will tell my guards not to."  
I use a quick spell and send a ceasefire message to all of my troops.

**_Suddenly, like birds of flame... two F-53's shot down from orbit, shockwaves sounding as they shot towards the landing zone, They have received a message that it was still neutral, they aren't going to shoot anything. The two fighters flew with their wings almost touching, both of the pilots with a huge grin on their face, and a thumb pushed straight up. The craft shot over Manehattan which raised quite a stir.  
_****_The supersonic aircraft were over the ever-free forest in less than thirty seconds. And when they arrived, the fired aero-breaking flaps and slowed like custard sticking to a wall. They activated their hovering thrusters and then hovered just behind Langley and his_ crew.**

My mouth was agape, seeing the sleek contraptions roaring and hovering above us. I had on doubt in my mind that they could destroy us without thinking about it. We have nothing but spells to take things like that down, and I doubt the spells would even be effective. My sister had a defensive shield spell around herself, eyes wide open in fear.  
One of the humans threw a red glowing stick on the ground, and both of the contraptions set down in the clearing, burning more grass to a crisp. With the roar of the metal birds gone they could speak again, Sadly my sister spoke first.  
"T-t-hat was AWESOME!"  
"Agreed." said one of the pilots as the climbed down off of their fighters.

... 

... 

... 

...

...

(End Chap.) 

Hello once again viewers! I offer you this chapter, in exchange for reviews! the offer will stand, FOREVER!  
How was that chapter? Good? No? If you have any ideas that might help in furthering this FanFic, please review or give me a PM. Remember, if you REVIEW with things like ideas and OC's, it will help the quality of the chapters increase drastically.  
I am _Really_ on the hunt for OC's! I have 500 slots in a Freeson Class Heavy Frigate that needs to be filled up.  
TheFederationJustice, Out.

_**GET DOWN! GET DOWN! HOSTILE BOMBARDMENT IMMINENT!** - Sgt. Anderson.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone who hasn't put this story down from boredom yet!  
Its me, TheFederationJustice here. I was wondering, If any of you fine readers would like to submit an OC?  
The Phoenix is a Freeson Class Heavy Frigate, which holds 500-525 personnel, most of which being Marines. there are |24| Bridge-Crew that need to be filled in. After that point, The rest will either be Marines, Technicians, Pilots, Engineers, or Scientists. Its _Your _choice for what job you have. (The sentence before this has the jobs) I _Might _need some OC's for the Equestrian side of things as well. Review with your choice and name of your OC so I can insert them. Review if you have any ideas as well, remember, if you review with things like Ideas, OC's, Weapons, Ships. (I have plenty of the last two, just trying to have community ships and weapons here as well.) It will decrease the amount of time taken on chapters, better quality on said chapters, and more community involvement.  
That is all. See you on the bottom of the chapter.

_**I ain't got time to bleed!  
**_

(Begin)

The Phoenix. (Hangar)  
April 1st. 3012. 0905 (Earth Standard Time, EST)

The Heavy Transport (QX-113) was being loaded with various ground vehicles, ranging from light 4x4 trucks, all the way up to an _Ambassador_ Heavy tank which had two barrels, (and enough armored plating to build a house out of) Two Rocket artillery vehicles each with a trailer full of hundreds of incendiary and fragmentation projectiles.  
a UAVCC (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Command Center) Trailer, with a "Stallion" Four wheeled 25 ton APC with a mounted M1284 Mk-2 Rotary cannon pulling it. (Think of an MRAP.)  
All of which, would be dropped with a hundred Marines when the time came. Lets just hope we dont have to use any of the weapons, Right?  
(There will be some combat, dont worry.) The "Ground Crew" was also refitting the QX-113 with attachable bomb pylons, which each held 12 high explosive IR guided bombs. Anderson was gearing the ship for possible war, and he wanted it PERFECT.

(Change POV.)

Equi-3, Outskirts of Ponyville, New Federation Landing Zone (FLZ)  
April 1st. 3012. 0910 (EST)

The Mk-84 sat baking in the sun while the Federation Launch-Crew sat around cleaning their weapons, and the two F-53's were high in the sky overhead patrolling.  
After they had landed the Mk-84 again earlier, they spent what felt like a long time answering questions, Which was a _lot_ of questions.  
Captain Langley was erecting(Giggle all you like.) his flagpole. (That was on purpose.) in the center of the old plaza that everyone(pony) forgot about a long time ago.  
raising The United Federation Flag high into the air, above the Equestrian flag that was handed(hoofed?) to him earlier. The Federation flag was all blue, with a white circle in the center, inside the ring of the circle the words said, As one Federation, We Strive. Inside the circle was a brown eagle, which had a grenade in one talon, and a combat knife in the other.

The other Launch-Crew, was milling about in the shade of the parked Mk-84. Occasionally they heard the roar of jet engines as the two F-53's screeched right over them. Which caused Private. Stehast (The guard from the hallway earlier) to mumble and turn over in his sleep. He was promptly kicked in the shoulder by the stetson wearing Jack.  
Captain Langley was finished Erecting his Flagpole and threw white ropes onto the ground, adjusting his trench-coat while he was at it. He shifted his attention away from his erected flagpole, and noticed a line of Royal Guards standing at the gate to the walled off plaza. After staring at them for a few moments, he noticed the six "Elements of Harmony" with them, and behind them, stood both of the princesses. The LMG wielding Jack, set his tripod up on a crate, and set his finger on the safety.  
"What do _you_ want?" Langley says as he walks up to them. The guards just stared at him, he didn't care if they were silent. "I have two fighter jets in the air that have enough payload to level your capital city." he said with a happy tone. The guards unsheathed their swords as he said this. So, he promptly unholstered his handgun, and pointed it at them. "I have 26 rounds, there are twelve of you." Langley says to the guards. "Stand down, My guards." Princess Celestia said in her radiant voice.  
He promptly fired a shot off at the ground next to the Royal guard captains foot, which caused him to flinch. "Don't do anything that will force me to ACTUALLY use it." He says while holstering his Handgun.

(POV Change, That was 3rd person by the way. Just setting the scene.)

I look down at the hole I made in the ground near "Shining Armor's" Foot.(Hoof?)  
It was pretty decent sized, now imagine what _that_ could do to flesh. _I have been in contact with The Phoenix... so what am I worried about?  
"_Captain Langley, is it?" Celestia says to me.  
"Thats about right."  
"We have brought scientists here to study your race, don't do anything that could harm anypo- I'm sorry, 'Anybody'"  
_Thats what I was worried about.  
_"Sure... just make sure they dont touch anything, The VTOL is still piping hot from entering atmosphere."  
"I will do that."  
I smile and walk back to the crew that came down with me.  
"What did she say?" The silent one™ asked. "Said something about civvies studying us or something. Shoot them if they poke around the cockpit." I say with an exasperated sigh. "Will do sir..." Jack says while picking up his LMG (known officially as the "THPSW" Or Totable High Powered Support Weapon, 78.)

Captain Langley decided to sleep the rest of the day away, as civilians poked and prodded the other personnel outside.  
He drifted to sleep quite quickly. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a garden, with a castle glowing not that far away. suddenly, a Beautiful dark blue Alicorn appeared before him.

...

...

...

(End Chapter)

Well, thats the end of my writing spurt for today. Submit your reviews, it will accelerate the stories progression... yada yada yada. You know what to do if you read this far. What was happening at the end there? Luna confronting Langley in a dream? Ooohohohohohohoh MY brain is being very unintelligent at the moment. That will probably be taken out of the story tomorrow. (Or will this thing also have romance in it?)  
TheFederationJustice, Out. Maybe. Yeah. Out.

_**CLUSTER BOMBING FROM A B-52 IS VERY, VERY, ACCURATE, THE BOMBS ARE ALWAYS GUARANTEED TO HIT THE GROUND. -U.S.A.F.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again! I have a question for you before we begin. Would you want me to make chapters 10k words each, or keep them the way they are now, with smaller chunks but faster uploads. OR would you like longer wait times, but larger chapters? Send me your answer with reviews. That is all.

**_Point towards the_** _**Enemy.** _- M1 Bazooka manual.

Equi-3, Ever-free Forest.  
April 2nd, 3012. 1400. (EST)

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

...

_Interesting, it appears Celestia has reached out to them first. I missed my chance.  
_I had to wait to exit my position on the edge of the ever-free forest, one of them had a high-powered long range weapon that had what appeared to be a telescope on-top.  
The marksman himself was wearing what appeared to be light body-armor, I could take him out from here with a well timed shot from one of my offensive spells, But that would raise the alarm... and those Metal-birds would blast me to pieces. _What if I start a diversion? Maybe I could cast a spell and observe the new-comers with relative ease._ A fighter shoots overhead, and shortly after another follows, they appeared to be on the lookout for something. _Did I spook them?_ I am powerful, but I can't take on a group of well-armed soldiers with weapons I have no experience with. The fighters looped back around, and they appeared as though they wanted to land.  
I can't let that happen.

My eyes close as I look for a spell that would do the trick; A thermal spell. If I give it enough power, I could light the entire craft on fire.  
I decide its the best option. I prepare the spell, and once I bring it to a proper attack level, I release it. The craft seemed to do a roll, and its wings glowed slightly before it bursted into flames, the pilot was a good one. A _very_ good one. He rolled the craft upwards, gaining altitude. Once he reached the cloud layer, he put the craft into a steep dive. Effectively putting out the flames. _Well that didn't work. _The marksman she mentioned earlier swung his scope towards her location, and after a short wait the barrel of the rifle blinked with light, and a soft _Ping_ sounded as it hit a rock to her left. _I better get out of here. _After completing that thought, she ran as fast as she could away from the rifleman as he continued to fire rounds at her, he got lucky and pinged her leg. Her vision turning black for a second as she let out a ear-splitting scream, she used a spell and teleported. Little did she know, the round wasn't a normal one. It had a tracking chip, and it was embedded deep into her skin.

The fighter she lit on fire somehow knew _exactly _where she would re-appear, and it fired a burst of high caliber bullets and plasma trails, going straight through the trees and kicking up mud on the forest floor. _How does he know where I am?! _The craft decided that just firing rapid-fire weapons at her was ineffective, a door under the crafts belly opened up, and two rocket pods appeared. It hovered as it fired four high-explosive shells from the rotating missile-pods. she saw it coming, but she had no way to avoid it. most of the missiles hit directly behind her, but one hit just a few feet away. Sending her a few into the air, and the last thing she felt was hitting her head against a tree trunk. She awoke with a steel-toed boot forcing her head into sideways into the ground. "Alright, your awake. I really would appreciate it if you didn't shoot my fighters, give up, and follow me peacefully." A trench coat wearing man said gruffly above her. She just growled, attempting to intimidate the human. He simply responded by clipping her wings. "There, now you wont be able to get out of here by your wings." he said, laughing at her yelp of pain. "This is Langley, got the target." he said with a hand clicking something in his ear. "Alright, so here is how its going to go Hon, your going to go peacefully or I _Will_ make your life a living hell."  
_There isn't anything I can do in this situation... I have to submit... "_Fine, are you going to let me stand up, or are you going to drag me all the way there?"  
"Neither, I'm going to carry you." He said matter of fact tone. "Wait, _Your _to carry me?" I say in shock. "Yup, and we haven't even been on a date yet." He says with a chuckle. He picks me up, and slings me over his shoulder. My face goes bright red. Did he just mention _Dating_ and in the same sentence he said... We?  
"Your not that heavy. I've lifted weapons heavier than you." He says while stepping over a smoldering, felled tree. _Must be from the aircrafts weapons._

(Captain Langley's Point Of View.)

_She really isn't that heavy, Slim form and all._ "Anderson, can you read me?" I say through my tooth-microphone.  
"I can read you loud and clear, what do you need sir?"  
"I need you to raise the orbit of The _Phoenix_ to 200,000 Kilometers, then I want you to change orbits to Equi-3. I believe we will eventually be allowed to set up a permanent colony." I say, while adjusting where "Nightmare Moon" was draped over my shoulder. "Understood sir, anything else?"  
"Nope, just make sure you get the orbits changed."  
"Understood."

April second, 3012. Equi-3, FLZ, 1516. (EST)

"What do you want from me?" Nightmare Moon asks as she struggles against the chains that tied her to one of the chairs in the Mk-84.  
"Taking you to a place that has proper holding facilities."  
"Wheres that?" She asks, as she gives up struggling.  
"If Anderson did his job correctly, it should be in a 40 kilometer orbit around Equi-3."  
"It has a name you know."  
"And that is?"  
"Equis, at least that was what I was told."  
"Its protocol to call it by its shortened name, and planet number in the system." I say while strapping myself into a chair in the Mk-84.  
"It's good to know the _actual_ local name I guess."  
The Mk-84 rumbles as the engines spin up, causing Nightmare to tense up as the engines slowly throttle up, and shortly after she feels the first ever sensation of flying without her wings. "This is your pilot speaking, keep all detainees away from important buttons, that is all."  
"Detainee?! I am much more graceful than criminal scum!" she says as she bares her fangs in anger.  
"Thats technically what we call all arrested beings."  
"Good to know..."  
The craft shudders as it goes at a 40 degrees upward.  
The craft fires its rocket engines as it enters the stratosphere.  
Eventually all outside sound dims, only vibrations could be felt from the engines.

They made small talk on the way up, and they started to bond.

...

...

...

(End Chap.)

Alright, I SWEAR last chapter tonight. (Central Time)  
Anyways, I have a plan for Nightmare Moon, Either a bullet in the head... or she escapes. You choose audience!  
Review saying either yes or no, if no, say why. If yes, say why. Thats all.  
Goodnight/day.

-TheFederationJustice.

_**When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is no longer our friend.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! I will continue to update throughout the day, and I have seen the reviews... It looks like Nightmare Moon is going to die... Alright... my favorite character and all but heck, you guys asked for it... You know what? to further the plot i'm keeping Nighty Moon in here, lets see what develops from my adult brain shall we?

OC's are accepted, PM me for more information.

40,000 km Orbit.  
April-2nd. 3012. 1608.  
The Phoenix. Brig.

(Captain Langley's Perspective.)

Nightmare Moon was still strapped to a chair in a steel room with two guards pointing AR's at her.  
She didn't enjoy this, Langley knew so. He had a plan, "Shoot her" and bring the body back down to Equi-3.  
Nightmare Moon was a person(thats what he calls them.) that was misguided, but if she had a proper push she could do good things. He was cleaning his handgun, like he had for the past two hours on the way up. It was spotless, So why was he cleaning it? He was nervous, and that was his release of stress. _Why are you so nervous about faking someones death?_  
_What if I miss the time and kill her? Why are you worried about it? Don't question me brain! Are you developing feelings fo-  
__Shut it brain! _I look at the time. Well. Its time. I reassemble my handgun and load a few rounds. _Which rounds did you load? are you sure its not going to harm Nightma- SHUT THE HELL UP BRAIN! _It appears my back isn't the only thing thats fighting me. I walk into the cell, and motion for the guards to leave us. "Alright, Ms. Moon, heres the plan. Your going to fake your own death so I can get you back down there, but first I need... We execute our prisoners by drowning them... And to make things look legitimate on the cameras, we need to make it look like your dead."  
"Y-you have to drown me?!"  
"Sadly, and the least amount of time I can hold you under is one minute and thirty seconds. You will lose consciousness."  
"Why are you trying to get me out?"

"D-do y-you li-ike me?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Really?"  
_Why else would I be getting you out of here?_  
"We have to start soon, take a deep breath!" I say as I plunge her head into the Ship-water.  
She was still at first, but couldn't fight the urge to fight as her vision blackened.  
Langley pulled her out of the sink and laid her on the floor, put two fingers on her temple to see if she was alive. He shook his head for the cameras.  
_Still alive... thats good._

I motion for a stretcher, and two medical personnel come in with one. I order them to take it to the hangar, and I followed them.  
"Load it aboard a Mk-84, its honorable if we bring her back to her home planet." I say.  
"Understood sir."

Several minutes past as he listened to a few of the pilots conversations. "Why are they loading _bombs_ into our strike craft? we are at peace right?" one of them asked.  
"We are going to have to take some land to colonize." the other pilot responded. "Really? haven't we tried negotiation?" the other says, amazed. "We have, but they aren't giving us what we want." the other says angrily. "What _do_ we want?" the other says in a perplexed tone. "Land near the sea, with plenty of mineral rich mountains."  
_Sadly... thats protocol for colonization.  
_"Where are we attacking?"  
"The griffon kingdom, trying to bomb the hell out of a province they have."  
"Should be easy enough, do they have any anti air?"  
"World War Two equivalent AA, but still powerful enough to mess up some of our strike craft."  
"Interesting."  
"Isn't it?"  
"Alright, people in the back, the ground crew is refueling us and we will be off."  
and then they continue their conversation.  
"Do you think we will get the province?"  
"Guaranteed, theres nothing they really _can_ do to stop us."  
I decide to join in.  
"Its Federation protocol to accept peace treaties, if they send us one the could stop the invasion before it starts."  
"Really?"  
"Last time I checked the Captains Handbook."  
"We got the signal to fire up the engines, get ready."  
**_The hangar doors opened, and the Mk-84 shot out into the black of space, With RCS thrusters spinning the craft towards the planet.  
The VTOL lowering its periapses with its thrusters, preparing to land near the FLZ._**

(END CHAPTER)

Sorry for the shorter chapter, Im experiencing slight writers block.  
you know what to do if you've read the past few chapters.  
Cya' round.

_**Federation warships entering the sector, on intercept course! -Pirate Captain.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. I have nothing to put here.  
Carry on reading.  
Your still reading aren't you?  
Still?  
Just read the chapter.

The Phoenix, War Room.  
April 3rd, 3012. 1900.

...

"Langley sir, we are refitting our strike craft with ground-attack weapons, the invasion of Horse Shoe peninsula is ready to launch on your command." My tactician says dutifully.  
"Fit my fighter with the same payload, I'm going in."  
"Sir, your fighter variant is designed for mobility, the bomb pylons fully loaded will make your craft sluggish."  
"Thats the point, I'm dropping the bombs before I do something drastic."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Launch strike craft in thirty minutes, tell Celestia that she _cannot_ interfere."  
"Understood sir."  
I exit the room and make my way to the hangar, I already had everything I needed equipped, like always.  
The hangar was abuzz with activity, Fighters being taken off of the stacked shelves that they rested in, My fighter was already being fueled, with a ground crew loading the hundred thousands of rounds into the Rotary cannon that was mounted below the aircrafts nose. Missiles were also being carefully locked and armed into place in the missile pods that were deployed, once they were filled the doors opened again and the missile pods moved upwards, hiding for the best airflow. My landing gear were also being checked for any faults as I stroked my hand along the wing of my fighter.  
The tail of my multimillion dollar craft was painted with a large Federation eagle, which held bombs as and ammunition belts in its talons instead of the Grenade and combat knife. I also had a variety of stars painted along my craft, When they reached the cockpit the design stopped and the stars were replaced with hundreds of lines, counting one kill for each of them. The craft was painted a dark grey, with two white streaks going down either side of the fuselage.  
The craft itself was capable of taking on larger ships, all the way up to a Medium Federation Destroyer. I make my way around to the cockpit, and a quick laser pointer flicks over my hand. The craft reads my DNA and stars opening the canopy and I climb up the little indents on the side of the cockpit. (You guys want action? CAUSE I WANT ACTION.) I slipped into the seat, and the canopy closed with a hiss as it pressurized. "Welcome, Captain Langley." the flight A.I. said to me as I strapped myself in. "Goodnight Alexander."  
"You too Langley, you have no idea how bored I was becoming with just sitting here."  
"Yeah? well, let Percy in there with you."  
"Understood."  
Percy yawns as he enters the Fighters computer core.  
"Hello again Langley, its me, your personal A.I, Percy!"  
"I know who you are."  
"I know that you do, just saying it anyways!"  
I flick a few switches and the craft wakes up, sending electricity to all of the electronics in the cockpit.  
The Heads Up Display flickered on first. (Type Aircraft Heads Up Display in google and you will find what I'm talking about.)  
While the rest of the controls simply blinked light to show that they were on. I flick the engine switches, causing my fighter to whine as the Plasma engines atomized Edinium particles, causing faint blue flame to appear behind my two thrusters.  
"Ground control, Am I clear for take off?"  
A man with a face mask gives me the thumbs up, while several other fighters in my formation also, get the thumbs up.  
I knew what was coming. A sudden feeling of acceleration forced me back into my chair as a steam catapult dragged my front and back landing gear forward at over 500Mph. I shot out into the black of space, being followed by Six F-53's, and a QX-113 filled with vehicles and Marines. This was going to be _very_ bad for the Griffons we were attacking.  
"Wing 1, protect the QX-113 with your three craft. Wing 2, follow me in a V formation. _Make sure that the QX-113 reaches the drop zone. AT ALL COSTS!" _I chirp to the Aircraft following me. "Wing 2, Aircraft 1, 2, and 3 are going to take down any aircraft in the area, the rest of Wing 2 will strike ground targets." My mind wanders back to Nightmare Moon as I begin cycling through my weapons.

_**Flame started to lick at the fleet of Fighters and Transports as they skimmed down through the **_**_atmosphere.  
The two fighter wings were being ordered with precision from Langley, Wing 1 was on all sides of the QX-113 while it dis-engaged its space stage, the drained fuel tanks and thrusters shooting far behind as they were slowed by the atmosphere. The Griffon Kingdom had no idea at all that they were going to be hit,_**_ Hard.___

"Wing 2, Squad 1, take out those enemy bi-planes, Wing 2, Squad 2, attack any ground vehicles and fortifications you see." _And I'm going in alone. _I think to myself as Squad 2 shoots off in their own separate ways, while the QX-113 was dropping troops and vehicles over a field full of crops. Several the fighters were already shooting down hostile aircraft as they attempted to hit the transport aircraft. I turn my attention back to flying as I shoot towards the ground, dropping my bombs on a convoy of what appeared to be tanks and troop transports, after I did so I shot towards the Griffon airbase, strafing the parked Bi-planes on the ground with my Rotary cannons. _Lets hope I live through this._

_..._

_..._

(End Chap.)

**If your attack is too easy, your walking into an ambush.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, This is TheFederationJustice here. I am inserting an OC this chapter, the name of the OC is EverJoy, The submiter is, Everjoy. My new Beta-Reader is also, EverJoy. Lets begin shall we? also, Everjoy if your reading this your Beta-Reading job will start up sometime in the next few hours/days, (Unless something pops up.)  
Anyways, Enjoy!

(Everjoys POV)

Ponyington County, Three miles away from Atlantimare Ocean, Equi-3. 0200 (Half a day before the Invasion of horseshoe peninsula).  
Everjoy's place of residence, which was built into an Evergreen tree, overlooking a farm that her parents left her.

I was awake, at two in the morning _reading._ I've been told that I was like Twilight Sparkle. (Who I still veiw as a Unicorn.) And I really was too excited about having an alien species arrive in Equestria to sleep. I was just about to lay my head down on my pillow when a Roar sounded from outside, I shoot up out of bed and look out my window. A Spacecraft was lowering itself down in the middile of a wheat feild, and a figure appeared with something drapped over its back, It was walking to my house.

My eyes glance over to a mirror to check my appearance, which was light brown, with a wavy Turquoise mane and tail, with blue eyes staring back at me.  
The being walked over to her door, and knocked.

"Coming!"

She opens the door to one named "Captain Langley"  
"Uh... Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, I need to drop off somebody."  
"Who is this somebody?"  
"One named Nightmare Moon, faked her death and all."  
"Oh... Sure, I'm sure I can look after Nightma- **Nightmare Moon?!**"  
"Thats about right."  
"O-o-k, follow me."  
He smiles and follows her, with Nightmare Moon draped over his shoulder.  
"So, Whats going on between you two?"  
"Er... She shot at one of my fighters as they tried to land."  
I eye him suspiciously.  
"Are you **Sure**?"  
He shuffles on his feet uncomfortably.  
"..Yeah?"  
"I'll take your word for it."  
"Why did you choose _my _house out of all of them in Equestria?"  
"Farms are easier, less press and people around here."

He follows her to a comfy looking looking couch, and sets Nightmare Moon down.  
"And if you don't mind me asking, whats your name?"  
"Humans call me Captain Langley, You can call me 'Langley' though."  
My eyes widden with awe as I realize I was in the same room as the legendary Human captain.  
"Your _the_ Captain Langley?!"  
"Yeah... Take care of _my Mare." _He says while putting extra emphasis into 'My'  
"Oh, alright, are you going somewhere?"  
"I'm needed back aboard The Phoenix, but I will stop by as often as I can."  
he says while kneeling next to the sleeping form of Nightmare Moon, kissing her cheak softly.  
"Are you sure theres nothing between you?"  
"Pretty certain."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Well, have a nice trip upwards!"  
"I will, and tell Moony when she gets up that I will either be dead in the next dew days, Or I live to see her again."  
"Ok, Bye!" I wave as he steps out into the early-morning.  
I step back inside and close the door.  
As I turn my head I notice something in my peripheral vision.  
I quickly turn my head to see Nightmare Moon a few feet away from my face, and staring deeply into my eyes.  
I shudder as she opens her mouth, exsposing her fangs.  
"_What did you do with Langley?!"_ she yells at me.  
"U-u-h... H-e-e dro-oped yo-u-u o-ff..."  
"Did he now? Does thou know my name?"  
"I-its Nightmare Moon..."  
"Correct, does thou know of my intentions?"  
"To bring enternal darkness forev-"  
"WRONG! I am a changed being, My intentions are find Langley, and feel his embrace for saving my life..."  
"Thats quite modest of you!"  
"Well... I would also like to re-meet him... When I first met him he had his boots on the side of my face, forcing my head into the mud..."  
"I'm guessing thats shortly after you attacked a Ship?"  
"Yes... Oh... I'm feeling rather..." She promptly blacks out.  
I catch her fall, and using my Earthpony strength, set her back onto the couch.  
"I guess I should read the note he handed me..."

(United Federation Of Colonies, Medical Slip.)

Patient. Nightmare Moon  
Experienced. Head Truama.  
Age. Un-determined.  
Race. Alicorn.

Subject sustained a concussion while engaging an F-53 in combat, I would advise bed-rest and comfort. If She loses portions of her memory, please consult a nearby bucket of water for help. (optional.) Side-effects for buckets of water could lead to, but not limited to; Anger, Frustration, Paranoia, Sleeplessness, And raw emotions.  
Please consult your nearby frying pan if the subject becomes dillusional.  
Side affects for a Frying pan could lead to, but not limited to; Death, and or instant sleep. Please use Frying Pan with extreme caution, It can be considered a weapon in someone(Ponys) eyes. Remember, Consult "Captain Langley" if she needs tender love and care, if you observe any signs of pregnanc-

_Alright, enough of this mindless rambling.  
_I sure hope her concussion heals quickly.  
I better consult some medical books for help, Well... there goes my chance of sleeping tonight.  
My hoof appears in my vision as I grab a book off of one of my many shelves.  
"Canterlot Area Medical Procedure Guide." I say,  
"Perfect."  
I skim through the chapters in the book, and eventually I find the section I needed.  
"Caring for Head Truama."  
"Here we are."  
_The book was much more complicated than that scrap of paper Langley handed to me, but used actual_ **Medicine, **instead of household cooking supplies.  
A few minutes pass as Nightmare Moon mumbles in her sleep as Daylight draws near, I look over her features, I could see how Langley could fall for her, slim, well kept feathers, and a straight, point horn. Not too bad looking.  
I turn my attention back to my medical books as the hours tick by.  
Finnaly, Nightmare shoots her eyes open, fear plastered over her face as she shoots straight up, her horn glowing with powerful magic. She stops charging the spell, and she falls back onto her sleeping area with tears streaming from her eyes.  
I run over to her side.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I don't want to lose him! I can't lose him... I can't... I... I..."  
I give her a firm embrace.  
"It will be fine, he will be back soon."  
"How do you know?! what if he got attacked, WHAT IF HE'S HURT?!" she screams.  
"He's strong, just believe in him..."  
Her tears started to clear up, so I release my embrace.  
"..Thanks... I needed that..."  
"No problem, Hungry?"  
"Not really... I just need to rest."  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it."  
"Thanks..."

**_And they never thought he would be deep in combat, over the skys of a griffon province.  
_**  
(End Chap.)

Hello once again! Special thanks to EverJoy for assisting me with writing this chapter. *Hangs medal around EJ's neck.*  
Now, I know that some of you, _Most of you_ wanted to see Nightmare shot, in the head... I can't have that happen to my favorite person. (Pony.)  
Also, I dislike using the pony terminaology, It is present in this story. Langley dosen't say things like "Hoof, Mane, Somepony," He is a human. He follows his own race's diallect. (Which is english as the spoken language, and Russian as the written language, Or Fed-English.)

_**Enemy Aircraft, Squad One! Take Em' Out! - **_Captain Joseph Langley, Battle of HorseShoe Province.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, responding to reviews here. Vulcan2312, Langley wrote that paper. (Yes, He is getting slightly overprotective.)  
It was in the perspective of Everjoys OC, and yes, Sorry that Nightmare Moon wasn't shot in the head.  
The Guest, Your OC will be implemented sometime in the next few chapters. Perhaps in the Second Battle of HorseShoe Peninsula?  
Also, ships scanners can only pick up power-grids and pollution levels, they have no idea what type of machinery they have.  
(Bi-planes and ground vehicles.)  
Also, in this AU FanFic, Nightmare Moon is her own entity, same with Luna. (Luna is with Celestia in canterlot.)  
That is all.

(Prepare for a 1,772 words chapter.)

(Begin.)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

Horseshoe Peninsula, 16:00

I pull my fighter up so I don't smash into the ground, Barely missing the burning wrecks of Griffon Fighters as I climb.  
Anti Air was thick in this area, blooms of shrapnel appearing all around my Fighter.  
A few of the shards of shrapnel pinged along my aircrafts fuelsalage...  
_I should be ok, the AA is outdated anyways._  
Suddenly a line of holes appeared on my wing.  
I was hit, but still had complete control.  
My hand pulls the joystick back, and the nose of the fighter turns to face a few Griffon fighters attempting to take off, A quick squeeze, and both of the aircraft disintegrated.  
"Air signatures, to the west! Jet Aircraft!"  
"See 'em."  
"Squad One, go take out those fighters." I say as fly over Federation vehicles as they engage a few houses.  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
"Got a jet on me!"  
_They were using bi-planes a minute ago!  
_  
I pull the fighter straight upwards, trying to shake off the jet that was successfully damaging some of my control surfaces.  
"Sir, your Fighter cannot take much more damage."  
"I KNOW!"  
Suddenly, the jet behind me burst into flames as a Federation Fighter sends a missile up its engine.  
"Thanks whoever did that."  
"No problem."  
_Those darn Griffon jets are maneuverable.  
_I look to my right as I level my fighter out, observing Federation Rocket Artillery pound what appears to be a small city.  
They appeared to be doing a good job.  
So I turn my attention back to my Fighter.  
"Give me a status report."  
"Your craft is moderately damaged, chance of failure is 28%."  
A quick shudder was heard.  
"58%"  
My craft rolls slightly as one of the engines give out.  
_How could I have been taken out by a first generation jet?_  
I point the fighter towards the border with Equestria, I had to get out or I would die.  
"Attention, my craft has received heavy damage, I am flying back to Equestria."  
_If I can make it there.  
"_Understood, have a nice trip."

My craft shudders again.  
"Lets hope we make it back, Huh Percy?"  
"Agreed."

(EverJoy's POV, Want to know something? I'm terrible at combat scenes.)

Ponyington County, 13:15.

Nightmare Moon was still sleeping peacefully, the occasional whimper of course.  
She had refused to eat all morning, I might just use the bucket of water technique.  
But I decided against it, knowing I could be blasted into a million pieces by Nightmare if she woke up with that technique.

So, I just went back to reading 'Daring Do, and the mystery of the Alien Cult.'  
I was already half way done with the book, and I started reading not long ago.  
Nightmare Moon, was reading a book about Celestian, trying to learn how to speak in the modern era before she fell back asleep.

_Is sleeping all that mare does?  
_I then become absorbed into the book.

_Daring Do walked silently into the metal temple, dodging guards at the last second.  
Her eyes wandered around the hallway, looking for trip wires and pressure pads.  
Alizhuotal (I believe that's his name) made a deal with an Alien emperor to rule the world in exchange for immortality, the things the alien emperor gave him were suspicious things like; Aspirin, NyQuil, and many other alien brews. Things that would normally bring him under are no longer effective.  
The Alien emperor wore a grey coat, with a red white and black swastika arm band. (Nazi's anyone?) His name was Hitler. (Yup, Nazi.)_

_Alizhoutal flocked to Hitler, his promise of great prosperity bringing in flocks of criminals from every corner of Equis.  
Daring Do had a plan to destroy the temple, and subdue the alien god with her mighty back legs, However there were many of Hitlers armed guards scattered all over.  
Keeping a lookout for pony's like her. Daring Do was about to kick down the fir-_

Nightmare Moon was waking up, So I put the book down and walk over to her.  
"What time is it?" She groans.  
"1:30 in the afternoon, why?"  
"Just wondering... I have never slept so much in my life, I wonder how Langley is doing."  
"He's more than likely ok."_ I gulp, remembering what he told me._  
"Oh? thats good..." she says with a sigh.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, my head dosen't throb when I think anymore."  
I put my hoof on her forehead, causing her to stiffen while I begin taking her temperature.  
"You certainly feel better."  
"Does this mean I can stand up now?"  
"I think so, but if you feel lightheaded return here to lay down."  
She nods as she walks to my front door, opening it.  
She steps outside, the sunlight catching her dark form, unfurling her wings.  
Her wings make the motions a Pegasus would to take off, but she can't.  
"What happened to my wings?" She says nervously.  
"They were clipped, Langley included that in a note he gave me."  
"My wings! This means... I might not be able to fly for days, weeks, months, Or even years!" She wails.  
I know how hard this would be for an Alicorn. I had a freind that broke her wing for a few days and she said the same thing.

She folds her wings, with her eyes closed in sadness.  
"I will never be able to fly again..." her eyes starting to tear up.  
"Yes you will, Langley gave me a few shots that he called "MRS, Molecular Reformation Syringe."  
"A syringe that can heal permament injurys?"  
"Yes, want me to go get one?"  
"Please..."  
I stand up and walk inside the house, grabbing a syringe that was pre-filled with the Molecular Reformation injection.  
Nightmare tenses up as I return with the syringe in my mouth.  
"Ere', I kno' is' bi' but it' gon' hel' you."  
"That syringe is huge!"  
"Still wan' it?"  
"Yes..."  
I carefully jab the syringe into one of her wings, injecting half of the stuff into one wing, and the other half in the other.  
A pleasured look crosses Nightmare Moon's face as her wings begin to heal very quickly.  
"Oh... that was most enjoyable..." she says with longing.  
"Ah ah, your not getting addicted to this stuff."  
She sighs as I discard the empty syringe.

"When is Langley going to be back?" she asks with a bored tone.  
"He said in a few days if he didn't get ki-" I stop myself.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Tell me..!"  
"Langley said he would be back if he didn't die." I quickly say.  
"What would he be doing to endanger himself?" she says as she levitates a newspaper away from where it rested near a Mailbox.

_**Canterlot** **Times.**_

"Humans invade The Griffon Kingdoms HorseShoe Peninsula."  
"Equestria was told to not interfere."  
She skims further down.  
"A Federation fighter was seen crossing into Equestria, The Aircraft appeared to be heavily damaged and was escorted by the Royal guard to Canterlot."  
"The Pilot was the leader of The Phoenix, he said nothing but; "Military business."  
"That must be him." she says.

"The Human was seen boarding a Federation ground-transport and headed west to Ponyington County." Her eyes widened with happiness.  
"If you see this human, report him to the authorites for war-crimes."  
"What war-crimes?" she ask's quizically.  
She continues reading.  
"He will stand on trial for unprovoked invasion, using weapons of mass destruction, And not paying his parking ticket."  
(Everything is considered WMD's to Equestria because their own weapons have nowhere near as much power as The Federations.)

(Captain Langleys POV.)

I was driving alone in a F.A.T. - 360. (Federation Armored Transport.) west towards EverJoys house.  
I check my rear view mirrors to make sure I wasn't being followed.  
My hand then returns to the steering wheel, cautiously turning a corner on the seaside road I was driving along.  
_The press was rather rough with me... I'm probably going to be charged with warcrimes.  
"_Sir, not to alarm you, but we have one minute remaining until we reach Everjoys house." Percy says in my voice.  
"Change your voice to something thats not an exact clone of mine."  
"Yes commander, is this better?" he says again, sounding like President Barrack Obama from the twenty first century.  
"No. Change it to something else."  
"Yes Commander." he says again.  
"Much better."

I turn left up a side road, and pull up to EverJoys house.  
My vehicle's rumbling ceased as the engine stopped.  
I walk to the front door, and before I could reach my hand to knock the door flew open and I was squeezed into an embrace.  
My eyes twitching as Nightmare Moon continued to squeeze me.  
"Uh..." I say.  
"Hello again Langley, I'm glad that you have survived your battle."  
"Yeah? what did you think would happen."  
"You would die." she says blankly.  
"Could you let go of me?"  
Nightmare Moon pulls him inside the house, closing the door with her magic.  
"Lets get started shall we?" she says with a huge grin.  
"Get started with what?"  
"Tell me about your visit in the Griffon kingdom... and maybe a few more things..." she says with a seductive voice.  
_  
Mind Overload, begin shutdown._

Many Many things happened in the hour following, some of which left Langley quite flustered.

(End Chap.)

We did it! Chapter ELEVEN! Just a few days ago I only had 400-some views on this, and now I have 800+  
Thanks for being the best readers! Anyone want to see something for the milestone celebration?  
'Cause I do. PM or REVIEW with what you want to see.  
also, before I forget.  
Please fill out the poll on my profile.  
it helps.  
Thanks for you time.  
(Special thanks to Everjoy, my beta-reader allowing me to use her OC.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Adding an OC this chapter. "Ben Franklin" is the top fighter pilot that the human race has ever seen.(Taken from the Review.)

He is sarcastic. His fighter is homemade and is of high quality craftsmanship. its name is the HeadHunter, with uranium depleted armor, (Treated with a chemical so it does not poison the pilot.)  
It has v shaped wings an extremely sleek fuselage. On the front there is a 7 inch gatling gun capable of firing 2500 per second for three seconds before it overheats on the wing, there is 3 cannons 5 missile 3 radar 2 heat seeking on each wing as well as a large 33 Mega Joule rail gun that fires rounds at mach 7 for 250 miles  
(Again, not my idea.)

I listened to Flux Pavillions Bass Cannon writing this chapter. I recommend doing it too.

Lets begin shall we?

Sky's above HorseShoe Peninsula. 3012. Eight hours after first strike.

(Benjamins POV.)

_Much of the land that was once clean, and well kept was now a crattered mess, burning vehicles sending smoke plumes high into the air.  
A Federation convoy was heading straight through the ruined towns center. That's where my job came in._ Protect the convoy at all cost I was told. And I would do my job.  
My fighter flew overhead, scouting for ground targets for the Ambassador Tanks to hit with their two 120mm cannons.

"HeadHunter, whats the sky look like up from there?"  
"Clear, clear, and clear, did I mention clear?" I say back.

"Thats good to know." The lead Ambassador's gunner says through his radio.  
I notice a glint in the corner of my eye, A Griffon heavy tank.  
"Alright Ambassadors, you have a hostile Heavy tank to the left in the next alley. Destroy him so the transports can get through."  
The Ambassadors take this new information happily, as they swivel their twin guns to the left, preparing to blast the enemy tank when they moved past the alley in which it was hiding. The first ambassador was hit in the side armor, the shell bouncing off of the thick steel armor as the Ambassador emptied two shells into the other tank, causing it to smoke as an internal fire broke out. The next ambassador rolled past and finished it off. The convoy never stopped moving as the hostile tank's turret shot off.  
"Thanks for spotting that." the Lead Ambassador's gunner said over the radio.  
"No problem, be careful with those alley ways."  
"Got it, I heard reports of another couple Federation Transports jumping into the system with building supplies. In short, we have to clear out this town before the ships do anything."  
Several of the other Ambassador tank's crews all spoke in agreement.  
"If its a bird/lion thing, shoot it."  
"What if its a non-combatant sir?"  
"Do whatever the hell you feel like."  
"Yes sir."

(Gilda's point of view. _Anyone see this coming?_)

I waited fearfully as a convoy of human heavy tanks rolled past, followed shortly after by thirty 10 wheeled troop trucks, each carrying 20 or so soldiers. I wasn't part of the fight, but I don't know what they would do to non-combatants, so I stayed hidden.  
I regret everything I've done in my life so far, from being a jerk to Pinkie Pie back in ponyville, all the way up to now.  
My life wasn't a good one, but sweet Celestia I didn't want it to end.

One of the troop transports turned into the alley across from mine and continued to the next street over where it unloaded its troops. I could hear chatter. _"Hey Jackson, are we suppose to clear these houses?"  
"I don't think so, we probably should huh?"  
"Yeah, You three! that apartment over there, The rest select your own houses to clear."  
_A chorous of 'Understood' sounded as the platoon spread out among the ruins.  
The roar of a jet-engine was heard as a P-460 'HeadHunter' Fighter shot overhead.  
Besides the sound of soldiers saying "Clear" and the occasional distant gunshots, it was quiet.  
Thats the way she wanted it to be.  
She tensed up as several armed humans walked by her alley way, glad that they didn't see her standing form in the alley.  
_Click_  
She jumped as the sound of a handgun priming reached her ears, the cold metal pressing in the back of her head.  
"Yeah, don't think we didn't see you."  
_Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit!  
_"C-can I help you?"  
"No. Get on the ground."  
I sit down against the wall, prepairing for my end to appear.  
"Heres how its going to work, tell us all you know about Griffon defensive positions and you go free."  
"Defensive positions? What defenses do we have against you after you bombed the town with rockets?"  
My head was slammed back into the wall.  
"Wrong answer."  
"I don't-"  
My head was slammed back again.  
"A-a f-f-ew blocks aw-ay fro-m here is whats left of th-e National Guard in the city..."  
"Which building?"  
"The old industrial building..."  
"Thanks for the information."  
A few distant swooshes were heard as Federation Rocket Artillery fired off a few high-explosive warheads at the building she told them about. A few seconds later, the building was hit hard by Rocket artillery.  
She was kicked again, and then they walked off.

She sobbed as she thought of all of the freinds she had in the Guard that she just betrayed.  
"Why did I give in?" She said to herself as her eyes watered.  
Another jet shot past, finishing off whatever was left of the industrial building.  
The events leading up to now tipped her ever closer to suicide. She decided she might not want to live anymore.  
She looked at a few peices of broken window that laid on the ground.  
_That might work... _She solemnly thought.  
She thought of her life so far, and thought of how devastated her mother would be if the only surviving member of the family passed on. _No... I'm not taking the easy way out._

She stood up, feeling dizzy from the blows to her head.  
_Lets just go home..._ she thought to herself as she walked carefully out into the street, noticing cracks in the ground that appeared from the ultra-heavy vehicles that passed over the weak bricks.  
_how old is this town?_ she thought, trying to remember her history lessons from the school that was, now most certainly burnt, crushed, and bombed to peices.

...

...

(End Chap.)

I have nothing to put here.  
Cya' round.

**_Nuclear weapons are very accurate, you can't miss._**- United Federation Of Colonies Orbital Bombardment Handbook.


	13. Chapter 13

This was written by EverJoy, (EJ) over the past few hours.  
I gave tips and advice, and she wrote... while I played Kerbal Space Program... (First face initate) XD  
Enjoy. *Hangs Medal around EJ's neck*

(Everjoy's POV)

Ponyington County, 15:21

I had decided to go into town. With my unexpected guest at the house now in the care of Captain Langley once again, I thought it would be a good time to go and restock my food supplies. I was already low on food when Langley had brought Nightmare Moon to my door.

Nightmare Moon. It still seemed very strange having her as a houseguest, or well more like a patient. Right before Langley had returned, Nightmare Moon had awoken with quite an appetite, which she quickly acted upon and raided my kitchen eating what little food I had in there.

It was true I lived on a farm, but my family grew very little food on it. There was a small wheat field, some carrots and other miscellaneous veggies, but only the wheat was growing now. My parents' primary means of income had been in growing Evergreen trees, or Heart's Warming trees as most ponies referred to them. That's where my parents came up with my name. They named me 'Ever' after the trees we grew. The second part of my name, 'Joy,' my parents had always told me was because I was their true joy in life.

I smiled at the memory of my parents. They had passed away a few years ago during a particularly ruff blizzard. I inherited the farm, something I never really wanted but couldn't see not doing. I loved my family more than anything, and the farm had meant so much to my parents.

Sighing, I passed by several vendors in the town market. I bought a bushel of apples, some corn, lettuce and I gasped starring at the golden yellow fruit with its spiky green crown. "A pineapple." I said. I looked at the vendor selling the fruit. "Is it real?"

"Sure is, fresh from the Galloping Islands." The light blue stallion with a short gray mane said.

I smiled at him. "How much?"

"Well, lets see it is quite a rarity around these parts. I think thirty bits should cover it."

"Thirty bits?" That's a lot of money, but then again I did have two famous guests at my home. And I had just made some extra bits participating in a resent marine life research study. (See, I may still own the my family's tree farm, but my dream was always to be a scientist. I had studied biology and chemistry, and all I ever wanted to do was study the ocean and the fascinating creatures that lived in it. Sometimes I would be brought on local research projects.) I sighed reaching into my satchel and pulling out the thirty bits.

"Thank ya kindly miss Joy."

"Yep, see ya later SaltyJoe." I said, taking the pineapple and placing it with my other foods.

I opened the door to my home and gasped at the sight I saw. I left them alone together for maybe an hour, and there was Langley and Nightmare Moon lying on my couch together. Moon had her hooves wrapped around Langley. Langley had his arms around Moon.

I dropped my things on the floor, creating a noise that was apparently loud enough to awake the two. Langley and Nightmare Moon shot up.

"What the hay?" I say, staring at the two in shock. "I leave you alone for an hour, and I come back to find you like this. What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Langley says, a little guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, I can totally see that. There's clearly a whole lot of nothing going on here." I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice as I pick up my dropped groceries.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see anything and go put my food up. By the way, I bought a pineapple in town today, if either of you would like some later."

I was placing my food items on the counter when I heard Moon enter. "You said you have a pineapple?" Moon asked, the desire for it evident in her voice.

"Sure do. I found it in the market today. Cost me a pretty bit, but I think it will be worth it. I haven't seen one, let alone eaten one, in years." I pick up a knife in my mouth and begin slicing the juicy fruit.

"I would very much like some now." Moon said, eyeing the fruit.

I put the knife down so I can talk. "I'm going to serve it as desert after dinner. It will be about thirty minutes or so before everything is ready. Why don't you go back into the living room and wait with Langley. I'll call you two when everything is ready."

Was it me, or did Moon blush at the mere mention of Langley's name? "Alright." She says, and walks out. I pick the knife back up in my mouth and continue with my dinner preparations.

17:00

I placed a dinner of apple salad, tomato soup and sweet tea on the table. The freshly cut pineapple sat in the center for desert. Langley and Nightmare Moon soon had their plates filled with food and began to eat.

I couldn't help myself; I was very intrigued with Langley's "job" if that is what one called it. Even though I have a deep passion for science, I was a learner at heart. History, military tactics, anything I could learn about always sparked my curiosity. I had to ask.

"So Langley, what exactly are your plans? Where are you going from here?"

(Langley's POV)

EJ kept glancing up at me during most of dinner. She seemed curious about something. When she asked my plans, I knew she wanted to be a part of what has been going on. But I couldn't tell her my tactics or locations for attack, it was too risky at this point.

We had already attacked the Griffon Kingdom, but our plans didn't stop there.

"There's not much to tell at this point, but it would be a great help if I could talk to your mayor. Think you can help?"

EverJoy nodded. "Sure. I actually know the mayor pretty well. My parents and her used to be close friends."

"Perfect." I say. "We'll go into town after dinner."

(EverJoy's POV)

Well it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but maybe she could learn something once they were in town.

Langley and I made sure Moon was comfortable before we left the house and headed into town. We were silent most of the way there, until I finally spoke up.

"I would just like to help, anyway I can. That's why I asked early."

Langley looked at me. "You've helped quite enough just with Moon."

"Yeah I guess. It's just, there's something exciting about all of this military stuff. I'd like to learn more."

"Hmm. We'll see." Langley says. He's very good at covering up what he's thinking. I could not tell if he was actually thinking about letting me in on his plans or not.  
"Why are you so interested anyways?"

"I don't know. I just really enjoy learning anything I can. Books can only teach you so much. Nothing beats learning from a direct source. Plus, between you and me I've always thought it would be cool to learn how to shoot one of those guns." I say.

"Interesting." Langley replied.

The silence returned as we passed by SaltyJoe's stand. The port-trader now had several customers coming to buy his sea-trades. The guy is nice enough I guess, but there's always been something about him that seems a bit, shady.

(SaltyJoe's POV)

I could not believe my eyes when I saw that human Captain Langley walking right into my town. I gritted my teeth. "How dare he." I said while scowling at him.

Then I noticed whom he was with. "EverJoy? What is that farmpony doin' with that scoundrel? He's up to somethin'. I better call this in."

I grabbed my communication device from a fruit crate I had hidden it in. The Griffon Kingdom had given it to me. I was to use it if I noticed any suspicious activity, and this definitely qualified as suspicious.

"Grif-1, this is Coast-2 reporting a sighting of one Captain Langley." I said pushing the button that would allow the Griffon Commander to hear me.

"Coast-2 this is Grif-1, what is Langley's status?" A gruff griffon voice could be heard on the other end.

"I'm not sure, he appears to be heading into town, but know idea where to. What is your orders sir?"

"Follow him and report all activity." The voice said, clicking out.

I placed the communication device in my satchel and followed the pair, hiding behind carts and buildings when needed.

(EverJoy's POV)

"Here we are." I say as we reach a circular white building.

"Mayor Mare should be right inside that building."

Langley nods at me and begins walking up the steps. I follow close behind.

"Wait." He says, placing his hand in front of me, causing me to stop mid-step.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I think you should wait outside and keep watch. I have a feeling we're being followed."

"But I…oh alright." I say giving in to his command. I really wanted to go inside, but I had suspicion that if Langley was to ever really trust me, then I better do as he says.

Langley turned around and continued on inside. I waited for what seemed like forever. I began playing with a small pebble while I sat on the lowest step. "What's going on in there?" I wonder.

(Langley's POV)

I walked inside and was immediately greeted by someone(pony) I assumed to be the secretary.

"Where's the mayor?" I demand. "I must speak with her at once."

"She's in th..th..there." The pony said shakily while pointing to an oak door with a plaque that read "Mayor Mare." I shrugged. Guess that person(pony) had never seen a human before.

"Thanks." I say, walking inside.

The mayor appeared to be working on some sort of paper work. She looked up at me. It was clear she was an older mare, her hair was a curly and grey, her coat a light tan. Mayor Mare also had on a pair of glasses and wore a white color with what appeared to be a greenish-blue flower in the center.

"May I help you?" She asked peering over her glasses.

"Yes. My name is Captain Langley."

"I know who you are." She says cutting me off.

"Right." I say, my reputation must be preceding me. "I have come to inform you that my troops have already attacked the Griffon Kingdom and now we are in need of a Federation Artillery base. Would you be willing to allow your town to be the station for this base?"

"I see. Well, Mr. Langley."

"Captain Langley."

"Of course." Mayor Mare says. "Captain Langley. The safety and well fare of my ponies is my utmost concern. As long as they remain out of harms way, I see no need to deny you of what you need. You may use my town as a station for one of your Federation Artillery bases. "

"Thank you Miss Mayor Mare. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other in the future. Farewell for now." I say exiting the room.

(EverJoy's POV)

"Ok, this is really getting boring." I say as I toss the pebble I had been playing with across the road. It bounced a couple of times before stopping. I sigh and place my head in my hoofs. Suddenly, my ears perk up with a I hear a rustling in the bushes next to the steps.

"Hello?"

His light blue head and grey mane appeared first. "Well hi there Miss Joy. What are ya doin' here sitting on these here steps all by your self."

Something in SaltyJoe's tone told me that he knew exactly what I was doing there. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Just waiting on a friend Salty." I say.

He laughed. "You sure are. You know who this friend of yerr's is right?" SaltyJoe said as he crept closer to me.

"Yeah." I say. "What's it to you?"

"Oh it's everything to me Miss Joy, and yerr gonna tell me all you know about him."

"Know. I don't have to tell you anything." I say while inching my way up the steps.

"And that's where you are wrong." SaltyJoe lunged for me.

I tried to scream, but he already had his hoof over my mouth.

"Grif-1 this is Coast-2. I have an, informant here." He looked at me smiling maniacally. I always knew there was something about him I didn't like.

I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I bit down hard on his hoof. SaltyJoe yelped as I took off towards the top of the stairs trying to warn Langley of what was going on. But right as I reached the door I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Everything went dark.

(End Chap.)


	14. Chapter 14

The first portion of this chapter was written by EverJoy, the rest was developed and written by me.  
Oh, and we have lost a couple favorites... (I wonder why...)  
Was the invasion of the Griffon Kingdom too rough for you?  
Did I hurt your feelings?  
Are you weak?  
No?  
Good.

Review, and tell me whatever the heck I need fixing.  
That is all.

(Langley's POV)

I had spent around fifteen minutes with Mayor Mare (She Governs two towns in this AU.) discussing my need to use her town as a Forward  
Artillery Base. The mayor had been very easy to talk to, and showed no opposition to my plan. I walked outside to find the sun had set for the day. I noticed that EverJoy was nowhere to be seen. I called her name "EverJoy! EJ!" There was a low moan to my right. I turned to see EverJoy lying unconscious. Walking over to her, I gently shook her. "EverJoy, what happened?" Slowly, she blinked her eyes open. It took her a moment before she spoke. "It was SaltyJoe. I think he's some sort of spy. I was trying to come and warn you, but he hit me with something hard. The next thing I know, you're standing over me." She rubbed her head with her hand(hoof). I helped her to her feet(hooves). "When did this happen?" "I'm not sure." She replies. "We better get you home." I say. She nods in agreement. Once we arrive back at EverJoy's place she goes and lies down while I inform my Fleet of everything that has happened today.

"Attention all Federation ships in this sector, I have gained clearance to construct a Forward Artillery Base in Ponyington County's only town, Get a convoy full of building materials down here soon." I say through my long-range radio.

(SaltyJoe's POV) After knocking EverJoy out I decided she was of no further use for the time being. I went inside the building, the secretary paid me no mind. I listened outside the door, and once I had gathered all the information I could, I left. "Grif-1 this is Coast-2 reporting information gathered from Langley." "Coast-2 this is Grif-1 what have you learned?" A gruff voice replied crackling through the speaker. "It appears that Langley is planning on using Ponyington County as a Forward Artillery Base sir." "You've done good Coast-2." The gruff voice responds. "We'll take it from here. Make sure to report any new information that transpires." "Will do sir." I say, as I click off the communication device.

(Langley's POV.)

I was sitting in the middle of the town, waiting for a convoy full of Howitzer -Mk2 Cannons, plenty of shells for said cannons, and several hundred troops fresh from the U.F.C.S.S. Pillar Of Dreams that sat in Geo-sync orbit.  
Eventually I heard the distant sound of the convoy, which grew louder by every passing second.  
The convoy came in view, several APC's armed with 3 inch Auto-cannons pulled into town first, followed by several Howitzer towing M-228 Transport Trucks, and thirty odd more M-228's followed with troops and building supplies.

The lead vehicles pulled left down the main street and idled the engines in a blank lot where the F.O.B. would be constructed. (Forward Operating Base.)

The rest of the convoy halted on the main road while troops unloaded from the back of the trucks.  
"Clear the area, keep a lookout for possible hostiles." one of the soldiers said with authority.  
The howitzer carrying M-228's continued down the street and started setting up their Howitzer Mk-2's in the empty lot.  
Several of the soldiers escort me to the empty lot, I guess I have to get used to having escorts now.  
The soldier that shouted the orders earlier walks up to me as I examine the Howitzer Mk-2's.  
"Hello Captain Langley, I am Sergeant Walker. 28th Artillery Regiment."  
"Glad to meet you, Captain Langley, 133rd Starship Division."  
We shake hands and he starts ordering troops to start laying markers down for Hesco barriers (Look it up.) as the main convoy continues down the main street, the fumes of Edinium-Fuel present in the air.  
I noticed the lack of civilians outside, I wonder why.  
"Sir, the F.O.B. should be completed by the end of the day, transports with Hesco Barriers will be here sometime in the next few hours."  
I nod.

"I will be on channel four if you need me." I say as I walk back towards Ever's house as it became early dusk.  
even when I was walking up the road to EJ's house, I could hear the shouts and machinery from the F.O.B. being constructed. I couldn't imagine what it was like in town.

I walk up to the front door, and I unlock it with the spare key EJ' had given me.  
I shoot my head to both of the corners behind me, looking for hostiles.  
My eyes continue their sweep of the house, searching for any abnormalities.  
I sigh in relief as I notice Nightmare sleeping peacefully, looking rather cold though.  
"You know, you really should look more carefully." A griffon voice says behind me.  
I whip out my Handgun from under my Trench Coat, and point it at the person (I don't know what to call griffons.) that  
spoke. "What do you want? Who are you?"  
"Names Gilda, just visiting a friend."  
"...Really? So if I went and got EverJoy she will know who you are?"  
"Yup."  
I walk to EverJoy's room with my weapon still drawn and pointing at 'Gilda''  
"Hey, EJ, we got company!" I shout and a groan was heard from her room.  
several minutes later, EJ came out with bags under her eyes, which seemingly disappeared as she saw 'Gilda'  
"Gilda, What are you doing here?" she quietly says, trying to not wake Nightmare anymore than I have.  
"Oh, ever since my town was bombed by his kind, I made my way here."  
This must be a resident of the town I attacked.  
"Bombed?"  
"Have you not seen the headlines?"  
"No, all the Canterlot Press tells us anymore is something like "Scheduled Demolition." Or "Construction."  
"We told Celestia to cover it up, we didn't want bad press." I say with my pokerface.  
Gilda turns to look at me, anger showing in her eyes.  
"YOU ORDERED THE ATTACK ON MY TOWN!"  
"Yes, don't wake Nightmare Moon."  
"You already did." she says as she brushes against me.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"  
"You had something we wanted..."  
"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE ASKED?"  
"We did."  
"WITH WHAT? BOMBS?"  
"I hope this assures you, we have already taken over a quarter of your country."  
"A-a QUARTER? W-w-hat?" she stutters.  
"Simple really, a few orbital strikes on a few of your large cities, and most of what we won surrendered."  
"Or-orbital strikes?"  
"We fire a Nuclear warhead from space."  
"Nuclear? whats that?"  
"Something too complex for you to understand."  
"Hm..."  
"Are you calm now? Can I lower my weapon?"  
"Yeah..."  
I holster my weapon, and Nightmare Moon leans against me slightly as she examines 'Gilda'  
"Wait, is that Princess Luna?" Gilda asks.  
"I am Nightmare Moon, young one."  
"Hm. Always thought you would be scarier."  
I give her a look that says 'Don't provoke her.'  
"You WANT scary? I won't just make you scared, I will make you TERRIFIED!" She shouts, extending her wings to look as threatening as possible.  
"Federation Soldiers are more impressive, Got interrogated by a couple shortly before I left."  
Nightmare Moon gives her a provocative pose.  
"Alright, thats not terrifying, thats creepy."  
I start to melt on the inside as she continues the pose.  
"I think he is enjoying it though." Nightmare says.  
I cough, clearing my head.  
"Ahem. Er... Nothings going on here."  
EJ rolls her eyes.  
"Captain Langley, The F.O.B. is complete. The only thing needed is a landing space." the man from earlier speaks to me through the Short-wave.  
"Begin shelling the Griffon Kingdom when the Howitzers are set up."  
"Already done sir, begin first volley now?"  
"Begin, and don't let up until I say so."  
I few distant booms were heard as the Howitzers fired off high-velocity intercontinental shells.  
They fired again. Those shells were going to be heck of a surprise.  
"Gilda, just so you know... Langley here doesn't view Griffons the way he should... Side effects of invading them I guess." EverJoy says to her.  
"Yeah Yeah, I get it."

(SaltyJoes POV.)

I watched with my sea-worn eyes as a Human blunderbuss encampment was set up.  
The guns firing with a flash of light and noise. I had previously told them of the encampment, But the guns were a new development. "Grif-1, this is Coast-2."  
"Go ahead Coast-2."  
"The Humans have set up what appears to be long range cannons, and they are using them sir."  
"Interesting, that explains the sudden shelling the front lines have been receiving."  
"What are your orders sir?"  
"Watch the fireworks until we send in a Spec-ops team to destroy the guns."  
"Understood Sir, anything else?"  
"Hunt down Langley's lover, Nightmare Moon."  
"With all due respect sir, she could wipe out this entire town!"  
"Do it! It will lead Langley to us."  
"Yes sir."

(End Chapter.)

How was that? Good? No? Worth a Favorite?  
Review so I can use your ideas and help make the story better.  
Otherwise I have nothing to put here.  
Have a nice night/day/orbit.  
See you next planetary cycle. (Unless I put up another chapter.)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again, sorry about the wait time there. (Had to get the past chapter processed without the help of EJ.)  
This might be a minor setback for the next week, chapters will not be as refined as before until EJ' returns to the site.  
I hope this isn't a major drawback, I will still attempt at refining my chapters. (Otherwise they are 'Hot off the press')  
"You should strengthen Langley's feelings for me." Nightmare Moon says as she breaks the fourth wall.  
I do not enjoy her breaking the fourth wall, so I will get her captured for the plot.  
"Pray tell, what do you mean by that?" she breaks the wall again.  
Now she's going to get tortured as well, to further the plot even further. (I'm giving to much away aren't I?)

Two months after the Invasion of HorseShoe Peninsula.

(Begin) (Nightmare Moon's POV)

Two months has passed since the first few days of the Horseshoe Peninsula invasion, and Celestia had positioned her Military in defensive and offensive positions throughout her land. The United Federation Of Colonies was receiving supplies for orbiting star ships, mainly Military, Building, and large amounts of Aircraft, Warships, Sea-faring vessels, and several Nuclear Warheads.

I was walking with Langley into town, the booms of the 'Howitzers' were loud in my ear.  
Even when I tried to flatten my ears on the back of my head the noise and pounding in my chest was still overpowering.  
as we walked to the mayors office, I noticed a large amount of Equestrian Royal Guards lining the streets. And I paid it no mind.  
Tensions between The United Federation Of Colonies and Equestria was worsening, And it was at an all time high.

Langley was looking around behind us. Everything was going well, we made our way inside and into Mayor Mare's office. Until the two royal sisters showed themselves in the office too.  
"Hello Langley, I am glad you could make it. I am here to discuss your warlike activities... which will not go unpunished."  
"In short, WE DECLARE WAR!"  
He looks at her oddly, while slowly trailing his hand towards his Handgun.  
I keep quiet, trying to not draw attention to myself.  
"Sister, I feel a presence."  
"I do as well."  
_Shoot, I've been discovered. _  
"We know you are here, show yourself!"  
I enter the room, sidestepping close to Langley as my arch-nemesis's glare at me in hatred.  
"Nightmare Moon! Give yourself up, you've been running for far too long!"  
I press into Langley as other hurtful things were said.  
Celestia was slowly walking towards me, her horn glowing.  
Langley motions for me to back up.  
His eyes lock onto the Royal Guards, and after a slight nod of respect, Langley whips out his handgun and begins firing at the guards.

Celestia charged a shield spell, which was a gold bubble.  
"Empty, Reloading." he shouts to nobody.  
He slides another clip into his weapon as he slowly backs towards the door with me.  
He fires off another few rounds to cause the guards to flinch.

After we were in the main hallway, we both ran outdoors.  
The world outside has changed, rows upon rows of Royal guards armed with spears, swords, and shields lined up in the street. "Oh shit..." Langley mumbles under his breath.  
He unclips something from his belt that looked strangely like a baseball.  
He pulls a pin and throws it, while he motions for me to run towards the Federation F.O.B.  
A small boom was heard later and several guards screamed in pain.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Anderson, this is Langley, we have the entire Royal Guard attacking our F.O.B. in PortTown!"  
"Gotcha, need fire support?"  
"That would be lovely."  
"Understood, The Phoenix is firing a salvo of Fragmentation Warheads as we speak."  
"Keep running! we have a salvo incoming!"  
as we ran, I noticed that Several Federation troops were setting up LMG nest's in the streets.  
"Langley! get over here, we got a Salvo coming in!"  
I jump into the small foxhole, and Nightmare follows.  
The soldier manning the MG was checking over his belt, preparing to fire.  
He got his chance, and he held down the trigger, screaming in rage as the weapon fired tracers down-range.  
The Royal guard was chanting a war-song as they slowly marched down the main-street, large amounts of them falling dead from combined rounds from two MG nests and the supporting infantry that held service rifles.  
After sustaining loses, they broke formation and ran forward with their swords and spears held forwards.

A few screeches were heard as missiles shot from the sky, hitting the ground with an explosive Ka-thwump. The dirt shot high into the air, and several houses were now set aflame.  
"Well shit, I knew Celestia was going to stab us in the back eventually." one of the soldiers said with a grimace.  
I could see her, her head pointing in the sky with her horn glowing brightly.  
At least we still had ships in orbit for support.  
"Langley, its Anderson. We have a massive solar flare shooting from Cel-1, its going to hit most of the Federation Ships and de-orbit us!" he says with a panicked tone.  
_Thats what she was doing with her magic._  
"Prepare the crew for rapid de-orbiting."  
"U-understood sir."  
I stood up to fire my handgun into the approaching horde of Royal Guard.  
One of the soldiers in the foxhole over was yelling something about turning the guns in the F.O.B. to give us fire-support.  
Our prayers were answered as a 'Thump' was heard in the early morning sky.  
The shell hit directly in the middle of the formation of Royal Guards, causing a ripple in the crowd as the shockwave pushed them over. Nightmare Moon was firing spells next to me, trying her best, and being extremely powerful in combat.  
"This is Big-2-4, Spoiling main rotor assembly now, Repeat, spoiling rotor assembly's now. Anyone that needs to get out of here or is wounded get back to the F.O.B, I take off in five minutes." A pilot says over the radio.

"Big-2-4, Do a few gun-runs when you leave would you?" I say into my tooth-mic while I reload my sidearm.  
"Will do, I will hover over the main plaza and have my door-gunners spray them."  
I could hear the distant sound of a helicopter spoiling up, which steadily grew into _Whoops _as the craft prepared for liftoff.  
Shortly after, the craft shot upwards with its crew leaning out the side-doors, making room for the wounded and shell shocked soldiers.

The Helicopter hovered overhead, spraying with its side-gunner's 30Caliber weapons firing down upon the hostile soldiers, The Helicopter yawed sideways and it moved left, exiting the combat zone before the Unicorns on the ground could take it down. "This is Big-2-4, Glad to be serving with you boys." the pilot said as he shot towards the Griffon/Human Border.  
I continued to fire my handgun, but steadily the troops holding the line began running out of ammunition, and they switched either to their sidearms or Combat Knives. I fire the last clip to where Celestia was controlling the Solar-flare, the bullets pinging all around her.

"Langle-angley, It-it-its Ande-er-erson." Anderson said in a choppy, distorted voice.  
"Go ahead." I say as I stab a Royal Guard through his skull.  
"Our Orbit is lowering rapidly, we will hit the sea, The solar flare has alrea-a- Damaged our comms, your electronics will go out in the next few minu-"

My headset dies, and a blinding light was seen from the sun.  
He covered his eyes, and when the light dimmed he saw several Federation Ships fall from orbit, The Phoenix was the ship that fared the best. Other ships broke into pieces on the way down, But the Phoenix fired its Atmospheric thrusters and slowed the fall until they were barely crawling across the sky. The Phoenix hung in midair, Firing its weapons at targets on the ground. Several chunks of burning Starcraft hit the ground around us, Nightmare Moon was also engaging Celestia in a magic dual. The Phoenix continued to fire its weapons, Oblivious to the fact that Six Mares had necklaces.  
The two mares hung in midair, charging a powerful beam of magic.

The Phoenix saw the beam, and raised its shields to maximum.  
I was blinded temporarily from the light.  
The last thing I saw was a magical rainbow hitting The Phoenix, most of my troops, and surrounding me.

My eyes slowly cracked open.  
I was laying on the cracked street, the bodies of Royal Guard, Also laying in the street.  
My chest heaved as I coughed up blood.  
"Anderson, this is Langley... Do you copy?"  
"Y-s T-is Ander- Th- P-oeinx was hi- h-ard and h-s landed softly i-n th- Oc-ean."  
"Gotcha, Is it operational?"  
"Y-e-es, the S-ip will be operational ag-in in th- nex- few Ho-urs."  
"Good, Langley out."

I sat up, noticing my other men had also began to awake.  
"Ugh... What the hell was that? a Nuke?" Jack says as he pushes a piece of cement off of his chest.  
"It appeared to be a Plasma-type Radiator trail Class Seven Anomaly." Peterson said as he checked over his clip-board.  
"I hope none of the wild-life was hurt." the hippy said to all of us. (Kyle, the Field Scientists clothed Flutter-shy equivalent.)  
I notice that Nightmare Moon was nowhere to be seen, which worried me.  
"Whatever it was, it scratched the paint on my armor." The Rich Enlisted said to me. (Francis, the Rari-human.)

I heard footsteps, and I turned to look at the sound.  
It was Celestia, and the six girls we had confronted when we first landed.  
I began to backpedal on my back backwards, trying to get away from my enemy.  
"Back off you animals!" I growl as I held my knife outwards.  
"You do realize that you have lost right?" Twilight Sparkle says to me.  
"There is a 98% chance that he will continue to fight to the death." Peterson says in that smartass tone of his.  
"Damn Straight!" I growl as they inch closer.  
I jab my knife forwards, making them back up slightly.  
My mind was in a frenzy, Attempting to find any ideas to keep me from getting captured.  
I do something I haven't done since I was a child. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself and my remaining soldiers teleporting to EverJoys house. A sudden tingle was felt and I fell back onto the ground... Again?  
I open my eyes, I was leaning against my truck and my fellow personnel were also sitting next to me.  
"What the actual hell?" Jack says as he takes in his surroundings.  
"I believe we just teleported..." Peterson says, again, in that smart ass tone of his.

I went inside a few minutes later, grabbing EJ, and my things and put them in my Transport.  
The rest of my personnel climbed inside the truck, and I drove us away from the town.

(End Chap.)

How was that? Good? Nein?


	16. Chapter 16

Im adding an OC today, Pine Colliflower, Age 19, Fighter Pilot. Human. (I think.) (This was taken from the Review)

(I recommend listening to music while reading, something that fits... Like DNB? Metal? Pop? Oldies? the choice is yours.)

(Begin)

I was driving north, towards The United Federation Territory (U.F.T. ) (it will reoccur.)

The Territory itself was just bombed-out land that the Griffon Kingdom used to own, but The Federation made short work of that.  
"How much farther?" Jack says from the Navigators seat next to me.  
"A few days worth of travel."  
"Ah, I guess I have plenty of time to catch up on sleep." He says while moving his stetson over his face.  
"That would be a good idea."  
I had taken off my trench coat a few hours into the drive, it was uncomfortable in the compact space of the APC and it was draped over the chair behind me.

Everjoy was rather uncomfortable with the idea of being crammed in the back with five other men, which would become more cramped when we got Nightmare Moon back. Speaking of which, The Griffon Kingdom sent me a messager, telling me that they had her. They just did something they will wish they hadn't in a few days time. Jack had reminded me if I went in there alone we would be going against orders (From Command back on Earth) and that if we were to go in, it would be to launch an invasion, Again.

The Phoenix was quickly (slow for a star ship) moving across the sky, with several wings of fighters trailing the sky's before it.  
After the ship had reared its head again and took off from the bottom of the ocean, It was awake again and in full operational status.  
(The Elements of Harmony only shorted out its electronics for a few minutes.)

(Pine Colliflower's POV)

The Phoenix was heading back into U.F.T. to resupply, its crew was running out of food, and the ship didn't have the ability to grow its own. I was lazily drifting high above the clouds, keeping an eye out for any hostile fighters.  
I leaned back in my seat as I rolled my fighter onto its side. I looked sideways, the ground shooting off in all directions for hundreds of miles. "Attention all Fighter craft, The Phoenix is having engine trouble, the time of arrival will be slowed."  
The Phoenix was beginning to list as one of its main thrusters flame flickered and died.  
"Engine offline, tighten the defensive net."  
I nod in approval and I pull my Fighter's nose towards The Phoenix, breaking the sound barrier.  
"Protect the Convoy on the ground, possible Griffon emplacements ahead." Anderson said over the radio.  
I speak up.  
"Sir, I believe we are entering Griffon territory, Shouldn't we turn east slightly and cross into the U.F.T?"  
"Good point, but the convoy needs to take this road." He says back.  
"Why don't we just pick the vehicles up in Mk-84's?"  
"..Good point, but I was told to cover them as they entered Griffon territory."  
"Understood sir, shall I scout ahead and destroy any emplacements if I see 'em?"  
"If you want, I'm sure you will be able to make it through, Pines."  
"Thank you sir, I will begin my run."

I was quite feared in both the Griffons air force, and Celestia's Royal Guard.  
In total, I had a combined kill count of 238 ground kills, 549 Air Kills, and was the most distinguished airman in The United Federation.

My F-53 was panted dark black, the cockpit's glass was panted a dark reflective blue, My craft was capable of taking down Starships, anything larger than The Phoenix would be suicide if I tried. Even the Phoenix would probably kill me.  
I used to live on Venus, our Industrial planet, The tall smokestacks of Hyclon Industrial rose high above the ground, spilling thick black smoke into the atmosphere. If the planet wasn't constantly being terraformed, It would be several hundred times worse than Earth during the 21-22nd century. Living on such a planet was... interesting. I worked as a Cargo Ship pilot since I was sixteen, And I joined The Federation Armed Forces sometime in my 18's.  
I learned how to keep calm working as a Cargo Ship captain. Most of the time I was running jobs nobody else would take through Pirate Space.

_Pirates don't scare me._  
_Pirates are weak._  
_And I am strong._

_And I am stronger than BIRDS!_

I think as I shot my fighter downwards, firing several long bursts of 30mm cannon fire, and buzzing thousands of rounds from my M-246 Rotary Cannon.

The bunker I was firing upon was on fire, with Griffon Personnel running outside with flames consuming them.  
I pull up, and one of the Griffons outside looked stunned as he stared at my distinctive aircraft. He knew who I was, So I decided to spare him.

I turn my fighter back downwards, Strafing a line of Transports as they unloaded troops.  
Several of the transports exploded, sending shrapnel and flames high into the air.

Several minutes passed as I continued to give the installation hell, destroying anything that looked vital.  
I knew that I would save many lives by doing this.  
Humans are all I cared about.  
When the Ragnaroks invaded, they killed my family, destroyed my home, and turned me into a cold, cold, person.  
I moved to Venus, and worked as a Cargo Ship captain.

They taught me how to kill, How to take life without thinking.  
And they made me a vicious ace because of it.  
They taught me how to not, be consumed by fear.

But I was still warm on the inside, I was never capable of not being nice to my fellow man.  
I couldn't kill a fellow man, I just couldn't.  
So why did I join the forces, you ask?  
To kill aliens, and maybe one day invade the home world of the Ragnaroks and bestow the same fear that they did to me when I was eleven.

When I was done, Nothing remained of the outpost. All that was left was burned out husks of buildings, and loads of bodies. All that was living was that one Griffon I had spared.  
I hovered before him, and he stared into my eyes as I stared into his.  
He gave me a nod of respect, and I returned it.  
I shot my fighter upwards with its VTOL thrusters, And returned to The Phoenix.

I never thought about those that I killed. But the things I left living.

(End Chap.)

Woo! How was that chapter? that felt AWESOME writing.  
Review if you like, Fav if you like, Follow if you like. Send me OC's, (As long as they aren't Alicorns) and I will place them in the story somewhere.

TheFederationJustice.

Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Once Again! TheFederationJustice here!  
I am here, Again, I will use this top segment to the best of my ability.  
OC's ARE ACCEPTED FOREVER! (Until the book is finished, then I will make a sequel.)  
I kinda' miss my old 'Quote Of The Day' segment, so here it is.

_**I keep telling my teacher lady that I only need to learn three colors, Red, White, And** **Blue. -Anonymous  
**_  
(Begin.)

(Sgt. Anderson's POV.)

"How much longer until the engine is back online?"  
"About a month sir, but if we got back into U.F.T. it would be repaired in less than a day."  
"Once Langley and his invasion force cross the border, we will head back."  
"Understood Sir."  
I observe Langley's crew work dutifully at their stations, and oh so terribly did I want my own ship.  
The events leading up to being kicked out of Equestria were stressful to me, Constantly being hailed by ambassadors that wanted to land The Phoenix for studying, Dis-assembly, and Reverse Engineering.

Human's not wanting to share technology might also be the cause for some of the conflict.  
We had our reasons for not sharing technology, one of them, sadly being wanting dominance over the countries on this planet. The United Federation Of Colonies was diplomatic, but this planet had something we REALLY wanted.

The minerals in general were so rich here, we could supply Earth and all of the inner colonies enough metal to build a tower to the Moon and back several thousand times. It had Military application though, we could build massive Super-Carriers and Command-Battleships, Each with enough power to take on entire fleets alone.

"This is Pines, permission to land?"  
"Granted, I'm guessing you took out an installation?"  
"Yessir, nothings left of it."

I take a look at the Helmet-Cam of Pine as he lands the fighter expertly.  
"Was your fighter damaged?" I ask quizzically.  
"Nope, not a scratch."

I heard the Warship groan slightly as the main engine flickers back on and off.  
"You better stay in the air, The Phoenix doesn't appear to be doing well."  
Alarms started up suddenly, causing me to jump slightly as I prepared to listen to the automated voice.  
"Attention, Engine One is critical, Repeat, Engine One is Critical. Prepare for emergency systems to activate." an Automated voice says through the intercom.  
"Attention, Hostile Aircraft Incoming." It says again.  
"12 Kilometers, 10 kilometers, 5 Kilometers, Almost in Weapons range, Anti-Air systems firing."

_**The Phoenix activated its Defense Turrets, Which spit long lines of tracers towards the incoming aircraft, which each carried several 2,000 pound bombs. The Phoenix took down one of the rear aircraft, the bomb exploding as fire consumed the craft. The Phoenix was taking down the craft expertly, but there were too many for the Point Defense Turrets to handle. Several F-53's engaged the threat, firing Missiles and M-246's to attempt to take down the craft.**_

_**The F-53's were met with a hail of gunfire from the formation of bombers, a few of the F-53's went down, The Pilots ejecting. The F-53's maneuvered skillfully, trying their best to save The Phoenix.  
The bombers, through the complete storm of gunfire managed to slip past the F-53's, and they were shooting towards The Phoenix, attempting to destroy it.**_

_**The Bombers dropped their payload, the 2,000 pound bombs streaming towards the warship.**_  
_**They all hit their target.**_

_**The Phoenix now had huge gaping holes in the side, several more engines flickered as the ship made its last stand.**_  
_**The Phoenix's time had come. It fired its remaining engines, and accelerated faster than lightning towards The Griffon Capital City.**_

_**The ship re-appeared, shooting its weapons at the ground, damaging as much as possible before it was taken out for good.**_

Several Hours Passed.

_**The Phoenix had close calls multiple times, hundreds of fighters attacked The Freeson Class simultaneously.**_  
_**The Bridge Crew on The Phoenix knew their end was nigh.  
Anderson knew he wouldn't survive even if he used an escape pod.  
They said their goodbyes, as they detonated the remaining missiles, Nuclear or otherwise, inside of itself.  
The flash was seen from orbit, a bright red dot appeared. The Phoenix was gone, and so was its crew.**_

The Phoenix Was

** Gone.**

(Captain Langley's POV)

I tried, time and time again to hail The Phoenix, and I got no response for either of the times.  
Pine had landed his fighter on the road that we were traveling along, and we were camping inside a hull segment from another star-ship that was brought down earlier during the solar flare.

I knew what had happened, The Phoenix... My ship, had sustained heavy damage and it Jumped to the Griffons capital, sacrificing itself for the cause.  
My radio had picked up scattered reports of a Nuclear scale flash seen from orbit.  
That was The Phoenix's final goodbye to the world.

It was soul-crushing for me, I had served on that ship for my entire career, And two years ago I was made captain after we engaged a Pirate Ship in an asteroid field. (Read Docked for the complete story)

(I'm sad too, I developed the ship from the ground up. Designs and all, Would you like to see The Phoenix's BluePrints?)

I knew I was going to get another ship, It was customary if the captain was still alive.

"You alright Langley?" Everjoy says as she sits down next to me.  
"No." I say simply back.  
"I don't know how you feel Langley, but know that we are here for you."  
I took slight comfort from her words.  
My mind then fell back down into a pit as I remembered what terrible things they must be doing to Nighty Moon.  
"You miss her don't you..?"  
I leaned against the metal hull segment as I gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Yeah..."  
A look of understanding crosses her face.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is going on between you two?"  
I look at her, forcing an annoyed look to appear on my face.  
"You really won't let that rest will you?"  
"Nope, until you tell me I will continue to prompt you."  
I sigh again.  
"..We haven't been on a date yet, I don't think I should really consider us a couple yet."  
Everjoy laughs as I finish speaking.  
"Is there really, any need to go on a date? Besides, you already slept with her."  
I nervously rub my arm.  
"That was more of, of... A friendly thing to do, besides... she does look... rather... slim, nice personality, even if I did have to slap her a few times to make her get over her "The Night Will Last, FOREVER!" stage."

Everjoy chuckles as she hears the last segment of my sentence.  
"She really was like that? She said she was changed to me!" she exclaims.  
"Yeah, she was fighting it for a _really_ long time, and she said something along the lines of "I will rule along side you while the night lasts forever." and then I told her what a night that lasts forever would do to a planet."

The rest of the night went along the lines of that until Everjoy fell asleep.

I was still awake the entire night, testing my new-found ability of physics breaking levitation, teleportation, and Matter-creation (He can do _very very _little matter creation, so he is not OP.)

I think it had something to do with the 'Elements Of Harmony', which I thoroughly despised.

I eventually drifted off to sleep, and Dreamscape awaited me.

_I awoke with a start, finding that I wasn't where I made camp, but in some form of throne room.  
_Celestia was sitting on her thrown, with her sister Luna sitting on a smaller throne.  
I stare at them while the stare at me.  
They shuffle on their feet as they start to get nervous.  
My eyes fell over Luna, she looked like Nightmare Moon, but smaller and less powerful.  
I shift my eyes back over to Celestia.  
She was powerful, but not all-powerful. I could get under her skin.  
Her regal shoes (Horseshoes, Slippers?) made clicking noises as she made her way down the stairs.  
I give her a nod of respect and she does the same.  
"I hear that you lost your ship in combat against the Griffon Kingdom." Her soft voice rang in my ears.  
"Affirmative, but we took out a good chunk of land when it went critical."  
A look of fury crosses her eyes for a half a mili-second, If it wasn't for my trained eye I would have not noticed it.  
"Don't test me Celestia, just because I lost a ship doesn't mean I can't ask for more." I continue. "And your Military is nothing but terrible, I was surprised you managed to push us out of Equestria." I finish, while I look her in the eye.

"Do not get smart with me Ape, Just because I have a weak Military doesn't mean I can't take you on, We have magic."  
"We have weapons powerful enough to wipe out entire cities."  
"We have magic capable of rebuilding cities."  
"We have Technology to rebuild an entire planets atmosphere!"  
"We Have The Elements of Harmony."  
"You, have a messed up solar system, With a tyrant controlling the sun and ruling with an Iron Fist!" I finish the argument.  
The anger in her eyes turns into shock.  
"I-I-I I'm not a tyrant!" she says, hurt present in her voice.  
"Yeah, you are."

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and she fails miserably.  
"I can't be, I have tried everything to appease my subjects!" she shouts while her eyes start to water.  
I just found something that can break her; Her sister.  
"You only include y_ou_ and _your_ subjects, You are so stuck up and such a large tyrant that you forgot about your family."  
Her eyes flare in pain, the room also began to warm up as her elemental magic began to heat up the room.  
"My sist-e-er says she wishes to mana-age her object in the sky, while I control the populace and my own object!"  
"Have you never thought that your sister only does things to appease **you**?"  
This did it, she collapses to the floor in a sobbing heap.  
(I just did a huge amount of Celestia-bashing this chapter didn't I?)

Luna looks at me with a nod.

The dreamscape deteriorates as I fall asleep again.

That felt really good, letting Celestia know of her wrong doings before I bomb the shit of her castle, but thats for another time.

(End Chap.)

How was that? I just let out a stressful work-week out on Celestia, I hope she doesn't mind... Or send me to Earths moon for eternity, But I'm sure NASA will be up there again soon anyways. If not them, SpaceX will.

Well. Quote of the day! (This chapter took two days.)

_**Anyone got a few rounds? I just shot my own foot, Need to refill the clip. -Unknown Federation Soldier.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again, this will be a hard chapter (Was) for me to write, So... Me in the future will have this completed, so Read ON I guess!

_**Hey Langley, ever wonder what would happen if you shot a Unicorns horn while they were charging a spell? - Sgt. Anderson** (R.I.P.)  
_

(Begin.)

I awoke to a dim morning, everything was grayer than usual.  
_I heard that if Celestia was feeling bad the sun reflected it, That must be the case.  
_  
A storm was brewing in the horizon, And I could faintly see Pegasi moving clouds.  
"What the hells wrong with this place?" I mumble to myself.

I didn't notice the Royal Guards until I had fully streched.  
"Er, You know, you could have killed me while I was unaware..." I say while raising my fist's in a defensive stance.  
They just stared at me.  
I knew these guys from somewhere, Ah, they are Celestia's private elite guards. Wait, if their here...  
My body shoots around, my fist's raised defense.  
Nothing?  
I turn around.  
"Ghh!" I exclaim as I was hit in the face by Celestia.  
I cough some blood out of my mouth.  
"You hit like a fully grown man with those damn gold shoes on!"  
I unsheathed my Combat Knife, and I ready my stance for another attack.  
"Another question would be how you got past all of my men." I say as I slash my knife forward.  
She simply rolls her eyes and pulls a large decorated sword from her sheath with her magic.  
"Well, If you want to play it like that..." I mumble as I back away slowly.  
"Relax, Ape, we are still in Dreamscape."  
"I'm no ape, I told you already that I derive from 'Homo Sapiens', Or 'Hunams' if your from the Alpha Proxy sector."  
"I know that is not your race, It is your closest relative yes?"  
I groan.  
"Its been proven that we aren't... closely related."  
I block her sword with my Combat Knife.  
"Hm, you are much better with daggers than I thought."  
"It's not dagger, it's a QR-6 all-purpose Utility knife."  
She shook her head again.  
"You really need to stop using designations." She says while she breaks the block, and slashes with her sword.  
I jump back as the sword swished by my un-armored stomach.  
"You sure this is Dreamscape?" I say while managing to get a slash along the side of her face.  
"My sister said so." she says while swinging her sword again.  
_Why is she attacking me in Dreamscape?  
"_I am attacking you in Dreamscape so I can gauge your fighting skill which is good, by the way."  
_She heard that?_  
"Yes."

"If this is Dreamscape..."  
I thought hard, and the scene changed into a room onboard The Phoenix, which held a Holographic table and a wooden desk with maps for Celestia to command with.

"Lets test your strategic skill, Celestia."  
I say while activating the Program.  
A Holographic representation of Ponyignton County appeared.

"Welcome, Captain Langley. Strategic Battlemap engaged."  
I drag four Ambassador Tanks from a box in the top right of the screen and set them down in a blank field.  
(Think of Air-land battle, Watch a video if you haven't heard of it.)  
In adition, I place several AH-M4 Attack Helicopters a hundred feet behind The Ambassadors.  
I could see Celestia placing her troops, But I couldn't tell what they were.  
My fingers trace a line for a convoy of APC's to follow, and they do so.  
The Ambassadors moved forwards, cutting through thick jungle towards Objective Charlie.

"Enemy forces have captured objective Delta."

I diverted several F-53's loaded with Ground Strike weapons towards Delta.  
The Fighters shot towards Delta, and once they were in-range they dropped several Napalm weapons.  
Several blocks of the city inside Delta were now on fire.

"Freindly forces have captured Charlie."

I continued to place down Platoons of soldiers as I waited for The Ambassadors to make their way towards Delta.

"Freindly forces have captured Zulu."

That was just what I wanted to hear, Zulu had a perfect place for Artillery.

"F-53 Down."

That was _not_ what I wanted to hear.

I try to find what shot it down, and I finnaly catch it.  
It was a machine that looked oddly like a Tesla Coil.

I draw a circle around the target, and Rocket Artillery shot from my starting territory. Destroying the Tesla Coil.

"Ambassadors in combat."

I focus the screen on what the A.I. was speaking about, and I saw the double barreled Ambassadors engaging a platoon of Royal Guards in combat.

"Objective Charlie contested."

Celestia was a smart one, she had diverted my attention from the main attack force.

I toggle my AH-M4's to engage the threat, they fire long-range High Explosive projectiles towards the Royal Guard formation.

"Orbital Strike Online, Fire?"

I tap the highly contested spot on the map, and several long lines of light shot from orbit, causing the ground to burst into flames as a huge fireball appeared on the ground in several places.

"Enemy force retreating."

"Enemy force regrouping."

I grimace as I saw Charlie get blasted by a rainbow of light, The Elements of Harmony must be her special weapon.

"Freindly Reinforcments have arrived."

I smile slightly as several formations of QX-113 transports fly overhead, dropping vehicles and troops by parachute over Zulu.

I could see Celestia smirk about something.

"Alert, Hostile forces have taken Charlie."

Shes really good, But I'm not so easily defeated.

I use some of my Resources to allolw thirty odd Ambassador Tanks to appear.

I order all of them to attack Celestia's home camp.

The line of vehicles shot down the dirt road towards the target, and feirce resistance was ran across as several of The Ambassadors were hit hard as a literal rain of fire engulfed them.

I was going to win this one either way.

"Freindly Forces Have Taken Main Objective, Round Over."

The simulation displays a window with score, loses, and hostile units destroyed.

"Good game Celestia."

She nods, a look of content crosses her features.

"It appears the war against you will be harder than I thought." She says with a perplexed look crossing her face.

"Is there really a need for war?" I say hesitantly.

"My people voted for it, I cannot stop what the people want." she says with a look of sadness.

I nod in understanding.

My hand gives her a crisp salute, and she bows slightly.

"I shall let you return to the land of the living."

My vision turned white as I returned to my actual body.

To my suprise, It was still early morning.

I stretch for the second time tonight, and prepare to cook something to eat.

(End Chapter.)

That was fun writing, and now we see Celestia's choices are not her own.  
(Celestia is an interesting Charactor, I don't want her to be the enemy forever, Sombra maybe?)

I had the inspiration for the simulation from a game called "Air-land battle." Check it out if you want.  
I recommend doing so, good gameplay and it will probably help you understand this chapter.

Anyways, lets say farewell for now.

_**Federation Shocktroops never get hurt my lightning, They are lightning. -Federation Shocktroop training manual.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again! I am implementing an OC this chapter. Heres the basic info.  
Dean Styner, 19, Wields double KAS-50 Handguns. (Desert Eagles are way to rare in the 30th century for him to have) The KAS-50 handguns were designed shortly before the Frostayan War, and were pretty much the modern equivelant of the widely known "Desert Eagle" 50. caliber handgun. (I won't tell you what it looks like, Make up your own picture with your imagination.)

He uses stealth and assasination techniques with an old(er) combat knife.

(Taken from the review.)

The Guest, your OC is not dead. He will re-appear sometime in the next few chapters. (Not this one though.)

Lets begin shall we?  
Also, We are going somewhere we haven't been for a REALLY long time.

**_Earth, 50Km orbit. Military Main Station. (MMS)  
3012._**_ 12:05  
_

(Dean Styner's POV.)

I was thirty odd minutes early to this deployment meeting, the room that could sit several hundred only had me, and a few robotic turrets mounted on the celling and a security bot team. Through my entire life, I never got over how those stupid bots could tell if you were doing something wrong. (Even if you hid it really well.)  
The bots currently were running into a wall, reversing, and running into it again.

"Hey, Robo-brains, Theres a wall there you know."  
"Do not interfere with security operations." It said before it continued to slam into the wall.

I simply sighed and waited for the lazy commander to get up here.

Eventually several large groups of Marines and Starship Crew made their way into the room.

"Sup Dean?" a Marine says as he sits next to me.  
"Nothing much, just watched the security bots slam into a wall over and over again for the past thirty some minutes."  
The bots I spoke of, were now dented in multiple places and shutdown from internal damage.

The large group of marines talked up a storm before the lights flashed, and the Commander walked in.  
"Alright 'Hunams', you are going to be sent to Equi-3 to assist Federation soldiers in the war effort against two native countries, Your superior will be one named Captain Joseph Langley, He does not wear the standard armor types. Instead he wears a Trench Coat thats grey, It should be easy to find him." The Commander spoke in a Alpha Proxy sector accent.

"You will board a Zelda Class Military Transport here in the next few hours, Two, to be exact." He continues. "Bring what you wish, I really don't care as long as you get over there."

A chorous of "Yes Sir." was heard throughout the room as Marines got pumped up for the coming deployment.  
I wasn't so excited, Most of the men we deploy return home in a box, or wounded. We don't get leave, Its too expsensive to send soldiers out there just for them to leave again in a week.

"Dean Styner, could you stand please?" The commander says.

I stand up quickly, and in a stiff form.

"You are going to be Langley's personal pet for the next few years, Don't let me down."  
I salute to my close freind.  
He salutes back.

"At ease, get some rest and some food. You deploy in one hour and thirteen minutes."

The next hour passed quickly, and I was slowly walking down a docking port that was connected to the Zelda Class that we would be shipped out on.

I made my way into the cramped space of the Zelda Class, and traveled down several hallways to the room that was the same letter that my first name started with.

I was met, with other Marines that looked like they had just got back from deployment only to be shipped off again.

"Dean, Right?" One of them says.

I nod.

"I've heard lots of things about you, how in the Milky Way did you get a set of KAS-50's?"

I grin.

"Given to me by my father, it sure beats any low power side-arm that they give us in basic."

Several of the other men nod in agreement. Most of the Marines in the force were equipped with a C.L.A.W.-14 Combat Rifle, which had 18 burst settings. Which were fully customizable.  
The C.L.A.W. (Carbine Light Assault Weapon.) was the standard rifle for The Federation, and was probably one of the best rifles Humanity has seen.

I had one, I rarely got to use it though.  
Being stuck on a Military Station for two years was rather dull, and un-shooty. (Thats a word, I think.)

I had my reasons for not using them. I was a rather quick fellow, I had no need for the bulkier assault rifles.  
I sat down on the bunk beneath the guy I just spoke with.

(Alright, Sorry. To Define Life, you haven't given me a description so I just have to make it up, Cool?)

I rub my hands through my dark black military cut hair, I really hadn't had time to look at myself recently, Like I really needed to.

My skin was pale, I hadn't seen sunlight for a long time.

I was also, rather frail. (with muscle tone of course)  
My body hasn't consumed high nutrient foods since the first day of my first deployment to The Frostayan Zone.  
I remember the date, December 2989.

My eyes close as I prepare to sleep, So I could avoid the sickening feeling of FTL.

I fell asleep before any sort of Jump could take place.

My body rested for the entire 5 minute trip there, and then I was given the Marine Alarm Clock; A kick in the chest.

I got up, fully dressed and made my way to the Drop-pod bay. I was ordered to not go with the main landing force, but use a Drop-pod to get to Langley's location sooner.

_This was going to be a rough day**.  
**_I thought to myself as I strapped into the Drop-pod.

A few seconds later, I was released from the Zelda Class and I shot down towards Langley's convoy from orbit.

I blacked out five literal seconds into the flight.

My body only awaked when a hard rumble was felt as I hit the ground.

I popped of the door, and made my way outside.  
My Pod landed a few feet off of the road, a long line of M-228 transports sat in the sun.  
The sound of jet-engines reached my ears as I saw several huge formations of Mk-84's fly overhead.  
Those were our boys alright.

I made my way to a Trenchcoat wearing man, Who was buisily cooking an MRE over a burning flare.  
I salute.  
"Dean Styner, 133rd Starship Regiment."  
He looks up at me.  
"Captain Joseph Langley, 133rd Starship Regiment. Captain of The Phoenix."  
This was my guy.  
"Your here to stay as my personal grunt yes?" he said with a hint of humor.  
"Sit down, might as well get to know eachother."

I nod, and sit down.

A creature steps next to him.  
He motions for it to sit next to him.  
"Sir, what the fuck is that?" I say nervously.

"What? Her? Native species, Don't mind Everjoy."  
This place was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.  
"Who are we attacking?"  
"The Griffon Kingdom, and after that... Or maybe at the exact same time we attack Equestria, or try to make a peace treaty." He seemed to like the peace-treaty better.

We talked for the time remaining before we boarded the F.A.T.-360 and took the lead in a convoy of M-228's that had enough troops to invade a country, and that was what we were doing.

Lets hope we live through this one.

...

(End Chapter.)

How was that one? I liked it... rather dull, but heck, It was back in Federation Fleet for once.  
I have nothing to put here, but thanks for supporting me.  
at the time I wrote this, Orbit has received 1,864 Views. 24 Reviews, 7 favorites, 7 follows.  
Lets hope I make a few more huh?

**_If you die, I will revive you, just so I can kill you again. -Captain Joseph Langley_**


	20. Chapter 20

America. (I copy and paste that into all of the documents, delete it, and continue from there.)

Hello once again readers! I am here again, with my Beta-reader back online chapters will become better!

This is a chapter that was half-written by me, and half written by EJ.

Alright, lets put on my News-man fedora here. (Fallout-New Vegas reference, 10+ FedCredits if you guess who said it.)

Orbit has reached the 20th chapter! And I have 2000+ views!  
Keep up the good work Federation Personnel! (Thats what I will call you.)

(Begin.)

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I was shaking in pain, My entire body felt like it was on fire as I was beaten with a club.  
The torturer was a Griffon soldier, and he knew his way around sensitive points on the body.  
"Alright _bitch, _lets change to something more painful, shall we?" he says with a creepy grin.

A tear rolled down my eyes, and dripped onto the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be the top wanted pony in Equestria?" He says while he brushes off a scalpel.  
I simply shudder as he slowly strokes the sharp tool up to my wings, which were highly sensitive.  
"Ah, I see your a sensitive one." He says with a creepy tone.  
He takes my left wing in his talon, and examines it.  
"You seem to have been clipped." He says while stroking it, causing me to shudder again.  
I then yelp as he drives the scalpel into the skin near the base of the wing.  
"I hope this is as painful as possible for you, and I will make you so mentally wrecked, that even Langley won't want you back."  
This hurt deep inside, my hopefully future mate not wanting me back...  
If I wasn't strapped to a table, I would've tried to attack him.  
The pain continues as he drives it deeper in. (I know some of you will try to turn that into something horrid, Don't.)

(EJs POV)

I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye at that new human that had just arrived. Dan, I think his name is. I wasn't so sure of him just yet. He kept staring at me like I was some sort of freak. I glanced down at my hooves, moving them around slightly. "Why does he keep looking at me like that? I'm just a normal earthpony. Do I have something on my face?" I think to myself.

He keeps starring. Now I'm just annoyed. "What?!" I ask him a little sharply.

"Nothing." He replies, looking away from me and back at Langley.

The two continued to discuss all of the events that have transpired since Langley's arrival. I could tell that Langley was hurting when he began the recount of Nightmare Moon's capture.

"We'll get her back though." I spoke up during the period of silence that followed the conversation.

Langley and the other human looked at me. "I know we'll figure out away to get Moon back and make the Griffins pay for what they've done."

Langley simply nodded in response.

He continued to eat the strange dry-looking 'food' he had removed from a brownish bag, right before he continued to talk to the new human. I decided to fall asleep listening to Langley, and continuing to keep an eye on the new guy.

(Switching back to TheFederationJustice's words.)

Langley was finished with the cardboard that was food, and his hand started up the vehicle.  
The convoy began rolling over Griffon territory, moving past a burning outpost with a lone Griffon burying his comrades.  
He was unarmed, so they didn't shoot at him.  
The Griffon only looked our way for a few moments, before he continued burying his friends.  
I tried again to fall asleep, but being crammed into a metal can like fresh vegetables (I almost said 'Sardines' but Pony, Yo'!) with other humans was rather difficult for my weary eyes to rest with.

One of them was listening to something from Earth called an "EyePod-84". (I don't want to get shot to death by Apple, So, name change.)  
The music coming from it reminded me of that one time Vinyl Scratch visited my home-town for a huge festival that was about "No Aliens Have Invaded Yet." which was held by a Pink Prancing Pinkie Pie, that Plays Pony Pranks. (Several P's there huh?)

The music itself was rather... depressing...  
It wasn't the music making me depressed, I just hope Langley gets Nightmare out safely.  
A part of me felt like something bad was happening... lets hope its nothing too bad...

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I screamed at the top of my longs as the soldier holds a lighter to my wing, causing some of the feathers to burn.  
The pain was taking over me, I was thrashing in my binds as he seared my flesh.  
"We have thirty more seconds, get used to it."

I my eyes were streaming tears as my wing was mutilated...

He stopped the flame, and he grabbed a bucket of water.

"Hope you like salt-water on your wounds." He says evilly as he plunges my seared wing into the bucket of salty water.

The pain was several times worse than the burning in the first place.

My body felt like it was being ripped to pieces as my sensitive wing was held under the water.  
"Hey, at least you aren't getting raped." He said as he lifted my wing out of the water.  
"I _could_ fix your first time problem if you like." He says with a sick tone.

"Get away from me! you psycho!" I yell as I thrash against the binds.  
(Sorry sick-minded people out there, No rape... Or is my sick brain going to write that as well? Its rated T, gotta make sure I don't have to raise to M.)

"Just kidding hon', I doubt I would fit in there anyways." He said with a small laugh.  
I knew I was tight, but him saying that ashamed me.

"Well, lets return to your scheduled programing."

My mind was once again met with mind-numbing pain as he twisted my burnt wing so it crossed over my back, Snapping it.  
He then made my wing flap as If I was flying, and it snapped several more times as my screams turned my throat raw.

"For an Alicorn, you don't seem too powerful." He said while pulling my wing out of its already damaged socket.

Pain was all I could feel, hear, and think of.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I yell in agony as he continues his terrible work.

"It pays well, and I get to torture a pretty mare... Like I used to when I was a serial killer."

My eyes widen. They would hire a serial killer? What type of fucked up government is this ruled under?

(EJ's Words.)

The pain was becoming so intense, my body began to shake, my vision blurred.

"When I'm done with you, princess." The ex-serial killer spat the words at me, venom in his voice. "You'll be so mutalated, ain't nopony, or human for that matter, going to find you desirable. They'll run from you, screaming shielding their eyes.". He laughed as tears streamed down my face.

"No!" I weakly cried out through me tears.

"No?". He laughed maniacally. "No? Just look at yourself.". The griffin held a mirror in front of me. The image I saw was of a mangled bleeding, burned mess. That was no alicorn staring back at me, it was a monster. My wings were singed to nothing. Torn, and twisted they would never be used again. My face was covered in talon claw marks, bleeding heavily. My heart broke. How could someone like Langley still love me when I looked like this.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not done with your makeover yet. We still have a lot of work to do.". The Griffon's smile reminded me of a mad mare. He pulled out a long metal rod that was glowing a hot red on the end.

"This little beauty is going to remind you of your time here for the rest of your days.". The griffon said as he stuck the red end onto my stomach. The pain was searing. I cried out in agony, but that only made the griffon laugh harder.

"There. It's perfect. Look.". He said as he forcefully bent my head down to see the griffon insignia burned onto my stomach. "Why don't we give you a few more beauty marks?". The psycho griffin branded me three more times in various places on my body, one of which was on my left cheek. The pain was horrific, but the knowing that every time I saw my reflection I would now see the reminder of this place, was far worse. The thought made my stomach churn.

I screamed, knowing my cries would only bounce against the walls.

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we?" The griffin grinned his creepy grin.

He then tilted the table so my head was hanging and my legs were in the air. He placed a towel over my face and started dumping water over my face. I gasped and choked on the water. It felt as though I was drowning. I soon found I couldn't breath. Images of Langley found their way into my vision, and then nothing.

(Captain Langley's POV.) (3rd Person.) (TFJ's words.)

The convoy of M-228's roared over a gravel road, heading towards the griffons second largest city, (The Capital was wiped off the map by The Phoenix.) which was called Stallion-grad. The Federation troops were rather cold as they made their way up north, and it was only getting colder.

several Mk-84's were flying overhead with spot-lights and weapons pointed towards the tree-line that was to the right of the road.  
"_How much longer until we reach our target?" the Ambassador _driver sent his voice into the comms.  
"_Half a day, and a storm front is coming in." _Langley said from the lead vehicle.  
_"How bad is it?"_ the tank commander asked again.  
_"Pretty bad, I think we will be fighting in some pretty crappy weather." _Langley said again.

(1st Person POV.)

I was driving along the icy road, and I noticed something rather... peculiar.  
My transport continued forward, and I only noticed the threat until it was to late.  
"OH SHIT! TAAANK!" I yell as I swerve of the road.  
The transport behind me exploded in flames, and federation soldiers jumped out of the back as it continued to burn.  
"Ambassadors, Tank em' out!" (See what I did there?)  
"Roger."  
The three Ambassadors in the convoy returned fire, taking out the first griffon medium tank.  
the other seven griffon tanks also, returned fire.  
"I'm hit, I'm hit! I'm losing power!" The rear Ambassador's driver shouts as the tank rolled off the side of the road, and flipping over as it rolled down a hill.  
I flatten myself to the ground, Firing my CLAW at the supporting infantry that was dug in.  
"Sir, your chance of being shot is +190%, I recommend pulling back." Percy says in my earbud.  
I empty a clip into a Griffons head.  
"I don't care what you think Percy, give me targets!"  
"Understood, northeast of here is another Bunker, I recommend sending some troops up towards it and clear it out." He says intelligently.  
I look over my shoulder at the large amount of soldiers that were taking cover behind the eight wheeled transport truck convoy.  
My shoulder felt a sting as a bullet grazed it.  
I stand up, and fire another clip towards the bunker that was suppressing my troops.  
"Ambassadors, take out those tanks!" I yell.  
"We're trying sir, theres to many of em'!"  
An Ambassador went up in flames as it was hit in several critical locations by the other griffon tanks.  
"Pull back! Pull back!" I scream to the last Ambassador, and it does so.  
I could hear the yells of celebration as the tank backed off.  
"This is Mk-84 wing 2, We 'ave six minutes 'till ye lad's can ge' air support."  
"HURRY IT UP!" I yell.  
"Oi', it takes time for me scottish mates' ta get over there lad."  
The Federation soldiers charged forwards, running through several lines of fire.  
I pick myself up, and run forwards with the invasion force.  
"Ditch the vehicles, we have arrived." I spoke into my tooth mic.  
"Two minutes lad, ge' ready!"  
The distant roar of the Mk-84's reached my ears.  
"Target locked, Firin', get a good way back lads!" the scotsman says while he fires his missiles.  
I jump into the trenches that the Griffons held. (This is like D-Day isn't it?)  
"Clear the trenches, don't want em' popping up again!" one of the soldiers next to me said, before he entered one of the sub-terranian bunkers and killed several griffons with his pump-shotgun.

"Langley, this is Dean, I'm with that... thing, and we are taking cover behind one of those burnt-out transports."  
I look to where he was, and I saw him raise his hand to signify himself.  
"Alright, keep a lookout for hostiles. I'm clearing this complex." I say, determination present in my voice.

Several soldiers follow me through the steel door, they checked the corners and I shot a griffon that was just raising his weapon. The griffon leaned against a wall as he slid down the side of it.  
"Flashlights on."  
Our lights illuminated the dark bunker, and we fired upon any Griffon soldiers that were trying to get the drop on us.  
"Clear, check the next one." I say silently.  
we find ourselves stopped by a door, I try the handle. Locked.  
I kick the door down, my weapons raised.  
We walk down the hallway, clearing it room by room.  
"Contact! Right!"  
I whip my CLAW's barrel towards the hostile, and empty half a clip into him.  
We continued down the hallways for another few minutes, emptying clip after clip into the griffon defenders.  
We kicked down another door.  
We had reached our target.

A Griffon Commander was sitting next to a radio.  
Once he saw us, He picked up his weapon from his desk, and pointed it at us.  
"Weapons down! you are outnumbered!" I say as I crouch, steadying my aim.  
The Griffon Commander slowly puts the gun down.  
"I know what you want, and you won't get information from me, Ape!" He says with a scowl.  
I smile.  
"Oh really? Get me one of those plasma cutters."

A few minutes passed as I cut off the griffons arm.  
"Now, tell me where Nightmare Moon is."  
The wreck of blood and tears simply told us the location.  
"Several miles south from here is an older, well hidden facility built into the hillside. Your target should be in there."  
I thank him, and promptly shoot him in the head.

"Clear the rest of the base, and we head out on foot towards another facility not far from here." I say through the system-wide broadcasting radio channel.

_Lets hope it isn't one of those 'Your princess is in another castle' type of situations..._

(End Chap.)

How was that? I hope I don't get this taken down because its above the rated T mark... If this goes down, Er... I'm to blame. Lets hope that doesn't happen yes? I might have to raise the rating, but that probably wont hurt us too badly.  
... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
And if this does go down, keep a lookout for another Orbit around the Fan-Fiction site.  
Farewell!

_**Clearing bunkers is easy, its getting the blood out of the walls thats hard. - Federation Infantry Manual.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

America.

Hello once again! I have nothing to put here... I doubt many people will read this, the rating change and all. I might just have to wriggle myself back into T to get views. I know I know, thats rather selfish.

Well...

_**Federation Troopers can never feel love, They weren't trained for it, and we sure as hell don't want to file the paperwork. - **_**Admiral** **Krausk.**

(EJ's POV)

I waited behind some burnt wreckage as Captain Langley initiated his assault. I kept stealing glances of the scene around me. I had never heard such noise and chaos before. A part of me wanted to be frightened, the other part wanted to rush out there and help. Some how I managed to get stuck with Dean. Of all the soldiers, why him? Why do I keep getting stuck next to him? He still looks at me strangely and refers to me as a 'thing.' Ugh, how insulting.

I decide to pay him as little mind as possible and help keep look out for any suspicious activity. My thoughts turned to Moon and what she might be going through. I shudder, hoping we can get her out.

It wasn't long before I heard Langley's voice broadcast over Dean's radio. "Clear the rest of the base, and we head out on foot towards another facility not far from here." I reluctantly look at Dean who motions for me to follow. "Come on..." he pauses for a moment "whatever you are."

"I have a name you know. It's EverJoy." I tell him.

"Whatever." He responded back. I rolled my eyes and followed him towards the designated meeting area. Once we arrive Langley explains what they found out about the location where Moon is being held hostage. Langley begins to go over a new rescue plan.

"Alright Feds, we are going to initiate an assault on a bunker located in the eastern Grifarian Mountains."  
He primes a bolt on his weapon. "Shoot any bird/lion thing, and don't shoot any Celestial Royal Guards." He says before raising a Flare-gun to the sky. A quick **_pop_** was heard as a a glowing blue orb of light shot upwards at bullet velocity.  
"Go get 'em!" He yells while the remaining Ambassador tank rolls up the conquered hill.

Dean looks at me.  
I look at him.  
He looks at Langley.  
I look at Langley.  
Dean then appears to throw something at Langley.  
He exchanges a few gestures with him, raising his hand and making weird shadow creatures.  
Langley responds with his own set of shadow creatures, and beats his chest.  
Dean responds by throwing his hands silently into the air.  
Langley shrugs.  
_Must be that Military_ training.

A few distant pops were heard as Federation troops assaulted the hostile bunker.  
"This is Ambassador One, we got Equestrian soldiers also assaulting the facility, engage?"  
"This is Langley, don't shoot at them."  
"Understood sir, continue assault on Griffon Facility?"  
"Yes, and don't get your last armored vehicle destroyed, would you?"  
"Yes sir."

I shiver as Langley motions for Dean and I to follow him.  
"So... How did I get drafted into the army?" I say as Langley hands me a knife.  
"You weren't drafted into the _Army, _you were drafted into the glorious Marines!" Langley says with a chuckle.  
"Same thin' righ'?" I mumble around the knife in my mouth.  
"Far from it, an 'Army' is pretty much an occupation force, after you invade a country."  
_Hey, I might get to learn some tactics here._  
"Lets say you have two starships loaded with Marines, and 15 more loaded with Army, the Marines would land first. And clear a way for the larger transports to make their way down to the planets surface. Once the Army lands, the Marines get shot back up into orbit." He explains, making hand motions to show what he meant.

"If we wanted to attack a city, or any enemy-held area for that matter, We would send in Marines with re-enforcing Orbital Bombardment by the various Starship Regiments." He inhales. "I serve in the 133rd Regiment, the most decorated Fleet that The United Federation Of Colonies has ever put into service... we also have the highest death rate."

The distant sounds of gunfire steadily grew louder as we neared the combat zone.  
"Alright, stay low. We are almost in range of hostile Marksman Rifles." Langley says while he unslings his rifle from his back and checks the chamber.

Several minutes pass as Langley fights his way into the hostile facility.  
He follows his troops to a steel door, and after Jack set explosive charges. They stormed the base.  
Langley cleared the first hall with his CLAW, and his soldiers stormed down both of the hallways that went left and right.  
"Clear right."  
"Clear left."  
"Got contacts here!" Dean says as he killed a few griffon soldiers before they could shoot him.  
I hung back, Not wanting to hurt anyone. (AnyGriffon? Any ideas on how to include griffons into speech?)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

Dean, EverJoy, and several other soldiers follow close behind me as I peer around the corner of another chamber. I see no signs of life yet, as I motion for my troops to follow me. I note that EJ seems happy to be on an actual mission, as she walks stealthily behind holding the knife I gave her in her mouth.

_Wow, this place sure has a lot of chambers and passage ways_, I think to myself as we round yet another corner. We have to be getting close. No sooner did I think this then I heard a soft whimper coming from what sounded like twenty-five foot or so down the next hall. I stop my troops and listen for a moment. There it was again, someone was definitely nearby and by the sounds of it, in a lot of pain. _"Moon!"_ My mind begins to race as to what they might be doing to her.

Quickening my pace, we head down the hall as the moaning gets louder. We reach a room filled with a dim light. "Please...I can't take anymore..." I hear Moon's voice frail and weak pleading, followed by the most horrid laugh I had ever heard.

I look back at my troops and nod, they nod to me in response. Storming the room I find Moon lying on a table strapped down, bleeding and burned. The amount of torture she must of had to endured made my stomach churn and my anger flare. I never even allowed the Griffon a chance to speak before I gunned him down and ran to Moon's side.

I slowly and tenderly unstrapped her and scooped her into my arms. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and our eyes found one another's.

"Langley...you...you came for me." Moon whispered in a weak and raspy voice.

"Of course I did."

A small smile formed on her face as she mouthed "Thank you." Before her entirety went limp and she fell into unconsciousness. I clung to her mutilated body, fearing to let go or I might loose her again. She was still bleeding and her pulse was dropping rabidly her breathing shallow.

"Moon! Moon stay with me!" I cried.

EverJoy came over and placed a hand (hoof) on my shoulder. "Langley, let me tend to her for a moment. She needs medical help."

I nod and reluctantly let EJ take my place beside Moon. She quickly went to work bandaging Moon's wounds as best she could with the supplies she had at hand (hoof).

"She's fading fast. We need to get her help, now!" EJ shouts.

I tell Dean to call in the medics. They're fast, making it to our position in a matter of a few minutes. I watch the medics as they place Moon on a painkiller and water drip. She looks so frail and helpless. I won't leave her side, I refuse to.

"We don't got a heartbeat, DE-FIBS!"  
"3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"  
Nightmare Moon's back arched as the electric shock went through her.  
"3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"  
Nightmare Moon twitched again.  
"3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"  
Nightmare Moon gasped as her heart restarted.  
"Wha- I'm alive?" she says in shock.  
"Yeah, after we zapped you THREE times..." One of the annoyed Medic's said while placing her on a stretcher.  
Nightmare Moon looks at me.  
"T-thank y-ou." She says weakly.  
I look down on her lovingly.  
"Get back to Equestria, Celestia assured me they would take care of you."  
"N-No! Not Celestia.. It will be the same as here!" She yelps.  
"Look, Moon, I redeemed you with Celestia."  
"My name... was Eclipse, before they demonized me."  
"Eclipse? Nightmare Moon sounds more powerful."  
"You can call me 'Eclipse', just between us."  
I nod.  
"H-how can you ever love me when I look like this?" She said with a tear.  
"Personality matters, besides, I used to look like that at some point." I continue.  
"During the Frostayan War, I served on the ground and got torn up pretty badly, More-so than you."  
"How do you look normal now?"  
"Surgery, and a slight addiction to MRS syringes."  
Nightmare Moon shivers slightly.  
I notice this, and take off my Trench-coat to put over her.  
"Thank you." She says while she curls up to sleep.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I enjoyed his Trench-coat, his scent was radiating off of it.  
He was a rather exotic scent, smelling of smoke and grit.  
I liked it very much so. It would only be better if he would lay next to me.  
"I have to go, have an entire facility to clear out." Langley says.  
My hand(Hoof.) touches his back, he looks at me.  
The space between us closes, and I experienced my first kiss.  
It was the better than I had imagined.  
After a few seconds of this, He pulled away. To go fight Griffons.  
I would miss him feverously until he returned to Equestria to find me.

Part of me wished he would take me right now, but he had a war to fight.  
"Alright, Mrs. Moon, your going to be sent by Mk-84 VTOL to Canterlot Castle so they can take care of you. Have a nice trip." one of the medic says as he gives me a tranquilizer to help me through the flight. The last thing I heard was distant gunfire, and Langley's distant voice barking orders.

(End Chapter.)

How was that chapter? I liked it.  
Kinda.  
Yeah.  
I liked it.  
Special thanks to EJ for helping me write this.  
You can send me custom quotes from your OC's, or from Federation Training Manuals if you like. (Make up quotes from them.)

and heres the Guest Quote from Nightassault!

**_We don't work for Death. DEATH WORKS FOR US! - Pine Colliflower._**

_have a nice day/night/orbit._


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone!(Pony, Griffon, Ape, 'Hunam', Dragon.)  
I am here again!  
Nightmare Moo- I'm sorry, "Eclipse" and Captain Joseph Langley have been reunited... and then Eclipse was sent back to Equestria, to hopefully have her sanity returned by Celestia and the Elements of Warfare and the Elements of Harmony.  
(The Elements Of Warfare are the original landing team that arrived with Langley, they just don't know it yet.)

_**If you load the CLAW-14's 7.62 Clip backwards, there is an estimated 90% chance that your cerebellum will be rendered in-operable, and you will most likely enter shock and die of no-brain disorder. In other words, You are a fucking idiot. - CLAW-14 User Manual.**_

(Begin)

(Captain Joseph Langley's POV.)

I was laying in the cold snow with my men, waiting for the storm to clear up so we could continue moving the convoy towards Stalliongrad. I fade back into an old memory as the cold becomes unbearable.

_**I was told that a Phoenix rises from the ashes. Many things have been titled "Phoenix" before, and they have never risen from the ashes. I hope that the next thing I name "Phoenix" won't rise from the grave.**_

My eyes take in the barren wasteland of Frostaya, scanning to horizon for any signs of Ragnaroks.  
The glint of the frozen ground was making me see things.

_**But I'm sure my luck will run out eventually. I never thought differently when I named my brand new Freeson Class "The**_** Phoenix."**

The men laying next to me had clouds of ice forming when they breathed.  
I raise a hand, I wave it forward.  
We shoot out of the frozen trench, and we rush across the barren field.  
Hoping that we didn't get popped in the head.  
"This is Frost-3, we are crossing The Valley as we speak.  
The Valley was one of the coldest places on the planet, and the most deaths had occurred here.

_**The Phoenix, would eventually rise again. From the**_** ashes.**

I noticed little flashes of light on the mountain far to the right of us.  
My brain at the time thought it was ice reflecting.  
"Frost-3, this is Volley-B411, We have possible artillery emplacements on the mountain overlooking The Valley."  
_OH SHIT!_  
The shells rained from above, turning the once silent wasteland into a war-zone.  
It never wasn't one, but we all had that little trance when we thought that the world was better without artillery being shot at us.

_**When it would rise, however, was the problem. If it arose again right now, when it really didn't matter, would it really be that big of a**_** difference?**

We continued to run through The Valley with a quickened pace, not wanting to have our insides sprayed around the field.  
"This is Volley-B411, confirmed reports of artillery?"  
"What do you think?" Commander Krausk said as he ran forwards beside me.  
"That there is confirmed reports of artillery in your area."  
"No shit?" He says again.  
"You have an F-40 wing heading your way, sorry boys. We couldn't get those prototype F-53's out here for you either."  
(Prototype F-53's you ask? Well yes, this flashback is from 2989.)  
"Thats real great and all, when will they arrive!"  
"In the next hour or so sir."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? IS VOLLEY-B411 PLAYING VOLLEY-BALL OR SOMETHING? YOUR SOLDIERS! GET OVER HERE!" Krausk yells as he continues to run next to me.

_**I really hated riddles like this, especially about**_** Phoenix's.**

I jumped over an ancient frozen tree that had been felled by earlier artillery strikes, and continued running.  
Anderson was running slightly up ahead of me, maybe a few feet.  
"Hey Anderson, last one to reach the next tree-line is a dead man!" I joke.  
He shakes his head.  
"Stop joking on the field of battle!" Krausk said to both of us.

_**I really hate this fucking**_** cold...**

I snap out of the flashback, finding myself lying on my stomach waiting for a storm to clear up.  
Everjoy was shivering next to me, while Dean was giving her a xeno-phobic glare.  
I hope they get along eventually.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, heavy from the sedation. Whatever they had given me before transport to relax, had done the trick and then some. I looked around at my surroundings trying to remember where it was exactly that I was supposed to be sent.

The room itself was rather elegant looking. Large white drapes embroidered in gold hung over the canopy on my bed, as well as a matching pair over a large window that was to my right in the room. Everything looked so, well, royal.

I shot up as the realization of where I was hit me. Langley had said he was sending me to Celestia, and by the looks of it I must have arrived and am now in the castle. I turn over and groan. I trust Langely, but Celestia, given our past history together; lack of trust doesn't even begin to describe our relationship.

I try to move, but it seems that every inch of my body is bandaged and bound, and besides I'm far to weak. As I begin to drift off into sleep yet again, the door to my room opens. I turn my head to see Celestia standing there tentatively.

"You!" I say, not wanting her to think that just because I'm at her mercy for the time being, means that we have laid our differences aside.

"Nigthmare Moon." Celestia states matter-of-factly as she makes her way over to my bed. "It hasn't been long enough since our last encounter."

"Agreed." I say, wondering what she's even doing here if she still feels the same way I do.

"None the less, we have important matters to discuss." Celestia continues.

I raise an eyebrow. "And what sort of matters might that be?"

Celestia sighs. "Nightmare, I know we have had our, share of differences."

"You can say that again."

"But for the sake of Equestria, and for Langley and his soldiers." Celestia gives me a knowing look. She had my attention at the mention of Langley's name, and she knew it.

"We need to put the past behind us and our differences aside. I need us to be allies. Langley needs us to be allies."

Hatred and anger boiled in me at the mention of being allies with Celestia. Celestia, the pony who had banished me, tarnished my name, and made me an outcast and a monster to fear, wanted me to be allies with her. I wanted so badly to scream "Never!" in her face, but the thought of Langley's last words before we had departed came back to my mind. "Celestia assured me they would take care of you….I have redeemed you with Celestia." His words faded, as did my anger.

"Ok." I whisper.

"Did you…just…agree to be my ally?" Celestia asked in complete shock. She seemed to be expecting a far different response from me.

"Yes. I'll be your ally. For Langley."

"Good. I'll leave you then, you need your rest." Celestia nods her head in my direction before you exists the room.

I recount the events over again in my head, shocked at myself for so readily agreeing to aid Celestia. A smile formed across my face my thoughts turned to Langley. Only for Langley would I assist my greatest foe. I fall into a deep sleep as, dreaming of the one I longed for.

(Celestia's POV)

I had expected some sort of resistance from Nightmare Moon, but she had given her support with little more than slight complaining. I pondered on this, the change in her that was clearly evident. Perhaps Langley was right. Had Moon really changed? She sure seemed to have. The mere mention of Langley's name was all it took to change her mood.

"Perhaps this alliance with Nightmare Moon will last beyond this war." I thought to myself. That thought actually filled me with hope. It had been several thousand years since I had had a true relationship with Moon, one that was not centered on hatred and strife.

I decided that once Nightmare Moon was well enough to have a more in-depth conversation, then I would discuss the full situation of the war with her, as well as what I knew of Langley's plan. I pass a Royal Guard and instruct him to contact Langley and update him on Moon's current status. I assumed who would be happy to learn that she is awake and recovering well. The guard nods, and walks away towards the area where we were currently keeping our communication devices. As he did so, I retired to my room in attempt to get some much-needed rest. That is, if rest would come.

(EJ'S POV)

I followed Langley and the other's as we left the structure where we had just rescued Nightmare Moon. That had been the most frightening moment of my life. I felt some relief knowing that Moon was now in the hands of the Federation. I had to keep reminding myself that she would be all right. Moon had been so frail and helpless; I had never had to help a pony so close to…to death before. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories. Instead, I focused on following Langley, making sure to stay close to him.

Dean was eyeing me closely. What is it with that guy?

"Sir, does that...thing…really have to go with us?"

Langley looked at Dean. "Yes. EJ stays with us."

Almost inaudibly I heard Dean whisper under his breath "Whatever."

The day had been taxing, and I had had it up to there with the guy. "Stop referring to me as a thing, alright?! I'm a pony. An earth pony to be exact! Is that so hard for you to grasp?"

"Yeah, and you're point is? You still got no right to be here."

"I've got just as much a right as you." I say, put on the defensive.

"Will you two knock it off? This may not be a stealth mission, but we still don't want this entire world to know where we are. Besides, we're close to our next destination. " Langley intervenes giving both me and Dean an intense glare.

"Sorry." I quickly respond.

"Yes sir." Dean replies.

Dean and I give each other one more glare, before we continue on making sure to look anywhere but at each other. The remaining trip was filled with silence.

"Stop here." Langley states.

I look around, not quite sure where 'here' was exactly. I wait for a moment before approaching Langley. "So what's the plan exactly?"

Langley points his hand downwards.  
"Down."  
"Huh?"  
"Down."  
Langley turns to look at me.  
He gasps in a huge amount of air.  
"Down."  
I look at him.  
Then I look down.  
"Oh."  
A land-mine sat under his foot.  
"If I move, you die."  
I slowly prepare to back away.  
"If you move, you die."  
I look down at my front right hoof.  
A land-mine.

Langley sighed.  
"Fuckin' birds..."  
Dean raised his weapon at something behind me.  
"Wha-whats there?" I ask quickly.

"A Bird." a Female voice says, while the snow crunched behind me.

"Don't shoot, Dean." Langley says cautiously. "You could set off a land-mine with your shell casing."  
The griffon walks into my field of view.  
"Gilda! what are you doing here?" I ask.

She punches my shoulder softly.  
"Being your guardian eagle." She says in a depressed tone.  
She claws at the dirt next to my foot.  
I freeze up as the light on the explosive beeps, and blinks off.  
She continues to Langley, a burning look in her eye.  
She de-activates the mine, and punches him in the face.  
"Thats for my town!"  
She gives him a hug.  
"Thats for hitting you."  
She releases the hug, and Langley tiptoes out of the snowy mine-field.  
I follow in the exact same locations he stepped.  
Once I was out of the death-trap, I collapse on the ground.  
"We almost died there didn't we?" I say with a monotone voice.

Gilda helps me back onto my feet. (Hooves, I don't use pony-speak, get over it.)  
"We head back this way, follow our tracks. The storms getting worse, we need to seek shelter." Langley says while he shields his face from the snow-fall that was rapidly becoming a blizzard.

We trekked through the already three feet high snow.  
"Jesus, is this storm ever going to let up?" Dean yells through the howl of the wind.  
"Storms around here get pretty rough, I know these woods by heart; But I can't navigate with this weather!" Gilda raises her voice over the storm.

We made eventually made our way into a cave, and the wind finally stopped.  
Gilda shook her wings to get the ice and snow out of them, and Langley threw a flare onto the ground to see in the cave.  
"Anyone hungry?" He asks as he kicks the flare into a pile of conveniently placed twigs and old logs.  
"Ugh, eat your excuse for meat? No thanks." Gilda says as she sits by the now roaring fire.

Langley stands by it, and Gilda motions for him to sit.  
He sits, and without his trench-coat he looked rather cold.  
Gilda places a wing around him.  
Langley stiffens, but lets it go. He was freezing, he probably really didn't care.  
Dean sits by the fire, holding his frost-bitten hands in the flame, getting odd looks from Gilda and I.  
"What? Back in basic they told us it was faster and better if you burnt your hands to stop frost-bite, its gonna hurt like shit tomorrow, but its better than losing 'em."

Gilda leans against Langley, asleep.  
Langley looked confused.  
He looked at Dean, and at me.  
"Any ideas?" He quickly and silently says.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"Just roll with it, it's too much work to change anything right now." Dean says, while propping his head up with his helmet.  
I decide to lay on my side, and Gilda adjusts accordingly.  
I drift off into sleep, being held by Gilda in an odd way. Kinda like the "Friendly" way I slept with Eclipse.

My mind wanders back into Dreamscape, and I prepare to meet Celestia.

I awake, and I instantly greet Celestia.  
"Hey Celly, how you doing?"  
She sighs.  
"I told you, only my sister calls me that..."  
I imitate her sister.  
"Thou hast to knowest, I am thou's sister, has thee might's forgot?"  
She laughs her little laugh.  
"Alright... Fine, call me whatever you like."  
I immediately snap to attention.  
"Nightmare Moon, Status Report. Now-" I catch myself.  
"Sorry, have to get used to not being in Command here."  
(Langley is just a CAPTAIN after all, he follows orders from Command back on Earth.)  
"Think nothing of it, My sister had trouble adapting as well."  
She inhales.  
"She misses you, Langley. Your all she talks about, ALL she takes about."  
She sighs.  
"I think she loves you."  
I snort in laughter.  
"No shi- You don't say?" I catch myself.  
She looks at me with her eyes narrowed playfully.  
"Do I need to send you to the sun?" She says with humor dripping from her voice.  
"They would just come get me anyways, your banishment doesn't work on me!"  
I never expected her to teleport me to the moon.  
I stand there.  
_Well, Fuck.  
_I teleport back.  
"You could've killed me you know."  
She laughs, and we talk about all that had occurred in the past day.

...

...

(End Chapter.)

I have nothing to put here. Quote of the Day!

_**"One who fires his rifle, shall prepare to be fired upon, If one argues, they shall prepare to be argued back." - Admiral Krausk. Battle Of Cole System.**_** 2899.**

Have a nice day/night/orbit Federation Personnel!


	23. Chapter 23

I have nothing to put here so far.

Quote of the day!

_**What happens when your convoy is shelled by artillery? Keep Rollin' - Federation Transport**_** Guide.**

(Begin)

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I awoke, feeling refreshed.  
My wings still sting, and they will for the rest of my life. Or until I get some of those MR' Syringes. I opened the door to my bedroom with magic. Had to go meet Celestia, she said she wanted to introduce me to something.

I walk down the hall, getting odd looks from the castle staff.  
"Continue... I haven't changed the sky to night yet have I?" I say to wave them off.

The halls were an elegant marble, I preferred the obsidian and dark marble of my old castle, but I guess that went out of style for the Sun-worshipers. I found myself outside the door she told me to go to. I cautiously check my corners as I enter the room. _I learned that from Langley, its really smart actually._

When I was sure nothing bad was going to happen, I continued to walk into the room. Keeping my eye on the walls for traps and on the floor for pressure-plates.

"We haven't trapped the room, Demon." Princess Luna says from her throne.

"Well, with our past history I would expect you to do so..." I say quietly.  
I stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the thrones.  
"So, what do you want?" I say in annoyance.  
"For you to meet the Elements of Harmony, you got off on the wrong foot last time you met." Celestia calmly says.

I stiffen.

The doors on the far end of the room open, and six mares walk into the room.  
"Well, it seems we meet again." I raise my voice to sound menacing.  
"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight Sparkle says back.  
The rainbow maned one flew up to me.  
"Yeah, didn't you learn your lesson last time?"  
The other five walk slowly up to me.  
"Oh.. Oh my, what happened?" The shy one ™ asked.  
I sigh.  
"I was tortured, molested, and burned." I say simply.  
Twilight looks at me in shock.  
"W-what? How?"  
"The Griffon Kingdom captured me..."  
"Langley..." I dreamily say his name.  
"Saved me from certain death, and using some of the more advanced medicine I should be back to normal here in the month."

The Yellow One™ flew up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Uh, do you need something?" I ask with a blush.  
"No, you poor thing, you better get some rest."  
"I slept for the past two days, I think I'm fine."

I sit down on the bottom step.  
"What's with the change of heart? Why aren't you raising the Moon?" Twilight noses.  
I growl.  
She backs up slightly.  
"Twilight, I wouldn't recommend treading that water." Celestia says from behind me.  
My eyes fall downwards, and I deflate mentally.  
"Were is he?" I ask with a whimper.  
Twilight tilts her head.  
"Who?" She asks innocently.  
Celestia walks down the stairs.  
"Girls, back up, she's in one of her zones."  
Celestia sits beside me.  
"He's fine, I had contact with him last night."  
I look at her, tears running down my face.  
"I need him! I can't take this anymore!" I shout.  
My body feels a warmth as Celestia puts a wing around me.  
"He's fighting the people that hurt you, he will be back when he can."  
My ears started to ring in desperation.  
_Oh no... I'm losing control!  
_"Celestia... HIT ME!"  
She hits me.  
My mind cleared.  
I lean into her and sob.  
Celestia looks at the girls, and motions for them to leave.  
"How did I become such a wreck?" I say through my sobs.  
Celestia nuzzles me in understanding.  
"It happens to the best of us, when I banished you and my sister a thousand years ago I was like this for the first hundred." She continues.  
"Then I was an alcoholic for most of the remaining time."  
She sighs.  
"It was my student that got me out of my haze." She says lovingly.

"When do you think he will be back..?" I say as my tears clear up.  
"He won't be back for at least the next week." She says sadly.  
The tears return.  
"I used to be all-powerful... what's happening to me?" I fight through the tears.  
"Love is a powerful thing, use it wisely." She advises.  
"Is there someone I could talk to?" I finally say.  
"My niece, Princess Cadence might be able to help."  
I look at her with a hopeful smile.  
"Yes, she can meet you in the next hour or so. When it comes to love she puts everything aside."

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"This is Captain Langley, anyone read? This message repeats. This is Captain Langley, Anyone read?" I said the same line like I have for the past five minutes.

"Give it up, the storm's too strong." Gilda says from my side.

I nod in agreement and turn the radio off.

Dean was cleaning his two KAS-50's with a wet rag that he got from putting snow in the rag and waiting for it to melt.  
Everjoy was still asleep, I wouldn't blame her. She really hasn't been through Basic like Dean and I.  
Nor has she served on Frostaya for an entire war.

Dean re-assembled his weapons and he stoked the fire.  
"Hey Dean, how long do you think until we can move up with the rest of the convoy?"  
"Mm. A day maybe."  
I sigh.  
"Is there any-way I could get back to Canterlot, I have a feeling I'm needed."  
"Yeah, win the war." He says sarcastically.

"Besides that..."  
"Well, you could probably meet Celestia and Nightmare Moon back in Dreamscape, you should try to contact Celestia and set up a time."  
"Good idea, knock me out."  
Dean pistol whips me, and I open a mental link with Celestia.  
I awake, and I stare into Celestia's eyes.

"Hello... Langley?" She says with a slurred voice and a tired look in her eyes.  
"What's with the droopy eyes? Just get out of day-court or something?"  
"No.."  
"Then what?"  
"I'm drunk."  
I almost fall over laughing.  
"H-how int he world are you _DRUNK, _your like the god-ruler of perfectness." I say, trying to stop laughing.  
"Nightmare Moon got drunk with me... Don't ask."  
"Why did you get drunk with Nightmare Moon?"  
"You had to ask.."  
I lean forwards.  
"We- I, Me? Us?" She had trouble going through her words.  
I couldn't stop myself from falling over.  
"I guess y-hick-ou would like to see her?"  
I nod.  
Her horn glows, and she promptly falls over.  
Nightmare Moon materializes in the room.  
She sees me, and stumbles towards me.  
She held me in an embrace for what felt like an eternity.

(Switch to EJ's words.)

"I m-missed you s-so much." Moon slurred as she continued to cling to me like if she were to let go she would surly slump to the floor.

"I can tell. Why have you been drinking?" I ask, a little concerned by Moon's state.

"It doesn't matter. Al-l-l that m-matters is that you're here now." Moon says as she caresses my face with her hand (hoof).

I wanted to just keep holding Moon in my arms and enjoy this time with her, but she was so far beyond a tipsy drunk, that her amount of drinking was concerning.

"It does matter, Eclipse. Are you all right? How much did you drink?"

"I m-missed you s-so much." Moon slurred as she continued to cling to me like if she were to let go she would surly slump to the floor.

"I can tell. Why have you been drinking?" I ask, a little concerned by Moon's state.

"It doesn't matter. Al-l-l that m-matters is that you're here now." Moon says as she caresses my face with her hand (hoof).

I wanted to just keep holding Moon in my arms and enjoy this time with her, but she was so far beyond a tipsy drunk, that her amount of drinking was concerning.

"It does matter, Eclipse. Are you all right? How much did you drink?"

Moon giggled. "Don't w-worry s-so much, I'm fine." She finished her last word with a *hiccup.*

She was still leaning against me, very unbalanced, so I gently helped her sit down.

"Celly just thought it would b-be a good idea to have glass-s of wine, s-so we did. Then we had another, and another, and another and…" Moon paused as if she was in deep thought. "I f-forget what happened after that."

I sighed. "Wait…so this was Celestia's idea?"

Moon shook her head rather uncoordinatedly. "Sure was."

While it was funny to see Celestia in this state, I had to question why she would help Moon get drunk.

"Why would she suggest that?"

"Cel-l-ly said that's how s-she used to handle pain." Moon replied like it was an obvious answer. "I was-s sad and miss-sing you." She said while looking up at me with those big teal eyes.

The realization hit of what she was really saying hit me like a crumbling building. "Eclipse…I'm so sorry, I had no idea. You must be dealing with so much right now. I wish more than anything that I could be there with you right now, really holding you." I lifted up her head so that her eyes would meet mine. "I'm coming for you. It may take some time, but know that I am coming for you."

Moon smiled at me as her eyes began to close. "You're s-so cute." She whispered letting out a small giggle right before she passed out.

I watched her a moment longer and then called out to Celestia. The scene shifted and I was once again facing a very drunk Princess.  
"Y-you called." Her speech was still heavily slurred.

"Yeah. I've got to go, but before I do we need to talk." I gave Celestia a very stern look, which did not seem to faze her. Celestia just stared at me, swaying like a small tree caught in a breeze. 'Better make this quick.' I thought to myself. 'Before she crashes to the ground.'

"Celestia, don't you let this happen again."

Celestia looked at me confusion etched upon her face. "W-what do you m-mean?"

(Back to TFJ's words.)

"Intoxication is a bad thing for mentally unstable people, it could lead them to do something really stupid."  
Celestia was slamming the side of her head into the marble wall as I talked to her.  
"..Alright, I guess your one of them."  
"Yu- You know? If you weren't in a relationship, I would be... Bee, oh... All over you.  
_I would not mind that actually._  
"Well, if you cleared up your drinking habits maybe we could work something out with Nightmare Moon."  
She looked at me.  
"What? I have you on the week-ends or something?"  
_No._  
"No."  
_Good boy.  
_"Alright, Celestia... sorry to do this to you." I sock her in the face, and the Dreamscape ends, so she could sleep in peace.

I awake, Gilda and EJ were standing over me.  
"You alright there? You were mumbling in your sleep."  
I nod, and sit up.  
My back was killing me, whenever I don't get my daily dose of combat it freaks out and longs for blood or something.  
_Just because I'm a hundred and forty seven years old doesn't mean I'm an old man...  
_My back pain strengthens as it says the opposite.  
_Shut it, you have no right to criticize the rest of me, back.  
_I stand up, and hold my hands above the flames to warm them. (And he's not stupid enough to put his hands in the flame.)

Dean looked at me.  
He gives me a gesture that means: 'I know everything.'

Gilda stared at me as I began my morning exercise.  
"20."  
"30."  
"50."  
Gilda's beak dropped open.  
"80."  
"100."  
"120."  
"140."  
"180."  
"200."  
I stop doing pushups, and I do the same amount of sit-ups.  
Dean also looked like he had blown a circuit.  
"You remind me of a time two days ago when I was back aboard MMS-2, I watched security 'bots back against a wall over and over again, expecting different results." (Definition of insanity? Anyone?)

"Really? Were they the Zanon -Mk2 models?"  
Dean nods.

I lean against the cave wall.  
"Lets see how long this storm last's, I don't have all day either."

(Queue a song called: The Heavy - Short Change Hero. Before continuing.)

_**I was always told that man was a very violent species.  
**A mushroom cloud rises over Hiroshima.  
**We were lucky we didn't wipe ourselves out.  
**I.E.D. hits a convoy of Humvees in Baghdad.  
**Perhaps we have a greater purpose, rather than to kill ourselves.  
**Mass Graves in concentration camps.  
_**My eyes see humanity as something** **different.**_  
__Man lands on the Moon.  
**Perhaps we are great**_** explorers.**_  
_NASA sends the first men to mars.  
_**But we were always plagued by war, like the economy during the 21st** **century.**  
_ICBM's Launch from around the world.  
**_We rose and fell, as did the bombs.  
_**_Nuclear detonations dot the surface of Earth, causing the planet to seemingly glow from orbit.  
**For a hundred years after the war, Humanity was re-learning what our ancestors did wrong.**  
Humans Re-learn electricity.  
**It took us years, with the occasional war to rebuild ourselves back to the 21st' centuries level.**  
The Faster Than Light drive was invented in New Moscow.  
H**umans develop the first interstellar vessel, and we venture to Alpha-Centauri.**  
The U.E.C.O.E (United Earth Collation Of Exploration) The Discovery arrived in orbit around Alpha-Centauri.  
**But like the Economy from the old-world, we always had our rise and Falls.  
**The U.E.C.O.E. fell from bankruptcy.  
**We all thought we had suffered the same fate that our ancestors did.  
**The United Federation Of Colonies was formed, and they led us to colonize every planet in our solar system.  
**The first thing they did was build defenses, and attempt to design a better star-ship**_** drive.**_  
Two Hundred years past, and The Federation was succseful in creating The Jordan Under-space Manipulation APPrehender. or "J.U.M.P. Drive."_  
_**That was humanities greatest achievement.  
**Humanity develops technologically faster than any other race in the galaxy.  
**I was always told that Humanity was a violent race.**_

(End Chapter.)

How was that ending? I liked it.  
Review so I know what needs to be fixed, or what needs to stay the same.  
Quote of the day.  
**_"You want me to attack a war-fleet with nothing but an F-53? Count me in." - Captain Joseph Langley.  
Battle of Frostayan System, 2899._**


	24. Chapter 24

ATTENTION! OC's will be added when I can, there has been a HUGE influx of OC's since I changed orbits title to Orbit. (OC's ACCEPTED.) So, I will attempt to get them in at some point. Also. I need personality traits so they aren't just a lifeless brick from Frostaya.

Quote of the day.  
_**Fusion Reactors are unpredictable, they are worse than my step-mother on sunday morning. -Peterson.**_

(Begin)

(Celestia's POV) (EJ's Words.)

I awoke to find the sunlight streaming in through the stain-glassed windows that lined the throne room. The light brought on a sharp pounding pain in my head. Every part of my body ached as I realized I had been sleeping on the cold marble floor. "What happened?" I question to no one in particular, as I place a hoof on my throbbing head. I attempt to stand, but find I am quite dizzy and the motion makes my stomach churn. When did I raise the sun anyways?

Squinting through my exhausted eyes, I try to recall the events of yesterday. My memory is fuzzy, forming only fragments of images like Nightmare Moon crying, and a bottle of red wine. "Oh." I groan. "Did I really? I can't believe I…Twilight's going to be so disappointed." I had made a promise to my student Twilight Sparkle, as well as myself that I wouldn't touch alcohol again, not after I had spent many years dependent on the substance after Nightmare Moon's and Luna's banishment. Why had I decided to pick up the drink again last night? Then I remembered. Moon had been so distraught. She had been weeping for a couple of hours and nothing was soothing the hysterical mare. I thought maybe a glass of wine would help. It must have done something, because it wasn't long before the two of them were laughing at every little thing and doing who knew what else.

"Moon! Where is she?" I wonder. The last memory that finally surfaced was of Langley making some comment about Moon, and me but I could not recount exactly what he had spoken. My head pounded even harder and I was beginning to feel rather sick to my stomach. I sure hope Moon is fairing better than I am.

Before I can contemplate any more on where Moon might have ended up, I hear the large doors to the throne room creak open. I squint towards the light streaming in through the door, trying to make out who is entering. The figure is small, and I can make out a pair of wings.

"Celestia? Celestia are you in here?" Twilight's voice pierces through the silence, sounding much louder and far more annoying than I remember. She see's me lying on the floor and rushes over.

"Are you alright? Were you attacked?" Twilight frantically questions.

I moan. "Please, lower you voice, you're much too loud and giving me a piercing headache."

Twilight glances at me and a scowl forms on her face. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"No…I haven't…well maybe just a little."

"It looks like much more than a little. You're eyes are blood-red, and they have dark circles underneath. Besides, you reek of alcohol and it appears you slept here last night."

"Alright, so Moon and me might have had a few drinks. It's no big deal Twilight."

"It is too." Twilight remarks. It almost looks like her eyes are tearing up. She goes to speak again, but is interrupted when Pinkie enters bouncing as usually.

"Hey Twilight, I've been looking all over the place for you. I looked in your room, and under a rock, and in the kitchen. I didn't find you in there, but they had lots of yummy cupcakes and…Ooh what's going on in here?" The pink mare glances around seeing what I now noticed is a completely wrecked thrown room. There's glasses everywhere, many items have been knocked over and even destroyed.

"Was there a party in here?" Pinkie ask with a very serious tone.

Twilight just rolls her eyes. "No Pinkie. Now why is it you have been looking for me. I'm in the middle of something very important." Twilight brings Pinkie back to the reason for her visit.

"Oh right. Silly me. I came to tell you that Princess Cadence has just responded to your invitation to come and talk with Nightmare Moon. She seemed a little hesitant about coming at first, but she said she'd do anything for you Twi. She'll be in an hour."

"WHAT? Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. How am I supposed to get this place ready for her in an hour?"

Pinkie just shrugs. "Beats me, everything's a complete mess."

"Thank you for that comment Pinkie, I never would have known." Twilight responds in a sarcastic tone.

"Your welcome." Pinkie says in cheerful bliss as she bounces out the door.

Twilight looks at me with a mixture of pity and disgust in her eyes. "I guess I better help you get fixed up and over this hang over. Come on." She says with a sigh as she places herself under one of my wings and slowly lifts me up. We walk, or more like Twilight practically carries me, into the bathroom, where Twilight fills a tub with ice-cold water in which she promptly assist me into. It's freezing, but seems to wake me up a little. Then my stomach begins to churn violently. Before I have time to say anything, the content of my stomach is expelled.

"Of course." Twilight says dryly. She sighs as she cleans up and then continues to help me. "I guess next I'll be doing the same for Moon. Just how I wanted to start my day."

(Twilight's POV) (Hmm…I think this will be the first time we do her POV)

After several failed attempts, I finally manage to get Celestia in her bed. I was furious with her, but tried desperately to not let it show too much. Upon giving her a very strong cup of black coffee, I exist her chambers and proceed to locate Nightmare Moon. She was the last pony I wanted to help nurse a hangover, but given the circumstances, I had no choice.

Now the only question was, where they hay is she? Celestia had obviously never made it past the throne room doors, since she had passed out in there. But undoubtedly, Moon had decided to go on a drunken nightly stroll around the castle. Hopefully she hadn't made it too far from the throne room. Celestia's castle is huge, and I do not have the time to be searching every nook and cranny in this place.

I make no attempts to be 'considerate' of my noise as I quickly throw open doors and slam them shut. I was about to send the Royal Guards on 'Moon location duty,' which would not have made them very happy, when I finally find Nightmare passed out, sprawled across the staircase located in the heart of the castle. Using my magic, I summon a bucket of freezing water and dump the entire thing on Moon. That may not have been my smartest idea ever, but in the moment it sure felt good to do.

(Back to TFJ's words.)

Nightmare Moon simply twitched and went back to sleep.  
"WAKE UP!" I yell.  
"Mm..."  
Nightmare pulls me into an embrace, and falls back to sleep.  
I blush as her heat transfers to me.  
I tap her.  
"Five more minutes."  
I sigh.  
"Alright, fine."  
My eyes began to close as I was surrounded by Nightmare Moon's wing.  
I shook my head to wake up.  
"Alright, its been five minutes."  
Nightmare Moon releases me, and I shiver as the room became much colder than before.  
"Alright, I'm up... I'm up." She says as she stands up and stretches.  
Nightmare Moon follows me to her room, and she just turns on hot water and climbs into the tub.  
"Hot water... what type of black magic is this? there isn't even any fire to warm it." She dully says as she relaxes in the water.  
I flinch as steam shoots into the air.  
"Isn't that hot?"  
"Not as much as you."  
I blush.  
"If you spent a thousand years on the dark cold moon, you will never look at temperatures the same."  
"Oh."  
She leans back into the water.  
"You have no idea how much I missed being warm, I guess the sun is good for something." she says with a sigh.  
Several minutes pass as she cleans up. She didn't like me in the same room, but we had fur anyways. No harm done.  
We walk down the hall to meet Cadence, and I was really looking forward to it.

We past several Federation troopers, all of which were playing some sort of ball game with a basket.  
"First person to get this shot gets an extra clip!" One of them excitedly says.  
We pass them, and they don't bat an eye at us.  
Several soldiers run past us on their way to the Canterlot gardens, I had no idea what they were doing down there but roars of jet engines could be heard.  
"Gunship-3, lift your throttle to 85% and taxi out towards the frontline, have a nice flight." Someone said from a room to the left in the hallway.  
It sounded like it was monitoring air traffic.

"Anyone have any contact with Beta-convoy?" One of the soldiers posted on the door a few rooms ahead of us spoke to his companion, a royal guard.  
"No, we haven't heard any signals. We had reports of a large storm system out there, I think its the storm thats breaking communication."  
The other Fed' nods.  
Once we left the 'Tactical Operations and Recreation' Section of the castle, everything was quiet once again.  
We stop outside the door to Cadences room, and I knock.  
"Come in."  
I push the door open.  
"Cadence! How are you?" I excitedly say. (I'm not going to do that cult-initation ritual either, don't get your hopes up.)  
"I am good, you?"  
"I'm fine, I brought someone."  
Nightmare Moon enters the room, and the blood drains from Cadences face.  
Nightmare Moon holds out a hoof.  
"Charmed."  
Cadence shakily shakes the hoof and nods.  
"Shall our lessons begin?"  
"O-o-kay."  
Nightmare Moon sits on the sofa, and I leave the room.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

This new Alicorn seemed to be terrified of me, isn't that a pleasant change?  
"Alri-righ-t were do you want to be-begin?"  
"How do I deal with my lover not being with me for long periods of time?"  
She seems to relax as she enters her favorite subject. (Don't get any wrong ideas here, I know "Subject" could be a person...)  
"Well, you could send he or she some letters."  
I put my hoof to my chin.  
"He's in the middle of a war-zone, and no contact has been reached because of a storm. I don't even know if he's alive."  
Cadence looks at me thoughtfully.  
"My husband is in the Royal Guard, and he said some contact has been made with the 'Convoy' that invaded the Griffon kingdom, but it was scattered."  
"Could you tell me what they said?" I ask hopefully.  
"Yes, they said something along the lines of "Heavy resistance along the main road into Stallion-grad, storm will cut communications here for the next few days. Any operation will be put on hold until the storm clears. Beach-B411 out." she imitates a gruff mans voice.  
I laugh at her imitation.  
"How do we even send a letter anyways, they use a different language."  
I nod, and I lean back and tell her all about Langley.

(Cadence POV) (EJ's words.)

I sat across from Nightmare Moon, listening intently as she began her recollection of Langley. I could see in her eyes that she cared deeply for him.

"I've never met anyone like him before. He's smart, strong and very handsome." Moon blushes as she lets out a sigh. "My heart aches greatly when he is not by my side. Sometimes I don't think I will make it through the day unless I see him. How…how do I handle something like that? I realize he cannot be with me all the time, but…"

I stopped her, knowing where she was going. "I've experienced this many times myself with Shinning Armor. As I mentioned earlier he is part of the Royal Guard, and often he is called to duty. Sometimes its only days, but there have also been weeks and once a several month period where we were unable to see each other. Love can conquer anything, but it can also be the source of some of the greatest pain."

Moon looks at me sympathetically, something I was not really expecting. "How do you handle being alone when Shinning is away on duty?" Moon asks.

"It's far from easy. Running a kingdom does help to keep me busy, but it does not help fill the void of Shinning's absence. One thing I like to do is keep a picture of Shinning close to me at all times." As I said this I pulled out a gold heart locket that hung around my neck, hidden under my royal garb. Pressing the locket, it opened to reveal an image of Shinning Armor. I showed the picture to Moon. "I never take this off, it was Shinning's first anniversary gift to me. It's helped me make it through many lonely nights. Perhaps we can get you something like this eventually."

Moon seemed to like the idea of having a picture of Langley. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Yes, I would like that. But, that does not help me now. I want to talk to him, somehow."

"I know. There's not much we can do until the storm has cleared out of their area. Maybe in the mean time we can plan something special for you and Langley to do when he is finally able to return. It does not have to be anything 'fancy,' it just needs to be something that has meaning for the two of you."

Moon's eyes lit up at the mention of that. "And you'll help me right?"

"Of course. Love is my specialty after all." What happened next, through me into complete shock. Moon embraced me in a friendly hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." She squeezed me tighter before finally letting go.

"You're very welcome." I say, happy to see Moon smile.

(Back to TFJ's words.)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I sigh.  
"I really need to kill something..." I say with a scowl.  
"You have plenty of rats farther down, I would kill some so they don't eat us alive at night."  
I chuckle.  
"We really don't know whats in this cave, it might be a good idea for me to grab a rifle and check it out."  
I stretched, and ate some food before I left.  
My hand catches a rifle's string as it leaned against a wall.  
The light toggles, and I venture further into the cave.  
"Be careful." Gilda says as the darkness consumes me.

The only thing I could hear now was the dripping of water, and the howl of wind.  
"Alright, if any giant bugs are down here tell me." I say as I aim my rifle around the chamber.  
Something moved in the corner of my eyes.  
I quickly aim my rifle at the movement, my eye-peice showed a cursor were my weapon was pointing.  
"Alright! I know your here, I have superior fire power. Step out!" I shout.  
A green glow radiated from a tunnel in the wall.  
"As you wish, human." A distorted voice says from the tunnel.  
I crouch to steady my aim, and my weapon shakes as my hands trembled from excitement.  
A figure appears from the tunnel, followed by hundreds more.  
"Oh shit." I say as I begin to back out of the cave.  
"Not so confident now, are you Human?"  
"FUCK NO!" I yell as I backpedal quickly.  
I prime the bolt on my weapon.  
"TASTE LEAD MOTHER FUCKERS!"  
My weapon lights up the cavern as it spit lead towards the horde.  
"Good hits, clip empty." Percy says as he enters his combat mode.  
"Targets approaching left." He says.  
I finish reloading, and spray the... _thing..._ that was attacking me.  
"Hm, I was doubtful of your power on the battlefield." (Anyone know who this is yet?)  
"Ever since the invasion of Canterlot, I saw the signs of your races coming."  
I empty a few rounds into a bug that was getting too close.  
"The weather began working on its own, and my magic sensed a presence from the stars."  
I reload quickly, and I begin firing my rifle again.  
"You don't realize it, but you will one day rule them all."  
I shake my head, and continue firing my rifle.  
"Rounds empty, reload."  
I reload, and the ground behind me crumbled.  
"S-shit!" I say, terrified.  
I think of Eclipse, and she fuels my reactor.  
"COME GET IT BITCH!" I yell to the leader.  
She laughs.  
"As you wish."  
Her form was larger than the others, and the insects line up behind her.  
"Percy, how many rounds do I have in my last clip?"  
"Two, sir."  
I grin.  
"Thanks."  
I fire off my last two rounds into the celling.  
I unsheathe my Nano-knife, and power it on. (This is NOT a lightsaber, I HATE those things.)  
The soft blue plasma that ran along the steel blade caused the ground beneath my feet to glow.  
"You want to take me on in without your kinetic weapons? I'm impressed."  
I give her a dark chuckle.  
"Just because I was trained to kill things from hundreds of feet away, doesn't mean I am not skilled in hand to hand."  
She laughs, and motions for her guards to not interfere.  
"As you wish, I can feel the love dripping off of you, in a relationship, yes?"  
I shudder as she says that.  
My knife shakes as she draws near.  
She stops a few feet from me.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
I shake my head no.  
"I am Queen Chrysalis, of the Changelings."  
I've heard a whole lot about these things.  
"Changelings huh?"  
She changes into Eclipse.  
"W-w-hat... the..."  
She looked at me and laughed.  
"I know your weakness, you would never strike this form."  
I shake.  
(Now we know Langley isn't fearless.)  
"Y-ou... Monster!"  
She laughs, and it echoes around the cavern.  
She strikes me.  
I stumble backwards, unable to return fire in her new form.  
"This should be easy." She says.  
But she hesitates.  
"You know what, you show such devotion to your lover that I will call this a draw."  
She bows, and hands me my Rifle with her magic.  
"Return to your place of origin, and you have an ally in us."

I nod.  
And I walk/stumble/run up the stairs, collapsing on Gilda when I get back to our camp.  
She shakes me.  
"You alright? what happened?"  
I cough.  
"Chance encounter with a Changeling army." I say as I pass out.  
Blackness consumed me.  
I dreamed as I slept, but.  
My dreams were filled with strange shadowy figures.  
_**YoU ShAlL RuLe ThEm AlL, YoU MuSt CoMpLeTe ThE TeSt.  
**A picture of The Phoenix flashed before my eyes.  
**ReViVe ThE PhOeNix. AnD**_** RiSe.****  
**"Who are you?" I ask.  
_**YoUr RaCe CaLls mE**_** FINIS.****  
**I black out again.

(End Chapter.)

Hello again... This chapter is PLOT-THICK.  
"Raise the Phoenix" you ask. Remember a few chapters (Or one, I forgot.) ago when Langley was talking in his head during the flashback? he said "I was told a Phoenix would rise again."  
Did you ever wonder why I took The Phoenix out of the picture so early?  
Just define 'Phoenix' and you will see it rises again.  
And Again.  
It is immortal.

-Quote of the day.  
**_HuMaNiTy iS dEsTiNeD tO RuLe tHe GaLaXy, ThEy FiRsT hAvE tO DeFeAt ChOaS. - Finis._**


	25. Chapter 25

America.

This is a little bit of a background chapter, explaining how the Federation operates. (With Star-ships, not ground troops.)

Also, this is a super-chapter. 4k+ words.

Let this be a little guide of fleet operations, yes?  
The normal story will begin after this short interruption.  
You can skip to the mark on the paper that looks like: (Fed-Fleet End.)

(Begin Guide Chapter.)

Hello again! I will be your instructor today, here at TheFederationJustice, we employ the help of Starships.  
There are many classes of starships.  
Here are all of the ships that have been developed by me.

**Frigates (FR) (Standard issued Warships.)**

Dropper Class Drop Pod Special Operations Frigate (DCDPSO) 80 manufactured.

Screener Class Anti-Fighter Frigate. (SCAFF) 140 manufactured.

Eclipse Class Small Fleet Command Vessel. (ECSFCV) 12 manufactured.

Johnson Class Physical Harm Deploy-able Medical Facility. (JCPHDMF) 50 Manufactured

the inside joke for captains of this class of vessel, Doctor Johnson, due to P.H.D. in the class designation.

Trooper Class Standard Issue Battle Frigate. (TCSIBF) The most common class. 480.

Freeson Class Heavy Frigate. (FCHF) 220 Manufactured. (This is the class The Phoenix is.)

**Destroyers (DT) (Designed to take on Frigates, Fighters, And Destroyers.)**

Ambusher Class Mine Transport And Layer. (ACMTL) 40 manufactured.

Aegis Special Operations Recon Destroyer. (ASORD) 8 manufactured.

UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer. (UCCBD) The most common class. 280

Motherly Class Fighter Transport Destroyer. (MCFTD) 48 manufactured.

Freeson Class Heavy Frigate. (FCHF)

Cadence Class Peace Keeping Destroyer. (CCPKD) 24 manufactured.

Crusader Class Presidential Transport Destroyer (CCPTD) (Air Force One) 1 manufactured.

...

**Corvette's (CV) (Utility)**

...

Tinker Class Repair Corvette. (TCRC) 80 manufactured.

Loader Class Ammunition Corvette. (LCAC) 20 manufactured.

Hauler Class Military Cargo Vessel. (HCMCV) Most common class. (148) Followed by the TCRC

Picker Class Military Scavenger/Mine Removal Corvette. (PCMSMRC) 18 manufactured

Heavier Warships

**Cruiser (CR) (Designed to be cheaper than Battle Ships, and still hold high power.)**

Phalanx Class Tactical Response Vessel. (PCTRV) 28 manufactured.

Pegasus Class Transport Cruiser. (PCTC) 98 manufactured.

Urbana Class Walker Deployment Vessel. (UCWDV) 100 manufactured.

Terra Class City Bombardment Cruiser. (TCCBC) 80 Manufactured.

Brawler Class Assault Cruiser. (BCAC) Most common class. Followed by the PCTC. 230 manufactured

**Battleships (BB) Designed to be the largest weapons in attacking another fleet.**

Luna Class Assault Ship. (LCAS) 32 manufactured. Most common class.

Sol Class Support/Defense Ship. (SCSDS) 18 manufactured.

Discord Class Experimental Matter Distortion Vessel. (DCEMDV) 1 prototype.

Thor Class Orbital Bombardment Ship. (TCOBS) 8 manufactured.

Celestia Class Command Battleship. (CCCB) 2 manufactured.

Xen Class Heavy Broadside. (XCHB) 4 manufactured. Infinity Class Exploration Battleship. (ICEB) none produced. Prototype.

...

**Carriers. (CR) Designed to carry hundreds of fighter aircraft to the fight.**

Lexington Class Heavy Carrier. (LCHC)

Enterprise Class Super Carrier. (ECSC)

York Town Class Bomber Carrier. (YTCBC)

America Class Fighter Carrier. (ACFC)

Washington Class Troop Transport Carrier. (WCTTC)

Zelda Class Military Transport. (ZCMT)

**Industrial Ships. (INDSTRY) (enlisted civilian ships.)**

Hyclon Industrial Heavy Mining Star Vessel. (HIHMSV) 1 enlisted, 4 produced.

Hyclon Industrial Manufacturing Star Vessel. (HIMSV) 1 enlisted, 10 produced.

Federated Cargo Company Resource Carrier. (FCCRC) 10 enlisted. 30 produced.

**Dreadnoughts.(DN) Designed to destroy entire countries, take on entire fleets, and destroy other dreadnoughts.**

Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel. (JCOAV) Most common. 1 ever manufactured.

(End Ship Section.)

Now that we have learned all of the warships employed, lets discuss the roles of certain classes of ships.

Frigates First!  
Frigates are designed to be fast, maneuverable, cannon fodder.  
Most frigates are lightly armed, and are either set to Patrol duties or Recon.

Destroyers.  
Destroyers are designed to be slow, powerful, and heavily shielded.  
They are normally set to either Patrol, Recon, Escort, Transport, and or cannon fodder. (Key word for fleet assault ships.)

Corvettes.  
Corvettes (Not the car.) are designed to aid the main fighting force in repairs, utility, and ammunition carriers.  
They are normally sent along with either the Earth Defense Fleet (EDF) or the Federation Assault Fleet. (FAF)

Cruisers.  
Cruisers (Larger ships, not tiny things like some of them.) are designed to be one of the larger threats on the battlefield. (Battlespace?)  
Most of them are armed with heavy weapons, and are rarely seen by themselves. They are either set to Defense, Assault, or Fleet Formations.

Battleships.  
Battleships. Huge warships that are designed purely for Offensive formations. (They are also rarely used in defense if things get bad.)  
All of them are either set to Defense, Offense, or are scrapped. NONE are seen alone. If you see a battleship, it has a 110% chance of having a fleet along with it.

Carriers.  
Carriers are HUGE warships that carry thousands of fighters to the battlefield. (battle-space.)  
The most common craft on them (Unless they are bomber or transport variants.) are the F-53 Strike-Lightning VTOL All Purpose Space and Atmospheric Fighters.  
These are never seen without Battleships. (They have terrible turn-rate, high shields, but weak armor to fit craft inside.)

Industrial Ships.  
Industrial Ships are designed to assist a fleet, or a company in getting resources for the main operation.  
These are non-combatant and normally hang back a few light-years.

And last but not least.  
The Dreadnaught. (Dread-Yes, or Dread-Not?)  
The Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel, is the largest vessel. It was so massive it blots out the sun, and causes a solar-eclipse.  
If you see one.  
Your dead.  
No escape.  
Unless you show it the magic of friendship, and then it would just laugh at you and kill your planet.  
I'm looking at you, Pinky Pie!

(Fed-Fleet End.)

(Begin normal chapter.)

(Third Person POV) **_Ever-joys words._**

Nightmare Moon found herself seated at the royal dinner table, much to her dissatisfaction. She did not wish to be amongst the company she was surrounded by this evening. Celestia and Luna were of course in attendance, but worse than that was the presence of the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

She no longer held a deep animosity towards them, since they were supposedly 'allies' now, it was more of a feeling of indifference now. But this did not change the fact that she desired for them to hold her in high respect and fear for her great power. "Do they not remember who I am, who I still am? I can still bring eternal darkness upon them all if I so choose." Moon thought to her. However, such plans were not applicable now with their 'arrangement' and with Langley ever present in her mind. So, instead she sat there, silently, shooting a distasteful glare to each bearer whenever their eyes should meet hers.

Twilight refused to take her eyes off of Nightmare Moon, though she also attempted to avoid any eye contact. She would instead discreetly lift her eyes while she ate or talked to her friends. Moon was supposedly an 'ally' now, but that did not mean Twilight had to trust her.

Nightmare Moon had not said a word during the entire dinner. Feeling very uneasy, and in an effort to be neighborly, Rarity was the first to speak directly to Moon.

"So Moon, I hear you have a love interest? I would love to hear all about him darling."

Nightmare turned to the voice that had just addressed her directly. She saw it was the white one, with a purple mane. She had yet to learn any of their names, save Twilight Sparkles. Moon cringed at the thought of 'her' name.

"Excuse me? Our thou addressing me?" Moon responded with revulsion filling her tone.

"Well, yes I just thought…" Rarity began before she was cut off.

Moon raised a hoof in the air. "You thought? YOU THOUGHT? What you thought is none of your business." Venom dripped with every word.

Twilight immediately stood up, throwing the fork she had been levitating with her magic, onto her plate, making a very loud "CLING."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FRIEND THAT WAY! She was asking a simple friendly question, just trying to start a conversation with you. And you, you tell her off! I will not tolerate such treatment of my friends." Twilight declared as she flew over and got in Moon's face.

"Ha! Thou art a fool Twilight Sparkle! I do not care to make such frivolously conversations with any of you. We may be allies at the moment, but that DOES NOT make us friends. I wish not to converse with any of you beyond what is necessary." Moon said, as she bared her sharp teeth at Twilight.

Twilight backed off slightly. Crossing her hooves, she did not back down from the argument. "I am far more powerful than the last time we met Nightmare Moon. Don't think I won't banish you back to the moon or some other forsaken land if need be."

This only made Nightmare Moon laugh. "Oh Twilight Sparkle, thou thinks that just because you have become an Alicorn, that thou can defeat me. My power stretches far beyond yours still. I could banish all of you, or even kill you while bringing eternal darkness to this light-loving land in a matter of seconds."

Moon was now standing, her star-filled mane swirling around her as her eyes glowed a bright white. "Do not tempt me to do so. Thou should be grateful that I have Langley and have agreed to assist you as I have. You will not get more than that out of me, so I suggest you ALL go back to minding your own and leave me be till the time comes that we absolutely must interact."

Twilight trembled as she found her way back to her seat. "Fine." She murmured as she clumsily sat back down. The other's faces had all gone pale. If they had any inclination that Nightmare had gone soft, those thoughts had been completely swept from their minds.

Moon gave them all one more warning glare, and then continued to finish her dinner.

(Twilight's POV)

"Well I never! That was some of the poorest display of manners I have ever endured." Rarity declared with a huff.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Even though Rarity was correct in her analyses of Moon's behavior at dinner, there was something about her remark that was just so, well her. Rarity shot me a glare.

"Sorry."

"It's fine darling, I'm just so distraught over being handled in such a fashion."

"I know. I don't trust Nightmare Moon, especially after tonight. But we have to put up with her, at least until this war is over. I just don't like it."

"Well, if you ask me I think she's just touchy about her love life, and that only makes me all the more curious about what's going on between her and that…human."

Rarity looked at me and I saw an all to familiar grin spread across her face.

"Oh no you don't. Rarity, I'm pretty sure Nightmare made it more than clear tonight that she does not wish to discuss her relationship, or anything for that matter."

"Who said she has to actually tell me what's going on. I have my ways of getting information from ponies when they do not wish to share."

I slapped my face with my hoof and groaned. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of. If you're going to pry into Moon's love life, you can count me out. You're all on your own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rarity grinned mischievously.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Dinner had proven to be beyond a mild inconvenience, it was just a major annoyance. "When will those ponies learn that I am far superior to them, and I want nothing at all to do with them? Are they so ignorant that they really think I will associate myself with such commo...Oh no. Not you!" I moaned as the white unicorn with purple mane stood in front of me. 'What was her name again? Clarity? Harrity? Oh what ever, it does not matter.' I thought to myself.

"Be gone peasant. I wish not to converse with you. Did I not make myself clear earlier?" I declared menacingly.

"Who, muah? I do beg your pardon, but I am no peasant. And yes, you made a most disgraceful display earlier, but I do not wish to upset you." The white one said.

"Then leave me BE!"

"Oh well, I simply wanted to know if you would like a new gown. Perhaps to impress a certain someone?" She persisted.

I had to admit the thought of a new garb was rather insisting. Maybe it would impress Langley. No, I shook my head. 'Don't fall for it Moon.' I thought.

"NO! Leave my presence!"

The unicorn looked at me with a pouted lip and puppy dog like eyes. "Oh come now, a new gown would do you wonders. I was thinking a dark mid-night blue with some dazzling silver gems resembling the stars you love so much."

No…No I couldn't, but that did sound lovely. I sighed. "Fine. I will go with thee and you may design me an exquisite ensemble such as you speak. But mind you, I desire no conversation and no eye contact. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I said as I rose into the air attempting to frighten the mare. It seemed to do the trick, for the white unicorn was trembling.

"Oh yes, yes. I understand, but I must at some points talk with you so I can make sure the gown meets your expectations."

"That is fine. But we discuss nothing else." I informed the unicorn eyeing her in the process.

She simply nodded her head and motioned for me to follow. We arrived in a room that was filled with fabrics of nearly any color one could imagine. There were two sewing machines, tape measures scattered about, and other miscellaneous sewing supplies. I stood there for only a moment when the unicorn's horn began to glow a light blue and I found myself wrapped in tape measures and then mid-night blue fabric. The mare worked for several minutes intently and quietly. The blissful silence soon came to a halt, however.

"So, about this Langley?"

"I thought we agreed not to discuss anything but the dress?" I said rather annoyed.

"Oh yes, of course. But does he not relate, since you will be wearing this for him?" The unicorn insested.

"Well I. As I said earlier, that is none of your business."

"Oh contraire darling, I am making your gown and you are having me make it so he can see you in it. I simply want to ensure that this Langley will find you and your gown alluring."

She had me. She had me and she knew it. I began to cave. "He's very nice." I stated flatly, trying not to reveal too much of my emotions.

"Is that all? Hmm…"

"What do you mean hmm…" I demanded.

"It just seems like, well I just thought that you would be with someone that's a little more than nice."

"He is more than nice! He's strong, brave, handsome, and all around amazing!" I say with a sigh. Awe I can't believe I actually let that mare to get me to talk.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! This was all some ploy to get me to talk about Langley!" I will not stand for this any longer. I command you to finish my gown without my presence and deliver it to my door once complete." I bared my teeth and the mare and growled. Then, I promptly stormed out of the room.

(Rarity's POV)

I grinned as Moon left my chambers. Sure, she had not said much but her tone and body language had told me all I needed to know about her relationship with Langley. "She is completely and totally head over hooves for that stallion…ere man. Even if she refuses to admit it to anyone."

I shook my head as I continued to work on her gown. At first the gown had been a great cover to get Moon alone so I could pry, but her last display gave me no desire to leave the gown unfinished. I sighed and began to sew.

(Captain Langley's POV.) **_TFJ's words._**

The storm had cleared by the time I woke up the next morning, the snow glittered, sending light into our shelter.  
I turn on the radio.  
"This is Captain Joseph Langley, does any Federation Broadcast Station read?" I test.  
"This is Com-Sat-4, Identification code." A robotic voice says back.  
_Yes! I have a signal!_  
"208391."  
The machine processed this, and returned to the line.  
"Uplink established, transferring to Canterlot Transmission Station."  
The line crackled, and was reconnected to a ground-transmitter.  
"This is a secure channel, may I ask who is calling?" A male voice sounds from the other end.  
I inhale.  
"Captain Joseph Langley, 133rd Starship Regiment. Captain of The U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Call-sign Frost-3."  
The man on the other end seems to choke as he realizes who he is talking to.  
"Y-yes, Captain Langley?" he shakily says.  
"I need a drop-ship on my location, I have been at war here for the past week and I haven't had a break from it."  
The man on the other end has a hushed conversation with someone on the other side.  
"Mk-84 VTOL en-route, It will arrive with two F-53's in the next five-teen minutes."  
I thank him, and step outside into the sun after I packed my things.  
The woods were quiet, frost and snow glistened on every surface. My breath froze in my now forming beard, and I rubbed it to get the ice out.  
Dean and the other girls walk out.  
The enchanting silence was broken by a buzz overhead, a UAV was lazily drifting above us.  
"They are close." I say into EJ's ear, causing it to flick.  
The gentle roar of a jet-engine was heard, and the white forest was illuminated even brighter by a spotlight from a Mk-84 VTOL that was hovering low over the trees.  
We follow the VTOL towards a clearing, and I remember what Chrysalis had said.  
_"You have an ally in_ _us."  
_  
The Mk-84 sets down, the landing gear hissing as it holds the weight of the drop-ship.  
The ramp whines as it lowers, and several fresh soldiers unload into the snow, and the flight chief motions us aboard.  
My boots hit Federation Metal once again, and the rest of my companions strap themselves in.  
"Engines hot, we will be back in half an hour or so; we dont have enough fuel to reach orbit to make it faster."  
The ground fell away from us as the VTOL lifted off, and pointed its thrusters backwards to pick up forward motion causing it to shoot off into the sky, a thin trail of white vapor on each wing-tip.  
The cold lands of the Griffon kingdom gave way to lush grasslands as we made our way south, getting closer to the equator.  
It was rather smooth, almost like we weren't traveling 1,200 miles per hour.  
We shot over the Atlantimare ocean, and the calm beaches of Ponyington county were far below us.  
"We have some turbulence ahead, get strapped in if you aren't." The pilot said expertly as he raised his hand to the roof of his cockpit to flick a flight-switch.  
The craft shook as it crossed over Appaloosa, (I think thats right.) the desert sand was only broken by the railroad tracks far beneath us.  
"Hm, we appear to be getting some strong energy readings from up ahead, Wait, thats not an energy reading... thats a life-sign." The co-pilot said as he examined the instruments.

A streak shot past us, The Wonderbolts leader was flying along side us.  
The F-53 to the left rolled its wings as if to say hello, and the wonderbolt flyer did the same.  
"Hey, thats spitfire! how did they know we were coming?" The pilot said as he re-adjusted his helmet.  
Me and deans radio crackles.  
"We got headsets, Federation Pencil-pushers consider us aircraft." The lead flyer says as the Transport lowers its altitude.  
I chuckle, and respond.  
"You know, we did that so we could get a better pay-check right? Now that you have to license yourself its a huge money maker for the Brass back on Earth."  
Spitfire laughs through the radio.  
"Mind letting me in boys?" She says as she moves herself behind the Transport.  
I sigh, _Why the hell not?_ I click a button, and the rear ramp lowers. Causing a tone to sound to signify the drop signal if we were para-troopers.  
The expert flyer lands on the transports ramp, and folds her wings.  
The ramp closed behind her as she sat next to Dean, and pants.  
"Thanks, I was starting to get worn out trying to stay in pace with you guys."  
She continues to huff as we slow rapidly, the spires of Canterlot appearing in our tiny windows.  
The craft whines as landing gear lower themselves, and a soft screech as heard as the wheels hit the ground.  
Turbo-fan engines powered down, and the rear lamp squeals with a mechanical complaint.  
I bid Spitfire farewell, and I head into the castle.  
The Canterlot gardens has changed since I last saw them in dreamscape.  
Beautiful fields of green had been painted with dozens of lines along the main field.  
Several transports slept in peace as they were worked on by eager mechanics.  
Sandbags squared off several emplacements of anti air and artillery guns.  
The purr of a Diesel engine reached my ears, and a Stallion APC rolls past me as it made its way towards a gate, cutting up the grass with its steel tires.  
"Its good to be back somewhere that isn't constantly frozen." I say as my legs take me through a door that was propped open with several large crates of ammunition, free for the taking. I stop at one of them, and discard my empty clips for new ones.  
A royal guard jumps as he sees me, and hurries off to Finis know where. (Finis is the human religions god after WW3, all prior knowledge had been wiped out.)  
I make my way to the throne room, and I push the door open.  
I scared the crap out of Celestia, and she caught her cup of tea in the brink of time before it hit the floor.  
"O-oh, Langley, good to see you again!" She says, hoping I didn't remember what happened a few nights ago.  
"Yeah, don't act like nothing happened Celestia." I say, crossing my arms.  
She sighs.  
"I just had a few drinks with Nightmare Moon, she was crying hysterically for hours until I gave her a sip!" she says heatedly.  
I shake my head.  
"And risk falling back into a dark pit of alcoholism?"  
She begins to tear up.  
"My student... doesn't look at me the same any.. any... anymore."  
I heard a door creak open, and the six elements of harmony walk in.  
My hand gives them a gesture to wait for a moment.  
"Well, maybe if you didn't drink for more than a day!" I shout.  
"She would warm back up!"  
I finish, and turn to Twilight.  
"Make sure she doesn't do something stupid..."  
She nods, a grin appeared on her face.

Another door creaks open, and my favorite dark mare walks into the room.  
I could see her eyes shine like a thousand suns, but she kept her stoic manner.  
She walked into the room, looking threatening to the six bearers of harmony.  
She then calmly walks up to me, and loses all control.  
"Oh Solaria, I missed you SO MUCH!" She said as she cried tears of joy into my shoulder.  
_Why do I always make everything cry around me? _  
I could see Rarity beam in the corner of my eye, well, until my vision was completely overtaken by Eclipse.  
"I missed you, terribly so, I NEVER want you to leave my side, NEVER."  
Any and all forms of regal appearance shattered and turned to dust, not caring what anyone(pony?) saw her as.  
"Why did you leave me?" she said in pain.  
"Someone's gotta' kick ass and chew bubblegum." I quoted an old game character that archaeologist's managed to find from the old world.

Dean falls over, cackling like a psycho.  
She nips my neck, causing me to bleed slightly.  
I could take the pain, besides, it was rather cute.  
My ears couldn't pick up any sound from any of the other people in the room, and I guessed they all had big dopey grins on their face and were only bidding their time before they could gossip about it later.

We kiss, for the first time in an entire week.  
(What the hell am I supposed to write now? a poem?)

We eventually parted, a huge blush on Nightmares face.  
I sit up, the hot scent of Alicorn covering me.  
"Nothings going on here."™  
EverJoy rolls her eyes.  
I roll over, and crawl for my rifle.  
Once it was in my grasp, I flicked the safety on. Glad it didn't go off when it dropped.  
I stand up.  
All of the eyes in the room were on me.  
I blink.  
And I slowly grimace in the kind of pain you get when you get vaccinated.  
Nightmare was biting my neck, transferring some sort of substance into me.  
"You will understand eventually, For now, let my venom sort itself out."  
The venom tingles as it made its way up my blood-stream towards my brain.  
Once the tingling reached my head, the world distorted, making me see double.  
"Well, not that bad. Good to get high off of I guess." I say as my head clears.  
Nightmare Moon stared at me in shock.  
"That was suppose to test your tolerance to pain! You didn't even wince!"  
I grin.  
"I have my ways of coping with pain, and getting high is one of them."  
Dean falls over laughing again.  
It was a trick we all learned in basic, if there was enough pain you could trick your brain into making it feel like pleasure. It took a lot of hard work, and lots of painful days. But once you get the hang of it pain isn't pain anymore. (THIS IS FICTION, DO NOT BE A FUCKING IDIOT AND TRY THIS AT HOME!)

I shook my head, feeling slightly drunk.  
"What the hell was in that stuff? Vodka?" I say as I stumble over to Dean, who holds me up.  
Nightmare Moon still had her jaw open in shock, and shook her head.  
"What was in it then?"  
"One of the most deadly poisons on the planet." She says sheepishly.  
I look at her.  
"You fucking serious?"  
She looks down.  
"Thanks, but all that did was get me really high."  
She face-hooves.

The rest of the night went nicely, and with me here Nightmare was actually able to communicate.  
I guess I had to make the most of it before I was deployed again.  
If, I was deployed again.

(End Chapter.)

how was that mega-chapter? That was... Long... and... trippy, kinda kinky there in the end with Nightmare injecting poison into Langley... but then again, what does your brain think off at 11:40 at night?  
have a nice night/day/orbit.  
I am too tired for a quote of the day, so here it is.  
_**I am too tired for a quote of the day, so here it is.  
**__**I AM TOO TIRED FOR A QUOTE OF THE DAY, SO HERE IT IS.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, this chapter is the chapter everything changes.  
I have been working with the creator of A Mending Soul, and Orbit is about to change.

Read on, and be enlightened.

(Begin.)

Alpha Centauri.  
Celestia Class Command Ship, Philomena.

"What of our interdimensional probe? will it work?" Councilman Olson said from his high-backed chair.  
A man wearing a lab coat nodded.  
"It would take a huge amount of power, but I am sure we can get it to one of the larger dimensions."  
The councilman swiveled his chair around to face the man.  
"What are we waiting for? Get to it!"  
The man shook his head.  
"If we jump, we draw attention to ourselves. We believe there is some sort of interdimensional being that have a huge amount of power, we don't believe even the Jesus Class could scratch them." The man says while sliding a holo-pad to Olson.

Olson picks up the pad, and reads over the information.  
"Are you sure these energy readings aren't a pulsar?" He says after several long moments.  
"We are certain, The Star Celestia-1 has a strange field surrounding it, we believe we can send a probe through and get it to the other side." The lab coat wearing man says thoughtfully.  
"Do it, and don't do anything that could jeopardize the mission."

**The Celestia Class warmed its engines and jumped towards Celestia-1.  
The ship seemingly bent as it bent space to accelerate.  
Philomena re-appeared several seconds later in a low orbit over Celestia-1.  
The star itself caused the ships shields to flare as it deflected solar wind.  
A small object was released from the ship, dropping fast towards the star.  
It blinked, and the star turned a dark blue for a second as the probe fell through the energy field.  
The Philomena decided it was time to leave the area before the giant battleship was seen, disappearing in a** **flash.**

(The Probes POV.)

-ScanProgram- =Running, -RadioSignals-Silent.-  
The probe blinked as its strobes illuminated the small sattelite.  
-Location, Alternate Equi-3, Escape Trajectory out of Alternate Cel-1.-  
The probe fired its Ion-thruster and it slowly sent itself on a trajectory that would cause it to aero-brake around equi-3, and circularize its orbit.

While it was doing this, it activated its cloaking shield. Remaining hidden to the un-trained eye.  
Hopefully nobody had a trained eye, hm?

(Phasetroopers POV.)

My eyes observed 'The Council' as they talked about various Fleet operations, which was rather un-harmful to the Phasetrooper and his cause.

He was disquised as a Federation Soldier, pretending to be guarding the leaders.  
He listened to the conversation, and the words "Interdimensional" reached his ears.  
He strained his ears harder, hearing more.  
"Was the deployment of the Interdimensional Probe succseful, Counselor Olson?" One of the elders spoke.  
The Phasetrooper took note of this, and continued to listen.  
"Yes, the probe should be able to send us back information when it gets into a proper orbit, and Yes, it is cloaked."  
The elder smiled.  
"Good, very good."  
He continued.  
"Do you think we could get a fleet through?"  
The science advisor shook her head.  
"Yes, but we need a very, and I mean VERY large amount of energy to get anything larger than a holo-pad over." She continues.  
"If we could harness energy from either the super-massive black hole in the center of the galaxy, or captured a demon we could get a fleet over with no trouble."  
The Phasetrooper listened, and he decided he would not act. Just listen.

(This is the begining of a collaboration that is running between Torrenta and I, A Mending Soul will have Federation Personnel in it at some point. Check it out! A Mending Soul by Torrenta. I reccomend it.)

(Captain Langley's POV.)

Several weeks have passed since he had returned to canterlot, and he already had to leave, sadly.  
He had spent a good many days relaxing, before he would be sent to attack the Griffons again.

He actually had some decent clothing on now, his Trench-coat had been returned to him and was enchanted to protect him from projectiles like body-armoy, was lighter, warmer, and could keep him nice and cold during hot days. Nightmare Moon's cold scent was also (secretly) enchanted into his prized clothing, which smelt like a cold winter night, and a hint of black rose.  
A picture of her was also enchanted to return to his front right pocket of his Trenchcoat, and it would be nigh-indestructable.

He already missed her form pressed against his.  
The QX-113 shook as it entered a patch of rough air.  
"Attention guys in back! THAT WASN'T AIR! WE ARE UNDER FIRE BY GRI-" The pilot was killed, and the Co-pilot fought the controls as the craft's right wing caught on fire, the engines exploding and causing the propeller blades to slice into the body.

"Were going down! Brace for impact!" The Co-pilot said as he waited to die.  
I held onto the straps in my seat.  
"OH SHIT!" I yell as bullet holes appear, running down the sides of the aircraft.  
One of the rounds barely missed my head.  
I pick up a dead soldiers helmet, and strap it on.  
Fire was spreading into the cabin, and the last thing I thought of before the transport slammed into the ground was the thought of Nightmare Moon.

...

I could smell smoke as I opened my eyes.  
My body was laying sideways in the cargo-bay, and the segment of the craft I was resting in was ripped from the tail segment and cockpit section.  
I must be in the wing section. I thought as I crawled upwards at a slight angle towards the open cargo-ramp.

I ran off, away from the transport with my Rifle in hand.  
They would come looking, and they would kill anyone they found.  
I ran for most of the day, I made around 40 miles in progress. I had two more days at that speed to reach the last location of The Convoy.

I rested that night, my weapon in hand.  
My legs carried me another 40 miles that day, narrowly missing Griffon patrols as they scowered the area looking for survivors.  
Langley ran until he collapsed in a bush, too tired to care how he slept.

_**EJ's Words.**_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I felt better knowing that Langley's trench coat was now enchanted to protect him, but my heart ached all the same for his presence. He had only been gone a couple of hours, yet it felt like days or weeks.

EverJoy was staying at Canterlot along with a new human I was not familiar with, whom Langley called Dean, as well as a griffon; I believe her name to be Gilda or something along those lines. I don't mind EJ so much, she tends to mind her own. Plus, she had assisted me several times before. The other newcomers I am not sure of yet, as long as they are not nosey like those six harmony bearers, we'll get along just find. Still, for good measure I had given the griffon and human a warning glare earlier in the day. The female griffon had just raised an eyebrow, seemingly un-phased. The human, Dean, on the other hoof (hand) appeared to be very uneasy. This had given me great satisfaction; now I'll just have to make sure that griffon knows her place.

My thoughts returned to Langley. I wonder how he's doing, if he's all right? I sighed, missing him even more. I used my magic to lift up a black moon-shaped locket. Opening it, an image of Langley stared back at me. Seeing his face, even in a picture made me feel a little better.

All the others had gone to their rooms and were surely asleep by now, but I could not sleep for my thoughts would not let me. I decide to go out into the cool night and gaze upon the stars and moon. The darkness always eased my mind. I quietly exited the castle and entered the Canterlot gardens. Everything was quiet and still, a chill rang through the air. I lifted my head towards the heavens and gazed upon the bright moon. "I wish you were here with me, Langley." I continued to stare into the night sky for several more minutes, when an idea came to me. Using my magic, I rearranged some of the stars so that they formed a heart around the moon. "I hope you see this Langley, and know that I'm thinking of you." I smiled at the thought of Langley receiving my message. Satisfied, and now feeling tired myself, I laid down on the cool grass and before I knew it, fell asleep beneath my beloved night sky.

(EJ's POV)

It was wonderful to be in the Canterlot Castle. I never dreamed I would get to enter its grand halls, let alone have my very own room here. And, then there was the fact that the bearer's of the Elements of Harmony were staying here as well. I was hoping beyond anything that I would have an opportunity to talk with Twilight Sparkle. Myself being an avid reader and learner, I knew we would have many topics to discuss.

The only downside was Langley had left Dean at the castle as well. We hadn't spoken a single word to one another, or even glanced much in each other's direction since our last argument weeks ago, which was more than fine with me. The only satisfaction I got was seeing how uncomfortable he was being surrounded by so many ponies. It was a rather funny sight.

Gilda was my designated roommate, which was great. We went way back, to when I was a little filly. Gilda had been practicing her flying near my family's farm, when a strong gust of wind had caused her to fly into a tree and crash land. Gilda had broken her right wing in the process. I was the one who had found her and with the help of my mom, we bandaged her wing and helped her get home. We became very good friends after that, but the years had been long and hard and we had not been able to spend much time with one another. I was really enjoying catching up with her. Gilda had always been a big pranker, and as a filly she had often gotten me in trouble. The years had undoubtedly not changed that side of her, because she managed to talk me into pulling a few pranks on some of the castle guards, and one prank on Dean.

Her demeanor had changed slightly, upon Langley's departure. She seemed sad, but brushed it off when what like nothing was going on when I brought it up. I hoped she wasn't developing feelings for him, because Langley was obviously in love with Moon and visa-versa. Besides, I would not want to be her if Moon found out that she might have some competition.

Night had fallen several hours ago, but I had paid very little mind to this. I was very content to be in the Canterlot Library surrounded by so many books. I couldn't stop reading; I had never seen so many books in all my life. I returned to Equestria history book I had been reading, to its place on the shelf when I found a book on the Elements of Harmony. This peeked my interest, so I quickly swiped it from the shelf and returned to the area I had been reading in. I opened the cover and was immediately filled with wonder as I read, soaking in all of the knowledge. "There's no way I'm sleeping tonight." I thought to myself.

(Two Weeks Later.)

**_Gunship-4, Copy last?  
This is Gunship-4, we are in weapons range.  
Gunship-4, Take out the Princesses, they are no longer of need to us.  
This is Gunship-4, Orders received. Beginning gun_ run.**

A dark grey craft shot down from the sky, preparing to fire off its weapons into Canterlot Castle.  
The craft hung in the air, and suddenly, an entire rocket pod salvo on each wing shot towards the Castle, hitting Luna's tower and most of the throne room.  
Luna's tower fell, the dark mare flying out of a window in the last moment.  
The gunship's gunner moved the 30mm auto-cannon that was mounted under the cockpit, and began firing explosive rounds into the castle.

After it had broken every window, and had saturated every room with machine-gun fire, it turned its attention to the Airfield that was currently on high alert, launching Fighters to take it down.  
AA emplacements began opening up on the gunship, which was evading most of the shots.  
Finally, a burst of AA rounds hit the right engine, and it spiraled slowly downwards, the VTOL thrusters attempting to keep it upwards.

The doomed craft smashed through a stained-glass window, and slid across the interior until it broke halfway into the other wall. The engines screeches got louder, until the craft exploded. Fire shooting upwards.  
Royal guards were dispatched, and protected Luna and Celestia as they investigated the craft.  
The pilot was prone on the floor, with two broken legs and a trail of blood leading from the cockpit to the wall.  
A royal guard flipped him over.  
"Who are you! Why did you attack us?" He yelled.  
"N-names Privat-e White, 133rd Starship Regim-ment, G-gunship pilot."  
"Liar!" Luna shouts.  
"W-what do I-I hav-ve to pr-rove? Councilor Kaleb ordered me to assault here, I-I fo-llow orders."  
Celestia looks at her sister, perplexed.  
"T-tell my f-family I l-love them..." The pilot said before he died, his soul leaving his body.  
Celestia closed his eyes with her magic.  
"Fetch for Dean, he will know what to do." She said after several long moments mourning for the loss of life.  
A guard walked off, to find the lone human.

(Deans POV.)

I was sitting in the room I was given, the window open, with a high-powered rifle mounted to the window sill with its bipod.  
My eyes looked through the scope, searching Canterlot for any threats.  
I heard footsteps behind me.  
My hand slowly unsheathed by knife, and I flung myself around, knife extended.  
The Guard had a shocked look in his eye, and stuttered out his orders.  
"Celestia wishes to see you." He said after he regained composure.  
I nod.  
"Let me guess, about the gunship that just felled a tower and shelled the castle? none of my concern..." I say as I walk out of the room, following the guard.

After several minutes of walking, I made my way into a room that was heavily damaged.  
A "Talon" FA-9 VTOL Gunship was filling the room with smoke, and glass covered the floor that came from a stained glass window. "What happened in here? A war?" I say sarcastically as I made my way to the downed Talon.  
I inspect the craft, standard issued. Why would it be sent here?  
The craft whines as I open the cockpit, inspecting the interior.  
The dead gunner was leaning over his holographic control panel, and blood was covering the broken cockpits glass.  
I pull myself into the pilots seat, flicking a few switches to see if they responded. The left engine whined as it spun up, causing glass to be sucked into the air intake.  
I power it down, the engine whining as the injured craft went back to sleep.  
Glass crunched under my foot as I stepped out to inspect the pilot.  
Following his blood trail, I crouch beside the pilot.  
I inspect his chest, a piece of turbine from the engine that exploded during flight was lodged in his sternum.  
I was surprised he made it this far.  
"Celestia, this doesn't make sense... We are never allowed to bomb civilian targets without orders from... The Council..."  
I stand up.  
"The Council ordered this attack, I know so. No commander here is stupid enough to start a war."  
I rip the dog-tags from the mans neck.  
I sigh.  
"White? Who got you into this mess?" I say as I pat my brothers shoulder.  
How did I not know it was him earlier!  
I stumble backwards and sit on the ground.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry man..." I say as tears overtake me.  
"Shouldn't have gotten deployed here.. I shouldn't have allowed it!"  
A fire burned in my eyes.  
I almost pulled out my handgun and killed everything here, but a hand rested on my shoulder, the talons pricking me.  
"W-what do you want?" I ask.  
Gilda responds.  
"I lost my entire family, I know how you feel."  
My hand unholstered my handgun.  
I pressed it against the side of my head, and I heard a click as it was swept from my hand.  
"Just let me die..." I say with a growl.

"I won't let someone die, not if I can help it." Gilda says with her eyebrows lowered in concern.  
I laugh, but it was cold and mirthless.  
"Since when did you care about me? We bombed your town, remember?"  
Gilda seems to get her feathers ruffled over this. (lolpun)  
"Yeah? Dont bring that up..."  
I chuckle.  
"Did I hit a rough spot there? Need a hug?"  
Gilda glares at me.  
"Alright. NOW your just trying to piss me off..."  
I pull off my signature "I dont Give a Shit" Grin.  
Gilda punches me in the face, and flaps her wings to get airborne.  
"Humans, so unbearable to talk to..." She shot me a pained glare, before she flew through the broken glass window that the _Talon_ had crashed through.  
Dean didn't know it, but he had hurt her feelings.  
And neither did he know something huge was about to happen either.

(The United Federation Of Colonies Minister of Defense, Standard broadcast message.)

Attention all Federation Active Duty Military Personnel and Civilians.  
The Council has gone rogue, Our president has given me complete authority, and we have raised Defense Status to MAXIMUM.  
All able-bodied men shall report to the nearest Federation Fleet recruitment center and sign up or be shot for treason.  
Unknown Hostile War-fleet has been sited by Federation Assault Fleet Two, the only Assault Fleet still loyal to us.  
Admiral Krausk and his Fleet have either fled the combat zone, or have been destroyed.  
Admiral Krausk is still un-accounted for, if you have any information pertaining to his location please send the information through our official site.  
Remember, The Council is not to be trusted.  
Best of luck to all of Humanity, we might not make it through this one. If this is the case, fight hard, long, and give this hostile fleet the fight of their lives!  
Minister Of Defense. Ford Prefect.

(End Chapter.)


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Me, TheFederationJustice here!  
Now, it has been brought to my attention that views have just spiked, and I mean, SPIKED!  
Maybe its the Torrenta Collab?

Did Sci-fi suddenly get huge on here?  
People like to see my terrible story-line?  
I won't question.  
Whatever you are here for, I don't care.

(Begin)

(Gilda's POV) _**EJ's words.**_

Once I was out of sight I flew as fast as I could. I wanted to be as far away from that human as possible. How dare he? I was merely trying to be supportive and he…he insults my home and me.

I wanted to cry, but couldn't bring myself to do it. "Crying is weakness." That's what we where always taught back home, so instead we where taught to use physical actions, such as a punch, or retaliatory remarks. But the way that human had talk to me, made fun of loss of home and family, it cut deeper than anything I've ever felt.

I don't know how long I flew, but eventually I landed on hill beneath a tree providing shade from the intense light of the afternoon sun. I lied down and stared out looking at nothing in particular, when I felt something wet on my face. Using one of my front paws I wiped my face to discover the liquid was coming from my eyes. I was crying, for the first time in my life I had tears of my own and I could not control it. I just continued to lie there, allowing the liquid to fall.

I must have fallen asleep after a while for when I awoke the sun was nearly at the horizon. I heard voices in the distance calling my name. Sitting up, I saw several silhouettes trotting up the hillside. Squinting my eyes, I was able to make them out. EverJoy was coming along with the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony. "Oh great." I said to myself.

The violet one, Twilight Sparkle, was the first to reach me. "Gilda, are you alright? We've been searching everywhere for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, as I looked at Twilight and the others giving them my best "I'm tuff, I can handle myself" look.

EJ was next to speak. "Gilda, I've known you too long. Dean hit a sore spot didn't he?"

I sighed. "Fine, so what if he did? It's no big deal."

"That ain't true sugarcube. How he treated ya wasn't right, and it hurt ya." Applejack stated.

"So what if he hurt me? I'll get over it just like I always do." I replied, trying to sound as tuff as possible.

EJ came and sat beside me. "Gilda, where you're friends, you don't have to put on an act for us. Let us know what's going on so we can help you."

"Look, my home is gone my families dead. I have nothing left, and that human acted like it was some kind of joke. A JOKE! I…I have nothing." The tears from earlier began to trickle down my cheek yet again.

"Well, we can't bring any of that back, but you do have us now. Where your friends, and that's something." Fluttershy said reassuring in her soft voice.

I glanced at all of the ponies surrounding me. "Thanks. I guess you guys are right. I may have lost a lot, but at least I steal have all of you." I said, taking EJ into a quick side hug, ruffling her mane before letting her go. EJ laughed and smoothed her mane back.

"We won't let that meany mess with you anymore." Pinkie Pie declared.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, thanks." I looked at the darkening sky. "Looks like Luna's about to raise the moon, guess we better get back." The truth is, I was also ready for all the mushy stuff to end, even though I did appreciate them all coming for me. It made me feel like I was still a part of a family, though it is still much different than having blood-related kin.

"Good idea." Twilight said, as she led the way back to the castle.

EverJoy walked beside me. "Told ya I don't like Dean."

I smirked. "Yeah, I can see why now."

We entered the castle, and after having a very filling dinner of salad and various fruits, I found I was exhausted. "I'm going on to bed. Goodnight, and thank you all again." I told my new friends. "Goodnight." They all responded back in unison. Soon, I was sound asleep dreaming about my home and family.

(Dean's POV) _**TFJ's Words.**_

The pink one was approaching me, and I raised an eye-brow as she bounced a foot away from me.  
"Do you need something, horse?" I say, rather nervously.  
"Yeah, YouhurtGilda'sfeelingsandnowyouneedtobecomebestfriends!"  
I blink.  
"Say again?"  
She says it again, super slow.  
"You... Hurt... Gilda's... Feelings... And... Now... You... Need... To... Become... Best... FRIENDS!"  
I blink.  
"Why? Don't trust griffons, we ARE at war after all."  
She then breaks into song.  
(I will not type that shit!)

The song wrapped up, and streamers were falling from the sky.  
"Was that necessary?" I ask quickly, my brain committing suicide.  
"Yeah! Now, lets go get Gilda!" She says excitedly and she drags me off.

(Gilda's POV.) _**TFJ's**_** Words.****  
**  
I rolled over in my bed, trying to stay comfortable for as long as possible.  
My body was perfectly comfortable, then the door flew open.  
A pink blur threw Dean into the room, shut the door, and locked it.  
"GAH! I'M NOT READY TO WAKE UP YET!" I yell, my face becoming a tint of red.  
"IT WAS THAT PINK THINGS IDEA!" He yells as he stands over me.  
After a few minutes of shouting random things, they panted, laughing.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asks, panting.  
I shrug.  
"Alright, sorry for being a jerk earlier..."  
I look at him.  
"Wow, never thought I would hear that from you."  
He stands, looking a little embarrassed.  
"I was thrown in here while you were sleeping wasn't I?"  
I nod sheepishly.  
"Oh, well, I'm gonna pick this lock, don't mind me."  
I watch him, unable to sleep with a male in my room.  
"Uh, I don't think that locks... gonna, Hehe, unlock."  
He looks at me, with a 'Are you serious' look.

I shiver.  
"Do we have some sort of tension here I'm unaware about?"  
I nod.  
"Great..."  
He stood up from the door, walking over to me.  
He lightly pats my shoulder.  
"Now, lets not get hormonal, yes?"  
I nod.  
"Alright, let me get into your be- let me go pick this lock."  
I raise an eyebrow.  
He walks over the door, and continues to pick the Pinky-Lock™  
My thoughts were trained to what happened in the past few days, and my eyes slowly drifted to Dean.  
"C'mon! you stupid lock..." He says through his teeth as he shakes the door handle.  
He sighed, and walked over to sit in a chair beside me bed.  
"Aren't you going to wake up? I wouldn't sit in bed for the entire time I'm here."  
I remain silent.  
The clock on the wall seems extra loud for some reason.  
I break the awkward silence, wanting the clock to be quiet.  
"S-so, h-how are y-you?" I stutter.  
He looks at me.  
"Well, Mrs. Gilda, I am fine... for the most part."  
I giggle.  
"I'm not married, its Ms. Gilda."  
He blinks.  
"Oh, right."  
(This is a rather odd... confrontation the two are having.)  
He leans back in the chair, mumbling something and glancing at me.  
"H-hey, Dean, W-want..."  
He snaps his eyes to me.  
"Want what?" He says.  
"Wanttogoonadatewithme?"  
"I, cant understand that." Dean says in a confused tone.  
I blush immensely.  
"Want to go on a d-d-ate with me?"  
He blinks.  
Blinks again.  
"Uh... Sure?"  
I shoot up out of my bed, flapping my wings.  
"Really?!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah... Unless you don't want to."  
I let out a cry like a hawk, and land back in my bed, unconscious.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I could hear the griffons rushing through the brush behind me, and I turned around and took a few potshots at them with my CLAW. One of the griffons curse in another language, and he fires back at me. The bullets pinging around my feet.  
"Catch this, beak face!" I yell, and I throw a fragmentation grenade.

I jump into a ditch, and a loud boom was heard. My legs propel me out of the ditch, and I continue to run towards the held up convoy, which was firing at the Griffons behind me. I jump over a felled tree, and I rush out of the frosty forest out into an open field that would hold crops in the fall. I finally reached the Convoy, and collapsed on the ground.  
I stand up again, and pull myself onto an Ambassador Tank. "Get this thing moving! we have to get to Stallion-grad before the next storm!" I yell down the open drivers hatch. I look down it.  
Nobody was in it.  
I chuckle darkly, and I jump down onto the front of the Tank, and I lower myself gently into the drivers seat.  
I close the hatch, and fire up the engine.  
The purr of The Ambassador could be heard from inside the armored behemoth, and it got me going.  
"This is Captain Langley, get the Convoy moving! We don't have time for tea, go go go!" I shout through my tooth-mic, and I start moving forward. I pulled ahead of the Ambassador and Stallion APC convoy, and lead the charge!

_**Hm, he seems like a good**** choice, he could protect the Reset Dimension, I just don't know how to reach him...**_

_The Convoy rolled into stallion-grad, the entire journey took only a few hours. The Ambassadors sat on the hill, firing on fortified bunkers in the city, and they also received fire from said bunkers. Several of the Ambassadors wished for Ambassadors as they went up in flames, the crew bailing out of their respective hatches.  
A wing of F-A9's flew over, dropping bombs on heavily fortified segments of the city. One of the F-A9's burst into flames, and crashed into a house._

_**Ever since I changed my name from Meadolax to Finis, I was protecting this Dimension. Would I be successful on my lonesome?**_** No.**

The M-228 convoy unloaded its troops, and said soldiers ran into the city. Their weapons blazing at Griffon infantry.  
Several APC's armed with 30mm Auto-cannons rolled with the troops, firing its main gun and its mounted 70. Caliber Heavy Machine Gun that one of the soldiers were firing from the outside.

**_I missed the other Dimensional travelers, but protecting this dimension was more important.  
They didn't know it, but the humans here would become one of the most powerful to be__ seen_ yet.**

Several of the APC's burst into flames, ammunition exploding inside them. Killing anything inside.  
Several M-228 transports roared down the street, and they stopped to unload troops.  
The troops ran into an apartment complex, several carrying huge 70. Caliber Anti Material Rifles.

_**The Military might of The Federation was what intrigued me, back home, they did everything that was possible to stop violence, but then they sent their own military to bomb a innocent town.  
Maybe they were paranoid, wanting to secure safety by destroying others.  
A natural human need, Security. But going out of the way of peace, to bring complete chaos to any land they arrive to, was... Sad.**_

_**Langley and Krausk were pure at heart, any normal human would have killed Nightmare Moon if she had attacked one of his soldiers.**_

_**Krausk showed great concern when even one of his soldiers felt sick, afraid, or injured.**_  
**_He was a great leader, same with Langley. I doubt any humans like these two would appear for the next hundred or so years._**

**_I had great confidence that they would assist their dimension when the time came. I could feel the un-ease within them, they knew something was happening, but nobody had told them WHAT it was.  
They, could feel it. Everyone could feel it. Ever since Olson and his goons had defected from The Federation to join the Paradox, I could see humanity was scrambling to get a war-fleet powerful enough to defend themselves. I hope they get a good one soon, it wouldn't be long until it started. The Dimensional War was upon_ them.**

(End Chap.)


	28. Chapter 28

Lights danced in space, two war-fleets engaged each-other.  
The First Colony War.

Battleships broadsided each other, the Federation warships sending blue trails of plasma and rail-gun rounds towards the targets.  
The Rebel ships shot long messy lines of dark red energy.

Several ships were ripped to pieces, making way for two Celestia Class Command Ships.  
The two ships, The Philomena and The Crusader fired waves of pure lead and energy, annihilating the large carrier ships.  
The two fleets exchanged shots for hours on end, hull chunks ripping down through the atmosphere as large battle-carriers fell through the atmosphere.  
These were the days before The Rift.  
Humanity had no worries, well, besides the rebel fleets that kept popping up here and there.

The Phoenix ripped another frigate in half, the trails of plasma raining down on the doomed ship.  
High Command would reward the new frigate with riches beyond belief. Not wealth, Advanced technology.  
The Phoenix was odd, the shipyards had placed an infinity sign where the normal classifications would be.  
The sign had been painted over of course, and now shown as "U.F.C.S.S. The Phoenix, 11."  
Ever since the discovery of Fusion energy, starships were growing increasingly powerful.  
They of course, were not as powerful as some ships in all of creation.

The solar-sunrise illuminated the warring fleets as they shot around Zella-8, Langley's home planet.  
Langley was only a small child at the time, and he had seen the glowing lights of space-warfare on his 6th birthday.  
The Phoenix had been around a long time, one of the most decorated ships in The Federation had to be.  
Langley's watched the battle through a telescope he had gotten for his birthday that was only an hour ago.  
His father was sitting behind him, telling him the classes of the ships that were fighting.  
His father was Washington Joseph Langley, a former Starship pilot.  
Military service ran through his blood, and he had served in the Military until he had received the highest award the Federation could offer, and retired.  
Washington watched his son with his eyes filled with love.

"Dad, why did you join the army?" The young Captain Langley asked with admiration.  
"I served to protect humanity from themselves, and I hope you will one day as well."  
The young Langley nodded, his eyes big as he adjusted his telescope.  
"Promise me one thing son." Washington tilted Langley's head so he would look at him.  
"That you will fight for humanity, no matter what happens." Washington said, his eyes wet slightly.  
"Yes dad." The young Langley replied.  
Washington took his son in a tight hug, his tears silently running down his face. Unknown to Langley.  
Langley's father was diagnosed with a sickness that was common in starship crew, Which slowly weakened the bones, muscles, and organs of the sick.  
He had four hours to live, and he wanted to spend it with his son.  
"I will always love you, don't you forget that." Washington couldn't hide the tears anymore, and he held his son tighter.  
"Dad, what wrong?" The young Langley said, worry on his face.  
"I have four hours to live, don't worry."  
Langley stared at his dad in shock.  
He was raised to never joke about death, he knew his dad wasn't joking.  
"Survive your term of service, get a wife, have children, and grow old. I don't care who you marry, just as long as you love her."  
Langley nodded, and his father turned his attention back to the warring vessels.  
"Oh, Look! Thats The Phoenix, the pride and joy of The Federation." Washington said with awe.  
"Wow! Look at the plasma-trails!" Langley said, trying to forget about his fathers demise.  
Washington chuckled.  
"Thats a Class-D type 3 Plasma Trail, thats the Zena-mk8 model plasma cannon." Washington stated.  
"Why did you have to learn all of those huge numbers n' stuff? Doesn't that get hard to say?" Langley asked.  
"Its standard for starship pilots, we have to alert the Captain about what types of weapons are aimed at us."  
"Don't the computers do that now?" Langley wondered.  
"This was a time when computers didn't have the capabilities to calculate all of a ships weapons, weaknesses, thrust to weight, velocity, and fuel amounts by itself." Washington rang off the answer like a machine.  
Langley took his eyes off of the space-battle, and leaned against his father.  
"I want to be just like you dad!" The young Langley said with determination.  
"Don't be just like me, become better than me." Washington said with a cough.  
Langley correct himself.

The father and son returned inside after they packed up the Telescope.  
Washington slowly stumbled after his son, one inside, he kissed his child goodnight and sent him off to bed.  
Washington collapsed on the couch, a picture of his wife in his hand as he died.  
He had already alerted his old boss of his predicament, and he was going to adopt Orion in the morning. Send him on his way to school to learn about The Great War and other topics, and eventually become the greatest Captain to ever come out of the Reset dimension.  
Lets hope his skills were put to good use, yes?

(Nightmare Moon's POV.) **800 years before her banishment.**

Nightmare Moon was sitting alone on a high-mountain, watching comets fall from the stars.  
She had never had family, she was born from the shadows.  
Her body first started as a sort of magical cloud, which eventually condensed into her current form.  
She kicked a few pebbles down the steep cliff, hearing the mountain crackle as the rocks fell.  
"Oh why couldn't I be born like a normal pony?" The teenage Nightmare sighed.  
"Everypony hates me... All I want is to give them my gift of the night!"  
She thought about suicide, but thought against it.  
"I will go see Celestia... Maybe she will know what to d-do... if she doesn't..."  
Her voice trailed off.  
A beautiful light shined from above, a distant super-nova's light had finally reached her eyes.  
"W-wow! one of these hasn't happened for hundreds of years!" Tears of joy ran down her face.  
Everypony should see the glory of the night, and she would wait for the opportune time.  
Years passed, she stayed on the same mountain in the exact same location for hundreds of years.  
She had used a spell to speed up time for herself.  
**800 years later.**  
The spell stopped, and the scenery was much different.  
The calm plains of what was to be Equestria was chopped down, and was replaced with villages.  
The very mountain she was sitting on had a city hanging off of one of the sides.  
"They ruined the view! Oh how inconsiderate!" She said, frothing in rage.  
"Lets make the night last forever... FOREVER!" She laughed, the early morning rushed back to night.

(End Chap.)

Ha-ha! the chapter has been doubled!

Have a nice night.  
-TFJ


	29. Chapter 29

Hm.

(Begin)

**Gunships? We have those.**  
**Morale? No.**  
**Ammunition? We have lots.**  
**Fighting Spirit? No. - Admiral Krausk.**

Federation Warships each have their own personality, either its a motherly persona that Carriers posses, or a father figure like the Battleships.  
Every ship can be seen with different personalities, depending on the crew and captain.  
The Phoenix had an odd persona, it seemed dark and mysterious, and yet powerful.  
Nobody could explain the mishap with the infinity sign when it was first produced, but nobody cared when it was panted over with normal ship credentials.  
It probably had nothing to do with dimensional lords or anything. Probably.

The Phoenix re-appeared after it was destroyed, none of its crew onboard.  
The Ship was brought back by one named Meadolax, and he made a few improvements.  
Perhaps the ship was all-poweful now? No. It wasn't.  
Perhaps Langley didn't deserve a new ship? No, He did.  
You ask why The Phoenix was destroyed in the first place?  
Well. I really can't answer that.

The empty ship spun slowly in orbit around Equi-3, waiting, watching.  
Eventually, the ship pulled off a de-orbit burn and shot down through the atmosphere, landing a few miles outside Stallion-grad. (Which was now taken, mind you.)  
The Freeson's engines were heard in the town, and one named Langley couldn't believe his eyes when his ship landed. (?)

Langley immediately boarded a transport and made his way towards his ship, (The Ambassador tank was given back to its proper owner.) once he arrived the ship mysteriously lowered the troop-elavators so the transport could be lifted inside the ship. The light of day was replaced with the weak lights of the hangar bay.  
All of the craft inside had been removed, and everything was in mint condition.

(Captain Langley's POV.)  
I walked down the hall from the hangar to the bridge, poking my head into various rooms to see what they looked like.  
All of the markings on the doors, instead of "11" was an infinity sign.  
"Why would the universe put that on there?" I asked to nobody.  
I opened the turbo-lift doors, and I shot up towards the bridge.  
The lift stopped playing creepy music, and stopped. The doors opening to show the brand new command bridge.  
I walked into the room. The ship had re-furnished itself with brand-new equipment, and my captains seat now looked comfortable for the first time ever.  
My legs carried me to my command console, and I sat down in my chair.  
_Beep  
_"Welcome Admiral Langley, begin engine startup?"  
I blink.  
_Admiral_ Langley?  
"Begin engine startup, idle engines but do NOT lift off."  
The computer beeped in compliance.  
Freedom class engines roared to life, casting a blue glow that could be seen from the city.  
"This is the U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix, Beginning to cast off now."  
The engines whined, causing the ship to shudder as the four city-block long starship lifted off the ground, orienting itself towards Equestria, and receiving various looks of awe as the gleaming ship accelerated, becoming a blur as it shot off towards the mountain city. "Fusion Reactor functional, 230 years of fuel remaining at current rate."  
I laugh.  
They never outfit us with THAT much fuel, too expensive.  
I had to question why I was leaving the battlefield on a ship that was probably not mine anymore, but who cared?  
"Admiral, you are being hailed, sending to headset."  
My headset crackled.  
"Attention Federation Warship, proceed to land outside Canterlot. We will be waiting."  
"Who is this?" I ask.  
"Finis."  
I shake my head.  
"Say again?"  
"Finis, you heard me correctly."  
I blink.

"I thought you were in my head..."  
Finis clicked out of the communication link, and I could only wait to land for answers.  
The ship set itself down, while I leaned back into my seat.

The landing gear, (Not tires, big plates with huge suspension.) set down on the ground with the weight of the ship causing them to creak.  
A heard a zap behind me, and a figure was seen.  
The figure named Finis walked up to me.  
I raise my handgun at him.  
"Who the hell are you?" I ask, while motioning for him to sit while I holster my weapon.  
"Names Finis, formerly Meadolax."  
I blink.  
"Doesn't ring a bell..." I say, with an eyebrow raised.  
"You are Captain Orion Joseph Langley, your home planet was Zella-8, your father was Washington Joseph Langley, he died of crewman's sickness."  
I twitch.  
"Impossible!"  
"It just happened didn't it?" He continued. "Your ship and you amaze me, a marvel of engineering and life."  
I look at him with a straight face.  
"You haven't seen a star-ship before? where you from?"  
He only laughed.  
"There is no time for that now, your dimension is going to be in danger." "I would recommend joining me as a Dimensional Traveler."  
I look at him.  
"You high or something?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Your Council is not one of you anymore, they are not to be trusted. The Minister of Defense and your President have the right idea to declare war against them."  
He continues.  
"They have all of your remaining Assault Fleets, the EDF is all that remains. You must lead the EDF, unofficially of course." He holds out his hand.  
I shake it.

I felt a surge run through my body as I was given powers beyond my imagination, the power stopped and I fell to the floor.  
"What the hell was that?" I ask, patting down my hair again.  
"I just made you a Dimensional Traveler. Do NOT tell anyone until the engagement. Good Luck, chin up, leave your ship here and go see your lover."  
I nod.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

I watched the Federation ship land on top of a cliff, the thrusters dying.  
Several minutes passed as I watched the ship.  
I heard my door open to my room, and my wings shot out which caused a shooting pain to course through my body.  
_I forgot I was hurt...  
_Langley walked in, giving me a wave of his hand as he collapsed on my bed.  
"Langley?" I ask, while running to him to see if he was ok.  
"Are you alright?" I ask, worry present in my voice.  
"Y-yeah, why don't you rest with me? I need to sleep..." He said while pulling the soft comforters over himself.  
"Sure..?" I say, rather slowly. He NEVER lets me sleep with him!  
I lay down with him.  
He puts his arm around me.  
"You have no idea who I just met..." he mumbled, stroking my neck.  
I nuzzle against him, taking in his scent.  
"I'm sure it was exciting for you, Langy." (Not a typo)  
"Hm. I guess..."  
Langley's warmth began to take over me, making me press harder against him.  
"Your so... warm..." I said dreamily.  
I could feel him tense up.  
"A-alright, lets not go to quickly with this!" He quietly yelped before I put a hand(hoof) over his mouth.  
I laughed my sinister laugh, which he enjoyed.  
He moved his eyes around the room as I held him tighter.  
His hand stroked my sensitive stomach.  
"Eek!" I yelped, the unfamiliar sensation causing me to shiver.  
I looked at him playfully.  
"Ok... I really want to start this thing up." I growled.  
He flinched.  
"N-not _now, _I just got to know you fully not long ago!"  
I whimper.  
"Please?"  
"Sorry Eclipse, not today." he said, trying to comfort me.  
I must have looked ridiculous! like a foal...  
"Alright... only because you said so."  
I lay back down beside him.  
"Hey, Eclipse, think fast!"  
I look around.  
"Uh, wha..." My voice trails off.  
My legs twitch.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
He laughed.  
"You need your daily dose of Molecular Reformation Serum, I hear that you enjoy it."  
My wings tingle, and they grow back super fast. Still not full, but I could probably hover a few inches off the ground with them.  
"Oh.. Yes, I love it!" I said, drifting off to sleep.  
"Give it a few days, now that I'm here I can supply you with this stuff when you need it." He says expertly.  
I continue to nuzzle him.  
Drifting off to sleep.

(Narrator's POV)

A Fleet of Warships orbited Earth, protecting the blue and grey marble from any assault.  
The EDF was the Fleet, and if they wanted to protect something they would succeed in doing so.  
I personally think they are a little too confident in the way their Sol Class Defense Battleships orbited with several hundred destroyers and frigates in a neat formation along the orbital path, high, low, and some were returning from patrol.

One of returning destroyers were heavily damaged, an engagement with a ship from (Evil) Federation Assault Fleet Three.  
The F.A.F's rebelled against The Federation for no known cause. I think that they were influenced by something else, but thats my opinion.

If one of you think that the Destroyer mentioned earlier would be alright, your wrong.  
The Destroyer's reactor went critical, causing a miniature star to form in high orbit around Earth.  
The EDF raised shields as the shockwave reached them.

It wasn't close enough to harm any of them, but they were shaken and morale dipped knowing everyone on the ship was gone. Not to worry, Venus was producing starships by the dozen every month. The only thing we were lacking was experienced crew. The 133rd SS Regiment was in orbit around Equi-3, so they weren't here to protect Earth.

The 133rd was aware of the civil war, but they had orders to stay there and protect the innocents. (While they bomb other areas that held innocents.) The 133rd SS Regiment was honorable, but most of them had stayed out there for half a year or so and were starting to get restless. Understandable, but I don't believe any of them were going to see the blue and grey marble of Earth any time soon.

The planet Earth was pretty much a polluted mess, even the Terra-formers were having a hard time keeping all of the trash from becoming radioactive and toxic beyond measure. The Terra-former net that was monitoring the atmosphere was also under high strain, Earth, being an industrial planet had enough factories pumping toxic fumes, weapons, ships, bullets, soldiers, and armor upwards to kill everyone on the planet. (If the Terra-formers allowed it.)

Perhaps Nightmare Moon would find this planet interesting? If she does she should see it before it gets bombed as well.  
But what do I know? I'm the narrator here.

The Fleet from earlier finished mourning for the Destroyer, and continued on with their lives. Meanwhile, The Minister of Defense was being flown out to Alpha-Centuari to hide in a bunker. They wanted him alive, he was the one who had the brains behind the defense, they said.

Earth really didn't care about what the pesky humans did, as long as they didn't take a radioactive dump on her complexion. Earth didn't really care about that either. She was worrying about the star that was going to explode in the next 35 billion years or so. Her relationship with the Star Sol was worsening, they had tried to consult Venus to see if they could find a good marriage councilor, but that search went fruitless. (I need to stop treating planets as people.)

Several ships hung in the sky like bricks don't, and they were slowly being filled with various goodies (Weapons.) for the soldiers that would be jumping to Equi-3 to resupply the current stronghold there. They had enough resources, (Taken from the innocents.) to last through the civil war, but Command wanted them nice and shiny for a secret operation or something.

We just have to believe that we can get through this one.  
Lets just hang on and wait, shall we?

(End Chap.) 

_**Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Its when somebody does the same fucking thing, over and over again, expecting different results. -Vaas (FC-3)**_


	30. Chapter 30

Two years before The Rift.

"J.U.M.P. Drive targeting complete, firing."  
My vision swam as The Moscow Rain jumped to its next destination.  
My name you ask? Krausk.

"This is the U.F.C.S.S. Moscow Rain, requesting permission to dock." I chirp.  
The dead station didn't respond, just as I thought.  
"Alright boys, load up a few Mk-84's with boarding parties and clear it out, We need that station for some Council experiment."

A few shouts of "yes sir" rang out around the bridge.  
I liked the Freeson Class, wasn't small, but still small enough to get to know all of your crew.  
I visited the Med-bay everyday, I cared deeply for my crew and I wouldn't stop until they were comforted.  
"Sir, the Mk-84's wish for a high-frequency ping so they can pin-point a possible boarding location." an Ensign says from behind me.  
"Give me one ping, one ping only."  
"Understood."  
A _ping_ was heard throughout the bridge, and another series of pings bounced back.  
"Give the data to the boarding parties, they need it."  
A computer behind me beeped as it was sent to the craft that were just coming into view in our bridge windows.  
"This is Leo, we got a good location. Deploying men on EVA now."  
One of the transports ramps lowers, and men wearing oxygen gear jump out into the void with high-powered headlamps lighting up the station.  
The squad connects to the station.  
"We have connection, setting breaching charges." Leo says through his helmet.  
I heard him breathing as he set the charges.  
"Charges set, back up." He said to his men.  
"Thirty seconds, we don't know whats in there so be careful."  
I could see the distant explosive blinking red as it counted down the seconds until detonation.  
It flashed, and before we knew it the station was leaking air. The boarding party entering the station.  
"We got dead crew here." Leo says as he clears the first room.  
I pull up a holographic screen that shows me his helmet-cam.  
He was bending down over one of the stations crew, taking dog-tags from around his neck.  
"This doesn't look right, Orion Joseph Langley is still alive..." The camera on his helmet shoots left, before the screen fizzed out.  
"Leo, your helmet cam went out. Copy?" I ask.  
"We got hostiles, WHAT THE HELL IS THA-" Leo screams before his comms stopped working.  
"What is it? did you get jumped by the devil or something?"  
I wait a few seconds, before deeming him dead.  
"Boarding Squad, anyone still alive over there?" I ask nervously.  
Nothing.  
"Welp. Shit. Blast the station."  
"Yessir."

My ship vibrated as the turrets mounted all over my ship fired at the station, slowly disintegrating the station.  
The Mk-84 VTOL that Leo and his men arrived on spun away from the station, the thrusters onboard firing away from the station. "This is -pant- Leo, we have unknown ho-pant-stiles onboard, don't let up!" He shouts.  
The Moscow Rain's Spinal Magnetic Acceleration Cannon charged, and lobbed a shell that went 35% the speed of light towards the station. And before we saw it leave the barrel, the station was already ripped into huge chunks as they collided into an asteroid.

Alarms started up around the ship, and the automated systems screeched about a hostile ship approaching.  
"I can't see it, what is it!?" I yell.  
"We don't know sir, our weapons can't lock onto it!"  
I smash my fist down onto my control panel.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIRE ON IT! DO IT MANUALLY!" I screech.  
"Yes sir."  
Several of the ensigns activate targeting programs on their consoles, and they manually target the main weapons towards the enemy ship. "FIRE EVERYTHING THAT HAS A BEARING!" I yell.  
The Moscow Rain glows as various plasma and kinetic cannons opened up on the hostile warship.  
"This is worse than the Frostayan war! and we haven't been hit yet!"  
"Sir, the ships on a ramming course, BRACE!"

The enemy ship flickers as it passes right through us.  
"What the hell? its a hologram!" my Pilot yelps.

"Fire at any ship you see, we don't have time for moaning!"

**Present.**

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I had awoken the next morning, Nightmare Moon still attached to me.  
After several attempts to get the dark mare off of me, I gave up. It was rather nice, having a body pressed against me... But I haven't even been on a date with her yet...  
Brain! You IDIOT, stop thinking of these ideas and never pulling them off. Ask her out!  
That could reflect badly on me, what If I mess something up?  
You screwball, what did your father say?  
Serve your term, get married, have kids, grow old.  
Are you completing his assignment?  
I'm not done with the first yet.  
You can have a family while you serve, he did it with you!  
I guess...  
You guess?  
Your right, I won't have any intercourse until its the appropriate time though...  
Seems like a sound plan, don't screw up.

I open my eyes again, after the brief civil-war I just had in my head I felt at ease.  
I stroked Nightmare's forehead. Without all that armor she was a little less threatening, a little less my type but I guess we all have to take off armor eventually. Her form was rather slim, and I had to fight myself to not reach out my hand and stroke her curves. I shiver as I admire her. Alright, no denying you are attracted to her.

My eyes shook as I tried to stop myself from staring at her form. My mind showed this message:

_**"Terminal Locked Out, Please Contact an Administrator."**_

(ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! M RATED THINGS HERE. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!) (Nothing Serious.)

I lost the battle with myself to not stroke her form, and she moaned in her sleep as I stroked her wings, trailing my hand down her legs. She yelped in her sleep, and pressed herself harder into me. She shot her eyes open, and pressed her lips against mine. She pulled away, a line a saliva connecting our lips. "You said you wanted to wait." She said with a moan.  
"Not that I mind, but I think you should save my virginity for the best moment." She said with a sly smile.  
I nod.  
I pull her into a kiss again, my eyes closed, and I entered her mouth with my tongue.  
She moaned in surprise, but didn't object.  
We pulled away to catch our breath.  
"You are all I wanted in a stallion." She said while her wings shot outwards at a 90 degree angle.  
I grunt.  
She looked at me with a friendly glare.  
I reach up and rub her sensitive wings, causing her to yelp in pleasure. (_OH GOD! HOW AM I WRITING THIS?_)  
"I-I Guess we aren't 'Just Friends' anymore?" She said with determination.  
I mumble a yes.  
"Langley! won't you EVER use actual words? Especially in a time this intimate?"  
I mumble a no.  
She sighs, and kisses me again.

I heard the door to our room open, but I really didn't care.  
Through our heated kissing, I heard a gasp, and a door closed again.  
Nightmare Moon pulls away, laughing.  
"That was Everjoy wasn't it?" I ask.  
Her slitted eyes light up in laughter.  
"Yeah! the look on her face!"

(Alright... don't ask how I just wrote this last segment, but I REALLY need to write combat now.. But it won't fit in this chapter.)

(Everjoy's POV.)

I galloped away from Nightmare's room, a huge grin on my face. No more "Nothings going on here" from Langley after I tell everyone! I ran to Rarity's room, and I open the door after a quick knock.

"Oh, hello darling! you look like something is troubling you, whats the matter?"  
I jump around her ecstatically. "I saw Langley and Moon making out in her bed!"  
Rarity giggles.  
"Really? Thats wonderful news, I was tempted to give them a little _push_ in the right direction, but fate appears to have done it for me!"

We talk for the next half hour or so, before the door opens again and Langley and Nightmare Moon walk in.  
My voice falls silent, and me and Rarity stare at the two.  
"I-Is there some-something I could help you with dear?" Rarity asks Langley.  
"No."  
She turns to Nightmare.  
"No."  
She turns to me with a shrug.  
"Why _are_ you here?" I ask.  
Langley seems to twitch as he comes up with the proper words.  
"W-we, uh.. We,"  
Nightmare Finishes his sentence.  
"We are now officially a couple, if any of you sun-worshipers have a problem with it I won't stand for it." Nightmare said with her signature passive-agressive tone.  
Langley twitches again.  
Nightmare Moon simply stares at him, and kisses him lightly on the cheek.  
"By the name of Meadol- I mean, eh, yeah, Finis... Why, would you fall for someone like me?" He says, embarrassed.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Langley." She says back adoringly.  
They turn their attention back to us.

"Now, don't tell anyone, but I, am not going to be here much longer... I'm eventually going to take Nightmare Moon back to Earth before it gets caught up in another war, and No, I won't take anyone else... its more of a personal thing."

(Narrator)

Now that Langley is back with Nightmare Moon, and is planning to take her back to the polluted mess that is Earth... I think The Civil War will continue far from Earth.  
I don't want the Civil war to affect the lovers just yet, Langley will have plenty of time to attack his own kind when the war reaches Equi-3.  
But for now, this chapte- Oops. Breaking the fourth wall.

Lets end with an inspirational quote from yours truly:  
**_People think they can go around forcing ideas onto people? Let me force an idea to those people that are being affected.  
DO NOT simply roll over and abide to what they say, if there is something you don't like, Talk TO SOMEONE! Every person can change something in some form, it might not be noticeable... but you might just make someone's life much_ better.**

(End Chapter.) 


	31. Chapter 31

(Everjoys POV) _**EverJoys words, not mine.**_

I decided to stay behind and talk with Rarity a little while longer, after the new couple had left.

"This is so exciting!" I said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Quite. I could tell from the moment I saw Langley and Moon together that there was a strong connection between the two. Moon tried to deny it to me.". Rarity let out a small chuckle remebering the time she had managed to get Moon talking about Langley. "It is nice to see them as an official couple now. I wonder if there will be a wedding in the not so distant future. Oh, I do so hope Moon will let me make her gown.".

I giggled. "I think you might be rushing things a bit there. But it is very nice to see those two so happy."

Rarity let out a dreamy sigh. "Yes, love is a beautiful thing.".

I nod my head. "Yes it is.". I guess I became lost in thought after that because the next thing I knew Rarity was in my face.

"Everjoy. Equestria to Everjoy. "

"Huh, what?"

"What are you dreaming about darling?" Rarity asked inquisitavly.

"I wasn't really dreaming, more like thinking."

"Hmm...ok, well thinking about what then?"

"Well right before Langley left he mentioned something about taking Moon to see a place called 'Earth.'. I thunk I've heard Langley mention that place before but beyond that I've never heard of a place by that name before. I wonder if that's where he and all those other humans are from? Maybe there's some books on it in the library. Do you think there would be any books in the castle library on another planet?" The question was somewhat retorichal.

Rarity giggled.

"What?" I asked somwhat annoyed.

"Oh nothing Darling is just, you remind me a little too much of Twilight sometimes when it comes to books. Leave it to you two to go from discussing love to wondering how to find a book on another planet."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at myself. "Sorry, I'm just curious. Especially because Langley said its a trip for him and Moon only, and he doesn't want anyone else to know. I don't want to intrude on there time together, but this is such great opportunity to research and learn about a whole new planet. If there aren't any books, then I'm sure Langley will at least talk with me and then I can write down the information myself."

Rarity just shook her head. "Well run along then. We'll talk more later."

"Oh definitely. We have to share the great news with the other girls." I say giddly.

I head off towards the castle library thinking about where information on 'Earth' might be found.

(Gildas POV)

I still couldn't believe that Dean had actually agreed to go on a date with me. How had we gone from nearly being enemies to finding an attraction for one another? I guess I have Pinkie to thank for it.

I was nearly ready to meet him. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and decided I was ready. Dean and I both agreed not to tell anyone just yet, not until either of us knew more about what was going on between us ourselves. I left my room and headed towards the castle gardens, checking over my shoulder occasionally to make sure no one saw me. When I felt for sure no one had noticed me, I entered the gardens and found Dean sitting beneath a tree with a small meal set out.

"Hey you.". I say, playfully punching his arm.

He laughed, "Is that how you're always going to greet me?". Dean said.

"Maybe? Why, can't take it?". I say, with a flirting tone.

"Ha, course not. Wouldnt be the same if yah didn't punch my arm.". Dean motions for me to sit next to him.

A comfortable silence follows as we watch the sky turn bright orange and pink. Celestia was just beginning to set the sun and it would bot be long before Luna raised the moon. I let out a contented sigh.

"You hungry?". Dean ask motioning towards the food.

"Starving.". I reply.

We eat the meal and soon find ourselves talking and laughing. I felt comfortable around him. I never would have guessed how much we had incommon a few days ago. I make myself take a mental note to personally thank Pinkie later.

(Everjoys POV)

I was almost to the castle library, excitement and anticipation building towards what I might discover and learn. The library is just past the castle guardens, one of the most beautiful spots on the castle grounds. I was passing the guardens when I heard soft laughter coming from outside. I glance out into the world painted in the soft evening glow. What catches my eyes makes me gasp. There, wrapped protectively in Dean's arms was Gilda.

"Gilda? But...". I was too shocked by the sight before me. I decided it was best not to draw attention to myself, so I back away slowly and quietly. Gilda seemed very happy, and that fact pushed out any other feelings that had arisen from the scene. As long as she's happy that's all that matters to me.

It was then that another thought occured to me. We have more romance in the air. "Oh, Rarity is going to love this.". I think to myself. "Research is going to have to be postponed just a little longer, I have to go tell Rarity.". Smiling, I gallop back towards Rarity's room to tell her the exciting news.

_**TFJ's Words.**_

_Zella Shipyards, two weeks after first_ rebellion.

Warships were being manufactured, cargo ships running to and from the Construct-Stations to refill the supplies needed for building the next War-fleet.  
One of the Cargo-ships had Military escorts, it was carrying the next load of I.D. Devices stolen from The Council.  
The Cargo-ship pulled up next to a station, and a docking arm extended itself from the station.  
Station strobe-lights illuminated the ship as the orbital ship-yard moved to the side of the planet away from the sun.  
"Cargo-14 has been docked successfully, begin unloading procedures A-4."_  
_Another arm extended from The Station, which was thicker than the other crew-transport arm.  
"Be careful with those Jump Drives, we don't know what they are capable of yet."

Meadolax was watching with apprehension.  
He hoped they could get ships worthy of combat before the fires of war reached them.  
His eyes admired the building skill of the humans, even if they didn't have a trillion years to perfect ships, they did a good job.  
"We have two Luna Class Battleships ready for launch, loading Edinium fuel now."_  
_Meadolax almost shrieked in joy.  
"What is the progress on the Discord Class?" The Minister of defense asked from his Presidential Transport.  
"The Discord Class is mobile, but the matter distortion weapons are offline. We have NO idea what could happen if we used them."  
"Use it anyways, we are vastly out-numbered."  
"Y-yes sir."

The Two Luna's and the Discord un-docked from the Battleship Construct-station, and jumped to the FJF to prepare for combat. (The Federation Justice Fleet.)  
"Is there anymore ships ready for service, Commander?"  
_"Yes, we have thirty odd Brawler Class Cruisers ready for combat."  
_"Send them on their way, we don't have time to waste... Are they outfitted with the new Jump Technology, and are they equipped with Heat-shields?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good."

The Cargo-ship undocked from the station, and headed over to the refueling station to top itself off on Edinium Fuel before it jumped back to the destroyed Council ship that was carrying vast amounts of I.D. Technology.

The group of Brawler Classes finally were fitted with a deployments worth of fuel, and they maneuvered to the Jump-lane.  
"D-Group 34, be careful with those things."  
"Understood, one question that we are all asking... What the hell did you fit us with?"  
The ATC chuckled.  
"Inter-dimensional Drives, to supplement the J.U.M.P. Drives you already have... Plus it makes you capable of Inter-dimensional Jumping."  
The group leader seemed to have trouble comprehending this.  
"Alright... I guess the heat-plating is also for the same reason?"  
The ATC said yes, and the ships accelerated to The FJF.

Meadolax was hopeful that the ships would arrive alright, they needed all the help they could get.  
He was also slightly worried about all of the ships being able to jump in-organically to other dimensions.  
This mean that they were rapidly becoming a super-power without knowing it.  
"Lexington Class, you are almost completely outfitted with the F-83 Strike-Thunders, remember, they are experimental so you are the first mass use of them."  
The captain of the Lexington Carrier grunted.  
"You are vital to the war effort, you also have several thousand Mk-84 VTOL's folded up inside your rear hangars... and you also have enough troops onboard to invade a planet."  
The captain grunted again, and spoke.  
"Alright, I read over the mission details, and I also have enough weapons to disintegrate your little tower, so stop talking." The old captain rasped.  
The ATC was silent after that.

A Tinker class Corvette shot towards the remaining Celestia Class ship, attaching another engine, and welding the giant thruster into its proper place behind the ship.  
It then continued to deploy Construction Bots to weld pieces of metal hull and EM plating to the ship. A few of the larger bots attached medium sized turrets, and managed the broadside cannons that faced to either side of the command ship. This ship you ask? The Dawn, the ship designed to destroy a Dreadnaught. It was in truth, a heavily modified Celestia Class battleship that The Council threw into a scrapyard after their agenda's didn't require it anymore. Bad move.

The ship itself used a secret power-generation core, that nobody but engineers sworn to secrecy knew about.  
There were many theories of how they found it, and what it was.  
A few of them said magical energy.  
Others said it ran off the blood of young ponies that failed their flight test. (Reference)  
The correct one, though, was that it ran off of the collective energy of neigboring stars. How it did it? Nobody knows.  
The ship was loyal to The United Federation Of Colonies though, and not to the corrupt Kaleb.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

I had said my farewell to my lover, and I was mending my broken fighter that I had barely escaped the griffon province from.  
It had been sitting out here for a few weeks, with the mechanics working on it dutifully it was almost completely repaired.  
After a few minutes of talking with the mechanics that were patching up his YM-48, he made his way to the medical tents just outside Canterlot castle to get a medical box filled with MR syringes for Nightmare Moon.

He had completed his task, and returned indoors.  
Odd looks were pointed his way as he carried a crate of medical supplies indoors.  
He had to wonder why they were look at him strangely. Oh, right. I was in a relationship with their long-time enemy.  
The marble hallways curved as he made his way to the opposite wing of the castle, where the guest rooms were built.  
After a few minutes of walking, he pushed the door open to Nightmare's room, and set the box down on the counter.  
"Hey! Got the meds."  
Nightmare Moon was on the balcony, completely oblivious to him... even though he had shouted.  
A Cruel idea formed in his head, and he crept slowly towards her.  
She was mumbling, and flapped her injured wings to attempt to get higher than an inch off the ground.  
A groan of anger was heard as she fell from her small elevated height she had achieved.  
He had an opportune moment to strike.  
He rushed up behind her, and lifted her off the ground.  
A look of surprise crossed her features, and she looked back at her wings, to see if they were working again.  
She then saw Langley, and gave him a cross look.  
"Thanks for getting my hopes up..." She dully said as he lightly set her on the ground again.  
He chuckled. "As I said, your not that heavy."  
She gave an exasperated sigh. "I DO watch my weight, and you don't see me stuffing those high fat MRE's down my throat."  
"Are you calling me fat." Langley said as he rubbed a hand through her billowing mane.  
"N-no, just saying you should eat something healthier... like one of those buckets of acid that you use to clean your vehicles." she said sarcastically.  
"Thats not acid, that is a patented product called "Car shiner" you know."  
Nightmare Moon whipped around, and smacked him.  
"Dont question me, or do you want me to bring eternal night?!"  
This time she was smacked.  
"NEVER think of doing that, or I might just have to subdue you and lock you in my basement." He said with a grin.

_The rest of the day went nicely, and after a few injections of MRS into Nightmare Moon, she was sleeping peacefully with her wings operational again.  
Lets hope they won't get messed up anymore huh?_

...

...

...

(End Chapter.)

Hm.  
I have nothing to put here but this.  
_**"When you can't get a job, you kill someone, then take their job. That probably has something to do with why I'm in the Marines."**_** -Dean****  
**Have a nice day/night/orbit.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello again, Me, TheFederationJustice here.  
I have been thinking about the current plot-line.  
This is going to be a tough cookie to crack with these next few chapters.  
ARGH! Peace and tolerance! Why do you forsaken me?

Also. sorry for the wait, had some writers block...

Heres some news for you.  
I have been getting the exact same amount of people viewing the past few chapters. I am getting an average of a hundred a day, and that number has been stable.  
Me thinks I need to make a slight change to either my writing style or the summary. I need someone to write a summary for me, I suck at it.  
Take the limited words into account.

Now.  
Lets begin, shall we?

(Begin)

_**The United Federation Of Colonies isn't the vast, wealthy empire it shows on the outside.  
**_The government is corrupt, taking money from criminals and changing laws for their own gain.  
Ever since The Council was formed, the country was going downhill at an increasing rate.  
We have tried to stop it, and we have managed to keep ourselves from bankruptcy by only a few million credits.

Our vast war-fleets were slowly falling into disrepair, and Edinium was becoming harder and harder to find and mine.  
That was before Krausk led the war-fleets against the Frostayans, and after we had peace with them... (Wiping them out until four or so remained.)  
Things began to get good again, that was, until The Rift changed that.  
The Council was acting oddly, and they weren't sharing any details about the anomaly at the time.  
We now know they were using it for Inter-dimensional Technology though, and that they really weren't on our side after all.  
Langley knew about the Civil war, and wanted to take his lover to Earth before the conflict started heating up more than before... well, before the Earth was nuked from Orbit which wouldn't be the first time that has happened. (WWIII)

The Federation was known galaxy-wide for being strong-willed, and otherwise happy when war came. We might want to use that to our advantage. The Council was kicked out not long ago, and they had plenty of fleets powerful enough to invade Earth. The Federation as a whole could repel them easily, but The Council had a Dreadnaught... The ONLY one to be exact.

But for now, lets not worry about such petty things such as Politics.

_Planet Frostaya, Frostayan War. Temperature: -80_

Tracers darted across the sky, illuminating the frozen ground below as the rounds shot towards their targets.  
Wings upon wings of F-48's hurled themselves at other hostile fighters, a few of them catching flame and tumbling out of the sky.

**Screeeeeeeeeeeccchhhh... Boom... Crunch...  
**Several QX-360 (Based off of the Russian Antonov AN-225.) Super-transports fell from the dark night sky, pieces of the fuesalage and wings falling and exploding on the war-weary trench line.

The QX-360's were attempting to drop _Negotiator_ Tanks (Early versions of The Ambassador.) onto the battlefield, and they were being slaughtered while doing it. The Frostayan's had their own trenches, that had strategically placed Anti Air weapons sitting on top of bunkers. You could imagine what it was like for pilots.

"Charlie company! Anyone still alive over there?" I shout into my tooth-mic frantically. One of the injured QX-360's had landed on Charlie's last known location with its massive fuselage, which was now a crumpled burning heap.

"Cook! GET OVER HERE!" Captain Vojislav shouted to me.  
I jumped out of the crater that my body was pressed against for the past hour of shelling, and I sprinted to Vojislav, sliding into the sandbag trench.  
"Whens this damn shelling going to stop?" Jack said, lying on a pile of fire-wood trying to get rest.  
I chuckle coldly.  
"Not for a while, those are conventional artillery pieces, they will run out of shells eventually. Same with those AA guns." Vojislav said, leaning over his DMR-48 Marksman Rifle, occasionally picking off Frostayans as they ran to and fro their own trenches.

The constant shelling mixed with the misery of the frozen tundra of Frostaya was causing morale to dip to the breaking point, but they each had orders to shoot a fleeing soldier. Cruel, but cowardice is not tolerated in The Federation.  
"O-oh Finis! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Peterson convulsed on the floor.  
I pat him on the back.  
"Take notes of this, Pete, you could write a Digi-Book someday." I say sarcastically.  
He beamed at this.  
"W-wonderful idea!"  
I face-palm.**  
**_**Screeeech... Kwaboom...  
**_An artillery shell sprayed us with dirt as it hit the ground, covering my visor in a thin layer of frozen dust.  
Peterson was back to weeping on the floor, and Vojislav was standing up, firing his DMR in burst-fire at the dug-in Frostayans.  
A piece of shrapnel deflected off of his chest-plate, and he fell back into the trench. Startled.  
"Finis damn those Frostayans!" Vojislav says as he rolled under the metal sheet that was covering our living space.  
We all decided it was a bad idea to poke our heads out, and we listened to the QX-360's fly over, shaking the ground with their absurdly loud engines.  
"Why the hell are we even fighting in this?" I ask.  
Vojislav shrugged, while rubbing his fingers over the dent in his armor.  
Minutes seemed like hours, the noise of the Battlefield blended into one and I held my CLAW closer to my chest.  
Jack awoke, kicking me in the shoulder with his boots, which were frozen over.  
"Its eighty freaking below, I am sure glad for our armors heating and cooling units..." Jack said as he cracked his back.

I nod in agreement.

The booms of the howitzers slowed down in pace, the shots going wide as an Ice storm swiftly blew in.  
"You got to be kidding me... Now we wont see sunlight for a week, and it takes an Earth Month for the planet to spin!" Vojislav spat.  
Another QX-360 formation flew over, dropping the last load of Negotiators before the storm got worse.  
"Won't they EVER stop flying those transports on suicide missions?" Jack spoke, his words punctuated with a Transport flying low overhead, burning and tumbling out of the sky.  
I lean my head back, the storm causing my suit to start to lock up with ice.  
My HUD was distorted, the ice causing the holograms to bend and turn into some sort of modern art collection.  
"Good Earth-night guys, I need to rest." I say as sleep took over me.

The Frostayan War was one of the coldest, longest, most brutal wars humanity has ever had.  
Cook and his squad-members still serve today, old men mostly. Vojislav was still barking orders somewhere in the Milky way, and Cook was back with his family, after losing one of his eyes in combat.

The Council was already making moves on many systems in the Reset Dimension, and it wouldn't be long until The Federation responded in kind.  
Lets hope Langley takes his girl on a date before Earth gets blasted, Hm?

(End Chap.)

**Hell**o Readers! Its me, TheFederationJustice here!

Quote of the day!

**_Do Not Listen To My Brain Fighting Itself. - TheFederationJustice_**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello! Fleet Combat here, I had an urge to visit one of the Earth Defense Fleets this chapter.  
Langley _might_ appear in this chapter again, but there is nothing happening on Equi-3 at the moment.

Lets begin, shall we?

(Begin)

The U.F.C.S.S. The Moscow Rain hung in a low orbit around Venus, the second assault fleet under his command.  
The Moscow spun slowly in space, strobes blinking quickly as the craft orbited over to the dark-side of the planet.  
_Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang.  
_Nothing has been detected on its sonar systems but chunks of asteroid and the F.A.F. it was part of.  
_Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang. Ping. Prang. Boop.  
_A small blip appeared, shooting towards the fleet.  
The Moscow Rain alerted the other ships, and they all raised shields and turned turrets towards the incoming object.  
A blur flew past The Moscow, an interplanetary missile.  
Alarms rang throughout The Moscow, and the missile itself fell towards the surface of Venus.  
The re-entry vehicle separated from the rocket stage, and it fired its small thrusters to de-orbit.  
Several seconds later, a blinding flash was seen on the planets surface.  
A flaming shockwave could be seen shooting outwards.  
Nuclear fire.

The Moscow Rain detected many more signatures, War-ships.  
The Battle of Venus had begun.

(1st Person, Admiral Krausk)

"Get me a line to Command! We need reinforcements!" I yell.  
"They have a jamming computer, we can't get the word out!" My lieutenant says to me nervously.  
I groan.  
"Alright Fed-Fleet, we are on our own. Form Fleet defensive formations, don't let any transports through." I say through the Fleet-wide network.

A chorus of 'Understood' was heard from all of the captains, and they fired thrusters to space themselves out and get as many guns facing towards the enemy as possible.  
"Oh Finis... Let us get through this one." I mumble.

"Weapons in-range, firing!"

The Moscow Rain vibrated as the Rail-guns silently shot metal rods towards the hostile fleet.  
"Get two Luna's to press forward and get us a stronghold before the larger portion of the fleet arrives."  
The two ships responded to the orders, and the massive floating fortresses of metal and thrusters shot towards the council's fleet.

I stood up, no longer in a state of mind to be sitting.  
My seasoned eyes could see a long flat ship, with various holes and doors opening on the outside with hundreds of smaller vessels exiting the carrier.  
"Get us a fighter-net, they have a carrier."  
"Understood."

I ordered non-stop for the next five minutes, preparing for the hostile ships to get into effective shooting range.  
The Council's fighters shot towards the defense fleet, a literal wall of anti-fighter cannons met them.

Dots of light showed up, the fighters exploding or releasing weapons.  
A blur could be seen, which slowed down to show thirty odd Frigates.  
"We have frigates that just jumped in, get a couple destroyers up there and clear them out."  
My computer beeped as the orders were sent.  
Destroyer D-5 and D-9 maneuvered themselves to face the enemy frigates as they fired their main thrusters.  
D-5 shot forwards, while D-9 flanked around the side, moving over the enemy ships and spinning so it was broadside with the top of the enemy ships.

D-5 and D-9 cleared out the enemy ships easily, and they moved onto the next targets.

"Cruisers A-8 to A-16, begin the counter-attack would you?"  
My computer sent the orders.

"Sir, more enemy ships are jumping in... I don't know what they are, sir."

I pick up my binoculars and observe the enemy ships.  
"Wolf Classes, Finis damned... those are from the Frostayan War!"  
My head shook as I cleared it out.  
"Don't mind, just because they have ships from the scrap-yard doesn't mean they aren't more advanced. Cruisers A-9 and A-10, take 'em out."  
My computer beeped.

"Sir, enemy Missile Barrage incoming. Brace!" My radar officer chirped.  
The Moscow Rain raised shields, and lights grew near, going faster and faster as they shot towards the Freeson class.  
The missiles exploded, fragmenting into smaller explosives as they hit the EM plating of The Moscow.  
"Shields down to 55%, no hull damage detected." My computer chirped.

I sigh.

"Launch F-A9's, we need to take out that Missile Frigate."

The computer blinked and chirped.

Seconds later, the ship vibrated as Talon after Talon shot out of the launch-bay towards the Missile Frigate.  
"ETA one minute and thirty seconds."

The crafts shot forwards, closing the distance rapidly.

"Hostile Cruiser approaching, firing Anti-ship Hull breaching Missiles."  
The Moscow Rain's missile tubes uncapped themselves, and fired out of the silos towards the enemy cruiser.  
Blue fire illuminated The Moscow as the missiles shot towards the cruiser.  
The missiles hit their mark, tearing the enemy ship in half and causing a huge flash of light as its reactor was breached.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"Earth Defense Fleet One has engaged a hostile war-fleet, they have repelled the attack but they have lost fourteen percent of their space-capable starships."  
I sigh.  
"What does this have to do with us, here at the 133rd we are supposed to stay here!"  
Now it was the other mans turn to sigh.  
"Just thought you would like to know, sir."  
I wave him off with my arm.  
He nodded, and left Eclipses room.  
I rested my forehead in my hands.  
Several minutes passed before Nightmare Moon meandered in, looking smug with her armor freshly polished.  
Her legs carried her to my side.  
"Is thou alright? Thee- er- you might want to get some rest."  
I pat her behind her neck.  
"I'm fine, I see your catching onto the new way of speaking." I say quickly, trying to change the subject.  
She leaned closer in, an eyebrow raised.  
"Fine, be that way, I won't even bother talking to you!" She said with a playful tone.  
I pull her off of her feet, and slam her down onto the bed.  
"You know you can't stay silent forever." I say, a grin slowly spreading across my face.  
She started blushing, turning twenty shades of red, and gave a little whimper.  
I got off of her, and I pat behind her ears as I walk over to the window that faced outwards towards Ponyville.  
"Y-your right, we cant keep quiet when you arouse us..."

I laugh, and kick open the window.  
She shoots back, her sensitive ears splayed backwards as the glass shattered.  
"Why would you make such horrid noise?"  
I continue, dragging the bedside table to the window.  
I walk back over to my bag, and I pick up a satellite dish.  
After I place the disassembled transmitter on the table, I went back to get the legs that held the dish upwards.  
I returned to the table with the legs, and I attach them to the satellite dish.  
The computer built in beeps, and the dish turns towards the north.  
"Satellite uplink established, Map-Sat 8 will send you all gathered information from orbital scans."  
I crack my sore back.  
Nightmare Moon was still rubbing her ears, blood slightly trickling down her head.  
"You alright?"

She gave a pained whimper, and spoke.  
"Loud noises are especially sensitive to my ears, and if the loud noises are near they can damage my ears."  
I walk to her side.  
"Do you need anything to help them?"  
She sighed.  
"My ears will heal rather quickly. Advantage of being an Alicorn." She continues. "And this wouldn't be the first time this has happened, when the elements of harmony hit me a year or two ago... my ears were shattered, when you shot the griffon that was torturing me my ears ruptured."

I pull her into a side hug.  
"You sure you don't need anything? you don't want the others to think your weak."  
She leaned against me.  
"I _do_ need to keep them fearing me, it just doesn't seem right if they start to accept me."  
After several long moments, I spoke up.  
"Want to go get something to eat later? I need to go hunt something to eat though... too many plants."  
She beamed at the sound of meat.  
"That sounds delightful, call me odd and all, but I rather like the taste of meat... I don't know how I can process it..."  
(She DOES have those fangs and all, there would be no natural reason for them if they weren't to inject poison or to eat something.)

The day slowly turned to night, and Nightmare and I had a nice meal. Too bad Celestia and the rest of the Mane 6 spoiled the moment.  
They of course, had cringed at the fact we were eating meat. But they DO need to get over certain things.

Celestia had an awkward time with Nightmare Moon, she _did_ get her drunk after all.  
Nightmare Moon was rather aggressive, and I had to pinch her under the table a few times to stop her from attacking someone.  
She was a rather interesting character, odd personality. She takes compliments very seriously, and can never think of hurting someone who is nice to her.  
But if they go against what she stands for, she is incredibly hostile. I hope my human self can fix that.

The rest of the night went nicely, and Nightmare Moon got into another dispute with 'Rarity' about our relationship. A quick pinch solved any hostilities though.  
After the dinner had finally wrapped up, we stayed up to watch her night sky.  
I pointed to the star that I came from, and promised to take her there one day.  
Hopefully I could before it was turned into a radioactive heap again.

Lets... just hope... that my Nightmare will stay with me to the bitter end.  
Lets hope, shall we?

(End Chap.)

Review, Fill out the poll, and send me fan-art!

Alright, I know, I know... I need to start raising the word count again for the chapters.  
Hm... My Co-author will be on hiatus for the next two weeks, so quality character interaction might not be possible.  
If you have any feedback that will help the story progress, tell me.  
A Mending Soul's references will increase in HUGE amounts when the remaining Federation Fleets do something on its end.  
Anyways.  
_**Nightmare Moon is my favorite character.**_

Quote of the day!

_**Welcome to Frostaya, its rather Frosta, ya? (See what I did their?)**_


	34. Chapter 34

(Begin)

"Brawler Class, starboard side!"

_Alarms._

"Damn! D-5 is out of action..."

hnThe Moscow Rain engaged multiple ships on all sides.  
Other warships began to assault their own targets, pushing the oppressing war-fleet away from Venus.

"Federation Fleet, go full offensive. We can't hold against them." I finally say.  
"Shields 23%!"  
"Hull breach, deck four!"  
"Multiple fires, engineering has reported slight reactor damage."  
"Enemy fleet retreating, good job boys."

The Moscow Rain rolled, several Corvettes docking next to it to start repairs.  
"The Moscow Rain, return to MRS-2. We do not have ships capable of repairing you at the moment."  
After a few minutes of the Corvettes attempting to patch us up, I set a course to MRS-2.  
"Sir, engine four is overheating. Shut it down?"  
I nod.

"Whats the status of our reactor?"  
"Reactor is stable, but the power we are getting out of it has dropped ten-fold."  
I lean back into my chair, the Military Repair station growing closer in our view-screen.  
A few minutes later, the blinking station extended a docking arm and The Moscow connected to the repair station.  
"Docking successful, beginning repair operations."  
Several hundred repair bots disconnected from the station, and they started patching up the various holes in our hull and EM plating.

After several hours of the robots welding the injured vessel, The Moscow disconnected from the station. Ready to fight again.

"Sir, enemy fleet has regrouped and they are ready to attack again."  
"Won't they ever learn their lesson?"  
Apparently not.

"Welp. Begin flanking maneuver."  
"Yes sir."

The Moscow Rain was joined by several dozen cruisers and frigates, each of them ready to die for their nation.

A hostile Carrier jumped away from the fighting, and a Celestia Class took its place.  
"Oh shit! _CELESTIA CLASS!_"  
The Moscow Rain only missed a huge beam of plasma by a few feet, the hull glowing slightly from the heat.  
"Sir, D-7 is now offline."  
I slam my fist down on my chair.  
"TAKE THAT DAMN THING DOWN!"  
"We cant sir, the shields are too strong!"  
"TAKE THAT DAMN THING DOWN!"  
"Yes sir."

The Moscow Rain fired its remaining missiles, joined by the remainder of the EDF fleet.  
The Philomena simply shrugged off the attack, and blasted a Xen class in half.  
"Whats taking so long? Get out of that seat."  
I push my weapons officer out of his seat, and I take his place.  
My old hands target the weapons systems to hit _The Philomena_ in one of its missile bays.  
The Philomena hung in space for a moment, before a giant light slowly consumed the sky.  
The Philomena's engines added to the light, and the massive vessel exploded with a force of eighty nuclear bombs.  
Federation ships were flung across battle-space, the ships fighting for control as the shockwave carried them.

The Moscow Rain was the first to recover from the giant battleship going critical, the weapons still glowing from the combat that took place for the past day and a half.

Venus Battle-space was now officially The Federation's, and they were going to keep it on lockdown as long as possible.

_Zella Shipyards. Two days after the battle of Venus was won._

The build-stations were pumping out ships at a rapid pace, each of them equipped with a new jump device.  
Nobody has tested it yet, but it theoretically works.

Through the commotion of the shipyard, Meadolax observed the human builders.  
He had just sent a message to Doxia telling him about his situation, and he sure hopped the Enigma Empire didn't tap into it.  
A cargo ship blasted past him, the void of space absorbing all noise. The ship was being trailed by two Trooper class frigates, the two warships tightly kept formation on either side of the civilian vessel. The cargo ship itself was marked with a Hyclon Industrial tag, (H.I.) and was painted a yellow and orange to signify its utility status.

The two troopers broke formation, and slowed down to a crawl with its inertia dampening thrusters.  
Hyclon Industrial's cargo ship continued forward, now being assisted with docking by a robotic tug.  
The Dimensional Lord observed the new generation of ships being built, but his eyes kept glancing at the H.I. cargo ship as it unloaded its cargo.

Zella-8 turned slowly, civilian vessels shooting up from the various space ports that dotted the surface.  
Langley was born here, and Zella was the Des Moines Iowa of the United Federation Of Colonies, it had a large agricultural economy and most of the citizens were rather nice to each other. Zella was also, one of the largest Military planets to come out of The Federation. That would explain the massive orbiting Military stations and ship building facilities.  
All of the trade coming from here either went out to its own three Moons, or directly to and fro Earth and the inner colonies.

The H.I. Cargo Ship was finished unloading, and slowly turned around with its RCS and eventually made its way to the Jump-lane. (You cant just jump anywhere near stations, they have specific jump zones.) The two Trooper classes followed, and jumped together with the Cargo ship.

The rather large amounts of Cargo-ships going in and out of Station-Space was increasing rapidly, they had to keep resources flowing for the ships that were being built.  
A rather wonderful sight, ships being built. The robotic drones were placing plating very quickly, but they were also very precise. Any flaw in a ships build could mean life and death to its crew.

It was interesting to think that only a thousand years ago, Humanity was little more than squabbling tribes on an irradiated planet. From the ashes, they say.

Another Cargo-ship blasted by, followed by eight more. The ships were joined by a hundred odd Federation Fleet warships, they were coming back to Zella to re-arm and repair.  
This left the station _very_ protected. Zella Stations had a standing fleet occupying it already, to keep the main source of warships safe. But a hundred more was a little overkill.

Meadolax was nearly hit by a speeding F-83 fighter, which has been battle tested and was being mass produced on a larger scale than The Lexington class had received.  
The F-83 was already superior than its F-53 brother, but it was more expensive by tenfold. Getting ammunition alone would cost a fortune.

Meadolax was cloaked of course, nothing could see him if they tried.

A Celestia Class was leading the arriving Fleet, the only one that hasn't rebelled.  
It was called, "The Hercules."

The ship was heavily modified, and could take on an entire fleet by itself.  
Running off of the collective energy of close stars, the ship had weapons powerful enough to wipe out entire cities from entire light-years away.  
The weapons would take time to reach their targets, but when they hit, they would hit hard.

The Hercules was the new flagship for The Federation, since The Son Of God left with The Council.

Any sane person would try to not get on the captains nerves, but that has happened before without an entire fleet being wiped out.

Zella Shipyards was now the most heavily defended place in the Milky way galaxy, and nobody with any number of ships would think of attacking if they had a right mind.  
But there has been many admirals and captains that don't have exactly sane minds.

Heck, even the Frostayans backed off when the first Celestia rolled around, scared shitless at the giant ship that had appeared in the last battle of Frostaya.

The Cargo ships that had just jumped in went to their respective stations that were assigned to them, and they were being followed by a respective escort.  
Hyclon Industrial was paying a trillion odd credits every time one of the ships jumped in, but they made 25 more when the ships arrive.

(A Federation credit is worth roughly 2.5 U.S. Dollars.)

The cargo-ships finished unloading, and Federation Fleet 2's ships went to various Corvettes and repair stations.  
Zella Station was the center point for it all, almost nothing could get Federation boots out of the Zella system.  
Even if you pushed all of them out, they would still be popping up at random intervals behind, beside, and over you at any moment.

Zella.

Who came up with that name?

Who cares.

FOR THE FEDERATION!

(End Chap.) 

Yeah Yeah, Review, tell me what I need fixing.  
If you have something you wish to show me contact me either through site PM or my Gmail: .justice

Nightmare Moon is my favorite character.

Quote of the day!

_**Zella shipyards, if you stop by for window shopping... make sure you have a few Trillion credits to buy even the smallest cargo-ship.  
**__**If you don't have money, get out. Zella isn't Sella' nothing to poor. - Zella Administration.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**"John you buffoon! Time for you to earn your keep! Take us in close! We're going to strafe this monster to death!" – Captain Harry. (R.I.P.)**_

Alright.  
I have put off Langley and his companions for long enough! It will be terrible, but I will do it. I haven't been writing anything but combat because my co-writer has gone on  
hiatus. I was thinking about how The Federation would react to the events of MLP S1 EP1-2. I am accumulating ideas for a one-shot. PM or Review with your thoughts.

Also.

FAVORITE THESE PEOPLE!

-Torrenta  
-Vulcan2312  
-FocusedStream  
-Nightassault  
-Everjoy  
-To Define Life

(Begin) (Captain Langley's POV.)

I had gone to see the elements of harmony with Eclipse. We had to grow relations with them or this whole "alliance" will fall on its face. Eclipse was radiating anger, and I could tell she was holding herself back as they asked her questions.  
"So, Nightmare Moon, Why the change of heart?" Twilight asked for the second time. Eclipse shook with rage.  
"Oh, I don't know, peasant, perhaps I am biding my time?" She said with venom _literally_ dripping from her teeth.  
I stroked the back of her neck to try and calm her down.  
She leaned into me, but was still throbbing in rage.  
Twilight decided to stop talking to Nightmare Moon, and turned her attention to me.  
"Langley, I hear you come from a place called 'Earth', mind telling me about it?"  
I inhale.  
"_I_ didn't come from Earth, I was born on Zella-8. But if you want to know about Earth itself, I may or may not have some reading material for you and Everjoy."  
Twilight beamed at this.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nightmare Moon.  
"You didn't ask me permission to speak to him, **DOES THOU** want my wrath?"  
Twilight and her friends shook their heads rapidly.  
Eclipse stepped forward, preparing to pounce on the defenseless girls.  
I held her back, straining to keep her from harming something.  
**"Let me at them!"** the furious mare in my arms screeched.  
I held her back, Nightmare beginning to calm down.  
She took huge breaths, her gaze falling to the floor.  
"Don't kill them yet, they are allied."  
Twilight looked at me as if to say thank you.  
Nightmare was finished with her calming techniques taught to her by Cadence, and was leaning against me.  
She brought her mouth to my ear, and whispered.  
"C-could you stroke my mane? it feels wonderful."  
I stifle a laugh, and I bring my hand through her mane.  
"Thanks."  
I nod.  
"Twilight, you were saying something?"  
She nodded, and stepped forward.  
"I-I just wanted to ask how y-you befriended Night-nightmare Moon."  
Eclipse fights back a growl, but couldn't hold it in.  
"I don't think thats something she wants us discussing..."  
Eclipse gave a curt nod.

It was rather hard for any discussion to take place with the dominate mare in the room, so we just stared at each other.  
Nightmare Moon was contemplating killing the element bearers, but she was held back by my stroking.  
She _might_ fit in at some point.  
Ever since the short burst of aggression earlier, Celestia deemed Nightmare Moon unstable and had a few guards around at all times. This didn't help her aggression, and she almost blew a hole in the throne room when she was told the news.  
That would have been bad, the throne room was repaired only a few days ago... and I doubt Celestia would enjoy it if another section of her castle would be destroyed.

After a few hours, and lots of growls and glares from Nightmare, we made our way back to my room. Nightmare wanted to sleep, she was awake at night anyways. being a Night-**M****are** and all. (I found out secret meaning behind her name.)

I left her to sleep, much to her disappointment.  
She had begged for me to stay, but I had to dash to the canterlot "gardens" and check up on the military forces held up there. I had promised Nightmare that I would return at the end of my patrol, and I would gladly soothe her sore muscles when I arrived.

I looked forward to it, and she was ever present in my mind as I watched ground crew load ammunition into the various F-53's that were scattered around the place. Minutes felt like hours as I want over my troops capabilities, I knew they would do a perfect job with our without me. But I had a job to do.

I wandered over to the fuel depot, and checked the fuel computers to see if we needed another load in from orbit.  
I had to manage the new cross-country Bullet cargo train network that was recently built by Hyclon Industrial engineers.  
Finally, after an hour and a half of walking around a field, I was able to return to Nightmare Moon.  
_Nightmare Moon..._  
She was really soft, and had an alluring scent.  
Her mane was delicate, and no matter how difficult she was on the outside... she was still beeeeautiful.  
My father would be proud.

I silently opened the door to her room, and I took off my trench-coat.  
"Langley?" Eclipse calls from her bedroom.  
"Yeah."  
She chuckles once.  
"Alright, you coming in or what?"  
I push open the door to her room, and my eyes adjusted to the dark of her room.  
She wasn't wearing her armor when I left, and her fur is black.  
Is she trying to ambush me?

I saw a small sparkle in the corner of my left eye.  
My head turns to look at it.  
Nightmare Moon was wearing a stunning dress, dark midnight blue that was a few shades lighter than her fur.  
It was covered in thousands of silver gems, reflecting the light that was managing to make its way through the heavy blinds. My mouth dropped, she looked... brilliant. The armor she normally wore was discarded, lying on her dresser.

"You look... beautiful!"  
She blushed heavily, but it was hidden by her dark fur.  
"T-thanks, 'Rarity' made it for me."  
I walked up to her and embraced her.  
"How was your day at work?"  
I snorted.  
"MY day? your day is what matters to me."  
My mouth formed a smile.  
"R-really? You don't even care about yourself?"  
I held her tighter.  
"Your the best thing that has happened to me so far in my life."  
She blushed harder, finally it was starting to show through her fur.  
"Did you thank Rarity for the dress?"  
She looked down.  
"No..."  
I lift her chin up.  
"This would be a great opportunity to make them think you've changed... You could even attend the 'Grand Galloping Gala' if you get on Celestia's good side."  
She whimpered, which made me hold her tighter.  
"I still... want them to respect me! How would I do that and keep them fearing me?"  
I stroked her mane.  
"You don't have to _totally_ change, just wear the dress when I'm around to show your thanks."  
She smiled at this, her ears lifting up from the back of her head.  
"That sounds like a good idea."

_Zella Shipyards._

Zella Shipyards was consuming resources faster than any other construct-station chain than any other in history, and they weren't stopping anytime soon.  
The stations themselves had a flock of warships and cargo-transports either docked or defending against any threats.  
Zella shipyards and the Zella system was the main stronghold besides Earth, and they were bound to be invaded eventually.  
Admiral Krausk had arrived earlier with the remainder of Federation Fleet Two to get refitted with the brand new "Doxia Drive" to jump to other dimensions. Apparently.  
They had no standing orders that required such devices, but there had been scattered reports of The Council setting up shop in a neighboring Dimension.  
Un-officially, they were eventually going to storm the place.  
Officially, they weren't supposed to interfere with other dimensions.  
Krausk questioned the reasoning behind The Councils rebellion, they really had no reason to. Krausk was starting to think that an outside source was responsible, but no Frostayan Or Ragnarok warships have been sighted near any Federation systems.  
This of course, was due to them being wiped out during the Human/Ragnarok and Human/Frostayan Wars.

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Incoming transmission from The Federation Database!

The Frostayan War

The Frostayan War was a century long engagement that took place in the early 2900's to the 2980's.

The Frostayan Conglomerate was assaulted by The United Federation Of Colonies due to exspansion.  
The United Federation Of Colonies assaulted planet Frostaya, and fought many battles on the frozen planet surface.  
Most tactics used during the war have been classified, and only the major engagments were authorized for public eyes, causing a veil of secrecy to appear around what little was known about The War. The Frostayan war was the 2900's equivalent of The "Vietnam" war, which ended with Federation personnel storming the last Frostayan held base on the planet. a total of 38 Billion lives were lost in the war, taking a small chunk out of the 300 Billion+ nation.

Federation Personnel (REDACTED) the (REDACTED) Elements of (REDACTED)

Federation-Federation-Federa∑∂∑å∂∑πåø∂åπß¬∂∆å∂∑¬å∆

ERROR, Server connection interrupted. Please contact an administrator.

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Zella Shipyards was producing ships during the time, but none of them amounted to the warships produced now.  
alleZ sdraypihS

In all honesty, Zella was the most corrupt station chain in Federation Territory.  
They were allowed to do whatever the liked as long as they got ships to the frontline in decent time.

I think a few people are getting bored with Zella, so more action with Langley is in order for those who can't take downtime. (especially for the romance readers.)

So.

Guess what?

(End Chapter.) 


	36. Chapter 36

Hello once again! It is me, TheFederationJustice here!  
Hmm.

I think the story is going along nicely so far, opinions?  
Onions?  
Alright.

Word scramble for you:  
!yɘllnɒM ƚƚoɔƧ ǫniʜɔƚɒw ɘvol I

FAVORITE THESE PEOPLE!

-Torrenta  
-Vulcan2312  
-FocusedStream  
-Nightassault  
-Everjoy  
-To Define Life

(Begin)

Venus Space. High Orbit.

The U.F.C.S.S. Discord hung in space, the black hull only broken by the various glowing matter distortion weapon arrays that dotted the spine.  
The Discord was designed to make your life as fucking miserable as humanly possible, and it did so by twisting atoms and changing the makeup.  
In short, you could atomize a planets surface. In a much more efficient matter than most bombardment ships.

The Discord was supposed to be with Federation Fleet Two, but had encountered some "Problems" with the Artificial Intelligence core.  
The A.I. was a trickster, and used its MDW's (Matter Distortion Weapons) against anything that drew near.

The Discord was also the only ship capable of changing an entire planets orbit, really effective if you want to normalize a planets orbits. This of course, was frowned upon.  
(Stars orbiting planets, *cough* Equestria.)

The Discord disappeared, and re-appeared a few kilometers away.  
_"Someone shut the damn thing off!"_ was the captains orders.  
The Discord had other plans, however, and it teleported again.

The Discord was on nobodies side, and it liked it that way.

(Captain Langley's POV.) (3rd Person.)

Dean, Everjoy, and Nightmare Moon had decided to go on a stroll with Langley.  
Everjoy and Dean were still diverting their gazes, and Nightmare was brushing against Langley now and then.  
The town of Canterlot was still acting normally, with the occasional Diesel Cargo Train (that reaches bullet-train velocities) that roared to and fro Canterlot Castle.  
This had been raised with passing Federation soldiers on patrol, and they simply shrugged.

The trains were carrying a whole manner of things, some of the cars were blue and black and had "FEDERATION FLEET" stamped on the side.  
While a few of the other cars had "HYCLON INDUSTRIAL" and "ZELLA SHIPYARDS" stamped to the side, and were painted a yellow and orange.

Nightmare Moon was freaked out by the massive beasts, the same thing had apparently happened to Luna when she saw the ancient locomotives.  
The mare in picture, was yelping everytime one of the cargo trains let of a large blow from the airhorns, and slowed at Canterlot station to unload cargo.

Everjoy was ignoring them, and was humming as she walked beside me. Dean was looking nervously at the crowd of Canterlot ponies that were sorrounding us.  
His hand was ever-present on his holster, ready to spit lead to quinch his Xeno-phobia. He had a nice releationship growing with Gilda, why was he having such a hard time with the majority?

Nightmare was finished with her panic attack, and began a conversation with Everjoy.  
Something about 'Fashion' and other female topics. Langley was rather shocked at this, Eclipse being so ready to talk about such things?  
Nightmare Moon was... ...er... Friends? with Everjoy. Everjoy did nurse her back to health after all.

Storm clouds were brewing in the distance, with no Pegasi tending them. Some sort of energy that humans gave off made the weather function normally, which was a scientific marvel. If one could tap into this power, they could destroy entire platoons of soldiers. Or they could heal said platoons of soldiers.

Nightmare Moon was recieving looks of fear from most of the civillians, and she enjoyed it. She cackled as the town square cleared out in a matter of seconds.  
Langley twitched slightly, and looked nervously at the roof-tops.

"If I say 'Duck' you better hit the floor." He said after a few minutes of staring at the roof.  
The glass of the buildings glinted through the wooden planks, and Langley hurried his pace.  
"We aren't alone, look." He pointed to a stallion that was blending almost perfectly against the various pipes and AC units of the rooftops.  
A soft 'Ping' was heard near the ground next to Nightmares feet.  
She froze, her eyes glazing over.  
"DUCK!" Langley yelled, but she just stood there, consumed in the memorys.  
The bullets stopped, and three pegasi landed, each of them wearing suits.  
"You must be Langley? Hand over the Mare."

(1st Person, Langley.)

"You must be Langley? Hand over the Mare."  
I shook my head, and raised my handgun.  
"What use is she to you?"  
The leader gave a cold laugh.  
"We, must execute her for Crimes against the SUN, something that embodies the Night should be killed."  
I crack my neck, and empty three rounds into each of them.  
The leader stumbles back, and falls to the floor.  
"RUN! I will take care of them!" I yell.  
Dean slides into a cover behind a low brick wall, and he began firing his C.L.A.W. at the sniper.  
I follow, managing to hit one of the snipers in the head.  
A round kicked up dust near my hand, and I crouched farther down the wall.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

_I shouldn't have left him behind! I'm powerful, I should have fixed this!  
_My legs carried me down the empty street, towards the Castle.  
I could hear foot-steps, and I lept into the air with my powerful wings, and I fell a few feet.  
_Oh, I better be careful. I haven't flown in a month or so.  
_I shot upwards, the stallions cursing and shouting as I flew towards the castle at breakneck speed.  
My sensitive ears could hear the bullets bend air near my ears, and I braced myself as prepared to bust into Celestia's bedroom.  
I held my wings to my body, and I smashed through her balcony door.

Celestia shot out of bed, charging a spell.  
"Nightmare Moon! What is the meaning of this?"  
I fell to the floor, panting.  
"L-langley -pant- in -pant- combat, town square!"  
Celestia flashed a look of concern, before calling her gaurds to combat with a spell, leaping out the window.

(Captain Langley's POV.)

"How many of these idiots are there?"  
Dean shrugged, before returning fire.  
I do the same, and I hit a few Unicorns as they run across the plaza.

Celestia and a platoon of royal guards landed next to me, running forwards with swords and using magic to kill their targets, deadly effective.  
At the arrival of the solar gaurds, the attackers disappeared into various buildings, disappearing.

Celestia walked up to me, after cleaning her blade with her magic.  
"Are you hurt? Nightmare Moon is safe."  
I shook my head, and stood up.  
Dean's arm wrapped around my neck, his leg was hit.  
"Oh, maybe he is!"  
A few Royal Gaurds take him by Magic to a chariot, and we all fly back to Canterlot Castle.  
We landed, and Nightmare Moon embraced me tightly.  
Everjoy was watching me with her eyes watering.  
"We thought you died!" Nightmare said as she shook my shoulders.  
I frown slightly.  
"Almost did!"  
She twitched, and held me closer, dragging me to sit on the floor.  
We embrace for an eternity, frozen in time.

Perhaps The Discord was done being idiotic?

_"It has complete control sir, abandon ship!"  
_  
Nope.

(End Chap.)


	37. Chapter 37

_**This is The Federation Database here! Using my **_**_capitalistic ideology, you must hand me all of your credits so you can read one page! Sound good? No? GUARDS!_**

_In other news, I am sick... So... yeah. That sucks, I might mispell a few things, but my devotion to you guys is top priority! Also, ALL of the people that I have asked users to favorite, have helped me keep going and get this far._

Thanks for all of the support!  
Heres another chapter to say my thanks!

(Begin) (Captain Langley's POV, 1st Person.)  
_**READ THE TOP BEFORE**_** CONTINUING**

I still was holding Nightmare in my arms, the room was empty, and she was too scared to leave the room.  
"Why would they want to kill me? They could be ANYWHERE!"  
I stroked her mane, and she let it all go.  
"WHY? Whats happening to me? I-I should have brought my night forth... W-WHY?"  
Her cheek brushed against mine, the side of my head felt wet as her tears kept falling.  
"NEVER leave me! They will kill me..."  
_Celestia_ pushed open the door, and was almost hit by Nightmares reaction shot.  
"No! No! Stay away, you will kill me!" Eclipse yelped.  
Celestia gazed at her in concern.  
"I won't hurt you, do you need anything?"  
She nodded, and motioned for Celestia to come closer.  
Celestia did so, and stood over us.  
Eclipse tugged on her leg, and she sat down.  
Nightmare looked at her, pleading.  
Celestia looked at her, and tilted her head.  
"Yes?"  
Nightmare pulled Celestia closer, and embraced her in a friendly hug.  
"Thanks for all the help."  
Celestia's eyes were open in shock, and nodded.  
Several minutes passed in awkward silence.  
"Sooo... Langley love, when are you going to take me to 'Earth', Its a rather exciting prospect."  
I eye her.  
"I have to make sure a hostile fleet doesn't rear its ugly head again, but I'm sure it will happen soon."  
_Did she just call me, 'Love'... Odd._

Celestia took this moment to escape Eclipse's grasp, and she bowed her head and left.  
I could tell it was rather awkward for Celestia's greatest enemy to embrace her like that.  
Understandable, like that one time a Frostayan gouged out one of my friends eyeballs and said sorry, before he was shot.

"Hey, Nightmare, you need to get some sleep. its the middle of the day."  
Her ears twitched, flat against her head.  
"Can you sleep with me today?"  
I kissed her on the cheek, and nodded.  
"Sure, I can do that."

I helped Eclipse to her feet, (hooves) and we both walked down the marble hall towards her room.  
My sharp ears could hear, you guessed it, Dean, cursing and slowly walking down a hall to the left of us.  
I stopped, and so did Nightmare.  
Dean stumbled into view, and his eyes locked onto us.  
"Hey, hey! Heres the man of the hour!" I said sharply.  
He smiled slightly before he waved, and limped his way to the Armory.

"How is he able to walk after an injury to the leg?"

I shrugged. "MR Syringes I guess, same stuff that Healed your injuries."

She sighed, and we continued down the hall the hall towards her room.

(you have no idea how difficult it is to type on mobile.)

We arrive, and she opens the door with her magic.

Her room whas changing ever so slightly over the days, the white from before was now black, and the blinds were super heavy, to block out light.

She went to the bathroom, to get cleaned up. Or to get the tear streaks out of her cheeks.

Her bed was also changed, looking more dark and mysterious. The bed was too large for just herself, so I guessed it was due to our relationship. The bed was hyper soft, feeling almost as silky as her mane.

I took off my trench coat, and threw it to the floor.

My boots came next, the heavy metal combat boots clang to the floor.

I climbed under the sheets, and I felt like I was sorrounded by Nightmares fur.

My senses could feel her enter the room, and she joined me in bed.

I held her close, and she sighed as I wrapped my arms around her smooth neck, heat transferring to both of us.

She moaned in content, and we both drifted off to sleep.

(Zella Shipyards)

"Longrange Scanning equipment can detect no signs of any hostile war fleets. It is now safe for any ships to travel freely between the outer colonies and the Sol system. Relay message to all Federation Civillians and soldiers."

The message shot through Fed-net and it arrived at all transmitters and computers.

"What information do we have on the resurfacing of The Phoenix? It's impossible, and I want to know how and why it happened!"

"A strange energy source bent space-time, and The Phoenix, infinity, appeared in orbit around Equi-3, this is the biggest mystery since a Starbucks was found intact... After the great war!"

INCOMING TRANSMISSION.

The Great War.

The Great War was started during 2024, on July 4th, 5:45 PM, and ended July 4th, 5:55 PM. The Great War was a nuclear war, and it reset humanity back to the 1800's. All old countries, barring Canada, were destroyed. Various kingdoms rose Out of the ashes, and science accelerated faster than before the war, and humanity was FTL by 2100.

All nuclear armed countries fought eachother. And Earth hasn't fully recovered even a thousand years after the war. The oceans are slightly radioactive, most animals went extinct, but DNA cloning has allowed Earths various species to return from the grave.

END TRANSMISSION.

(Nightmare Moon's POV.)

Having Langley sleep with me was very comfortable, nothing made me feel more complete. His arms, wrapped around my neck were very strong, not to mention warm.

I could tell he enjoyed my fur pressed against him, I did take good care of it. Even if was a villain, I wanted to keep myself top of the line gorgeous. It did the trick with Langley apparently.

He held me tighter, burying his head in my mane. I was told by Langley that the stars looked nice, amd he also said that if those stars were real, we would both incenerate. Not to mention the rest of the planet.

He was in a dream, so I closed my eyes and visited it.

Frozen ground was all the eye could see, and the red blotches on the ground marked death.

"Frost-3, proceed on foot to the next objective. Your the last one alive, dont die would you."

Langley began walking forward through a snow bank, I guess this was 'Frostaya'.

The dream faltered, and we both awoke.

Langley shook in false cold, and I rolled over and wrapped my wings around him.  
After several long moments of him shivering, he spoke.

"Thanks... I still have dreams of the Frostayan war..."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, Love."

He smiled, and pulled me closer. Drifting off to sleep again.

I was excited for my trip to 'Earth', his computer beeped a clearance message about thirty minutes ago. I wonder what the planet will be like? _No need to think, just hold him._ I agreed with myself, and I continued comforting him.

Perhaps I could see another... 'Star ship' while I was there. All I saw while I was in one was a jail cell, It was a great mystery to me about how they could do such marvels of engineering. What do I know? I'm just a Night Queen.

(End Chapter)


	38. Chapter 38

_**Still sick. Ain't that cute?**_** -TheFederationJustice.**

Repost, but fixed.

(Begin) (Nightmare Moon's POV)

"Alright, time to get up, we have a big day ahead of us." Langley's voice rang in my head.  
I moaned in my semi-concious state.  
"C'mon, you want to get to Earth right?" He says in annoyance.  
My eyelashes fluttered.  
"Alright, do I have to do this the hard way?" He sighs.  
The comforters were ripped out from over me, and I was hoisted into the air, and I was set down on the floor.

"Hnng, fine." I say as I stand up.  
I walk to the bathroom, and I splash water in my face to wake up.  
After I had a brief shower, I equipped my armor. (DmgeResitnce+21, Strength+4 Stealth+18 Gorgeousness+9001)  
My armor was light, and reflected all light like a prism. Causing dark blue reflections to dance around the room.  
Langley opened the door, it was the middle of the night, so none of the servants or nobles were walking the halls.  
We made our way to the "Tactical Operations and Recreation" Human section of the castle.  
A Mk-84 was idling, ramp lowered.  
The Mk-84 brought back memories, being detained, and most recently being transported in a medical variant back to the castle. We walked aboard, the ramp closing behind us.

"Alright, all aboard?" the crew-chief spoke like a conductor from times old.  
Langley nodded, and we settled into a few seats next to the ramp.  
I shivered, the cold craft had no heating units.  
Langley threw his trench-coat over me, and I closed my eyes to catch up on sleep as the VTOL shot upwards.

Several minutes passed, I was jolted awake as the Mk-84 set down in The Phoenix's Hangar.  
The ramp lowered again, and I followed Langley down the foreign halls.  
It wasn't pretty, or elegant. The air smelt stale, and the lights were dim.

We boarded a contraption called a 'turbo-lift' and we moved upwards to the 'Bridge'.  
The 'bridge' didn't hang over an expanse of water, but had lots of holographic displays. Whatever those were.  
"This is where we control The Phoenix, and manage communications, sonar, and troop movements."  
Langley motioned for me to sit in a chair, and I did so.  
The chair was oddly comfortable, even though the material was hard and metallic.  
"Computer, begin pre-jump checklist." Langley chirped.

An odd voice spoke, saying thinks like "Super-coils" and "Jump targeting."

"Alright Eclipse, hit that blue button." Langley said into my ear.  
I hesitantly held my hoof over the switch.  
"What does this do?" I groaned.  
"It jumps the ship, Faster Than Light, to any destination that we set. Earth, in this case." He said matter o' factly.  
I press it, and a strange 'Vwwooooorrrr" sounded, and my vision bent as the ship accelerated.  
It was very strange, and I let out a yelp as the ship suddenly stopped.

I had to hold in my stomach as my vision returned to normal.

"We are here, take a few moments to get re-aclimated before you stand up." Langley smiled.

I nodded, and I waited a few moments before I stood.

The view was amazing, a crisp, blue and grey planet hung before me. I guessed that the grey was due to civilization. How could it cover entire continents?

"Its beautiful, is it true humanity originated here?" I ask.

"Yes, we are the only dimension or planet that holds humans... I think."

I leaned into him and admired the view.

(Captain Langley's POV) (Heres someone that Focused will remember!)

"S-sir?" John said as he walked into the bridge.  
"John! You idiot, get to the helm!"  
"Yessir!"  
John ran over enthusiastically to the helm, and he sat down with his fingers waving in anticipation.  
"Orders, sir?" He yelped excitedly.  
"Jump... to... Zella."  
"Sir, the J.U.M.P. Drive needs time to cool down first." He chirped.  
"Do it anyways, John." I groan.  
"Yes sir."

The ship bent again, and we accelerated to Zella.  
After thirty seconds of FTL Travel, the ship stopped.  
"We are here in the Zella System, Zella Shipyards is under lockdown, but Zella-8 and its three moons are fully functional." John stated.  
I walk over to him, and pat him on the back.  
"Your supposed to be dead right?" I ask.

"Yeah... about that..." Anderson said from right behind me.

"FINIS ANDERSON, Ever learn your manners?" I say to my old friend.

He shook his head.

"Some bird thing named "Meadolax" brought us back." He said after a pause.  
I put my hand to my chin.  
"So, have you met Eclipse?" I say while pulling her closer.  
Anderson and John blink.  
"With all due respect sir, that is not the first time I've seen you bring an alien species aboard... thats a magical hors-"  
John began.  
I cut him off.  
"Alicorn, but yes, technically a magical horse."  
Anderson and Jack blink again.  
"How did you stumble across _that_?" They said in unison.

Nightmare chose this time to speak.

"I am not a 'thing', you shall address me as 'Nightmare Moon'." She said in her aggressive tone.  
"OH GREAT, and it talks too... Let me guess, your in a steamy relationship?" Jack sighed.  
"Jack, you devil! Do I need to burn you on the stake? Yes. You are correct." I laugh.  
Anderson face-palmed.  
"Does thou have a problem? Peasant." Nightmare said while leaning forward, wings extended.  
"AND it speaks in 'Old Federation' oh how wonderful my reincarnation is." John sighed as he climbed under his desk.

"Lets clear this up, 'Nightmare', YOU are a lower rank than me, I, served longer than YOU." Anderson spouted.  
She chuckled darkly, and levitated him upside down.  
"Gah, JOOOOHN! What did you do with the gravity?" Anderson said in terror.  
A muffled 'I have no idea' sounded from under his desk.

"Hey, Langley Love, do you think they will warm up to me?" Nightmare says as she spins Anderson in place in the air.  
I shrug.  
"If I'm warm with you, they will." I say enthusiastically.  
"ITS A FUCKING TALKING HORSE!" Anderson shouted while spinning in the air.  
"Shut it Anderson." I shout.  
"Yes sir."

I pointed out the view port to my planet.  
"Thats Zella-8, JOHN! Get over here!" I shout.

_"Yes sir." _He groaned while he walked over.  
"I order you to stroke her mane!"  
"Yes Sir, Certainly Sir." He said in awe.  
He hesitantly stroked her mane, while twitching.  
"Now, hope you enjoy that, 5 MINUTES!" Nightmare ordered.  
He blinked slowly.  
"Sir? You could make a rug out of this and sell it for a trillion credits!"  
I slap him.  
"Do not cut of her mane. It is under my control." I smirk.  
"You mean, your under MY control?" Nightmare says in my left ear, causing me to shiver.  
"True that."

We observed Zella-8, the blue star glimmering in the background.

"Your home world is rather, gorgeous! Better than Earth, at least it is green." Nightmare said in content.  
John was still stroking her mane, and he seemed to twitch less than before.  
"Sir, how did you come across such a fine creature?" He eventually spoke.  
"Luck I guess, drowned her at first." I respond.  
John blinked.  
"Yeah, thats something I would see you doing." He says with a sigh.  
Vojislav came into the room next.  
"Bloody Hell? Why is there a... stunning Alicorn in here?" He said with a sigh.  
At least he caught on. Wait, how did he know the races name?  
"How did you-" I begin.  
"I'm in the 133rd you know, met Celestia... and stuff happened." He cut me off.

I had to question that 'stuff.'

"So. You met Celestia? Hopefully better than how I first met." I chirp.  
"No, WAAAY worse. Met her in a bar." He said while cracking his neck.  
"Hm, wait, a BAR?" I shout.  
"Yeah, back on MMS-8." He began to flex his arms, and smiled.  
"How did she get to MMS-8?" I ask.  
"Hopped along with me, apparently wanted to see the world. Luna said she could watch the planet for a few days."  
"Where is she now?"  
"Back on Equi-3."

Ah.

"So, Nightmare, I've heard a lot about you." Langley said smoothly while lighting a cigar.  
"Sorry, hon, Already taken." She said smugly while embracing me in a side-hug.

_Haha! Thats better than Anderson spinning in the air!  
_  
"No, its fine, I'm going to make some advances on Celestia." He said, bitting his cigar.  
_I would love to see how that will turn out._

The rest of the hours before bed passed along something like this, the empty ship was rather dull without Ensigns to shout at though. Nightmare stayed with me long after everyone else went to sleep, and we sat observing Zella-8. She was leaning into me, head laying on my shoulder.  
A rather cute sight if you ask me.

I eventually fell asleep in her grasp, and I had little worries.  
Besides the fact Celestia managed to get drunk on an MMS.

#8 Especially.

(End Chapter.)

Hows the reappearance of Anderson, Vojislav, and John settling out?  
Even if they are re-incarnations, *Meadolax* they should be around for the next few chapters.

_**ITS A FUCKING TALKING HORSE! - Sgt. Anderson. **_


	39. Chapter 39

**"I learned not to rejoice until after the job is done," said Harry calmly, "Perhaps it would have done you good to spend twenty-eight years fighting those barbaric Frostayans." - Captain Harry Reynolds. (R.I.P)**

Dean and Gilda time!

(Begin)

(Dean's POV, 1st Person.)

I was hobbling down a hallway to Gilda's room, we had to leave back to Ponyville eventually, so we were enjoying our time in the castle while we had it.  
It was still pretty hard being around all of these... Horses? At least Griffon's were known about from before The Great War, and they happened to be my favorite animal as kid, before the Frostayan Snow-hawk though.

My damaged leg carried me past Celestia and Luna as they made their way to day court, and to bed. They didn't bat an eye, and I knocked on Gilda's door.  
"Who is it?" Gilda cried from the other side of the door.  
"It's Dean."  
She opened the door, and her sharp eyes scanned me.  
"Your hurt! what happened?" She demanded.  
"Er, got shot." I mumble.  
"Thats terrible, come in!"  
I was ushered into her room, and she forced me to sit down while she held my foreleg in her talons.  
"Thats deep, you sure your alright?" She sighed.  
"Yeah, MR Syringes do wonders. Not to mention illegal in most areas of Federation space."

It was considered a powerful 'toxic drug', The Federation couldn't get much money from the formula because it was entirely water that was changed in the atomic structure. In short, they cant get money from it, so they ban it. They give it to the fighting force though.

"So, how was your day, Gilda?" I say after a long moment.  
She blushes.  
"Alright I guess..."

_High Orbit over Equi-3._

A Lexington Class carrier hung above the blue and green crystal ball that was Equi-3, hundreds of warships flocking around it.  
They were preparing to invade. Where, you ask? Thats classified.

The Lexington class was cast in shadow as it orbited the dark side of the planet.  
The ship was known in some circles as "Old Lex", but officially it was called "The Federation Fleet Fighter Craft Transport Ship." (T.F.F.F.C.T.S.)  
Old Lex was a bright dot in the night sky, and it occasionally blotted out the with its mass. The swarm of ships sorrounding it made the fleet look like meteor showers as they shot around the globe. The official purpose of the fleet was to 'Protect' and 'Establish'... you guessed it... War factories. Hyclon was having a payday with this, literally.

The Phoenix, was currently being reloaded with new troops and crew. And a new Doxia Drive, It wasn't going to be used with the invasi- Whoops!  
Nightmare Moon was continually receiving odd looks from the new Bridge crew, and she had to scare them off a few times. Langley had kept her from any actual harm being done though. That is besides the point.

The Lexington opened its rear hangars, and a swarm off Mk-84's and Mk-98 (Large construct drop-ships) transports de-orbited, attempting to land in the conquered territory in the Griffon Empire. The operation was called "Jetfire." (reference)

(The goal of Jetfire was to allow Federation and Hyclon personnel Factories and power facilities all around the globe, the operation would first involve the conquered territories inside the Griffon Empire.)

The transports were on their way, so Old Lex closed its rear hangars. The factory ships in the fleet would produce more 84's and 98's in a few days when the mining ships got back. No worries.

(Captain Langley's POV. 1st)

"Why does Nightmare look so brilliant sir?" John said, distracted from his helm.  
"I have you on Bridge-crew for your excellent flying skills, if that answers your question."  
He whimpered, and got back to work.

...

John was weak physically, yes, but had the brain power of twelve super computers. Or so it seemed. He came from some backwater planet in the QR-38-91 System. He was a mothers child, he did everything he was told. This got him in trouble in boot-camp. He also held Langley in high regards, and apparently did the same for his girlfriend.  
John joined The Federation Fleet when he was sixteen, got kicked out for his weakness, and rejoined. He failed the Marines, but Command recognized his brain power and flying skills in the Simulator and transfered him to Command School. He passed, and piloted The U.F.C.S.S. Redwall, which was destroyed to years before Langley became Captain of the Phoenix.  
He was transfered to The Phoenix shortly before Captain Harry Reynolds was killed in action. He served with Langley as chief pilot for the next two years, before The Phoenix was destroyed by the Griffon Airforce. He was marked dead, along with everybody else onboard. Meadolax ressurected The Phoenix and the top crew from before, and he was one of them. He recently was reunited with Langley when he made a trip back to Earth.

_The Phoenix. Bridge. 3rd person._

Langley liked John. And Nightmare found his weakness amusing. He _had_ beaten her in twelve games of holo-chess so far though. And she was the top in Equestria, she claimed.  
Nightmare Moon was currently leaning against Langley, observing the Bridge-crew as they monitored their equipment. The occasional look of bewilderment was shot their way when new guards rotated into new positions. Anderson was now acting completely and honestly friendly to Nightmare, she didn't like this however. She wanted respect, and only Love and tolerance from Langley. Langley was plotting ways to get Eclipse to open up to Anderson and John, but was brought out of his thoughts by a beep from his headset.

"This is Captain Joseph Langley, The Phoenix." He stoutly spoke.  
The line was silent for a long moment.  
"Hello Captain Langley, You must recognize me, If you don't, Admiral Krausk is the name." An old raspy voice spoke through the Fed-Net comms.  
"Sir! What can I do to assist you, Sir?" Langley sharply spoke, chain of command coming into play.  
"If you want to keep you and your ship safe, DO NOT get drafted into Federation Fleet Two. I have a bad feeling about our next operation..."  
"Understood, Sir. Anything else?"  
"Tell me, Langley, _How did you get your ship back?_"  
Langley swallowed painfully.  
"S-sir, what do you mean?"  
The old admiral chuckled.  
"_We know you aren't normal anymore, Langley, what happened on that planet!"_  
Langley tensed up at this. He wanted to remain loyal to his superior, but did Meadolax want him to let it out?  
"I will keep your secret, Langley."  
Langley blinked at this.  
"I-I-I don't know how to explain sir!"  
The Admiral huffed at this.  
"I will continue to contact you at intervals of once every week. Do not fail me, stay safe. Once we leave you are the only one experienced enough to lead a Fleet."  
Langley quickly ended the line once the conversation was over, and he got up and went to the Captains quarters.  
A few minutes passed before Nightmare joined him, a worried look on her face.  
"Langley? Are thou alright, hast thee been sickened?" She said with concern dripping from her voice.  
Langley was sitting on his bed, cleaning his handgun, reassembling it, and doing the process all over again.  
"Yeah, I just had a close call with Krausk..." He said as she climbed onto the bed.  
"How was it a close call?" She asked quickly.  
"Eclipse, I now hold insane amounts of power, My government will want to use me as a test subject... Krausk knows, HOW does he know?"  
Nightmare pulled him to his side, cuddling up behind him.  
"I have no idea how this 'Krausk' knows these things, have thee talked to it before?" Nightmare said as she stroked his arm with a hoof.  
Langley shook his head.  
"No, Eclipse, I haven't... that was my first time speaking to him since I got my orders!"

(Flashback)

"Sir!" Langley shouted in respect, as the grand admiral walked into the briefing room.  
"At ease." He simply said, and pulled up a chair to sit next to Langley.  
Several long moments passed, before Krausk spoke.  
"Here is your orders. You are to get your ship refitted with a deployments worth of Edinium, a full compliment of F-53's, Eight Mk-84's, and one QX-113. You are going to investigate the Star, Celestia-1, Or Cel-1 on your ships navigation system. You are supposed to arrive around the Moon Luna-1, in orbit around Equi-3. Scan the planet heavily, then send down Landing parties at your discretion. Your crew are the first men to arrive, Probes have already been positioned, but scans are unreliable with Robots. Good luck."

(End Flashback)

"Perhaps he is a mare-gician?" Nightmare suggested innocently.  
Langley sighed, and pulled the standard issued blankets over both of them.  
"I might need to sleep on it." He said while toggling his doors lock.  
"Lights off."

(Everjoy's POV.)

I was sitting with Twilight in the Canterlot library, reading over translated copies of Earth history books and other topics that humans have covered in their time of recorded history. It was sad, knowing they almost wiped themselves out at some point. Even so, it was an interesting thing to learn about. 'The Great War' was a war that used things they knew only slightly about, such as "America", "Nuclear", "Communist", "Democracy", and "World War III". They both knew nothing about what the I's stood for, but they guessed it was a numerical system. They had asked a passing Federation trooper, and he said it was "Roman Numeral" for Three. Good to know anything they can!

The books they had read together also mentioned things like "United Earth Collation" and "The Early Federation."  
They both knew nothing about most of these things, so they started reading different sections of scientific school books, and they eventually found some things about "Nuclear" and "Atoms" and... "Gravity", and how planets orbited a star. They both shrugged at this, those planets weren't working right.

We had read for most of the day, and we finally felt hungry. We had a few samples of "MRE's" that Langley had given us. We tried them, they looked bad, but they actually tasted good! It did taste kind of metallic, especially the water in the two canteens. Twilight thought it was something to do with purification, and since I knew lots about water, I agreed.

The books had all been read, so we moved on to something called a "Holo-pad."  
The strange device began to glow if you tapped the glass, and we both eventually became rather good at operating the device. We took turns reading each page out loud, and we did so until the device blinked a red light in the top right, and shut down. Calling it a day, we both said goodbye and we both walked back to the castle to get our things for the trip on a Federation 'Bullet' train that was dropping off Soldiers and cargo in Ponyville.

We met Dean, Gilda, and a few other Humans that were loyal to Dean, and we boarded the train.  
It was rather relaxing, without Nightmare Moon staring each of us down wherever we went. Truthfully, I was happy to be able to go home to my farm again, and sleep in my own bed for once. Dean and Gilda apparently wanted to visit the rebuilt version of Gilda's home-town, which was rebuilt better than before. Dean was rather happy to talk to other soldiers though, and I could tell he was eager to fire his weapon again. They all were. The war with the griffons had died down, and peace-treaties were reached.  
The Federation still held its hard earned land, and they began something called "Jetfire" that was supposed to "modernize" the peninsula.

All in all, this was a rather good day.

I had to admit, I kind of missed Nightmare Moon and Langley. I hope they are still alright.

(End Chapter)

Alright, thats 2,000 words for you!  
Rather good huh? I finally got out of the thousand word chapters again!

Review with what you think!

Have a nice day/night/orbit

-TheFederationJustice. 


	40. Chapter 40

Lets spice this up a few notches huh?

I'm thinking about starting a DeviantArt profile to show you some of my concept art (drawn by hand) for Technology or Weapons you guys would like to see, If I do make a DeviantArt I will post the profile name in the next chapter. Tell me in a review or a PM if this is a good idea.

A new Poll is on my Profile. I need the viewers to fill it out, please?

(Begin)

(Captain Langley's POV)

After a few days of visiting the inner colonies, The Phoenix had returned to Equi-3, and they had gone back to the surface aboard a Mk-84. Celestia had requested Nightmare Moon to return to Canterlot, so she could be announced to the public. That was going to work well.

(1st person)

"Ugh... _why_ does she want me to make an announcement to the sun-lovers?" Eclipse said next to me as the 84' began its de-orbit burn. "You need to go public, to settle the rumors surrounding your continued appearances around the land." I say with a hint of concern.

She laid her head back against the metal wall.

"Thanks for taking me to your home, I never thought such beauty could exist elsewhere in the universe." She sighed, and laid her head on my shoulder, a look of content crossing her features.

"Hey, at least we didn't have to Abbadon ship." I say while sifting my hand through her mane. (Not a typo)  
"I guess that is a good thing too... Langley, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you kill me all those months ago?"  
I hold her tighter.  
"Never was good at killing things that didn't deserve it."

She pulled me into a deep kiss, a dark blush crossing her face as she pulled away.  
"Why did you stop? C'mere."

(Councilman Olson's POV)

"Do we know for CERTAIN, that Federation Fleet Two is going to jump into the other Equi-3 Dimension?" I say again, anger crossing my face.

"Long distance probes have detected starships converging near Zella Shipyards, each of them now have a different energy signature. They have the prototype of the Doxia Drive, the jumping units onboard are some of the most efficient in human history." Dr. Richardson said again.

"WHY DO THEY HAVE DOXIA DRIVES?" I scream.

"The cargo-ship _Councilor_ was hit by a Federation deep-space mine, and they have gathered large portions of Doxia drives from the wreckage." the Doctor said smartly.

"Well, at least they don't have The Paradox Drive." I say with finality, and I gesture for him to leave.

(Captain Langley's POV)

After out make-out session, we had landed and Nightmare was off to her room to prepare for her announcement to the whole of the country. I knew they were going to ask some pretty... invading questions, and I hope she doesn't kill something.

I was going to stand next to her, (with weapons, of course) and make sure things didn't get out of hand. Assassinations were a threat, with that anti-night group running around being blasted by F-53's. They were little threat in reality, but they took a toll on Nightmare's confidence.

I check my CLAW, finding no faults I made my way to Nightmares room to tell her it was time.  
She opened the door automatically before I knocked, and she wore her armor, gleaming darkly. She nodded, and we both made our way to the royal public announcement building. I had ordered troops from The Phoenix to provide security, and the occasional garble and beeps of communications equipment reached my ears as four Federation Marines surrounded us on all sides. Once we reached the building, they pealed off to control the crowds.

"Are you ready? This is your big day, make a good impression. I am here to make sure things don't get out of hand, I do not however, have the power to answer questions with you unless they are addressed to me." I say soothingly.  
"L-langley, I-I love you!" She said before she stepped out onto the stage.

I followed, the blinding lights causing spots in my vision to appear.  
The flashes of cameras blinked in almost every spot in my vision.  
Three chairs were placed in the center of the stage, and two ferns were on either side.  
Nightmare was sitting uncomfortably in one, so I sit down next to her.  
My headset beeped.  
"_Area clear sir, overwatch has weapons trained on any points of entry."_

The stallion sitting across from us spoke.  
"So, Nightmare Moon, I have heard lots of reports about your return, but I never thought I would meet you. How are you?" He spoke excitedly.  
"I-I-I, Uh, I-I'm fine!" She stuttered. _She's having trouble..._  
He spoke again, "Oh, you must be 'Captain Orion Joseph Langley, I've heard a _lot_ about you! How do you do?"  
I open my mouth, and I speak.  
"I am Captain Langley of the 133rd Starship Regiment, loyal to the United Federation Of Colonies, I am faring well."  
He spoke again, this time to Eclipse.  
"Have you considered 'Eternal Night' again? I figured you would, I just would like confirmation."  
She recoiled.  
"Uhh, NO!" She yelped while laying her ears back against her head.  
The stallion spoke again. "Oookay then, I guess thats good right?" He gave an awkward laugh.  
The crowd burst out laughing, and Nightmare began to lightly sweat, and mumbled comforting words to herself.  
"What happened to your intimidating self, Nightmare? Weren't you one of the most feared ponies in Equestrian history?"  
Nightmare glanced at the laughing crowd, gritting her teeth, a single tiny tear fell to the floor.  
I clamped my hands into a fist, and I tried to keep myself from ordering my men to kill that condescending stallion.  
"How did you become so weak, Nightmare? Or should I say Nightless Mare?" He smirked.  
Nightmare released another tear, her eyes glazing over in fear, anger, and hatred.  
_**"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" **_Nightmare screeched, tears streaming down her face. Nightmare leapt off of the stage, and took off into the sky.  
I stand up, walk over to the stallion, and I punch him in the face.  
"What in tartarus was that for!"  
I punch him again, and I walk behind stage.

Dean was standing with his weapon slung around his shoulder, and I ran off out of the stage-building.  
He muttered a curse, and ran after me.  
"Finis Langley, you -pant- can't run forever, -pant- you know!" He shouted as I ran to the edge of Canterlot that overlooked a cliff. He stopped behind me, and spoke.  
"Langley? What happen- Gah!" I punch him in the face, knocking him out.  
I sit down under a tree, trying to vent my anger in something non-destuctive.  
My ears heard the erratic beating of alicorn sized wings, and Eclipse fell from the sky, kicking up dust as she fell to the ground next to me.  
"Langley... _please... _tell me what you would do for me." She cried out into the air.  
"Anything." I say with certainty.  
She gave a small smile, and she leaned into me.  
Seconds turned to minutes, and she finally spoke.  
"Langley, M-make love to me."  
_Oh shit, this just got real._

(You don't get that! Unless someone else writes it... I give you permission.)

(Admiral Krausk's POV) _Filler time!_

"Sir, the fleet is almost Jump-worthy, the Doxia Drives are still calculating the journey."  
I snort in laughter.  
"_STILL? _Don't we have the most powerful computers in The Federation working on them? Fiiinisss damn, who created those darn things?"  
"Logs show someone named 'Meadolax' and Doctor Richardson working on the original drive schematics, our engineers have finished the remaining components from the data-banks onboard The Councilor." Dr. Maxus said, sat next to me.

The next few Earth-hours passed as we hung in orbit around Zella-8's third moon, waiting for the damn drives to warm up.  
"Sir, a minor setback in the drive program, someone spilt coffee on the main-frame, all progress has been destroyed.  
_**"WHAT?" I**_ **SCREAM.**

(Captain Langley's POV)

Nightmare was passed out in her room, and I felt more tired than the first day of Basic.  
"How the hell is that even possible? Your a Human..." My brain mumbles to itself.  
_'Up shut brain, Up shut.'  
_"It felt good though, at least that is what my pleasure center is telling me." My brain laughed, "The way she screamed, it makes my adrenaline glands run." He **finis**hed.  
'_Brain, I didn't turn you this naughty, I'm a CAPTAIN for Finis' sake!'_

"I am your brain, you can't avoid me, you are me, I am you." It chuckled.  
'_Do I need to fire a 45. round through your idiot mush?'  
_"Oh, Uh, NO!"  
'_Shut up then, I know it felt... glorious, but you don't need to remind me every five seconds!'  
_"Yo dawg, we put a towel on your towel so you can wipe that sweat off of your forehead while you wipe the sweat off of your forehead!" Brian said as I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom.

My brain was called 'Brian', just flip a few letters around and you can find what race he is.  
I was still panting from... ... Our activity a few minutes ago.  
Brian laughed at this, commented on my stamina, and left.  
Brian was a _Jerk, _He was Brian the Brain of course.  
**  
**My body felt tired enough to return to Nightmares bedroom, I did so, I fell over, asleep... in her bed.

(Dean's POV)

My eyes crack open, they close again. My eyes quickly shoot open.  
"Finis, what the hell happened?" I say as I roll off of my side.  
I stand, brushing dirt off of my armor.

"I shouldn't have came back here... Gilda's town was nice, Oh... I really want to see that bird again."  
She would have punched me for calling her a 'Bird', but she called me an 'Ape' so I guess it worked out.  
My shoulder was still recovering from all the times she 'Greated' me on our trip. Hm, Jack and the rest of the first landing-crew went somewhere called "appaloosa" to investigate the reports of OIL in the area. This was exciting, OIL was a very RARE delicacy back on Earth, we only had about two thousand barrels of Oil left from from before the Great War, and nothing else was coming out of the ground no matter where we dug. Venus had nothing... Mars had nothing, Heck, even Pluto had nothing.

I stumble back to the castle, It was now morning. I swear I heard some screams and... other noises... coming from the castle while I slept. Perhaps a ghost?  
_Or it could be intercourse with your favorite captain and a horse.  
_"Nah! Langley would never do something like that!"

I push open the garden doors, and I walk/stumble/fall into my Room after a short walk.  
As soon as my head hit the sheets, my head apparently ceased to exist and my vision blackened. AKA, sleep.

(End Chapter)

_Lemon_ade!


	41. Chapter 41

Hey all! I just got a DeviantArt account, its called "TheFederationJustice", I have a few things posted if your interested.

(Begin)

The combined forces of Zella 8, Zella 9, Venus, Earth, Mars, made one of the most powerful war-fleets seen since the Frostayan War, The Federation Justice Fleet was nothing compared to the _other_ Fleets in existence, but it definitely was larger than most.

A final confrontation with The Council was imminent, the combined Fleets eagerly awaited the 'Jump' signal to enter the fight in the heavily contested "Council-space."

Most of the ships were brand-new, fresh from the various Ship-yards scattered across Federation Space. Most of the ships seen here were developed by "Doctor (Redacted) during the years following The Frostayan war, the brand new ships were much more powerful than the current generation, but they were far too expensive to replace.

"Cast off."

The combined mass of ships shot forwards, disappearing into the black of space.

The battle of The Federation had begun, the victor would determine the outcome of the entirety of The Federation as a whole.  
Many soldiers and crewmen would die, The Council was attacking many places throughout Federation-Space, Equi-3, was one of them.  
Equi-3 had a decent Fleet in orbit, but throw enough ships at something, it will be destroyed. Unless a special person with a ship named "The Phoenix" will stand for it.  
(He wont)

The ships would arrive in the next day or so, each of them had to lower the J.U.M.P. Drive Speed so the ships would stay together, and not be spread thin when they arrived.

(Captain Langley's POV) (1st Person)

Nightmare awoke with a moan, sitting up straight with her mane messy and distorted.  
"Morning." I mumble.  
She blushed, and she used some of her magic to set her mane flowing.  
"That was... wonderful last night, we should do it again sometime." She said with a devious grin.  
I cough.  
"Perhaps, Perhaps." I smirk, "But now we have to explain all that noise last night, I'm sure Celestia would love to hear all about it."  
Nightmare blushed, "You are rather good in bed, It felt glorious, especially after a _thousand_ years of isolation!" She slid off of the bed. "Now, let me go take a bath. You should go talk to Celestia, Love you."  
I nod, and I make my way to the dining hall after I throw on my standard outfit.

After a quick walk down the marble halls, I pushed open the big spruce doors to the dining hall, the entire hall going silent as the Military leader walked in.

"Carry on."

Silence.

"On carry?"

Everyone blinks.

I reach for my holster, and I pat my 45. caliber.

Everyone blinks again.

"This was about last night isn't it?"

All nod.

_'Welp, felt good at the time!'  
_  
"Well, no, she is not pregnant!"

A collective sighs of disappointment left the crowd, and they returned to their activities.

(Equi-3 Early Warning Ship Detection Station)

_Beep. Prang. Beep. Prang. Beep. Prang. Beep. Qwarp. Beep. Qwarp. Beep. Qwarp.  
_Alarms start up around the station.  
"Attention all personnel, a group of hostile warships have jumped into the system, BATTLE STATIONS!"

The Pillar of Dreams and The Phoenix positioned themselves in a defensive formation, and the station launch its small fighter wing. "Contact Langley, he will want to know whats going on!" Sergeant Anderson ordered through the Comms.

The two lone starships brace themselves as a wave of Fighters and anti-ship missiles reach them, Fighters strafed the hull of The Phoenix, but most of the Missiles missed.

_"Eight Trooper classes, Three O'clock, High." _The sonar ensign reported.  
_"Engage, Engage!" _Anderson yelled to his crew.  
_"Sir, the enemy ships are moving too fast for our heavy weaponry to hit them, they are moving eight kilometers a second!" _The weapons officer shouted back.  
_"Hit them anyways!" Anderson trembled in nervousness.  
_  
The Pillar Of Dreams was hit hard, the lights of the windows flickering as the ship lost power for a moment. The Pillar Of Dreams responded with a devastating volley of Heavy-Plasma weapons, each of the shots hitting the UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer, tearing hull plating apart. The Pillar Of Dreams fired again, this time, ending the Uppercut with a blow to the Bridge. The ship was also severed in half by The Phoenix's M.A.C. Weapon, the chunks exploding as fuel ignited inside.

(1st Person, The Phoenix)

"We have a Pegasus Class Transport Cruiser on an invasion orbit, its preparing to drop troops. Orders?" John said smugly while spinning the ship around to face it.  
"Kill that damn thing! We can't have it landing troops!" Anderson roared.  
"Weapons being brought to bear, M.A.C. is charging, it will be operational and reloaded five minutes from now."  
I nod as more information reached my ears, and I watched the ship maneuver as fighters raced all around the view-port.  
"Anderson, this is Langley, what the hell are you doing up there? Whats this report on hostile ships?"  
I snap to attention.  
"A hostile invasion Fleet has made its way to a HIGH orbit above Equi-3, We are managing to hold the line, but we can't keep it up forever!" I say with a worried tone.

(Canterlot Airbase, Orbital Defense Cannon Emplacement.)

"Get The Pillar of Dreams on the line, tell them to light us targets!" the weapons target officer barked.  
"Already done sir, received targets, transferring to your PC." The radio operator replies.  
The targeting officer inhaled, "Aim Anti-ship cannon, 85 Degree angle, Equatorial Orbit. load armor piercing, 15 tons of H.E, GO!"

The massive gun moved its barrel upwards, tracking the designated target, and it fired. Aiming ahead of the ship it was wanting to hit.  
The gun shook the ground, and it ejected a massive energy cell, the ground-crew ran up with another round, loaded it and the robot fired again.

"Two rounds on their way, this will appear to hit the Hangar and the middle section of the Hull. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, hit... Bounce, 5,4,3,2,1, Hit, Good damage."

(Battle-space)

"Sir, the B.C.A.C. has been hit, it is venting atmosphere. Internal damage to be determined."  
A flash of light as the ship vaporized from the inside.  
"B.C.A.C. Down, sending new targets to the ground gun before we get out of its line of fire."  
_Beep._  
"Target information sent, the gun is opening fire."  
Three long lines shot from the planets surface, hitting three ships with three shells.  
"Good hits, Ground, we are out of your fire-line, Until next Orbit."

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Good hits, Ground, we are out of your fire-line, Until next Orbit."  
That was great news, maybe we could repel them after all.  
"Launch fighters, LAUNCH THEM ALL!" I screamed to the ATC crew, and I ran to my YM-48.  
I kicked up dust as I slid on my feet to my Fighter.  
A flicker of light flashed over my hand, and the craft woke up.  
I climb into the craft, the cockpit closing.  
My flight A.I. was in the shop, so I had no time to automatically fire up the engines.  
I flicked switches, and my craft shot upwards with its Jump-jets.  
My body leans to the side as I pull the stick to the left, and I gun the engines.  
"Go beat the shit out of those guys, guys, Have a nice battle."

(End Chapter)

No _lemon__ade _this chapter, sorry.

GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM LANGLEY!

Anyways...

Q.  
"TFJ, why the cliffhanger?"

A.  
"Launching fighters from a hangar in a cliff is very bad ass."

Q.  
"No, why a Cliff-HANGER."

A.  
"Because I enjoy tormenting your poor souls, Go read A Mending Soul if you would like to read some more."

Till' Next Orbit,

-TFJ 


	42. Chapter 42

(Captain Langley's POV)

My YM-48 picked up speed as it reached the thinner part of the atmosphere, the turbofan engines switched to rocket, accelerating me faster. The nose of my fighter began to glow as it skimmed through the remaining atmosphere, it then abruptly stopped as the craft entered the void.

13 F-53's also joined me on an orbital flight, we all spun to the same direction, and we burned to raise the orbit to that of the warring star-ships. I could see them, the distant pin-pricks of light that were shooting glowing lines at each other. Its been too short of a time since I last saw that. I wonder what Captain Harry would think?

The dots eventually began to form as solid objects, and long bursts of anti-air tracers shot towards us.  
One of the F-53's were hit, and it spun as the shots collided. "12 is down, push past the AA net." I order.  
The Phoenix was the farthest ship from us, The Council's warships were beating on the old girl, but it was still fighting.  
"On three, release anti-ship weapons." I bark.

The Pegasus Class saw our approach, and it launched its own Fighters.  
Space variants of the F-53. Basically what we were flying.

"1..."

The Pegasus was able to open up with its anti-fighter point defense turrets, barely missing my right engine.

"2..."

The Pegasus ripped four or five of us to shreds.

"3..."

We all hit the red release button on our joysticks, and our crafts shook as blue streaks of light shot towards the weak spot, The hangar section.

The doors were blasted open, giving me a perfect entrance.

My YM-48 was hit hard, various alarms screaming, and chanting "Eject," and "Alert, Crash Trajectory."

"Tell Nightmare I love her." I sigh, before ejecting from my YM-48. The craft hit just right of the Hangar, and my helmeted body shot through the open doors, sliding along the ground as artificial gravity took hold.

"What the hell? Shoot him!" One of the council marines jumped.

Before they could get shots off, I had raised my Handgun and I had emptied half a clip into all of the soldiers.  
I flip myself up, and I run over to a weapons rack that was filled with hundreds of air-to-ground missiles.  
"Hope this works." I mumble to myself as I stick a large plastic explosive to the rack. Ten minutes.

More soldiers arrived, and I raised my hands as they cocked their weapons.

"Whats that!?" I yell, they all turn to where I'm pointing, and I run behind the weapons rack.  
"Where did he go, sir?" One of the officers spoke stupidly.

I crawl on my stomach to a vent, I rip open the floor-tile, and I climb inside the ventilation system.  
_'To the bridge.'_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN BATTLE?" I growl at Celestia.  
"H-he boarded a fighter and shot towards space with the rest of them, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him!" She whimpers.  
I sit down with a pained sigh, and I open my locket.  
"Oh Langley, I love you so..."  
Celestia has a pained look cross her face, seeming to forget we are worst enemies.  
She walks up to me, and puts a hoof on my shoulder, I reflexively bite her fore-leg, causing her to shriek as my Venom entered her. "Nightmare? Why would you do this?" She quietly said as the venom traveled upwards.  
"Celestia... I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over m-me."  
She didn't have time to reply, but gave me a look of understanding as she began to convulse in pain.  
"What did you do to my SISTER? FREAK?" Luna roared, and charged an offensive spell.  
_'Ugh. Didn't want this to happen.'_  
"HmmHmmHmm, you want to attack me?" I give an dark laugh, charging my own spell.  
Our two beams met, and I quickly pushed the ball of light to Luna.  
She held the beam in one place with her entire will, and I wasn't even using a quarter of my magic!  
My mind drifted to what Langley would say, and I began to lock up.  
"L-Langley, I'm sorry!" I sobbed as my magic faltered, and I fell to the floor.  
"Did you give up, Demon?" Luna said with a victorious grin.  
"Yes! I can't fight you, I CAN'T, It goes against what Langley has been trying to teach me!"  
"Anyways, I'm not done with you yet, you monster!" Luna laughed as she electrocuted me into unconsciousness.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"C'mon vent, take me to the turbo-lifts!" I mutter as I dragged myself along the service vent.  
At last, light!  
I kicked open the vent-cover, and I slipped out into the turbo-lift hall.  
A lone guard was asleep on the floor, and I stepped over him, entering an open turbo lift just as someone left.  
I hit the "Bridge" button, and the lift shot upwards to the command center.  
The lift took several minutes, making me wonder why its called a 'Turbo' lift if it takes so darn long!  
The lift was also playing some... creepy atmospheric music, which fit Councilor Olson's soul.  
It finally stopped, and I stepped lightly into the command center.  
Everyone here was busy working at their stations, and didn't notice me.  
I hung around, commenting on peoples work and receiving words of "thanks" when I did so.  
The time had arrived, the explosive I had set went off, destroying all landing-craft in the hangar, and I lifted my handgun to shoot every single soul in here. I walk over to the helm, and I order the ship to do an emergency landing. I laughed.  
"Hell, that was easy!" I chuckle.

"Going somewhere?" Councilor Olson said from behind me.

(End Chapter)

Cliffhanger! 


	43. Chapter 43

Olson was wearing a leather coat, which he took off and handed to one of his Council Marines, before I Shot the marine dead, and ran behind a burning control station.  
"Oh, Langley, where is your manners? Aren't you one of those 'Federation' Captains?" He said sarcastically.  
"I use manners, but not for fucking traitors like you!" I grumble while reloading my handgun.  
My handguns' slide shot forward with a 'slick', and I stood to shoot Olson before he had any bright ideas.  
I blinked, my sights were lined up with anything!  
A blast of blue energy shot by my head, and I dove back down under the desk.  
"Finis! What the hell are your council-hands using?" I growl through my teeth.  
"A QXR-C0UnC1L- Plasma class energy assault weapon, to your un-educated brain, a 'Blaster'." He said from nowhere.  
I mutter a curse under my breath, and I run to another control station. The air shimmered with light as he fired again, causing the air to super-heat and my hair to stand up slightly.

My peripheral vision detected movement, and I fired my handgun at it. The shots went wide, hitting the floor near his feet with a 'ping'.

I stood up and fired again, suppressing Olson as he fumbled with an energy cell. After I emptied my clip, I crouched down behind the station again. The station was operational, and it showed time until "De-orbit", which was fifteen minutes. Not much time. "Alright Olson, one of us is going to die, and its SURE as HELL not going to be me!" I yell to his last known location.

"Ha, I have 980,000,000,000 Federation Credits, and twelve times that Council Credits, I will win, you lower class simpleton!" He says in a posh tone, before firing his un-balanced weapon at me. ( Nerf it, VALVe! )

"Oh yeah? Do you have Military experience outside of 'Call Of Federation, Future Warfare?' or are you actual a secret dimensional traveling badass like Abimael?" I shoot back.  
"What are you talking about? I'm 80th Prestige with an Edinium plated DMR-48 Marksman Rifle!" (I know nothing about C.O.D, being an ARMA-2/3 player myself.)  
"Only _80th_ prestige? I'm 90th, with MY FUCKING KNIFE!" I yell as I fire my last clip at his cover.  
He curses as his QXR runs out of charge, with no extra cells remaining.

(You know, this is basically turning into a huge nerd-rage battle...)

We both stood at the same time, I raised my knife, and he raised his side-arm.  
"OH SHIT!" I yelp before I slip back behind cover, bullets pinging all around me.  
He began walking towards me while firing, his in-experienced hands shaking as he fired in the wrong position.  
"IDIOT, Lean forward while you shoot, TWO hands on the gun. NOT ONE!" I joke while he wastes ammunition.  
He scoffs, and his gun moves around the desk. I leap out, disarming him.  
We get in some sort of quick time event fight, each of us gathering our own beating. (Press B to not die!)

Our knives lock, and he was shaking in fear as I pressed his own knife around with my own.  
"OwOwOwOw, stop, that hurts!" He squeaked as I bent his hand back to empty his hands of his knife.  
He recovers, and slashes too far left, giving me an opening to bury my plasma-knife deep into his shoulder.  
"AGHHH, YOU MONGREL!" He screeched as I twisted it out, kicking him in the gut while I was at it.  
"Come get it, Snob!" I say while raising my palms to face outwards.

I smile.

My hands fire a long continual burst of Lightning, electrocuting the poor soul to death.  
_The new Dimensional Traveler powers have finally struck a use, still cheating though!_

(Feel free to translate this)

ТРЕВОГА, немедленно покинуть. Сгорают обнаружен, повторяю, добраться до Черт спасательные капсулы дурак!" A Robotic woman spoke through the intercom.  
I stood there like a deer in headlights, before the thought occurred to me I should leave.  
"Noob." I spit as I kicked Olson's crispy body, before I turned tail and ran to the escape pods.  
A man ran past me, yelling something in Russian. "Получить в спасательные капсулы, ты идиот!" (Get to the escape pods, you idiot!)  
I ran screaming with him, responding with my own dialect. "What the hell are you speaking?"  
We both boarded the two-man escape pod, and he spoke. "Most of the crew onboard speak Russian, names Private Rosseta, Federation covert ops." He extended a hand, and I shook it.

(Sergeant Anderson's POV)

"Sir, the hostile Pegasus Class is listing, it appears as if someone, or something, took it over from the inside... There were scattered reports of Langley becoming a stow-away onboard, it appears he is the culprit." John laughed as he oriented the ship to point more weapons to the remaining enemy ships, The Phoenix's targeting core taking this opportunity with a smile. The Phoenix ripped a poor Screener to pieces, the tiny ship whimpering as it burnt up in the atmosphere.

An escape pod shot past our view-screen, and one Langley, and one Rosseta were waving.  
"Speak of Pictor... and he shall appear..." I grin while clapping. The rest of the bridge crew follow-suite, and they returned to their jobs after a quick shout.

"Sir, Enemy Fleet is retreating, The Pegasus Class appeared to be the flag-ship." Vojislav said beside me.  
I smile.  
"That Langley... Dang, wish we had more of him."  
The turbo-lift door opened, and Langley walked in.  
"Theres only room for one of me in this 'verse." He grinned, and we exchanged high-fives.  
He took his place in his chair, asleep.  
We all stared at him for a few moments, before preparing to land The Phoenix for repairs, we had no Corvettes or MRS' stations in sight.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I groan as my eyes flutter, one Celestia was standing over me.  
"Do you need anything? I'm so sorry..." She said with a sigh.  
I whimper, causing myself to kick my mind.  
"I-I just need to sleep..."  
She gives me a motherly smile, and she lifted me with her magic over to one of the waiting couches.  
I moan in content as she threw Langley's trench-coat over me, he had left without it.  
My eyes began to water in pain as my injuries finally show themselves.  
"L-Langley, I'm sorry, **I'M SORRY!**" I sob, waiting for the pain to subside.  
Celestia was almost instantly back by my side, her right fore-leg had been bandaged where I had bit her.  
"Celestia... Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly.  
She only smiled, and continued to stroke my mane.  
It was rather comforting, and I fell asleep shortly after.

(Three hours Later, Captain Langley's POV)

"The Phoenix has landed, repair teams should fix hull damage here in no time." Anderson said with a tired tone, "Go ahead and see your girl Langley, we can take care of this old girl."  
I give him a look of thanks, and I walk to the troop-elevator, and I and several vehicles were lowered to the surface.  
I inhale the sweet air of Equi-3, it was slowly becoming polluted with all Hyclon's Factories out north. It would take a _very_ _very very very very_ **very** long time until the planet became even noticeably polluted, and already, a Terra-former net was being constructed to destroy pollutants.

I made my way down the cliff that was set aside for large transports and starship, and I walked through the secret tunnel to Canterlot castle. I was met with a **very** angry Luna, and one Celestia trying to keep her from killing everything in a ten mile radius.

"YOUR DEMON HAS GOTTEN OUT OF CONTROL! DO _WE _HAVE TO PUT IT DOWN?" She said in the RCV.  
This was meant to be frightening, but it made me amused if anything.  
"Put Eclipse down, I put you down." I said matter-of-factly.  
I brush past her, and Celestia quietly told me where she was.  
My head nods in thanks, and I walk to the throne-room. (That place is being used allot, isn't it?)  
The marble halls had more guards than usual, they were stopping everyone and using a spell on them to determine... something?

I opened the throne room doors, and I almost got a spear in the side of the head.  
My hand stopped it, and I twisted the spear out of the unicorns magic field.  
"Think twice before killing someone, yes?" I say darkly, before throwing the spear through one of the stain glass windows.  
I walk to the form of my Trench-coat, and I crouch down.  
I slowly stroked the side of Nightmares face, making her smile in her sleep.  
After a quick kiss on the cheek, I was off to see how many of my Fighters had returned.

I walked slowly down the marble halls, the red rug was getting rather worn, not to mention dirty.  
Here at the Federation, if soldiers are here, they do what they want.  
Celestia didn't object, oddly enough.

I entered the "Tactical Operations and Recreation" section of the castle, and I was met immediately by metal halls, grates as flooring, holographic signs telling the passer-by what room it was, and many more pipes and wires.  
It made me feel at home, the fluorescent lights buzzed dully as I walked down the halls to 'Operations'.  
I walked to the door, and it automatically hissed open.  
_'Cool! where did they have the time to do all of this?'_

I could almost be sure that Hyclon had something to do with this, Operation: Jetfire appeared to be coming along nicely.  
Either the carbon-belchers up north, or the transport trains running throughout most of the land.

I stepped inside, and the men inside immediately began giving me a status report: "Sir, the 2nd Fighter wing has made it back safely, a total of six Fighters were brought down in orbit," He inhaled. "The Pillar Of Dreams and The Phoenix are still operational, The Pillar has acquired heavier damage. The Phoenix has acquired moderate damage and should be operational again in the next two weeks."

"Good." I say while stepping back out into the hall, and I make my way to a window to watch a Pegasus Class slowly burn up the atmosphere. I got bored with this after thirty seconds, and I made my way back to Nightmare Moon.  
The walk back to the Throne Room seemed longer than it actually was, and I had asked Percy to keep track of the seconds it took to get there.

I opened the throne room door, and she was still sleeping soundly. Doing what any man would do in my situation, I stared at her form. Her eyes eventually blinked open again, her slitted eyes half-lidded, and unfocused.  
"Hey, Eclipse." I say softly while playing with one of her ears.  
"Langley!" She says in excitement, before pulling me into a tight hug.  
Her scent was comforting, and I smiled while she rocked me back in forth while I was standing.  
_Today is good day._

(End Chapter)

Ha!

No cliffhanger this time!

No CliffHANGAR either... I need Hyclon to fix that.

Anyways, have a nice day/night/orbit!


	44. Chapter 44

_**I'M RICK JAMES BITCH! - Rick**_** James.**Anyone want to know what the title of this chapter is in my Doc's?  
Here it is anyways: Changeling Threat, Council Frets.

On other News, Everjoy is back! Yes! Longer chapters will arrive soon! (And better character interaction too!)  
This also means chapters will be posted later in the day, instead of mid-day'ish like usual.

(Begin) (Federation Fleet Two, Zella System, 3rd Person)

Federation Fleet Two was ready to embark on a journey across the Dimensions, with less than peaceful intentions.  
A powerful Celestia Class was in the center of the mass of ships, waiting for the Fleets drives to sync correctly.  
Finally, after hours of wait, the Fleet was ready.

The ships all jumped simultaneously, disappearing across the dimensional plane.  
They had no idea what awaited them.

(Nightmare Moon's POV, Canterlot Castle)

With Langley safe back in my hooves, I was extremely happy. I hope he didn't go back to that _stupid_ war again.  
But knowing him, he will, and he will one day leave me all alone. If he died, I would probably kill myself.  
Thats rather optimistic, Right?

I sigh in mis-content, bored, bored, bored!  
It was a cloudy day, even if the night was eternal... I wouldn't be able to see it.  
Even with Langley next to me, I was bed-ridden because of what Luna did to me.  
At the very least, Langley, **MY** Langley was here with me.  
"Are you sure you don't need anything? You look... gorgeous of course, but you look like your dehydrated!" He said like a caring father, which made me wish I actually had one. Born from the night and all.  
"No... I... I'm... fine." I moan with a lethargic tone.  
He looks at me with a half-frown.  
"Langley, I reealllly only need one thing..." I say with a hidden smirk.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need your love." I say while licking my lips.  
He blinks at this.  
"Your going to inject me like you did Celestia? No thanks." He says sarcastically, while leaning over me.  
"Well, if your up to that, I like the taste of fresh _blood_."

(Third Person POV, Celestia and Luna.) _EJ's Words._

Luna refused to go anywhere near the throne room where they were keeping that, monster. _Why was her sister suddenly treating her so differently and with such respect? It was despicable. _Luna sat outside the large doors, a frown set deep upon her furrow. She steamed with anger and hatred towards Moon.  
"Luna?" She perked her head up at her sister's voice.  
"What doeth thou want?" She responded with bitterness in her voice.  
"I simply came out here to check on you, sister. I don't understand what has gotten into you. The way you have been talking to others and acting around them."  
Luna looked at her sister Celestia, fire blazing in her eyes. "WHAT HATH GOTTEN INTO ME? ME? WHAT ABOUT THEE SISTER? WHAT HATH BECOME OF THEE? YOU TREAT THAT BEAST AS IF SHE WHERE THINE FRIEND! HA, BUT SHE IS FAR FROM IT! SHE IS OUR ENEMY, A CREATURE OF PURE DARKNESS. JUST LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!" Luna responded in her booming canterlot voice, making it difficult for everyone else not to hear her.  
"Sister hold thy tongue!" Celestia commanded. This only made Luna steam, but she spoke no more until her sister had said her piece.  
"Luna, what happened between me and Moon was merely an accident. She was distraught and it was only a reflex that she reacted with to my touch, nothing more. She apologized. You, dear sister should be grateful that she backed down from the fight with you and caused you no harm. I wish I could say that you had responded in a similar manner."  
"Why should we have?" Luna mumbled irritably under her breath.  
"LUNA! ENOUGH! You are a princess of Equestria and should behave as such."  
"As are you, dear sister. But I see thee taking no regard for the safety and wellbeing of our citizens!"  
"Luna?!" Celestia responded aghast. "How dare you speak to me in such a matter. I am taking full regard for the safety and wellbeing of our populace. Nightmare Moon is an ally, an arrangement that we cannot afford to destroy, for the sake of our citizens. Yet you seem determined to do just that!"  
"And why should we not? Nightmare Moon is a monster! Or does thy memory falter?"  
"My memory serves me well, Luna. If you are referring to your own misgivings with Moon, I suggest you try to let the past go. Nightmare Moon is clearly trying to make amends and change, in her own way. Yes, it is slow coming and difficult, but at least she tries, much unlike yourself!"  
Luna gave her sister a hate-filled glare, which soon gave way to watering eyes.  
"We have tried! Ever since our reuniting with thee, we have tried to make amends. We have apologized, and paid our dues, but THOU doeth not seem to take notice! Thou are just as cold and distant with us as before our banishment. Thou doeth not care, thou has never CARED! If thou thinks we will sit idly by and allow the destruction of our kingdom because of that monster in there, then surely dear sister thou doeth not know us at all!" Luna screamed back at Celestia, panting as she seethed with rage.  
Celestia's face fell with sadness at the sight of her sister. "Luna, I'm…I'm so sorry, I had no idea."  
Luna laughed, "Of course you had no idea, thou has never paid any heed to us! All thou does it drink when times become difficult! If thou refuse us and our warning, then…then THOU ART NO LONGER OUR SISTER OR FRIEND!" Luna declared in her booming voice, her eyes turning a bright white as reared up on her hind legs and then slammed her front legs on the ground in front of Celestia. She then turned and ran off from her sister, tears streaming down her face.  
"LUNA! LUNA WAIT!" Celestia called frantically after her distraught sister, but it was too late. Luna had taken off, and she knew not where too.

(Courtyard, Third Person.) _TFJ's Words._

A royal guard yawned, standing out here was very boring, and nobody would think to attack Canterlot Castle.  
The guard shook his head to clear a buzzing noise, but realized it wasn't his head doing it!  
"AAHHHH!" He screamed, a swarm of Changelings had landed, The Queen smirking at the fainted guard.  
A Federation Trooper wasn't so easily frightened, and he crouched with his CLAW-14 primed and ready.  
"Contacts, Courtyard, Need some back-up here!" He said in a shaky voice.  
The Queen approached, she had no intent so harm him, and the Soldier saw that.  
He backed up slowly, trying to keep his distance, weapon shaking in excitement.  
The Queen thought of a witty comment.  
"Well well, happy to see me?" She said with a grin.  
The soldier blinked at this, and firmed his grip on his rifle.

(Queen Chrysalis POV) _Everjoys Words._

I slowly circled the strange guard. He looked tuff on the outside, but I could sense his emotion, there was fear in him, though not as much as that royal guard cowering behind one of the many elaborate columns. The human guard's gaze remained fixed on me, pointing his measly weapon at me, I laughed.  
"You might want to put that thing you call a weapon down soldier, you stand no chance against me." I said with a buzz in my voice.  
The guard only continued to stare. "It won't matter, in a few moments you and your swarm will be surrounded."  
His fear was rising. I let out a loud maniacal laugh. "Oh you pitiful ignorant human, do you not know who I am?"  
"I know your no friend." He responded matter-of-factly.  
I grinned. "Good, you're not as dumb as you look. Yes, I am in fact no friend, but I am oh so much more than that as well. I am Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changelings. Do you know what a changeling is?" I said, hovering over and staring directly into his eyes. The human gulped.  
"I uh, well no, not exactly, you all just look like giant bugs to me."  
"Hmm...a giant bug? Oh, but we are so much more than that!" I said laughing as green flames engulfed me, making myself look exactly like the soldier standing before me. My swarm followed suit.  
The guard let out a terrified gasp.  
"You see, human, a changeling is a creature who can turn themselves into anyone as a way to feed off of their loved one's emotions. As we feed, we drain that person of their strength and power, just as I have been doing for the past few minutes."  
"Wait, what?" The guard said panicked, right before he collapsed to the ground.  
A large menacing smile formed on my face. "This is going to be too easy. Alright boys, lets move out before the others arrive, shall we?"  
My army followed me into Canterlot Castle, dispersing to fulfill their duties previously established before our ambush. I had a personal endeavor to take care of as I headed for the throne room to find Celestia.  
I made my way down one of the vast corridors, still disguised as the human weakling, when I felt a great surge of emotion coming from behind one of the doors. Slowly, I opened to creaking door to reveal none other than the Princess of the Night herself, drowning in her own tears. Her pain came from her sister. "Perfect." Green flames engulfed me again, changing my appearance to the princess's sister, Celestia.  
"Luna?" I spoke soothingly in Celestia's sickeningly sweet voice. The distraught mare looked up at me, pain filling her eyes. The emotion coming off of her right now was intoxicating, I quickly began my feeding and draining of her strength.  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed. I pretended to be hurt by her reaction.  
"Luna, please I only wish to talk with you and apologize for my treatment of you." The more I fed, the more I was able to tell exactly what was causing one's emotions.  
"Well I don't want to talk to you!" She cried, before burring her face in a pillow and sobbing.  
I only needed a few more moments before she would be drained completely and rendered useless during our siege.  
"Sister please, you were right I should have listened to you." I continued on in Celestia's tone.  
This seemed to catch her attention; Luna looked up at me and sniffed. "What did you just say?"  
"I said, you were right." I knew this was exactly what she longed to hear from her sister, but her response was something completely unexpected.  
"Who are you?" She replied.  
"Whatever do you mean Luna, it's me, your sister, Celestia."  
"Celestia would never say what you just said. You are not my sister!" The charade was up. Green flames incinerated my disguise as I transformed back into my self.  
Princess Luna gasped. "Queen Chrysalis! How did you get in here? Guards! Guards!"  
"You're smart princess, but no matter you are too late!"  
Luna tried to stand, but found she was too weak. "You monster!" She cried in a barely audible voice. "You won't get away with this." Luna said as she slowly swayed and fell upon her bed. "We…we feel quite…strange…" She barely managed to whisper before she completely blacked out.  
"Oh but I already have." I said, while transforming into the Princess of the Night.  
I left the chambers right as guards where running around the corning.  
"Princess Luna, are you alright? What happened?" One of the guards asked frantically.  
"We are fine. There has been a breach in security however, I need all of the guards to circle the perimeter immediately." I ordered in Luna's voice.  
"Yes your majesty." A guard said, saluting me and taking off to give orders to the other guards. Good, now all of the guards would be busy patrolling to pay mind to what is occurring within the castle walls.  
Continuing on, I finally made it to the throne room, where stood Princess Celestia. I remand in disguise as her sister upon entrance.

_TFJ's Words._

Before I stepped in, the door was hit with automatic gunfire.  
The ruse was now, officially, up.

I heard the gunman reload, and I burst the door open.  
Celestia was standing with her sword hovering skyward, and... _Nightmare Moon_ was standing next to her?  
One of my soldiers burst through one of the throne room windows, dead. He was followed by several more, who surrounded Langley and had Disarmed Celestia.  
A distant repetitive _Boom_ was heard, and in the corner of my eye I saw tracers shooting upwards to engage my swarm.  
"We meet again, Langley." I say with a grin.  
He was being restrained by two of my strongest, all of the others were incapacitated.  
"You Bitch..." he smirked, before getting hit by my hoof, and I hit him a second time for good measure.  
"H-hey, Chryssie, Two words." He said in a weak voice, which made my lean closer.  
"Plastic Explosives!" He yelled, and the wall to my left exploded. Armed Federation Marines each held CLAW-14's or DMR-48's, all of them pointing at me.  
One of them shoots my two soldiers, and they throw a rifle to Langley.  
"Ha, I got a DMR-48! You don't, I automatically win." He chuckles as he checks the clip.  
His Marines surround me.  
"Oh... Fuck." I sigh.

(Langley's POV) _TFJ, Still._

"Oh... Fuck." the Queen, then promptly submitted.

"This is Langley, DO NOT TRUST YOUR FRIENDS, we have a Changeling infiltration, DO NOT TRUST ME, OR ANYONE." I click out.  
I walk over to Chrysalis, and I empty a 45. around into her hoof and wing.  
"GAH! Why would you do that?" She screams.  
"So Celestia can do what she pleases with you." I smile warmly, and I bring my rifle down on her forehead.

Celestia walked up behind me, a certain look in her eye...  
I promptly blow her head off.  
Two more Celestia's walk in, and I point my weapon at both of them. My Marines were also pointing weapons at each-other, my orders still stood.  
I remember the safe-word for such a thing.  
"Flash."  
"Thunder."  
I kill the other Celestia, and the _real_ Celestia limped over to me.  
Eclipse had already gone back to bed, it being the middle of the day and all.

(Celestia's POV) _Everjoys Words._

I limped over to the bound Changeling queen. "Chrysalis! What are you doing here?"  
She smirked at me. "Isn't it obvious? Just the usually, you know trying to feed my hive, get revenge upon you, help take over Equestria."  
I glared at the queen, but she didn't flinch. "I should have you executed." I said while glaring her down. This only made her laugh.  
"Go ahead and try. While you and your little brigade where gallivanting about, I was busing feeding, just try and kill me Celestia, go ahead, see what happens."  
I mustered all of the magic I could and shot the deadly beam directly towards Chrysalis's heart, but even bound my magic was immediately deflected by the queen.  
"But, how? Who exactly could you have feed on that would give you so much power?"  
Chrysalis laughed maniacally. "Oh, isn't it obvious? I was able to drain the emotions of one of the most powerful beings in this land." Chrysalis looked at me as if to say, 'come on put the puzzle pieces together.'  
I gasped at the realization. "Where is my SISTER?!" I screamed in the queen's face.  
"Not to worry, she's still alive, but something tells me she'll be incapacitated for quite some time." Chrysalis finished with a laugh. "You're sister was in quite the emotional state when I found her. She was able to provide me with plenty of food and power to last for months. Not to mention, the power to be able to keep you all at bay as my changeling army fulfills the rest of the mission."  
Langley walked over and stood in front of the queen pointing a gun in her face. "What exactly is your mission?" He demanded.  
Chrysalis only smiled. "You pathetic humans and your guns. Don't worry I learned my lesson from my last attack on Canterlot. You will not get any information out of me." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Langley your love for that dark mare is a true delicacy, so warm and…" she smacked her lips. "Invigorating."  
"Langley, we need to get you out of here, now! She's feeding off of your love. Chrysalis is already too powerful to do anymore with right now, we need to lock her in the catacombs where she can't feed anymore." I say frantically.  
Langley looks back at me and nods. After ensuring that the royal guards I chose where indeed royal guards, I order them to do this just that, and bound the queen where she cannot feed or escape. As the guards drag Chrysalis out of the throne room, she turns around and laughs.  
"You think this will stop us! No one is safe, not even your little friends back in Ponyville!" Her maniacal laughter is heard echoing through the halls.  
I look at Langley worry filling my face. "What do you suppose she means by that?"  
He shrugs. "Nothing good, I imagine."

(EverJoy's POV)

The train arrived in Ponyville precisely at 12:00 noon. It felt great to be back in my hometown, but a part of me was deeply saddened. I hadn't realized until now just how much I was going to miss everyone, was already missing everyone. The Elements of Harmony had also returned with me. We had all become fast friends, and it was nice to know that we could all visit each other fairly often, considering we all lived in and around the same town. Twilight and I had already made plans to have another research day at her library. We were both excited to meet another pony that enjoyed reading just as much as the other. The seven of us shared a hug and said our farewells before we left in the directions of our own homes. Mine, with possibly the exception of Applejack's, was the farthest away, so it gave me plenty of time to think. Though, that's not always a good thing.  
I found myself revisiting all of the events that had transpired, which only made me ache for the company of my new friends. My home was quite and empty, the thought of returning should have been welcomed with the thought of a good rest, but instead it was filled with dread. I wonder how Moon and Langley are doing? I was shocked at just how much I missed them especially Moon. Strangely enough, the two of us had become fairly good friends, and I found that I missed her 'unique' personality.  
Then there was Gilda. She is my best friend and the closet thing I have left to family. I am so happy for her that she's found Dean. Even though I still don't care much for the guy, he makes Gilda very happy and is good to her. That's all that ultimately matters. I sighed, recounting our last day together.  
"Hey EJ, can I tell ya something?" Gilda questioned with a very uncharacteristic serious tone.  
"Yeah, of course you can. You can tell me anything, we're best friends, remember?"  
She laughed a little nervously. "Yeah. Well it's just, I know I haven't known Dean that long, but I…I really like him. I think I might even love him." She paused for a moment, and then looked intently at me. "But you tell anyone, and I'll deny it! Got it?"  
I couldn't help but giggle. "Your secrets safe with me. Trust me, I wouldn't dare cross you." We both laughed.  
The scene faded and I found I was already at my front door, which was… wide open! "What they hay?" I said while looking at the broken hinges of my door. Someone must of broken in while I was gone. I slowly stepped into my dark house, trying to be as quiet as possible incase the intruder was still inside. My home was trashed; everything was thrown about, trampled upon, turned upside down. Most items looked as though they were irreparable. Sighing, I thought it was times like these being a unicorn would certainly come in handy.  
I made a round about my home, checking for intruders. I found no signs of any, so I assumed I was safe. Grabbing a broom in my mouth, I began to sweep. Yep, having a magic horn would be very useful right now. I was nearly done when I heard a creak come from the kitchen area.  
"H-hello? Is anypony there?" I ask, but receive no response. "Hmm…must have just been the floor settling."  
I bent over to pick up a book with my mouth. As I raised my head there stood "Gilda?" The book fell back to the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the Griffon Kingdom?"  
She didn't respond, only smiled a very strange smile. I backed away. Something wasn't right. Instead of hitting the wall I backed into what felt like another pony. I didn't have time to respond, the pony placed some strange smelling cloth over my muzzle. I felt really woozy at first and then darkness engulfed me.

(End Chapter)

How was that chapter? Man! It feels great to finally get back up to the 3k' area.  
Everjoy helped me with this chapter, The reason this is so long, you ask?  
I'm crap at character interaction, but I'm good at Combat.  
Everjoy is Crap at Combat, but good at Character interaction.  
I guess it helps the size of the chapter... but what do I know?

Have a nice day/night/orbit.


	45. Chapter 45

Alright... lets begin!

(Begin) (Nightmare Moon's POV) _TFJ's Words._

I was being led by Langley to one of the Bunkers that were recently dug into Canterlot Mountain, I was too tired to complain. That _thing_ had drained my love from me, and Langley was probably only kicking because of his military training.

I nuzzle up against his shoulder, tilting my head so I didn't impale him with my horn.  
Langley was breathing heavily however, his heart-rate quickened.  
"Oh Finis... I don't feel too..." He blacked out before he finished.  
"Langley!" I cry, and catch him.  
Two of his Marines carried him by the arms, and I watched with my eyes filled with pain.  
_How did this happen? What could I have done?  
_The distant sound of gunfire halted abruptly as a six foot thick steel door closed behind us, hissing as it sealed.  
I followed the unconscious form of Langley, and I watched with a tear as he was set down in a bed.  
My head felt heavy, and light, at the same time.  
I slip under the blankets, and I fall fast asleep next to Langley.

(Dean's POV)

The road crunched as I walked down the post-invasion streets, a few 'Stallion' APC's were shooting down the intersection a few blocks ahead of me, the chirp of Riot-sirens and the flash of blue lights filling my senses.

I was sent back to _canterlot_, for a SECOND time.

Soldiers across the land were being para-dropped over Canterlot with QX-360's, and the massive Transports were currently flying overhead. The troops were being dropped to lock down the city. Nobody could enter the City besides Military personnel, and they weren't allowed to leave once they arrived.  
The streets were pretty clear, besides the dead corpse of either a Federation Marine or Changeling drone. (Insect Drone, not a 'Predator' Drone)  
Several of the buildings crackled with flames as I made my way down the empty street. One of them had a 'Talon' gunship sticking out the side, the downed bird must have started the fire. A little foal was sitting on the curb, with his father patting a sword that was sitting next to him. He realized I was part of the relief effort, so he paid me no mind.

a travelled a few blocks farther down, before I heard the '_swish_' of a deployed parachute.  
The man in the 'chute landed a block down the road, and I quickened my pace to meet him.  
Turns out the man was Peterson, how he managed to find the courage to get out here was beyond me.  
Or it was orders.

We both continue down the street, the once lively market across the road was now a ghost-town.  
I hoped we could get the situation under control, we were currently in the 'Green' zone, which meant no threat, but only three miles east of here was the 'Red zone', which was the hot-spot of changeling activity. Those two Stallions from earlier were probably filled with troops, getting deployed to the front.  
It was rather calm, even if it was in a ghost-town full of bodies and burning APC's. I hope whoever ordered this would pay for his actions.

(Nightmare's POV)

When I awake I find that Langley is still sleeping deeply next to me. I raise a hoof to my pounding head and groan. "Oh, what happened?"  
"You and Langley were both drained of your love. I thought we had gotten Langley out of there in time but…" The voice trails off. I look through my bleary eyes, there was no mistaking the form that stood only a few feet from the bed where Langley and I laid, it was Celestia.  
As the realization hit me of what Celestia was saying, I shot straight up and quickly turned to Langley. "I-is he going to be alright?" I ask as tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes.  
Celestia nods slowly. "I believe so, though it may take a few days for him to regain his strength. In all my years of battling Chrysalis, I had never seen her feed that quickly and with such aggression." Celestia turned her gaze to another nearby bed, which held a dark form that I could not quite make out. Celestia's face was filled with much worry and she seemed to be holding back tears.  
I looked around the room, noting that this must be some sort of infirmary located deep in the castle. Along with the dark form that Celestia refused to take her eyes off of, I also noticed two other beds. One contained a royal guard, another a human.  
"All these all victims of Chrysalis in here?" I ask, shocked as more beds holding royal guards and other humans from the federation fill my clearing vision.  
Celestia's sad eyes glance back over at me. "Yes." Was all she said before her gazed returned to its previous position?  
I turned back to Langley and kissed him gently upon his cheek. I had never seen him look, frail, before. It was a very disconcerting sight. His breathing was slow and deep. "At least he's alive." I have to tell myself.  
I soon find myself feeling very fatigued and curl myself against Langley. His closeness and warmth soon lull me to sleep.  
I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I awoke yet again Celestia was now sitting right next to the bed she had been staring at earlier, whispering something to the unconscious form that lay upon it. The bed was set in a very dark corner of the room, no matter how much I strained I couldn't make out who was there.  
I look at Langley, some color had returned to his face but I could clearly see he had not move from the spot he had been placed in. Tears trickle down my face. "Please Langley, you must wake up. I need you. I love you." I wrap him in an embrace willing him to stir, but nothing.  
"You've been out for nearly twelve hours." I look up to see Celestia is once again beside me. "He's been doing fine. In fact, the medics say that he's making a very speedy recovery. He could wake up any time now."  
Celestia's words bring some comfort to me.  
"Who is that over there that you keep paying such close watch too?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked, but honestly, I didn't care. I could tell the topic brought Celestia a lot of pain.  
"It's Luna." She responded.  
I was shocked by this revelation. "Really?"  
Celestia nodded. "We had a huge argument yesterday and…I guess Chrysalis fed off of her in her vulnerable state. She's, not doing well. She's very weak, but she'll heal in time. Chrysalis nearly took all of her strength and power when she fed, she knew that doing so would supply her with the power she needed to resist me if her plan fell through, as it did." Celestia's voice faded.  
"I'm very sorry." I say, not knowing how else to respond. I felt bad for Celestia, but Luna and I did not have the 'best' history one could say. Just then, I felt movement next to me. "LANGLEY?" I asked enthusiastically.  
Langley groaned and slowly opened his eyes. I quickly embrace him. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Chrysalis…but, oh I'm just so happy your awake!" I say before kissing him squarely on the lips.  
I see Celestia smile and then walk back over to her sister.  
"I'm so sorry." I cry.  
"For what? This wasn't your fault." Langley responds.  
"I know…it's just…I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." I say looking deeply into his eyes. He smiles and kisses me sweetly, caressing my mane.  
A slight smirk forms on his face. "Maybe we should take it as a compliment that Chrysalis was feeding so strongly off our love."  
I couldn't help but smile at this statement as Langley takes me yet again in his arms and we continue to kiss.

(Dean's POV.)

We had stopped at a small Federation camp, and we had slept maybe three hours. The messages coming from the radios didn't help our dreams, either.  
"They're coming out of the walls! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!" A lone soldier screamed through the radio, "TAKE THAT, -Boom- YOU -Boom- MONSTER!"  
The man gurgled, and the line went dead.

That was a very solemn way to start a morning, and it weighed heavily on our minds as Pete and I prepared for another day-long patrol.  
"Got rations?" I joke as I notice the giant back-pack he was wearing. He nodded, oblivious to my jab.  
"Yeah, enough for us and any passing Civilian." He said as he warmed his hands over a fire that was just outside the mess-tent.  
The distant racks of gunfire hadn't stopped since the first hours of the invasion, the guns sounded heavy, mounted weapons on APC's and Ambassadors. This meant that there were so many of them, standard weapons were in-efficient. If they were using the 70. Cal weapons on The Ambassadors especially, things were getting tough.  
Pete and I walked out of the camp, stepping outside the barb-wire compound into the silent street.  
A helicopter flew over, it had a red cross... which meant it was flying med-evac flights. Or it was getting as many men out of here as possible before a Nuclear weapon was detonated. Our radios hadn't received the emergency broadcast signal yet, so it was just flying med-evac. I hope those poor souls are alright.

The helicopter shot towards the 'Red' Zone, we watched it with hope, but that was crushed as it caught fire and spiraled downwards.

We walked over some rubble from a building that was hit hard by an F-53's Bomb load, bodies of Changelings dotting the rubble. I guess they hit something.  
Canterlot Castle gleamed in the distance, Luna's tower was still absent, however.  
The castle at least seamed like it had fared better than the city. But both of us knew all too well that was not the case.  
The foal from yesterday was leaning on his father, who was still protecting his remaining blood-line with his life. He gave us a nod of recognition, and we did the same.  
Peterson walked over to him. He handed the stallion a box of MRE's for him and his child, and then he returned to me.  
The stallion was looking at us in silent thanks as we left. It felt good, helping the civilians. The animosity I held to the pony race began to melt.  
We came across an intersection, a Mk-84's engine was still screaming, the turbo-fan spinning as it sputtered, and fired back up again.  
The chaos of war was still seen here, shell casings were thick as a snowy evening. A platoon of soldiers had fought here, twelve rifles were stuck into the ground with helmets resting on the stock. We paid our silent respects, and continued on.

We entered the Yellow Zone, the gunshots growing louder, and the streets began to show signs of life again. Not the cheery life from before, however.  
It was vehicle after vehicle lining the right lane, and hundreds of injured Marines milled around in the small amount of shade that the crumbling buildings gave them.  
A few of the injured walked up to us and handed us their spare ammunition and weapons. This was a silent sign of 'Good luck' before we entered the battle-field.  
The sun was already setting, the walk time increased a hundred-fold from all of the rubble and burning buildings.

We collapsed on the sidewalk, asleep almost instantly.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Another day had passed and Langley and I were deemed well enough to go back to our old quarters. I was thankful to have the privacy with him again; it was not easy staying down there with eyes on us all the time. Before we left I took note that Celestia was still at Luna's bedside. The alicorn hadn't stirred all this time. What ever Chrysalis had done to her, it had certainly had a grave impact on her.  
I placed a hoof on Celestia's back. "Thanks." I said, offering the best smile I could. Celestia returned a small smile and simply nodded, not saying a word. I was starting to worry about her as well. She had been performing her duties of raising and lowering the sun, as well as Luna's with the moon. I don't believe she had slept at all during this time, and it was showing. But what could I do?  
Langley and I left, enjoying our privacy as we returned to our own room. He lay down on the bed and I curled up next to him. Immediately, he began to stroke my mane, I sighed with content. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"Eclipse, you know I'll have to leave soon, right? To help fight the changelings."  
I dreaded this movement, knowing it was coming from the moment he had first re-awoken. "Yes. But I still don't want you to go."  
"I know." He said, wrapping me in a tight embrace. The only thing I could do now was enjoy the time I had left with him.

(End Chapter.)

How was that?

Good?  
Nein?  
nieN?


	46. Chapter 46

Grr! Changelings! - TheFederationJustice.

(Moon's POV) _Everjoys Words.  
_

A few days had passed since the start of the changeling invasion. Many of Chrysalis's victims had finally awakened, though many were still very weak. The only exception was Luna. From what I had gathered, she was still unresponsive. This I found to be very strange, she is an alicorn after all. Shouldn't she have recovered faster than the others? No matter, my main concern was that Langley had informed me today that he would be leaving in a few hours to join his comrades and aid them in the fight.  
This was the last thing I wanted, but I knew there was nothing I could say or do to stop him. I spent what little time I had left soaking in his presence. As the day grew longer, Langley and I found ourselves walking down the corridors of the castle. Everything was quiet and surreal peaceful.  
"I won't be gone any longer than I have to be Eclipse." Langley said. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I know, but I still don't want you to go. I feel safe when you're with me. When you're gone I feel so, vulnerable."  
"You are strong, and Celestia and the guards are here. You'll be fine Moon, I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you would be safe." Langley lifted my head so my eyes would meet his gaze. He kissed me long and deep before pulling away. "I have to go. I'll be back soon."  
Tears began to form in my eyes as I watched him depart. "I love you." I called softly after him. I stood in that hall for I know not how long. Finally, I turned and returned to my chambers not knowing where else to go.

(Celestia's POV)

Why wasn't she waking up? The last of the other victims had awaken today and been moved to private chambers for the remainder of their recovery. But here still lied Luna, unmoving. The only sign of life was the slow rising and falling of her chest. Luna also seemed to be getting weaker rather than stronger. Her flowing dark mane was now short and light blue, even her physical appearance was smaller.  
It had been five days since the attack, although I knew not for sure. Between raising both the sun and moon everyday and the fact that I had not slept at all during that period, was beginning to take a toll on my awareness.  
I couldn't keep going on like this, and in my lack of better judgment, I decided it was time to pay a certain queen a visit. I needed to know exactly what she had done to my sister.  
I had ordered that none should enter or leave the catacombs where Queen Chrysalis was being held, however, this enforcement does not apply to myself. I weaved my way through the dark tunnels. It was damp and a chill hung in the moist air. After many elaborate twist and turns I finally came to the area where the queen of the changelings had been bound. Chrysalis looked up from her bonds, yet she did not seem surprised to see me.  
"Ah, so the princess finally graces me with her presence." Chrysalis spoke with the typical bug like buzz in her tone. "I've been expecting you."  
Her remark did not take me by surprise; she was known to behave in such ways. "If my visit is not unfounded, then pray thee tell me why it is I have come."  
Chrysalis did not seem to be in any hurry to respond. A large maniacal grin grew upon her face, her green eyes held a sort of flame. "I can tell you are worried for you sister. You are much troubled by the fact that she has not awoken yet from her slumber. Worry not princess, I will not kill her. No, I still need her to live."  
This remark filled me with rage as I placed myself directly in front of Chrysalis, scowling at her. "What do you carry on about Chrysalis? Why is my sister still so weak?"  
"Oh princess, I'm so disappointed in you. Have you really not figured it out by now? Your sister is my primary food source. Don't you remember the wedding your little foals foiled? How I fed off of that Shinning Armor? A changeling queen may choose one host in which she can feed from indefinitely, keeping the host as a weakened state. That host does not even need to be in my proximity. You're sister was the perfect candidate; full of raw emotion and with the power of an alicorn. With her, I can keep my army fed as they fight, even imprisoned in here."  
I backed away slowly. It all made sense now, and there was no way to sever Chrysalis's bond without a full defeat. "You monster!" I shouted at the queen.  
"Hmm…perhaps." Chrysalis laughed. "Call me what you will Celestia, but it will not change your immanent defeat."  
I could listen to no more. I ran out of the catacombs and tried to find Langley. Instead, I learned from Moon that he had already left. I had to find a way to inform him of what was going on.

(Everjoy's POV) _Everjoy's Words._

My eyes where stiff as they slowly tried to blink open. My head pounded and I felt woozy. I could not get my eyes to focus; everything seemed to be swirling around me. I heard the low murmur of whispers coming from somewhere near me. "Where am I?"  
"Everjoy? You're awake!" I heard a familiar cheerful voice say.  
"Pinkie?"  
"Yep! And Twilight, and Applejack, and Rarity, and Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash!" She said enthusiastically.  
My head began to pound even more. "What's going on?"  
"Changelings." I heard Twilight answer. "They've invaded Equestria and have trapped all of us here, though I'm not sure where here is exactly."  
"But why?" I ask, rubbing my head trying to soothe its pain.  
"I'm not sure exactly why they have us here, but my guess is that they're planning on disguising themselves as us and need they need to real us' out-of-the-way to do so."  
"Ugh." I groaned, trying to keep everything straight, this was not helping my headache. "How long have we been here exactly?"  
"A few days, I suspect." Twilight said. "We've all been fed on, so it's going to take another day or so before any of us are strong enough to attempt an escape."  
I sighed. "I sure hope Langley and Moon are alright."  
"Us too." I heard Fluttershy say softly.  
My head began throbbing harder before I passed out again.

(Dean's POV, Just outside Yellow Zone.) _TFJ's Words.  
_"Keep moving! We can't let them know we are coming!" Jack said while running with his LMG swung over his shoulders.  
We swiftly moved through the streets, broken glass crunching under our feet.  
Jack suddenly raised his right hand and crouched.  
We do the same.  
"Listen, hear that chitter?" He whispers.  
Several changelings flew from building to building.  
"We are now in Red Zone, weapons up." He unslung his weapon as he spoke.  
We moved slowly through the streets, our eyes scanning the buildings.  
The chitter grew louder, and we all began firing at the oncoming horde.  
"BACK TO BACK, ITS THE ONLY WAY WE ARE SAFE, AND THE ONLY WAY WE CAN TELL WHO'S WHO!" Jack suggested, no, ordered.  
We fired our weapons back to back, the air filled with Changelings.  
"ITS A FUCKING THUNDER-STORM!" I yell.  
I saw a Changeling in half with my CLAW, and I reload quickly and move on to the next one.  
Suddenly, an Ambassador Tank bursts through a store to our left, the double barreled behemoth growling as the engine drove the treaded vehicle forward.  
The Changeling general yelled something: "Metal Giant, Retreat!"  
The swarm rapidly left us, leaving us winded as the Ambassador's driver opened his hatch, ducking as the turret's barrels moved right.  
"Hop on lads, they never attack if your near a vehicle!" The man shouted, and closed his hatch again.  
We climb on, the excitement of the quick engagement still shooting through our bodies.  
"Lets not do that again." Peterson said while taking off his helmet to wipe his forehead.  
Jack laughed once.  
"Your entering Red Zone Pete, this is all that goes on over here," He inhaled, "If you want to leave, I will have to shoot you." He joked.  
The Ambassador lurched forward, the driver expertly driving through an alley-way. We had to duck as a cloth-line almost decapitated us.  
Treads crunched garbage cans, and a few cats screeched as the giant vehicle maneuvered past them.

Our two barrels flashed with light as they cleared a path into the next street, our ears ringing as two shells were ejected from the rear of the turret.  
The Ambassador's side plating screeched as it was scraped by the wall. As soon as we entered the next street, we saw hundreds of Marines taking cover from spells and Changelings, returning fire with their own weapons. The Ambassador turned its turret left, and it leveled a building that was infested with the bugs. We dismounted the turret, and we ran to the Federation line. They didn't even acknowledge us, too wrapped up in battle to care about anything that wasn't bug.

_"This is Big-2-4, flying on CAS." (Close Air Support) _A pilot spoke smartly. The whoop of a helicopters blades reached our ears, that was him.  
A line of kicked up dirt ran towards the Changelings who were firing spells and spears at us, leveling the entire trench before more crawled in from under ground.  
"Keep firing!" An unidentified man yelled into the air, firing his DMR-48 until the clip ran dry.

The Ambassador from earlier fired again, ejecting another two rounds from the Turret. A few milliseconds later, the Changeling trench-line was dug deeper by high explosive rounds. The Ambassador fired again, collapsing the Changeling Tunnel that was underneath. The screeches of Changelings were heard as the dust settled.  
The battlefield went silent, but dust was kicked up again by Big-2-4 as he set his helicopter down, one Langley and nine more soldiers unloaded from the Transport Helicopter, and then it took off again.

(EJ's POV) _Everjoy's POV_

I was awoken from my fitful rest to a trembling earth and ear shattering thunder. I felt small portions of dirt falling atop my head, we must be underground somewhere. I looked around, still unable to see much even as my eyes adjusted to the dark.  
"What's happening?" I ask, looking around desperately trying to make out the other ponies forms. Twilight lit up her horn creating a soft pink-glow allowing everypony to see slightly more easily.  
"I'm not sure, it just started a few minutes ago. It almost feels and sounds like some sort of raid." Twilight responded.  
"It might be Langley and his men, at least I hope that's what it is." I say trying to stay calm as the earth shakes violently yet again. Thanks to Twilight's light I was able to make out more of our surroundings. "We appear to be in some sort of tunnel dug from the earth, but I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon, look." I pointed towards what might have been an exit, but it had collapsed upon into its self thanks to whatever was happening above us.  
"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she trembled, curling herself into a ball.  
"Well there's that and the fact that we're chained to these here walls." Applejack noted.  
"Oh." I hadn't even noticed that, then again I had been unconscious most of the time. Then an idea came to me. "Twilight, can you teleport us to the surface, it shouldn't be that far?"  
Twilight's gaze fell. "I've already tried. I'm still to weak to do much magic. It could still be days before I'm able to perform more difficult spells such as teleportation, even in short distances."  
I sighed. "Then lets hope that it is Langley up there and they find us before were buried alive by all of this earth shaking." I felt the ground with one of my front hooves. "Who ever or what ever built these tunnels sure didn't do a good job. The structure is very weak and the earth it's not compacted like it should be."  
Applejack nodded in agreement. "It ain't a matter of if but when will this area collapse." She stated.  
We all looked at one another, knowing that are only hope was somewhere above.  
"Well if it is changelings, I sure hope they're not able to actually trick anyone into thinking that they really are us because then we may just be down here for the rest of our lives, however long that might be." Rainbow Dash stated rather bluntly. This only made poor Fluttershy whimper and shake more.

I hope we can get out of this one...

**Bonus!**

(Intercept Course, Celestia Class, The Dawn. DM-234-7-UNHB)

"The Council is 5 minutes out, charge long-range turrets!" The Minister of Offense ordered.  
The Dawn rolled in space, its collective fleet of ships scattered across the Battle-space.  
"We have more Council ships arriving from CS-198-4-INHB!" Admiral Krausk spoke through the Fleet-wide comms.  
"Brace! Brace! Luna Class!" One of the Captains in the Fleet yelled. The ship he was on was torn to shreds by a vastly larger and superior ship, The Luna Class, Midnight.

"WE ARE IN RANGE! BRING THEM DOWN!"

(End Chapter for real this time)


	47. Chapter 47

_**"Tell me, Krausk, What is Edinium?" Said the Serpent.  
"Edinium is Power, Imagination Energy." Said Krausk.  
"Don't you want to tap into the power, of raw, Edinium?" Said the Serpent.  
"The President said not to." Said Krausk.  
"Are you going to really listen to that politician? Take matters into your own hands, Unleash the true power of Edinium." Said the Serpent.  
"Well... I guess it won't... ...hurt." Finished** **Krausk.**  
_

(Begin)

The true power of Edinium was unknown. The Reactors use Edinium in the least efficient manner, burning it, instead of taking the raw energy that flows from it.  
The Reactors are capable of taking the energy, but nobody has tried. Only one man has seen the _true_ potential of Edinium: Admiral Krausk.

"Ships forward! Take them down!" Krausk yelled through the Fleet-wide comms.  
The Moscow Rain was leading the charge, the Freeson class spinning upside-down relative to the planet.  
"Beat the shit out of them boys!"

_**Before we continue, please remember to fill out the Poll on my profile, Thanks for your time.**_

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

Only a day had passed since Langley had left, but it felt more like an eternity. I didn't really know what to do with myself. It seems like each time Langley leaves, the harder it is for me to deal with his absence.

I sighed, and continued my slow walk to know where down the great halls of the castle. A fleeting thought that I might actually miss the constant presence of the Elements of Harmony presented itself as I realized just how quiet and empty the castle felt. Of course I quickly pushed that out of my mind. What a ridiculous thought, those six where nothing but a nuisance, especially the white one with purple mane with her incessant bantering about my relationship with Langley. Then again, she did make me that dress...oh what am I doing. I need to find something to occupy my abundant amount of free time.

I rounded a corner to find Celestia looking rather weak and exhausted. Was she sleeping at all? While I was not ready to consider her a friend yet, she had done quite a lot for me. I hated seeing her in this state. Perhaps there was someway I could help her? I thought upon this for a moment and then I knew exactly what I could do.

Celestia had been raising and lowering the moon in Luna's absence, as well as performing her other nightly duties. This was something I could do, since I also had power over the moon and night. There was only an hour left until moonrise.

An hour passed, and I stood upon Luna's watch tower. I waited for the perfect moment, when Celestia just finished lowering the sun I effortlessly raised the moon filling the land with a soft glow. This was my element. It felt so wonderful to bless the world with the gift of peaceful night.

I left the tower and trotted into the castle to find Celestia and explain my gift to her. Instead, I was greeted quickly by a furious Celestia, her face a bright crimson red.

"How dare you?". She screamed at me.

I was taken slightly aback by her reaction. "I was only trying to help. I know how difficult the last week has been for you, I thought that my raising the moon would help ."

""Well it didn't. That privilege belongs to my sister, and her alone. I will allow none but myself to perform her duties until she is ready to take control herself."

"But Celestia, how long will that be? You can not hold up to such demands for much longer. This is what I was ment to do let me help y..."

"NO!". She screamed back at me, her rage evident as tears began to steam down her cheeks. "I'm warning you Nightmare Moon, do such a foolish thing again and don't think I won't re-instate your banishment! Now leave my sight!".

The way Celestia spat out my name was like that of someone with a bad taste in their mouth. For once, I wasn't really sure how to respond. I actually tried to do something nice, and it was blowing up right in my face. Celestia painted as she steamed with rage. Then she quickly turned and trotted off down the hall. I could have sworn she was crying. Unsure of myself, I simply stood in my spot for several minutes before leaving for my own quarters.

_TFJ's Words, Human!_

_"Langley, how could she be so hostile? I was only doing something **nice**."_ I sigh while looking longingly at the picture of Langley in my locket. _Why was it so hard to be away from him for more than an hour? I never knew I had the capacity to... love... I never thought any creature would make advances on me. _I sigh with mis-content, and I lay down to sleep.  
My eyes opened, I was back aboard The Phoenix. The recycled air was still odd to breath, but I had grown used to it.  
Langley was standing before me, holding something under his Trench-coat. I couldn't control myself, but my heart was fluttering. He bent down on one knee, and spoke. "Nightmare Moon, Will you marry me?" My eyes fluttered open.  
"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I yelled, I looked around and laughed as I realized it was a dream. _One day, Nightmare, One day._

It was slightly disappointing that it wasn't for real, and it was very rare I had these dreams... and its normally in or around  
_that_ time of the month. I groan. I hate being in heat, nobody wants to be with the 'Mare on the Moon', Besides **Langley** of course. I giggle. _Alright, you need to control yourself! _I felt heat travel up my spine, and I shivered.  
This is going to suck. Hehe! 'Suck', I need to lock myself in my room... unless I want every stallion from here to Earth sticking his rod in me.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"For the last time tonight, don't go in the tunnels yet! I don't want to get eaten, alright?" Dean mutters as he cleans his rifle. "Agreed, wheres that damn Ambassador gunner? I need to dig that tunnel deeper." I say while walking over to the Ambassador tank. The gunner in picture was staring down one of the two barrels, seeing if the shell was loaded.  
"Alright, looks like the loading mechanism works!" He yelled down the other, empty, barrel.  
"Hey, you! FIRE!" I yell.  
The Ambassadors loaded barrel barked with noise and light, and the tunnel was cleared from its blockage at the entrance.  
The Ambassadors head-lights flickered on, illuminating the dark tunnel under a dark sky.  
Dean and Peterson peer down the hole in the ground, arms hanging at their sides.  
"ABOOGABOOGA!" A changeling shouted, flying out from the tunnel, before being shot by a collective of thirty odd Rifles that expelled their entire clips.  
Dean spoke, "You just got knocked the fuck out!"

Peterson was on the ground, a shocked look plastered on his face.  
"What... the... actual hell?" He said after a long awkward pause.  
He flipped himself onto his feet, and he stared at the unmoving body of the changeling.  
"AHAHAHAHA!" The Changeling spazed, and he was shot again by a collective platoon of rifles.  
"JUST DIE ALREADY!" I yell from my position on-top of the Ambassador tank.  
Rosseta joined me, muttering something in his native Language. (Russian)  
We had a unanimous vote to not mess with the (newly) dug tunnel until sunrise, then half of us would sulk down into the darkness. To kill... and... Rescue the natives! If there were any, of course.

(EverJoy's POV) _Everjoy's Words._

"HELP!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her voice as she clanged what I could only assume was a metal cup against chains that bound us all. She had been screaming for close to five minutes, nonstop. I think I speak for all of us when I say it felt like my ears were bleeding from her shrill voice.

"PINKIE! Will ya stop with all that screamin'? Ain't nopony or human or any livin' creature above us gonna hear that racket your makin'." Applejack shouted in a desperate attempt to stop Pinkie. This caused Pinkie to stop and blink her eyes a couple of times in a rapid motion.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure. What if those humans have super hearing or something?" Pinkie retorted as she continued to cling her cup on the chains.

"And just what good is that cup gonna do? If nopony can hear ya screamin' how the hay are they supposed to hear a small cup makin' a light clanging noise?" Applejack said.

Pinkie shrugged. "Huh, I don't know. Just felt like the right thing to do since we don't have any bars."

Applejack just facehoofed and let out a small groan.

"Umm, were exactly did she even get that cup anyways?" I asked. I know for a fact that cup wasn't down here with us.

Twilight looked over at me. "One thing you just need to learn and accept is Pinkie Pie and her ways. When it comes to her, just don't question it."

"Ooo..kay." I responded, confused by Pinkie and Twilight's response. Eventually, I just shrugged it off.

"Do you think there's a chance someone might have heard Pinkie." I ask, grasping for any hope I could find.

"It's very unlikely." Applejack began. "We're so far underground, I just ain't sure that the sound would make it audibly to the surface."

My face fell. "But don't give up just yet. I said it's highly unlikely, but not impossible. Shoot, when it comes to Pinkie just about anything's possible." Applejack said in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah, I'm starting to notice." I whisper quietly under my breath.

"Oo, you really think there's just the slightest chance that someone up there might have heard me? In that case…HEL…" Pinkie Pie was stopped short when Rarity, who was chained right next to Pinkie, swiftly placed a hoof over the pink mare's mouth.

"Pinkie, darling. I think we can all agree that you've done quiet enough 'helping' today." Rarity said. The rest of us rapidly shaking our heads in agreement quickly followed her statement.

"Oh fine." Pinkie said. She then proceeded to pull out a harmonica from what once again seemed like nowhere. Rather loudly, Pinkie blew on the instrument creating a blue-filled melody. All six of us groaned simultaneously, followed by a facehoof from Twilight and Applejack.

This was going to be a long week.


	48. Chapter 48

_**No Reviews? I'm hurt...**_

DM-234-7-UNHB, Federation Fleet and Council Fleet's last engagement.

Federation Fleet was cutting down Council ships with ease, The Council responding in kind.  
Ships from both sides were mixed together, some even missing each other by a few inches as they sped past.  
The Federations Flagship, "The Dawn" was engaging The councils flagship, "The Midnight."  
Both of the battleships were broadsided next to each other, eagerly trading shots like a giant space brawl.  
The Dawn was hit hard just ahead of the bridge, atmosphere leaking out into space, causing the ship to roll and fire its RCS' thrusters to attempt to correct its spin.  
Successful in this maneuver, The Dawn continued to fire its heavy plasma and kinetic cannons at The Midnight, which responds in kind.

The two warships ignored all that was around them, the waring Fleets around them faded into the background as the captains blasted each other with smooth calculation.  
Both of the warships, both were once part of The Federation once so the radios could be used to communicate ship-to-ship. The captains were yelling at eachother as their ships' auto-targeting systems took care of everything else.

The two ships, a Celestia class, and a Luna class were barely scratching each other, the two warships' attacks were... underpowered against ships their size, The Celestia Class was built to be powerful, and heavily armed and armored. The Luna class, on the other hand, was meant to be fast, maneuverable, and heavily armed. Eventually though, the Luna Class was beaten back, its shields depleted with Hull chunks being blasted off every time a shell or plasma trail hit.

The Luna Class gave its last breath, firing all of its weapons one last time before the massive Assault Battleship exploded, leaving the Fleet Command Ship, The Dawn rather stunned. The Celestia Class hung in space, before turning its attention back to the rest of the Council's Fleet, nonchalantly swatting ships into pieces as it continued forward towards the remainder of the larger ships, its weapons being of better use in that area.

_**Heat Mode**** Engaged!**_**  
**

(Nightmare Moon's Spaz Attack POV) _Everjoy's Words._

I had successfully blockaded myself in my room, and I was trying with the best of my ability to not burst down the door and find the nearest royal guard.

Alright Nightmare! You need to calm yourself, maybe some of those Sleeping pills?

Using my magic, I levitated the bottle out of the drawer I kept it in. Usually sleep was no problem for me, but in such circumstances as I was now finding myself in, I found it useful to keep the sleeping pills accessible. Unscrewing the cap with my magic, two pills floated out of the bottle and into my mouth, which I promptly swallowed. Crawling under the covers of my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but to no avail. I was so restless; undoubtedly it was going to take the sleeping pills some time to kick in. I lay there for I don't know how long; my eyes wide open staring at the blank ceiling.

I could hear the clock tick, tick, ticking counting the seconds that I wasn't asleep and more importantly the seconds of the powerful urge to break down my barricaded door. I wonder if Celestia ever had these "problems." I sighed, and rolled over onto my side, squeezing my pillow in frustration. "Work you stupid pills." I said while gritting my teeth.

I don't know how long I remained like that or when exactly the pills finally began working. The next thing I knew, cold water was being dumped on me. I woke up in a gasp, dripping wet and shivering. I looked around frantically, and there looming over me in the bright sunlight was Celestia. Her face was as red as an apple, full of pure rage. I didn't quite understand what was going on at first.

"What are you doing in my chambers and dumping water on me of all things?" I said crossly.

"You're chambers? You're chambers? You are in the middle of the palace gardens! My guards have been chasing you down for hours! You've wrecked nearly half of the castle! What were you thinking?" Celestia seethed. I could have sworn that there was actual smoke coming out of her nostrils. She was furious, but I still didn't fully understand why.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. I took a couple of sleeping pills and have been resting in my chambers. How dare you accuse me of such crimes!" I screamed back at Celestia, matching her intimidating rage.

"Well it seems then that in your 'sleep' you caused quite a ruckus." Celestia said, pausing for a moment as if thinking. "Then again, one of my guards did make note that you seemed very unresponsive, and you were finally found out here asleep. Perhaps you were sleepwalking. But the issue still remains that you have caused an immense amount of property damage. I can not have you staying here reeking such havoc, awake or asleep!" Celestia said in a very authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry, I've never had this problem before. It must have been a side effect of the pills. It won't happen again." I say.

"See to it that it doesn't. This is your last chance. One more inccedent from you, and you will no longer be welcome at my castle!" Celestia stated coldly.

"You can't just throw me out like that! I have no where else to go!" I shouted back at her.

"That is not my concern. I thought you were changing Nightmare Moon. But your behavior these past couple of days brings doubt to my mind. Perhaps my sister was right about you all along. Nonetheless, I would still like to think that you are trying to change, that is why I am offering you one more chance. Do not fail me." Celestia said as she gave me a very stern glare, before walking away, discussing with the guards all that needed to be done to get the castle back in order. She turned back to me before she left. "And don't walk around the castle while your in heat, don't want my guards to jump at you."

I sat in the gardens a little longer. "Oh Langley, please hurry back. I don't know how much longer I can make it without you."

(Captain Langley's POV)

"Alright... who's going in there? Do I have to? _Children..._" I mutter as I enter the dark underground.  
I peer into the darkness, my Rifle's Flashlight automatically toggling.  
A support beam was groaning, another support holding _that_ support up, the support beam was in my way so I would have to move it to get past.  
"I'm Captain Langley, welcome to jackass!" I say entusiastically while bursting through the support beams. The ground fell, as I expected, but only an inch or so of dirt covered the ground. "That was anti-climatic." I spit and turn around to face deeper into the tunnel.

I could feel pangs of... something... radiating from something in Canterlot Castle, maybe it was Celestia trying a new way to break physics?  
I remember the first time I told her about 'Jackson's Laws of Gravity' and the like. (Humanity was RESET! They had to learn it over again)  
_"What is this 'Gravity-well' you speak of? All stars and moons require a being to move them, shall I give you a quick lesson on the subject?" Celestia said in concern.  
I quickly said no, but handed her a book (translated) about Jackson's Laws of Gravity.  
She read the first page and put it_ down.

**(Return to present!)**

I make my way down the crumbling hall, looking for any resistance.  
Eventually I found myself outside of a large holding cell without bars, I could see the six elements of Harmony, Weak, and shackled to the wall with their right hooves.  
I whistle once to get their attention, and I quickly motion them to be silent as I made my way into the room.  
I kneel down next to Rainbow Dash and I take out my lock-picking kit and I attempt the lock.  
After an hour or two of me picking the darn lock, it clicked open.  
"_Go help the others, I need to keep an eye on the door."_

My Rifle raised to the door, a chitter was growing louder, until it filled all of our ears with the buzz of insects.  
"Cover your ears, this is going to get loud!" I order while checking my clip.  
The first Changeling burst into the room, and my barrel flashed as I brought him down.  
"RAINBOW, GET THEM OUT OF THOSE SHACKLES!" I yell.  
She whimpered uncharacteristically.  
"I can't, its too hard!"  
I throw her my handgun.  
"SHOOT THE DAMN THINGS AND LETS GO!" I order.  
Through the gunfire I was producing, I could hear the un-even 'pop' of my 45. Caliber, and before long they were free.  
I motion them to run as I cover their escape.  
My ears could no longer hear their footsteps, so I turned tail and rain.  
The air was becoming warmer, I only had a small amount of time left!  
I burst out of the tunnel, screaming.  
"SHOOT EVERYTHING BEHIND ME!"  
I then fall flat on the ground, panting.  
The weapons of my soldiers roared, and The Ambassador emptied both of its cannons and collapsed the tunnel, permanently.

(Nightmare Moon's POV)

I was looking at myself in my rooms mirror, looking at the monster I am, and always will be.  
My mind was in a frenzy, _Why was I born a monster? Its unfair! **It's alright Eclipse, Langley will be back soon.**  
_I whimper, and I smash my mirror with both of my front hooves, causing the surface to spider-web and distort my image.  
_Much better, my fractured personality will always cover my beauty._

I fell to the ground with a cry, not caring where I fell.  
The broken glass dug into my stomach, but I didn't care.  
My eyes fall on a particularly sharp piece of glass, more like a blade than glass.  
_I think it would be best if I wasn't around anymore... but what would Langley think?_

My eyes close as I envision him.  
I swiftly made my mind.  
"No! Don't do it, he _LOVES you!" _I sob to nobody.  
I pull myself up, and I crawl into our bed.  
"Please come back! Please!" I wail.  
The door opened a crack, and Celestia was peering in at me. She had a look of 'Please Forgive Me' plastered on.  
_She must be feeling sorry for my wreck of emotions, especially during 'this' time of the month._

"Nightmare? Is there anything I can do for you? I'm sorry... at first I didn't realize what your were going through..." She starts.  
"Shut the door before a stallion walks in..." I groan, "I am not in the mood to mate at the moment."  
Celestia rolled her eyes and closed the door.  
She walked closer to me, before hesitantly putting her hoof through my billowing mane.  
I growl, but halfway in I moan in surprise as she nibbles the top of my ear.  
"Celestia? What the actual fuck?" _Learned that word from Langley, sounds much better than 'buck'... I'm such a naughty filly._

"_Sorry,_ _Nightmare_, I couldn't help myself..." She said with a fake apologetic tone.  
I stare at her for a few moments, before I roll back over and look at my picture of Langley.  
She leered over me creepily.  
"You too?" I mutter.  
She nodded with small pupils.  
I groan, and I pull one of my pillows over my head, to try and shake the feeling of her eyes boring into my soul.  
She rubbed her face against my neck, and then she left.

_"What the hell was that all about?" _I mutter under my breath.

(END CHAPTER! REVIEW! REIVIEHVIEHVI HVO !)


	49. Chapter 49

Langley's gonna get engaged! *Squee*

_**Got to love Langley for his stupidity and honor. Really Langley you go in with no back up. That's my job.  
-Pine**_** Collieflower**

Keep those reviews coming!  
Also, check out The Federation Database if you haven't already, you can ask me anything and it will be covered. **Anything.**

You should go through my profile and fill out the Poll as you make your trip to The Federation Database too.

(Begin) (Pine's POV)

I was high in the sky, my fighter glistening with rain.  
"This is Pine, requesting targets."  
The ground-transmitter took a moment to receive my message.  
"Canterlot is almost clear, just patrol the airspace for now." A tired soldier on the ground spoke.  
I could see Ambassadors rolling down the streets to the remaining contested areas, we are going to win this one.  
My fighter rolled, giving me a beautiful view out the top of my cockpit.  
"Air-to-Ground targets identified, an apartment complex in the center of Red-zone, firing flares now."  
Flares rose from the ground, first green, to show their location, then red to mark the targets.  
"Target received, firing two high-explosive air-to-ground SAR-4's and two thousand rounds from the M-2558 Rotary Cannon." I grin.  
My fighter shot downwards, the ground racing up to catch me.  
"GPWS Alert, GPWS Alert, Pull up! Pull up!" Whimpered my Flight A.I.  
I hit the missile release button, and two SAR's shoot forward, and I then pull the red trigger as well, long lines of blue tracer fire shot from below my nose.  
I quickly jack-knife the aircraft, shooting through a small alley before I hit the ground.  
The apartment complexes were hit by both of the missiles, and were saturated with Rotary cannon fire.  
"Woo! Forgot how it felt to do _that._"  
I shoot down a main-street, inches from the ground.  
I activate my jump-jets, and I shoot over a building.  
I then jack-knife the fighter again, and I slip between another two buildings.  
"Hey Pine, a little reckless there huh?" Langley says with a laugh.  
"Don't worry about me, old man." I prod.  
"Old man? Ugh... just because I'm 100 plus doesn't mean I'm OLD!" He says, groaning.  
The radio channels light up with laughter, before they all return to their killing-duty.  
"Hey Langley? When are they going to get our fighters J.U.M.P. Drives?" I ask sincerely.  
He responds, "Never, unless you manage to get your hands on a YM-48' like mine... too bad thats destroyed."  
I chuckle, and I pull the fighter straight upwards.  
"Pine, stop showing off." A random soldier on the ground muttered as I blew by him.  
"Showing off? this is what I do for a living, I want to join the Federation Angels some day..." (Human Wonderbolts.)  
Langley coughs, "Your trying to get into the Angels? Try to survive this thing first, you have to serve a minimum of 15 years before your even considered."  
I groan, "Your supposed to _not_ crush peoples dreams." I say matter-o'-factly, before pulling my fighter back into a nose-dive.  
The fighter broke the sound barrier as it plummeted towards the ground, releasing another two missiles into the burning apartment complexes, before firing its forward jump jet to shoot the nose upwards again, climbing rapidly. The missiles hit, making a glowing orange cloud appear in his rear-view mirrors.  
_Alright, I have about twenty minutes of fuel left, I need to start heading back if I want to make it._

I gun the thrust-vecotring engines, and I correct my heading towards the Airfield up at The Canterlot Gardens. (I view Canterlot as a flat city, by the way. In my Canterlot, they dug large chunks of the mountain so they could build a city there, NOT floating off of a cliff...)

(Captain Langley's POV)

It was high priority to get the Elements back to Canterlot Castle, so I had an excuse to go see... ...the dark mare of my dreams.  
They were a little skittish at being strapped into a Mk-84 at first, but they all stopped complaining pretty quickly when they fainted. (LOL)  
One of the engines whined slightly, most craft were running on fumes since no new fuel deployments have been made because of the invasion, which meant most vehicles were starting to become a rarity, which Rarity said was a good thing. (Bad thing)  
The Changelings have shown a fear of our vehicles, but if we become unable to fuel them the battles might change... for the worse.  
The Mk-84 traveled for a few minutes, before it set down just as its remaining fuel was burnt up.  
Mechanical whines sounded as the rear troop ramp lowered, revealing Celestia and a few royal guards.  
"My goodness, I'm glad they are safe!" Celestia smiled, and then quickly ordered a few Federation medics to place them on stretchers and take them to a medical facility.  
I step down off of the ramp, and I make my way to the garden doors after a swig of recycled water. I was about to do something _very_ stupid.  
My heart beats faster as I make my way to Nightmare Moon's Room, my left hand deep in my pocket, package clutching my package.  
I push open the door slowly, and I quietly close the door as I step in. Nightmare was resting peacefully, a picture of... _me.._ clutched to her chest.  
My breath halts, and I quietly take off my shoes and crawl in with her. She smiles in her sleep, before her eyes flutter open slowly.  
"Celestia, if thats you... I swear..." She growled uncomfortably. I stifle a laugh. "Celestia? Are you _really_ that desperate for love and compassion?"  
She shrieked in joy, and smothered me with a kiss. She broke it. "Hey Langley, Want to fuck?"  
I blink.  
"Uh... Your in heat aren't you?"  
She looked at me crossly.  
"Sure, but first..."  
I pull out my *package.  
"Will you marry me?"  
She smiled brightly, before tears rolled down her face.  
"YES!" She screamed.  
She then looked at me smugly.  
"Well, lets get to it huh?" She licked her lips.

(End Chapter)

Sorry for the short one... GRRR... WRITERS BLOCK AND SHIT.


	50. Federation Fleet Two's Downfall

Please turn your attention to Dimensional, and The Federation Database. (Both on my profile.)  
Both have good information and back-story on The Federation, I am not forcing you to do this.  
Also, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, fill out that darn Poll on my profile.

If you don't read A Mending Soul, this might go over your head... Go ahead, read it! Torrenta is the author.

(DM-234-7-UNHB, The Moscow Rain, Bridge)

The Moscow Rain was firing its weapons at a larger ship, an UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer, (UCCBD) before the UCCBD, and the remaining Council Fleet jumped FTL away from The advancing Federation Fleet. One named Admiral Krausk ordered all ships forward in pursuit, they all jumped at the relatively same time to hunt down their targets.

The ships arrived, just catching the Council fleet as they fired their Doxia drives. After a brief moment of confusion, they scanned the residue from the jump and found the jump coordinates. "Doxia Jump to DM-19-9-INHB on my mark..."

The swarm of Federation ships readied their drives, energy rippling along the hulls.

"JUMP LIKE NO TOMORROW, KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" Krausk ordered, and disappeared through the rip in space time his Doxia drive had created.  
The rest of his Fleet followed, several of them exploding due to the unreliability of the Doxia Drive. Most made it through, however.  
After a few seconds of blinding light, the ships arrived.

The Council Fleet was sitting in space, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Federation ships readied turrets, but stopped, and began pointing weapons forward at what they saw. A massive field of ships, unknown build, unknown power, unknown intentions. The two Human fleets seemed to forget their hostilities, and they bunched together in a Fleet defensive formation. "Uh... Should we... you know, RUN THE FUCK AWAY?" Said the Dawn, a Celestia class that was nose to nose with an unknown ship. "Don't make any sudden movements... we don't want to piss them off." Krausk said slowly.  
Just as he finished, the Armada engaged, the Celestia class was the first to go, being recognized as the largest threat.  
"BREAK FORMATION, BREAK FORMATION! GET OUT OF HERE!" Admiral Krausk hollered into the Fleet-Com.  
The Federation Fleet and what was left of The council's Fleet broke formation, but that did little to help them.  
"J.U.M.P. and Doxia Drives are offline! WE ARE DONE!" Yelled a Johnson Class, before it was rammed by a larger ship. "THEY'RE RAMMING US! THE BASTARDS!" Krausk cursed. The remaining Battleship broadsided, firing bravely as an Enemy ship shot forwards, preparing to ram the giant (small now) vessel.  
"Its been nice serving with you all... DETONATE THE REACTOR!" The captain said his last words, and the giant (small) ship went Critical, wiping itself out and damaging the ship that rammed it.

The following moments was absolute chaos, (discordious! not you!) Federation and ex-council warships tried their damnedest, but they could never have hoped to defend themselves. One by one, the ranks of starships fell, One by one, hundreds of innocent people died. This made Krausk _very_ angry. "TAKE ME IN CLOSE! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH MY FLEET DIE! BRING IT ON ALIENS SHIT-HEADS!"

The teeny weeny Freeson Class ran forward with its teeny weeny thrusters producing as much thrust as teeny thrusters could manage. It slipped between two pieces of a Tinker Class corvette, and ran screaming at the enemy Armada. The Armada hesitated, before they fired their weapons once and the Moscow Rain hung in space, looking sad as the ship caught on fire from the inside, before firing emergency de-orbit thrusters.

"This is not how I wanted to die..." Krausk muttered to himself as his Bridge-crew either finished bleeding out, or his remaining crew burnt alive down in the lower and upper decks. Krausk held Arev (His CLAW-14) close, and he muttered a quick prayer to Finis as the ship fought Gravity and Re-entry heat.  
"Emergency Thrusters Online, Fires on all Decks, Emergency Sprinkler system engaged, Areas critically damaged: Hangar, Armory, Armory 2, Armory 3, Armory 4, Edinium Storage bay." The computer tried to explain to Krausk as he attempted to not whimper as the ship spun rapidly. "99.8% Of the Crew is deceased, 298% Chance all remaining crew will perish by the tim-" The computer was cut off, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Krausk yelled, his temper snapping as he fell under 523,000 Meters.  
The ship leveled itself, and with the last ounce of power from the reserve batteries, it shut off the reactor, lowered landing gear, and slowed the ship enough so it didn't crunch. At least with the reactor off, the ship won't explode on impact. The ship hit hard, skidding through a gorge with metal sparks flying through the air as the landing gear twisted off. The ship fired its reverse thrusters, one last time, and the ship stopped. Krausk blinked.  
"This was a good day up until five minutes ago..." He said as he reached for the emergency intercom.  
"Attention all remaining crew, gather what weapons and ammunition you can, we are leaving on foot. Meet me on the blast door connecting to the Airlock on the left middle section. Don't be late." He sighed, and adjusted his Admirals cap tightly on his head... Walking out the door.


	51. Council Fleet Two Arrives

3rd Person, two days since Langley's proposal.

High Orbit.

"Roll Ship 90 Degrees, fire Revenger type turrets at the Trooper Class, use our Hyclonis type turrets to target fighters, use the Justice type turrets against the two Brawler Classes." Anderson ordered.

The ship followed through with the orders, the Phoenix rolling with several of its turrets ablaze.

"Use our Grinder type turrets on that Screener class, use the rest of the turrets to engage other targets, fire two Friendzone type Missiles, Do it now!" Anderson barked.

"Sir, Trooper Class is listing, reactor critical, Brace!" An ensign spoke quickly.  
A blinding flash of light lit up the battle-space, causing a chain reaction among the Council's second Fleet. It had been two days since the disappearance of Federation Fleet Two, no communication had been made. We all feared the worst.

The Freeson found company with an Eclipse Class, the two ships working in a team to take on high value targets. The Battleships of the warring Fleets had broadsided, all weapons targeting each other. The various weapons built facing outwards in the hull lighting up as they spit Kinetic, Plasma, and Laser bursts. The occasional missile flew from the warring ships, maneuvering through the literal swarm of fighters that were as numerous as there were stars in the sky.  
F-A9's fought through the storm to fire their anti-ship torpedoes, their black hulls causing them to blend into the background of space.

The Eclipse Class was named The "Moon's Courage", gleaming in the soft moonlight as the warring fleets moved around the planet Equi-3. The Freeson, The Phoenix, worked in perfect harmony to defend each other, and attack other ships. A symbol of love, perhaps?  
The Freeson was much bulkier than its friend, being a purely war vessel, while the Eclipse Class was slim, and its main purpose was to take care of its Fleet-mates.

The Federation was in turmoil, an unknown force from the outside was interfering, they had proof, one named "The Paradox" was the reason for the Council's rebellion. He knew where to hit them, it was a one sided battle against him.

The Freeson and Eclipse pair made their way through the jumbled mess of what used to be uniform Fleets, being engaged, and engaging in kind. The two ships rolled, keeping level with each other at all times. If this wasn't in the middle of a war-zone, it would seem like they were dancing in the void. A female voice from The Eclipse Class spoke, "How you boys handling over there? Good, I hope?" She said with a sly chuckle.

"Shield is at 58%, Only small Hull breaches, the ship is fine... I don't know how much longer I can stay awake though." Anderson yawned. "If I was over there, I would totally go to sleep... with ya." the female said again, laughing once.

**_Boom,_ Flash.**

One of the Battleships from The Federation exploded, giving its last breath to fire its remaining turrets.

Anderson shook his head in sadness, and ordered his ship forward while being closely followed by the 'Moon's Courage.'

Back on the surface, the Federation forces fired anti-ship cannons from the ground, the large guns causing glass to shatter all the way from Canterlot to Ponyville every time they fired.  
The guns also caused tremors, making it impossible to walk around outside while the weapons continually fired.

F-53's roared upwards, followed by hundreds of anti-ship missiles, tipped with a small Nuclear warhead. Titan Weapons loved this engagement, the 'Manly' warships pounding each other to dust while bursting into flames themselves.

Hyclon Industrial didn't really care, all they had to do was jump a few industrial ships away from the planet and they were ignored.

United Armories, was rather... Patriotic about the entire thing, while sending ships of their own to the fight.

Proxian Ship Yards... was... rather, how to put it, Alien.

Reactors went critical, causing small super-novas to appear in the high orbital plane, the guns on the ground continued to fire at the orbiting Fleets, carefully timing shots so they didn't plow through a Federation warship.

Langley and Eclipse were deep inside the castle, Eclipse holding her bleeding ears and sobbing into Langley's chest, his embrace trying to shield her from the massive cannons top-side... twenty tons of dirt did little to block the noise. Her having sensitive ears didn't help, either. "Make the horrid noise stop!" She wailed.  
Langley could only watch in pain as she continued to bleed from her ears. "Langley, help me deal with this pain!" She screamed. **Nightmares Weakness, Sound. **Langley gave her a long kiss, she screamed through the kiss as another round of cannon-fire went off. She broke the kiss, and sobbed.  
It would be a few minutes until more shells could be brought to the anti-ship cannons. "Keep holding me Langley, hold me until its over." She sniffled.  
She cried into my shoulder for the next thirty seconds, and she yelped as the cannons reloaded and fired again and again. She drew me into another kiss, her sweet lips met Langley's. The ground trembled, and Nightmare's ears flatted to the back of her head. A perfect way to spend the day after proposal, hmm?  
The ships passed beyond the weapons range, and the world fell terribly silent. She whimpered, curling up as small as she could. "Its going to be okay, Eclipse, its going to be okay." Langley said soothingly, it would take a day for the ships in high orbit to return. She could finally rest until then.

She finished with her tears, and her former self began to... shine? no, radiated. She looked up at Langley with a small smile. "Thank you, love."

(End Chapter)


	52. The Invasion Continues

The guns were firing again, and Nightmare held Langley's hands over her ears as she trembled from both the shockwaves, and fear. _Fear._

"W-why i-is th-this happening? What is ha-happening up there?" Nightmare shakily sputtered. Langley held her closer, trying to stop her shivering. Nightmare rubbed her check against his chest, whimpering as another hyper-sonic cannon went off.  
"Wh-why would th-they make something so... _Horrid..._"  
She felt Langley pour some water from his canteen on both of her ears, causing the dried blood to drip down to the floor again. "Its going to be alright Eclipse, you can trust me, they won't hurt yo-"

**********-THWOOR-**  
-BOOM-  
******-THWOOR-  
****-BOOM-  
********-THWOOR-  
****-BOOM-  
****-THWOOR-  
****-BOOM-**

Missiles fell from the sky, the orbiting Fleet had bombardment ships. "**LANGLEY!**" Eclipse yelled tearfully into his shoulder, muttering soothing things to herself under her breath.  
"This is Langley, what the hell is going on up there?" Langley asked through the radio.  
The radio channel clicked open, "Heavy shelling! Heavy shelling! The airfields gone! ITS FUCKING GONE!" Jack yelled, explosions ringing out, "We also got FUCKING changelings getting over the walls! THE'RE EVERYWHERE!" Jack yelled out again, Peterson and Dean could be heard, yelling 'Go' several times.  
Nightmare bursts into tears, her ears bleeding again as more of the explosions hit nearer and louder than the cannons. "MAKE IT STOOOP!"

(HIGH ORBIT)

The "Moon's Courage" and The Phoenix were still paired together, the two ships were tasked with taking down the newly arrived bombardment ships, they wanted Canterlot, so they haven't used Nuclear yet. If that is a good thing...  
This was the largest Fleet engagement since the last recorded space battle between Federation Fleet Two and Council Fleet One, this was going to be a doozy.  
The Federation had called in the reserve Fleets, and it was not uncommon to see the older EDF ships in the thick of things as well. Ships were falling from orbit, burning up in the atmosphere like the space rocks that normally did. "Bombardment Cruiser detected, radiation signatures show a nuclear warhead, a Nuclear weapon was just launched, Tracking." The Computer rapidly beeped as it tried to track the projectile. "Simulations conclusive, weapon will hit Manehattan."  
Anderson's eyes widened. "GET GROUND ON THE LINE, WE HAVE A FUCKING ATOMIC WARHEAD ON ITS WAY!"

(The Bomb's POV, Third Person.)

The warhead fell down at increasing velocity, peeling through the atmosphere at hyper sonic velocities. [Uranium-235 Collider Device, Armed.] the bomb fell faster. [City in sight, firing cruise thrusters.] the bomb activated its thrusters attached to its small wings, and it fell farther towards the city.  
In a flash of light, [Detonate] ******-FLASH-  
**  
The searing pain of atomic fire engulfed the city of Manehattan, disintegrating buildings for miles, the signature mushroom cloud rising over the desolation. The shockwave shook buildings and shattered glass all they way up to Canterlot.  
The glowing Mushroom cloud slowly rolled upwards, seeding the ground with dangerous Radiation. Manehattan was no more.

(The Phoenix, 3rd Person.)

"Take them down before they can launch another one!" Anderson ordered, the ships targeting computers holding the bombardment cruiser at top priority. The Phoenix rolled past a hostile warship that was launching its escape pods, but promptly exploded once The Phoenix made it past. This jostled the Freeson Class, but the Eclipse Class stabilized the ships shields, allowing it to face the force of the explosion. The ships' thrusters glowed as they shot through the jumble of ships, hunting the Bombardment cruiser. They got in weapons range, and both ships weapons opened up, all weapons that could be brought to bear fired. The shots connected, taking a large chunk out of the cruisers Shielding. The cruiser detected the threat, and responded with a barrage of heavy plasma and missile arrays. The three ships danced expertly, avoiding shots, while creating a very awesome display of firepower and thruster-glow.

The Cruiser fired its front auto-cannons, tearing through The Phoenix's shields and ripping deep into the hull.  
Langley's Freeson Class responds with a blast of heavy plasma, kinetic, and missile turrets.  
The Eclipse Class hung back, observing the fight from a distance.  
The Freeson's weapons tearing through the cruiser's hull, leaking atmosphere into the void of space.  
Nuclear light could be seen fading on the planets surface, the bomb had hit.  
"**Finis**h him off!" Anderson growled, and the Cruiser listed in space as the continual bombardment took its toll. The cruiser's engines glowed brighter than normal, and the medium sized ship exploded with a flash of... death.

The invasion was still in full swing, the Phoenix reorientated its weapons to face another enemy ship.  
"Lets repel this thing!"

(End Chapter)

REVIEW! NOW!

And fill out the Poll on my profile if that isn't too hard.

**_"Fire the Bass Cannon!"_**


	53. Sound Problems

Review! and you shall get a super-cruiser! it is docked at the star system invisible, on station invisible, and the Super-cruiser is painted Invisible. Remember, the keys will be given to you when you review. Dont go destroying too much stuff now.

(Manehattan, Radiation Quarantine Zone.)

It has been one day since the bomb fell, The Federation quickly acted to try and save as many civillians as possible, but once they arrived all citizens were dead from either radiation poisoning or from the initial Edinium Enriched Nuclear warhead's blast. Not many Federation personnel were re-deployed to ground zero, the bombardment from the orbital bombardment ships and the changelings making a comeback in the confusion... they couldn't spare the men.

The occasional QX-360 flew over, dropping supplies to the camped Federation soldiers that were quarantining the zone. The six engined super-transport brining life to the dead city once again, the only color seen in this barren wasteland was the flying Federation flag just outside the Quarantine F.O.B.  
The mighty Federation eagle... fit the area, the nation forming form the fires of war.

The surviving buildings were the occasional Power Generator bunker situated every block or so to provide the new concept of electricity to the now-dead occupants.  
The machines still hummed, as if singing a lullaby to the dead city. The sky was overcast, the Pegasi used their remaining abilities to quench the flames, all of the weather teams that helped with the operation died from radiation poisoning. Other cities across the land were also affected by the fallout, the death rate rose 24% faster in the past day than it did during the entire of the countries history, A rather sickening thought.

The roar of the QX-360 from earlier faded into the background, the flag on the F.O.B. hitting its pole, causing a bell like sound to sound across the waste. (Is it just me, or is my inner Vault-dweller coming out of me?)

The wind died, as did the flags sound. Once again causing the vast concrete plain that a once-great city was built over. Nothing remained, nothing at all.  
Canterlot was faring only slightly better, the flames of atomic fire hadn't scorched them..._ yet._ It was doubtful it was going to happen, the missile had fallen outside of the anti-ballistic missile net that The Federation had constructed once word of a Fleet was on its way reached their

(Nightmare's POV) _Everjoy's Words, fine gentlemen!_

I curled in closer to Langley. There are very few things that terrify me, deafening loud noises being one of them. My ears are extremely sensitive, a noise that Langley might find to only be a slight annoyance in, could bring my ears to bleed. Another wave of shaking and crashing took place.

"Langley." I managed to whisper. "I've got you Moon. This won't last forever, I promise." He said soothingly into my right ear, as he gently ran his fingers through my mane.

I know I can trust him with my life, but these horrifying sounds where taking their toll on me. I jumped; as another missile crashed somewhere near by. My ears were ringing now, only adding further to my torment. "Please, make it stop!" I cried out in pain. Langley held me tighter. If it wasn't for him, there's no way I would make it through this ordeal.

The incisive ringing began to grow stronger in my ears, driving me to a point of insanity. I glanced around the room. Is it just me, or are the walls coming closer and closer. I have to get out of here! The ringing, the thunderous roar above, those walls. I felt my eyes grow wide with panic as I let out what I'm sure was an ear-piercing scream, and shot out of Langley's embrace. "MOON!" I know he was yelling my name, but it was hardly louder than a whisper to me, all I can clearly hear is that ringing. Why won't it stop?

I have to find free air, no walls, no noise. Just, just somewhere I can breathe and hear…nothing. That's all I want is to hear nothing at all. I don't make it very far, when another wave of strikes hits. The walls and floor of the castle shake violently, knocking me off balance so that I fell against the cool marble, sliding a couple of inches in the process. Before I realize what I'm doing, I feel the tears streaming down my face, forming a small pool on the ground. It is just all too much. How does Langley deal with this so frequently? How am I going to deal with it? I am marrying him after all. I sob harder. I love him so much, but this…can I really do this? Deal with the fighting. The chaos that was taking place outside took me back to another time in my life when I felt great turmoil.

When I had tried to take over Equestria, a thousand years ago, my intentions were to bring eternal night. The night held peace and tranquility, something I was never able to enjoy during Celestia's bright sunny days, being looked upon as a freak of nature, a monster. Sure, I held much resentment towards Celestia and the cruel ponies of her land, so much so that I wanted to rule. I even understood the need to control and fight to gain the power I was after. But my fight was always for the sweet calm of the night. No pony ever realized this aspect. I was simply trying to create a sanctuary with my night so that for once everything was quite and still, and I felt safe.

My memories faded and I was once again facing the terrifying sounds of a battle. I wanted Langley so badly my body ached. Yet another part of me did not want to face him, for the doubt that was beginning to bloom in my heart.

"Stop it Moon." I say to myself. "You love Langley and that's all that matters. Don't start questing if marrying him is the right decision or not. You know it is, you're only frightened right now." I chastise myself for evening contemplating to not go through with the wedding.

Sighing, I wipe the tears from my eyes. At least they had stopped flowing. I was beginning to really regret running off now. I missed the security of Langley's strong arms. I stood slowly and turned around facing the direction I had come. Perhaps I could retrace my steps and eventually find him. Surely, he was looking for me as well. But there was no need to take more than a few steps, because their running towards me, a look of deep concern upon his face, is Langley. I run quickly towards him, closing the gap that lay between us. He embraces me tightly in his arms just as another booming explosion is heard, knocking us both to the floor. But I don't care; I have him here with me. He kisses me, and then looks deep into my eyes. His mouth moves, but I hear nothing come out. I look at him frantically.

Why can't I hear him? Langley looks at me quizzically. His mouth moves again, but I still do not hear his words. I begin to cry. "I can't hear you!" I say, thinking I must have screamed it by his reaction. His quizzical expression turns to one of panic. Once again, he moves his lips to form words, words I don't hear. The loud noises must have been too much for my sensitive hears. My hearing is gone. Panic fills me. What if it's permanent?

I don't have much time to fret. Langley efts me onto my hooves, and gently leads me back down the hallway. I am sure he is thinking of some way to repair my hearing as we move.

_TFJ's Words, Fine sir!_

(End Chapter)

Review. Review and you get a super-cruiser! 


	54. Nightmare's Hearing Man

_**Why would I honestly want to do that? Your the one who crashed and all! - Me t****o**** Krausk.**_

(Begin) (Captain Langley's POV)

Nightmare whimpered as she laid her heard in my lap, her ears were damaged... I couldn't said anything to comfort her. I felt so terrible about what she was going through. Maybe it would be best we didn't marry? No. We must.  
I stroked along the back of her neck, causing her to shudder. She eventually drifted off to sleep, since her hearing was gone she couldn't hear the warheads hitting. She whimpered weakly, and she twitched in her sleep. I continue to stroke her neck, trying to calm her fitful sleep. My throat began to choke up, and for the first time in several decades... I let my tears flow. I was sorry for everything she had to go through, it was MY fault she was hurt! My tears dripped onto the floor. _I must be strong... for her. _I thought to myself as I wiped away my tears. I don't know how much longer my Dark mare could last with this continual shelling... I had to stay either way. _For her.  
_  
I pick Nightmare up, her soft fur in my hands as I lay her in the single cot. She needed rest. Not me.  
Her mouth opened slightly, exposing her sharp teeth. Her fangs gleamed in the dim light. _Why would they once fear her? She is beautiful. _She gave a soft groan, snapping her jaw shut. _Well, those could probably tear my throat out... but couldn't I do the same to her? Maybe the fact she had a predatory jaw-line and cat-like eyes and senses had something to do with it._

Her eyes suddenly shoot open, longing in her gaze as she stared at me. "Langley, I know I cant even hear my voice, let alone your voice, so I don't know how loud I am right now... but that is beside the point." She blushed, "Stay near me... Please?"  
I shake my head. "Anything for you, sexy mare."  
She frowns. "Why not?" She said with a groan.  
I shake my head again, trying to withhold a laugh, and I swiftly take her in my arms. Causing her to squeak in surprise.  
Her frown grew into a smile. "I'm glad, Langley."  
She fell swiftly asleep in my arms, her soft breath rolled over my cheek. I grew tired, so I laid back with her over me and fell asleep.

(Time Jump, Engage.)

The next night, we both awoke. Nightmare was still deaf as a shellshocked Frostayan, and I was well rested.  
She gave a comment about how warm I was, and promised to 'Reward' me later. _I wonder what that mea-  
_"Langley, can I have your help with something?" Nightmare said loudly from across the room.  
I walk over, no comment. Like she could hear anything. She was standing over my CLAW-14, a smile on her face as she tries to disassemble and re-assemble my rifle. She was terrible at it, though.  
I draw my hand over her entire back as I walk beside her.  
She looks at me, and spoke. "About needing help... Uh... I can explain!"  
I give a hearty chuckle. Using my Holo-pad, I translated "I can teach you when you heal" into her natural language.  
She sighed. "Come here, I need this." She said while planting a long kiss squarely on my lips. After a few moments, her tongue pressed against my lips, and I opened my mouth to let her in. My tongue brushed against her two fangs, the smooth surface felt well taken care of, and her saliva tasted like cool mint.

We broke the kiss.

"T-that... was something, never knew you could kiss... _so... **good.**" _She said while resting her head on my shoulder.  
I took a long inhale of her sweet aroma, reminding me of a winter night, mixed with a sweet rose for some reason.  
I pick up my Holo-pad, and type "Well, I've had plenty of time to learn how to dock correctly." in Celestian.  
She chuckled, her ears fitting playfully.  
"Langley, if it isn't too inconvenient to ask... how are we going to fix my ears?" She states slowly.  
_I was afraid she was going to ask that.. time for the hard news.  
_"The Molecular Reformation Solution cannot repair hearing, or eye-sight for that matter.. you have to heal naturally for your hearing to return." I translate to my device sadly.  
She falls back into a sitting position.  
"Wh-what? How long will that take? I miss your voice!" She sobs.  
"A time between a few days, to a couple of years... or never if you are extremely unlucky." I type again.  
She closes her eyes for thirty seconds or so. She then opens them with a fiery determination.  
"If I go deaf, promise me that you will still marry me!" She said sternly, her slitted pupil almost a straight edge.  
Her glowing eyes were beautiful, how could I not marry her?  
I give her a tight hug, my answer coming across quite quickly.  
She starts to silently tear up in joy.  
"I love you, Langley."

(High Orbit.)

"TAKE DOWN THAT DAMN ZELDA CLASS FORMATION!" Anderson ordered through the Fleet-wide comms.  
A chorus of 'trying' rang back, causing the Second-in-command to growl.  
"Can _anyone_ do their job?" He mutters to  
"Сэр, Федерация флот не может найти флот Two, все попытки связи были неудачными, два класса Zelda только прыгнул в, прекрасный сэр." the computer sent text across his H.U.D.  
(Sir, Federation Fleet cannot locate Fleet Two, all communication attempts were unsuccessful, Two Zelda classes have just jumped in, fine sir.)  
"Do I care, computer?" the second-in-command growled.  
"Federation Fleet ships have repelled the troop-carriers, the other hostile warships are regrouping around Luna-1, as we speak." A cloaked recon ship sent its information.  
The Freeson Class's current captain almost jumped in joy with this, and ordered his ships into a Defensive Formation. Being owned by the brand-new Admiral Langley, it had control over a majority of the other fleets.  
"Regroup Complete,The Bombardment ships have been dealt with, no more bombardment rods are inbound, Sky clear."  
"Good. Good," said Anderson, "Now get me a Beer..."

(End Chapter)


	55. Fleet Combat

_**KRAUSK! HOW DID YOU GET MY FLEET DESTROYED? - Me to**_** Krausk.**

_So, I was told you wanted Fleet Combat?  
_ENJOY the solid COMBAT chapter! IN SPACE!  
Review, and fill out my Poll. Also, Review on The Federation Database for things you would like to see.  
That is all. All.  
Continue Reading!  
Below all this crap!

(High Orbit, Federation Fleet)

Battleships were mere feet away from each other, bombarding their targets with heavy cannons and weapons of all types.  
The sleek Luna class BB from the Federation was broadsiding a Council super-cruiser, the larger ship swaying as it fired its weapons. "Council Warship Weakness Detected, Targeting. [10/20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100%], Complete, firing."  
The Luna class fired its side cannons again, the long lances of Plasma and streaks of Tungsten rods appeared, slamming into the crippled warship... right in the bridge.  
The super-cruiser exploded with a flash of light and a blast of shrapnel and hull segments.  
The Luna class moved forward, heading straight down over another two warring ships, slipping between the gap and it fired its left turrets to pepper the hostile ship as they moved into range. One by one, the turrets fired, tearing the hostile ship to shreds. The hostile ship (B.C.A.C.) fired its heavy cannons at the Luna Class, barely denting the powerful ships shields. Even the Kinetic cannons, negating shields, bounced off of Luna's hull, a glorious show of power.  
The Luna Class finally exited the gap, a fresh Sol Class awaiting her. "Thrusters 125%, braking thrusters engage on my mark." The Luna Classes engines flared brightly, accelerating the warship forward. "5." the ship was almost in weapons range of the Sol Class. "4." The ship's forward weapons opened up, "3." the middle weapons opened up. "2." The Sol Class realized the threat. "1, MARK!" The Luna Class slammed to a halt, facing vertical relative the Sol Class. The Luna Class fired its forward downwards thrusters, raising the nose upwards to level itself out with the other ship. The Sol and Luna Class both exchanged a moment of silence, before they both engaged eachother. The Luna Class was hit hard, large chunks of Hull blasting out into the void. The Sol Class had some of the most powerful shields (barring the un-built Infinity Class) in the entire Class Tree, it would be able to repel the Luna's assault for a few minutes, before the shields had to go down to charge.

Federation Warships also helped in the attack, hitting the Sol Class from all sides. The Sol Class blasted a small Trooper Class in half, the ship barely having time to whimper as both chunks exploded in a flash of orange and blue light.  
The Luna Class was hit hard again, its lights flickering on and off as the Reactor diverted power to Shields.  
The Sol fired again, its heavy energy cannons as bright as the Star Sol, tearing through the shields and melting through many sections along the hull. The Luna fired, causing the Sol's shields to flicker as the kinetic rods fired straight through them, deep into the Hull. The Sol Class rocked from the impact, the massive ship responding with its own fury.  
"Реактор Sol классов серьезно поврежден, хороший удар."  
(Sol Classes Reactor is heavily damaged, Nice hit.)  
The Sol Class teared through Luna's hull, the ships reactor whining as it shutdown.  
"Реактор серьезно повреждены, начать процедуры чрезвычайных охлаждающей жидкости!"  
The Sol Class gave its last bombardment, and the ship powered down, its shields dissipating. Allowing the Federation to engage with its full power. The Sol Class exploded with a flash of light, courtesy of the Luna Class.  
The Luna Class turned to its next target, a Lexington Class carrier. The ship had no weapons, only fighters. All armor had been replaced to fit as many fighters as possible, replaced with powerful shield generators instead.  
The Luna Class fired its Beam-lasers, slowly eating the shield away from long a long distance.  
The Lexington launched fighters, like kicking a bees' nest, the swarm that followed was fast, and quite painful.  
The Screener Class that was next to the Luna Class fended most of the fighters off, being an anti-aircraft ship, after all.  
The next few hours continued like this, the Council's fleet being slowly evaporated, the Federation had newer, and more superior ships. It was a decided battle, but odd things have happened before.


	56. Big-2-4 Down!

Hello! Any Quotes you want up here? Tell me through Reviews. (Feedback)  
Prepare for the chapter! Gunship incoming!

(Moon's POV) _Our fair friend Everjoy's words!  
_  
Several days had passed in deafening silence. The torture of not being able to hear Langley's loving voice. I'm grateful he has his Holo pad so we can at least communicate. But the thought of never being able to hear his own voice again, is far more than I can handle.

To take my mind off of my misery, I decide to put my free time to good use by making plans for the wedding. I already know it will have to take place at night, there is no other option as far as I am concerned. Soon ideas begin to flow from my mind and onto the sheets of paper I managed to scavenge. Langley snuck up behind me, though I don't think that was really his intention. He wraps his arms around my neck, sending electricity down my spine. I look up at him and smile, and he returns my smile.

Using his Holo pad, he shows me the words on the screen. "What are you up to over here all by yourself?"

"Oh nothing. It's a surprise.". I smirk, noticing that I must have spoken rather loudly based on how Langley's face contoured when I spoke. "Oops, sorry.". I say trying to lower my voice.

Langley types back "Don't worry about it.". He places a soft kiss upon my cheek. "Carry on, I won't ruin your surprise.". The Holo reads. Langley winks and walks away. Smiling, I continue with my plans. I don't want to share them with Langley until I'm happy with them myself.

Several hours pass. I know the fighting must still be taking place above us, based solely on the shaking walls now and again. I sigh, the only positive about my hearing loss is that I no longer have to endure the pain of those ear-piercing bombs.

I must fall asleep, because the next thing I know Langley is tapping me on the shoulder and handing me dinner. It must be from one of those MRE things, because it's delicious but I can't for the life of me make out what it is in eating. About half way through dinner, I start to hear a faint ring in my ear. The sound is like a tiny bell ringing on and on. I want the noise to stop, its driving me insane! I put my hooves up to my ears desperately trying to block out the sound, but it does nothing.

Langley takes notice, and using the pad ask "What's wrong?".

"The ringing. Please make it stop!". I cried, tears trickling down my cheeks.

Langley's reaction shocks me, and feels me with slight annoyance. He seems, excited. Why?

"Well don't look so happy over my torture.". I shout angrily at him. He appears to let out a small laugh.

Langley responds with the Holo. "I'm not excited because its annoying you. I'm excited because the ringing is a good sign."

"How?!". I cry.

"Because it means your ears are finally healing. You're regaining your hearing Eclipse.". The holo pad flashes back at me.

A huge smile forms on both of our faces, my tears quickly evaporate. I lock my lips with Langley's. Of this torturous ringing means I will be able to hear my loves voice again, then every moment I must suffer with it is worth it.

(Dean's POV, The Surface.) _Commander T. F. Justice' Words.  
_  
"Changeling Mage, Forward!" I yell, "Get me a Machine Gunner up here!"  
Smoke rose high into the air, we were holding off the invasion from an L shaped highschool building, the north wall's windows were all gone, replaced by Federation weapons instead. "Our last Support gunner was taken down when that F-53' crashed in the Upper classrooms," A soldier next to said through clenched teeth, a medic stitching his ripped open arm, "The gun is out in the burning section, Nobody is cleared to go get it."  
I shake my head, and I quickly duck as a large amount of arrows and spells hit my position.  
"Get Big-2-4 in here, he needs to give us some support!" I yell to our Radio-man, and he quickly responds. "We are lucky, we just got a fuel shipment in, let me ring up our Ponyington County F.O.B." He slides his backpack off of his shoulders, and he turns a dial to match the bases frequency. "This is Drako-4, Calling Ponyington County F.O.B, We need Air-support. NOW!" The radio sends the message, and it crackles. "This is Big-2-4, Spoiling main rotor assembly now, The fuel tank is full, estimated flight time is 3 to 4 hours. Not counting the likely hood of getting brought down..." A man smartly says, the image of a happy smile on the pilots face as he fired up his craft crossing my mind. I fire my DMR-48 through a crack in the wall, a 7.62 round cracking through a Changelings skull. I re-aim my rifle, and I try to pick off a Changeling soldier that was running between broken buildings.

The shots miss, kicking up dirt near her feet. The final shot hits, however. I could almost hear her hiss, and collapse on the ground.  
I re-align the scope to her head, raising the rifle's barrel a few mili-dots, taking the bullet-drop into account. I take my finger off of the trigger-guard, placing my finger on the sensitive trigger. I try to pull it, but something stops me. The changeling was defenseless, her eyes half-lidded as she stared right back at me. She blinks, knowing full well that I could have ended her seconds ago. I had to break eye-sight, my position getting hit hard by Changeling aggressors. The injured soldier from earlier was looking at me with a confused look on his face. "Why the hell... You know what, I dont care. SHOOT THE ONES THAT CAN KILL US," He hisses as the Medic poured alcohol from his canteen onto his injured arm. "Big-2-4 should be here soon, the darned Fly-boy always liked to stay on the quick side..." As soon as he finished, the distant "_Twackawoop" _of the Helicopter reached our ears. The Changelings also, heard this. I could faintly see a Changeling point to the sky, and order something to someone behind him. The Helicopter swooped low, kicking up dust as the powerful engine drove the assembly. The crafts tail swing towards us, before flipping around towards the west, his right door-gunner opening up on the changelings on the ground. The Helicopter stood that way for a moment, before it shot upwards, avoiding a powerful bolt of magic that was meant to destroy the engine. The Craft popped flares, (which were known to break a spell-casters concentration) and they gleamed blue as they fell to the evening ground. Illuminating several craters from the Council ships in orbit. The shelling had stopped, the enemy ships being pushed back long ago. The only explosions came from falling bombs from Strike-craft and distant hyper-sonic cannons. The Helicopter swing its tail again towards the south, the two pilots staring right at us as the climbed, flying overhead. I could hear them fly over again, the craft shaking the shattered windows from its rotor-wash. The craft saturated an alley-way, becoming occupied. The Changeling spell casters saw this, and they timed a shot perfectly. The Engine whined as it burst into flames. The craft spun rapidly in place, before drifting closer to the buildings across the street. The tail rotor hit the building first, its blades tearing through the weak walls. The helicopters main blades then skimmed the side, and it spun upwards. The craft then rapidly descended, hitting the road hard, flipping on its side with its rotors shearing off. The crafts tail ripped off as it crunched against another building, the helicopter finally halting with the remaining inches of the rear-tail rotor spinning slowly.

I ran downstairs, turning left into the main hall. Suddenly, I was pulled quickly into an open door, disarmed and dazed. The Changeling I had shot earlier was breathing heavily and gritting her teeth as she struggled to stand again. She then submitted pretty quickly, weighing the odds of her condition verse mine. "Alright, you win..." She said in a rather sarcastic tone. "What are you going to do now, lock me in your basement, forcing me to becoming a Sex-slave?" She finishes.  
I shake my head, and I punch her once, her form falling to the floor asleep. "What am I going to do with _you?"_

(Celestia's POV) _Everjoy's words._

Weeks have passed since the Changeling invasion first began. Luna is still unresponsive, and will be I now know until we win this war. Langley's men have been fighting bravely for my land, a thing which I regard with the up most gratitude and respect. Langley will be forever in my debt.

I have not seen a war rage with this significant of destruction for thousands of years. Even Nightmare Moons take over did not cause such fatalities and infrastructure damage as I have witnessed during this time. My desire has always been for my citizens to be able to live in peace. Yet, others seemingly always find a way to disrupt that peace. How could I have been so blind to the changelings growing numbers? Maybe if I had been more attentive then none of this ... "You're majesty.".

One of my royal guards interrupts my thoughts. "Yes, what is it?". I reply rather weakly. Sleep has been scarce and restless when it does finally come.

"Another attack, from the south. They have begun to take our forms.".

I sigh and rise from my throne. "Very well, I will join the ranks at once.". During ground attacks near the castle I am often called out to fight among my soldiers. I am the only one able to cast a spell powerful enough to inhibit the Changelings abilities to take on the shapes of others. The only problem is that the spell is only powerful enough to last a couple if hours and it only reaches a couple mile radius. Needless to say, I am called frequently to help protect my soldiers as well as aid in the battle.

_TFJ's Fine Words._

Once of the Human helicopters went down earlier, I saw it with my own eyes. How could this be so horrible? The pilots couldn't even defend themselves. _Craaraaraaack _the distant sound of gunfire rang out again... I might want to go see Langley, I haven't seen him or Nightmare Eclipse Moon for a few days. Or is she Eclipse Moon? Never the less...  
Lets head down there.

(End Chapter)

Review! (Feedback) Tell me what needs fixing! Give me Quotes! ANYTHING. You will all get a Frostayan Snow Hawk, or if you don't like frozen birds, heres an Ambassador Tank.


End file.
